Dark Secret
by Sailor MH
Summary: Chiba Aimi on kasvanut Dark Kingdomissa Queen Berylin tyttärenä ja Shitennounien oppilaana 12 vuotta. Aimi on nähnyt jo jonkin aikaa unia, jotka tuntuvat pikemminkin muistoilta, kuin unilta. Myöhemmin Aimi ystävystyy Tsukino Usagin kanssa. Nähtyään jonkin aikaa muistoilta tuntuvia unia Aimi alkaa jossain vaiheessa epäillä, että Queen Beryl salaa häneltä jotain.
1. Secrets

**Heipä hei! Tässä on uusi fanfictionini. Omistan vain omat OC-hahmoni.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ette ole löytäneet Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, joten toistaiseksi keskitytte varastamaan ihmisiltä energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme", Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan. Hän katsoi valtaistuinsalissa olevia Shittennouneja.

Valtaistuin-sali oli tehty harmaasta marmorista, mutta se oli synkkä, ja valtaistuimen kummallakin puolella paloi soihduissa olevia, vihreitä liekkejä.

"Tarvitsemme ihmisten energiaa vahvistaaksemme Suurta hallitsijaamme", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Kyllä", Shitennounit sanoivat. Shittenouneilla oli yllään mustat saappaat, valkoiset housut ja valkoiset takit.

"Äiti, antakaa minun varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme ja etsiä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Mutta voisittekoa kertoa minulle, mikä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on?" Yhden, valtaistuinsalissa olevan pylvään takaa käveli esiin tyttö. Hänellä oli yllään musta takki, jossa oli valkoiset hihat. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hiuksensa olivat pitkät, ja mustat ja ylettivät hänen lantiolleen asti. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli laiha, ja 14-vuotias.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on kaikenlaisen energian lähde. Sanotaan, että sillä on valtavat voimat. Henkilö, joka saa sen käsiinsä, tulee koko maailman kaikkeuden hallitsijaksi", Queen Beryl katsoi valtaistuinsalin oikealla puolella olevaa kristallipalloa. Kyseinen kristallipallo oli vihreä, ja se oli harmaan marmori-alustan päällä. Queen Berylin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi punaista energiaa, ja kristallipallo alkoi hohtaa vihreänä. Kristallipalloon ilmestyi useita, kalpeita käsivarsia, jotka näyttivät siltä, että ne yrittivät tarttua johonkin. Sitten kristallipalloon ilmestyi valkoinen, hohtava esine, ennen kuin kristallipallo lakkasi hohtamasta siinä olevien kuvien kadotessa.

Shitennounit ja tyttö katsoivat kristallipalloa uteliaina.

"Joka tapauksessa, älkää nyt miettikö sitä, mikä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on, vaan keskittykää tehtävänne suorittamiseen. Kunhan löydätte Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, voimme käyttää sen voimia vahvistaaksemme Suurta hallitsijaamme", Queen Beryl sanoi.

_"Olemme etsineet Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta jo jonkun aikaa, mutta Sailor Senshit ovat aina pilanneet suunnitelmamme. Kyseiset Sailor Senshit ovat Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars ja Sailor Jupiter",_ Mustahiuksinen tyttö ajatteli.

"Aimi, sinähän olit halukas etsimään Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, ja varastamaan ihmisiltä energiaa. Annan sinulle tilaisuuden todistaa taitosi", Queen Beryl sanoi.

Queen Berylin iho oli vaalea, ja hän oli laiha. Hänellä oli pitkät, punaiset hiukset, ja punaiset silmät. Hän oli suunnilleen 24-vuotias. Hänellä oli päässään musta kruunu, jossa oli harmaita kiviä. Hänellä oli käsissään mustat rannerenkaat. Hänellä oli yllään sininen mekko, ja hänellä oli jaloissaan tummanpunaiset korkokengät. Hänellä oli korvissaan harmaat korvakorut. Hänellä oli kaulassaan harmaista kivistä tehty kaulakoru.

"Kyllä, äiti", Aimi sanoi. "Zoisitella ja minulla on suunnitelma".

"Millainen suunnitelma?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Yritämme houkutella ison joukon ihmisiä yhteen paikkaan, ja varastaa heiltä energiaa silloin, kun heidän huomionsa on keskittynyt johonkin muuhun", Aimin oikealla puolella seisova mies sanoi. Mies oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli pitkät, poninhännälle sidotut vaaleat hiukset. Hän oli 16-vuotias. Hänellä oli vihreät silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen takki, jossa oli vaaleanvihreä vetoketju takissaan. Muutkin Shitennounit olivat 16-vuotiaita, mutta yksi Shittennou oli 17-vuotias.

"Aloittakaa suunnitelmanne toteuttaminen", Queen Beryl sanoi.

Aimi ja Zoisite kumarsivat, ja lähtivät valtaistuin-salista.

"Zoisite, kiitos kun autat minua tässä suunnitelmassa", Aimi sanoi pysähdyttyään huoneensa oven eteen. Huoneen ovi oli ruskea, ja oven kahva oli harmaa. Aimi tarttui kahvaan oikealla kädellään ja avasi oven. Aimi ja Zoisite menivät huoneeseen ja Aimi sulki oven heidän perässään.

Huoneen seinät olivat harmaat, kuten kattokin. Lattiakin oli harmaa. Huoneen keskellä oli musta piano. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli sänky, jonka päällä oli tummansininen peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana, ja valkoinen tyyny. Sängyn oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä oli ikkuna. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea pöytä, jonka edessä oli musta tuoli.

Aimi ei ollut koskaan pitänyt Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevasta huoneestaan, koska se oli synkkä, kuten koko Dark Kingdomin linnakin. Aimi oli pari kuukautta sitten hankkinut oman asunnon Tokiosta. Aimin lisäksi vain Zoisite tiesi, missä Aimin Tokiossa oleva asunto oli.

"Ole hyvä", Zoisite sanoi.

"Aloitetaan suunnitelman toteuttaminen", Aimi totesi.

Aimin silmät alkoivat hohtaa sinisinä, ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa.

"Tule esiin youma, joka palvelee Suurta hallitsijaa. Youma Akai, muutu mustaksi kaulakoruksi, jossa on punainen jalokivi, ja auta minua varastamaan ihmisiltä energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme!" Aimi huusi ja hänen käsissään oleva, vihreä energia muuttui mustaksi kaulakoruksi, jossa oli punainen jalokivi, joka ilmestyi tytön kaulaan.

"Jos en olisi äsken nähnyt, miten teit tuon kaulakorun, en uskoisi sen olevan youma", Zoisite sanoi katsoen Aimin kaulakorua.

"Huomiseen konserttiin tulee melkoinen määrä katsojia, joten onnistumme varastamaan heiltä energiaa. Tämä suunnitelma saattaa toimia paremmin, kuin muiden Shitennounien edelliset suunnitelmat. Queen Beryl-sama suuttui muille Shitennouneille kamalasti, kun Sailor Senshit pilasivat muiden Shitennounien edelliset suunnitelmat", Zoisite sanoi.

"Sinä hypnotisoit CD-levyjeni tuottajan sen jälkeen, kun olin allekirjoittanut levytys-sopimuksen, minkä ansiosta hän järjestää huominen konserttini Tokion isoimmassa konsertti-salissa", Aimi sanoi.

Aimi nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs ja siihen ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, ja Aimin eteen muodostui purppura portaali, jota kautta Aimi aikoi mennä asunnolleen.

"Teit tuomareihin vaikutuksen eilen pidettävässä kilpailussa, jossa etsittiin uutta teini-idolia keksittyäsi nykyisen suunnitelmasi. Muut Shittenounit ovat varastaneet ihmisiltä tosi vähän energiaa keksimiensä suunnitelmien avulla, mutta nykyisen suunnitelmasi avulla voimme varastaa huomiseen konserttiin saapuvilta ihmisiltä tosi paljon energiaa, koska pystyn voimieni avulla hyödyntämään medialaitteita ja näyttämään huomisen konserttisi Tokion asukkaille suorassa televisio-lähetyksessä. Kun CD-levysi menevät myyntiin, kyseisiä CD-levyjä kuuntelevien ihmisten energia siirtyy kaulakoruusi ja varastat heiltä energiaa kun he kuuntelevat CD-levyjäsi. Monet ihmiset tulevat katsomaan huomista konserttisi. Sain kyseisen asian selville salakuuntelemalla CD-levyjesi tuottajan, ja hänen henkilökuntansa keskustelua eilen", Zoisite sanoi. Yllättäen hän huomasi Aimin hermostuneen ilmeen. "Mitä nyt?"

"Mietin vain, että miksi äiti on ainoa, joka voi puhua Suuren hallitsijamme kanssa", Aimi sanoi.

"Mikset kysy tuota Queen Beryl-samalta?" Zoisite kysyi.

"Kysyin sitä häneltä eilen, mutta hän katsoi minua tosi pelottavasti. Siksi en enää aio puhua hänen kanssaan kyseisestä asiasta", Aimi sanoi.

_"Aimi ei kerro kaikkea. Aimi taitaa salata jotain",_ Zoisite mietti. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuinka oikeassa hän oli.

Queen Beryl ei ollut vain mulkaissut Aimia, kun Aimi oli kysynyt Queen Beryliltä, miksi vain Queen Beryl sai puhua Dark Kingdomin Suuren hallitsijan kanssa. Queen Beryl oli muuttanut valtikkansa ruoskaksi, jolla hän oli lyönyt Aimia oikeaan kylkeen. Queen Berylin käyttämä ruoska oli ollut samanlainen kuin se, jota leijonankesyttäjät käyttivät kouluttaessaan leijonia.

Kun Shittennounit olivat nähneet Aimin haavan, Aimi oli sanonut kaatuneensa koulussa eilisellä liikuntatunnilla pelatessaan lentopalloa muiden luokkatoveriensa kanssa.

Shittenounit olivat Aimille kuin veljiä, mutta hän tuli parhaiten toimeen Zoisiten kanssa.

Koska Shitennounit olivat Aimille kuin veljiä, Aimi ei halunnut aiheuttaa heille ongelmia ja kertoa heille, että Queen Beryl kohteli Aimia huonosti.

_"Ensimmäinen muistoni äidistäni on se, kun heräsin tässä huoneessa 2-vuotiaana ja äiti sanoi, että olen hänen tyttärensä. En oikein tiennyt uskoako äidin puheita, mutta koska minulla ei ollut vaihtoehtoja, uskoin häntä lopulta. En kuitenkaan ymmärrä sitä, että miksi vain äiti saa puhua Suurelle hallitsijallemme",_ Aimi mietti.

"Nähdään huomenna", Aimi sanoi ja käveli portaaliin, joka sulkeutui hänen takanaan.

Päästyään kaupunki-asunnolleen, Aimi istui mustalle nahkasohvalle. Sohva oli ikkunan edessä. Aimin asunto oli kerrostalossa. Asunnossa oli olohuone, keittiö, kylpyhuone ja makuuhuone. Olohuoneen lattia oli mustavalkoinen, ja seinät oli tapetoitu vaaleansinisellä tapetilla. Asunnon ulko-ovi oli ruskea, ja huoneiden katoissa oli kattolamppuja. Huoneiden seinissä oli valkokatkaisijoita. Aimi rentoutui heti, kun hän pääsi kotiinsa.

Aimi ei tiennyt miksi, mutta aina kun hän oli Dark Kingdomin linnassa, hänen selässään _juoksi _kylmiä väreitä, ja häntä pelotti hieman. Hän ei ollut varma, johtuivatko kyseiset asiat siitä, että Dark Kingdomin linna oli keskellä lumista maastoa Pohjoisnavalla olevassa D-pisteessä.

Aimi sulki silmänsä miettiäkseen tulevaa konserttiaan.

_(Dream.)_

_Aimi oli pukeutunut pitkään, tummansiniseen mekkoon, jossa ei ollut hihoja. Hänellä oli jaloissaan tummansiniset korkokengät. Hän tunsi itsensä prinsessaksi._

_Aimi istui harmaalla penkillä ja luki käsissään pitämäänsä, jalokivistä kertovaa kirjaa. Kirjan etu ja takakansi olivat vaaleanvihreät._

_Aimi katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen olevansa puutarhassa, jossa oli useita pensasaitoja, joissa oli punaisia ruusuja. Puutarhan nurmikko oli vaaleanvihreä, ja sitä oli hoidettu hyvin. Puutarhan vasemmalla puolella näkyi iso, vaaleanpunainen palatsi, jonka katto oli musta._

_Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä._

_Yllättäen Aimista alkoi tuntua siltä, että joku tuijotti häntä. Hän käänsi nopeasti katseensa oikealle ja näki puutarhan oikealla puolella olevan puun takana seisovan tytön. Kyseinen tyttö oli pitkä ja laiha, ja näytti 16-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli vaalea iho ja pitkät, vaaleat hiukset, jotka oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänellä oli oikeassa kädessään valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Aimi ei nähnyt tytön kasvoja kunnolla. _

_(Deream of the end.)_

"Johan nyt. Taisin unelmoida vähän", Aimi totesi avattuaan silmänsä. Hän nousi seisomaan mennäkseen huoneeseensa.

_"Se tuntui kyllä pikemminkin muistolta, kuin unelmalta",_ Aimi ajatteli. Hän avasi ja sulki huoneensa oven perässään. Hänen huoneessaan oli viihtyisä.

Huoneen oikealla puolella olevan ikkunan edessä oli sänky, jonka päällä oli violetti peitto. Peiton alla oleva lakana oli valkoinen. Sängyssä oli valkoinen tyyny. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli ruskea kaappi, jossa Aimin vaatteet olivat. Hän käytti kyseisiä vaatteita silloin, kun ei ollut Dark Kingdomin linnassa. Kaapin ovessa roikkui henkarissa oleva tummansininen mekko, jonka helma yletti polviin asti. Aimi aikoi pukeutua kyseiseen mekkoon huomisessa konsertissaan. Kaapin oven edessä oli tummansiniset korkokengät, jotka Aimi aikoi pukea jalkoihinsa huomisessa konsertissa.

Huoneen katto oli valkoinen, ja seinät olivat vaaleansiniset. Katossa oli kattolamppu, jonka valokatkaisija oli huoneen oven vasemmalla puolella olevassa ovenkarmissa. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen pöytä, jonka edessä oli valkoinen tuoli. Pöydän päällä oli kirjoitusvälineitä. Pöydän vasemmalla puolella oli pieni kirjahylly, jossa oli kirjoja.


	2. Dark Jevel

**Hei. Jatkan nyt Dark Secret-fanfictionin kirjoittamista. Kyseinen fanfiction on ollut tauolla jonkin aikaa. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi käveli kohti konserttisalin esiintymislavaa. Hänellä oli yllään tummansininen mekko, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänellä oli jaloissaan tummansiniset korkokengät. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään langatonta mikrofonia. Hänellä oli kaulassaan musta amuletti, jossa roikkui punainen jalokivi. Hän oli sitonut hiuksensa poninhännälle tummansinisellä hiuspampulalla. Hänellä oli musta silmikko silmiensä edessä.

Käytävän seinät olivat valkoiset, ja lattia ja katto olivat harmaat.

"Oletko valmiina?" Zoisite kysyi Aimin tultua esiintymislavan oikealla puolella olevalle käytävälle. Konsertti-sali oli valaistu hämärästi, mutta katsomosta kuului puhetta. Zoisitella oli yllään Shittenou-asunsa.

"Kyllä. On aika aloittaa suunnitelman toteuttaminen", Aimi sanoi. Hän käveli lavalle, ja Zoisite napsautti sormiaan, minkä seurauksena konsertti-salissa alkoi soida musiikkia seinillä olevista kaiuttimista. Sitten konsertti-salin katossa olevat, violetit kohdevalot kohdistuivat esiintymislavalla seisovaan Aimiin.

"Kiitos, että tulitte! Olen Dark Jevel! Tämä on ensimmäinen konserttini, joten omistan ensimmäisen lauluni teille. Ensimmäisen lauluni nimi on Meikyuu Butterfly" Aimi puhui mikrofoniin katsoen katsomossa olevaa yleisöä, joka istui katsomossa olevilla istuimilla.

_"Katsomo on ihan täynnä yleisöä",_ Aimia jännitti vähän, mutta hän ryhdistäytyi nopeasti, ja alkoi laulaa:

_"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_  
_fushigi na yoru maiorita_  
_ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru_  
_nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU_

_tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO_  
_kocchi e oide to hohoende temaneki_

_yokubou no kage ugomeku machi_  
_tenshi no furi de samayoi_  
_taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru_  
_ikiba no nai ai no kakera_

_nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de_  
_shiawase na yume o mite iru no_  
_hoshizora ni KISU o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi..."_

Aimin kaulakorun punainen jalokivi alkoi hohtaa hieman punaisena, kun katsomossa olevan yleisön energiaa siirtyi Aimin kaulakorussa olevaan jalokiveen. Kaulakorun jalokivi muuttui isommaksi samalla, kun siihen siirtyi koko ajan enemmän ja enemmän katsomossa olevan yleisön energiaa.

Vain Aimi ja Zoisite huomasivat jalokiven muuttuvan isommaksi siihen siirtyvän energian määrän takia.

Katsojat katsoivat lavalla laulavaa tyttöä vaikuttuneina.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Usagi-chan, aistin negatiivistä energiaa", Mustahiuksinen, vaaleaihoinen tyttö sanoi. Tytön silmät olivat violetit. Hän oli suunnilleen 14-vuotias. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänellä oli yllään sininen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat farkut, ja ruskeat saappaat. Hän katsoi oikealla puolellaan olevalla tuolilla istuvaa tyttöä.

Katsomossa olevat istuimet olivat karmiininpunaiset.

"Niinkö?" Tummahiuksisen tytön oikealla puolella olevalla istuimella istuva vaaleahiuksinen, tyttö kysyi. Hän oli kammannut pitkät hiuksensa saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hänen ihonsa oli, vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hän oli laiha, ja pitkä. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat farkut, ja harmaat nilkkasaappaat. Hän oli 14-vuotias. Usagi piti pikkusiskoaan sylissään.

Usagin sylissä istuvalla tytöllä oli punaiset hiukset, jotka oli kammattu sydänten muotoisille, saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle saparoilla. Pikkutytön iho oli vaalea, ja hänellä oli siniset silmät. Hän oli 2- vuotias, ja laiha. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen pusero, ja hänellä oli lantiollaan vaaleanpunainen hame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat, ja vaaleanpunaiset kengät.

"Selvitetään asia konsertin jälkeen. Silloin meitä ei huomata Usagi-chan, Rei-chan", Sanoi tyttö, jolla oli lyhyet ja siniset hiukset. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja siniset silmät. Hänellä oli yllään sininen villapusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, valkoiset sukat, ja mustat sandaalit. Tyttö istui Rein vasemmalla puolella olevalla istuimella.

"Olen samaa mieltä Ami-chanin kanssa", Sanoi hieman pidempi tyttö, joka istui Amin oikealla puolella olevalla tuolilla. Kyseisellä tytöllä oli ruskeat, poninhännälle kammatut hiukset. Hän oli sitonut hiuksensa poninhännälle vihreällä hiuspampulalla. Hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hän oli pukeutunut valkoiseen puseroon, jonka päällä oli vaaleanvihreä huppari. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat kengät.

"Selvä, mutta Dark Jevel laulaa tosi hyvin", Usagi sanoi. Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta esiintymislavalla laulava tyttö vaikutti jostain syystä tutulta.

_"Olenko nähnyt Dark Jevelin aiemmin?"_ Usagi mietti. Yllättäen hän näki näyn valkoisesta palatsista. _"Mitä tuo oli?!" _

Usagi istui ystäviensä kanssa katsomon takimmaisessa rivissä olevilla istuimilla, joten Usagi ei nähnyt esiintymislavalla laulavan tytön kasvoja kunnolla.

"Chibi Chibi", Usagin sisko sanoi.

Usagi oli tullut katsomaan Dark Jevelin ensimmäistä konserttia ystäviensä kanssa, koska Usagin kissa Luna oli neuvonut Usagia ja tämän ystäviä menemään katsomaan kyseistä konserttia. Luna oli sanonut Usagille ja tämän ystäville saaneensa selville, että Tokion Akarui hoshi-konserttitalossa oli negatiivistä energiaa, joka saattoi olla Dark Kingdomin väen tekosia. Luna ei kuitenkaan ollut kertonut tytöille, miten se oli saanut selville sen, että Tokion konserttitalossa ole negatiivistä energiaa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi katseli konserttisalissa olevia katsojia keskittyen samalla laulamiseen:

_"Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_  
_mayoikonda BATAFURAI_  
_jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane_  
_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

_kagami no naka no omokage wa_  
_nakimushi datta ano koro_  
_dakeredomou kodomo ja nai_  
_nobashita kami wo hodoita_

_mune wo shimetsukeru amai FUREGURANSU_  
_yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru_  
_kotoba wo nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no..."_

Aimi lauloi vilkaisten Zoisitea hymyillen.

Aimin kaulakoruun siirtyi koko ajan lisää enemmän energiaa. Kun Aimi lauloi, hänellä oli tosi rentoutunut olo.

Zoisite napsautti sormiaan, minkä seurauksena konserttisalin yläpuolella alkoi lentää violetin värisiä perhosia.

_"Tämä suunnitelma olisi pitänyt keksiä jo aiemmin",_ Zoisite hymyili nähtyään Aimin hymyilevän. _"Nautit näemmä laulamisesta, Aimi. Olet nyt suorassa televisiolähetyksessä"._

_"Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_  
_mayoikonda BATAFURAI_  
_itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite_  
_kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi_

_sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no SUTOORII_  
_unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo_  
_kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_  
_mayoikonda BATAFURAI_  
_negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane_  
_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku!"_ Kun Aimi lopetti laulamisen konserttisalissa kuuluivat kaikuivat raikuvat aplodit.

"Sinä olet paras, Dark Jevel!" Joku katsoja huusi.

Aimi vilkutti katsojille samalla, kun hän napsautti vasemman kätensä sormia, ja konserttisalin katossa olevat kattolamput sammuivat. Aimi käveli sinne, missä Zoisite seisoi.

"Suunnitelma toimi", Vaaleahiuksinen mies sanoi Aimille samalla, kun konserttisalin kattolappujen valot syttyivät jälleen päälle. Konserttisalissa olevat katsojat alkoivat lähteä koteihinsa siksi, että konsertti oli loppunut.

"Minua jännitti hieman", Aimin sydän takoi villisti samalla, kun mikrofoni katosi hänen oikeasta kädestään.

"Sinulla ei ollut mitään syytä saada ramppikuumetta. Sinulla on hyvä lauluääni. Nyt odotamme, että CD-levyjäsi aletaan myydä, jotta voimme varastaa CD-levyjäsi kuuntelevien ihmisten energiaa", Zoisite sanoi Aimille.

Zoisite tarttui Aimin oikeaan käteen, ja teleporttasi heidät konserttitalon katolle. Sieltä olisi helpointa siirtyä Aimin asunnolle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kun Zoisite ja Aimi ilmestyivät konserttitalon katolle, Aimi katsoi taivaalla olevia tähtiä, ja täysikuuta.

Joidenkin kerrostalojen ikkunoissa oli himmeät valot katujen molemmilla puolilla olevien katulamppujen tavoin.

"Zoisite!" Joku huusi katon toiselta puolelta, ja Aimi katsoi Zoisiten tavoin katon toiselle puolelle nähdäkseen neljä tyttöä, joita vastaan he olivat taistelleet tosi usein. Yksi tyttö piti sylissään pientä, punahiuksinen lasta.

"Sailor Senshit!" Zoisite puri hammastaan turhautuneena.

"Dark Jevel, miksi olet Zoisiten seurassaan tunnistettuaan tytöt?" Tummahiuksinen tyttö kysyi nähtyään Aimin.

Aimin keho hohti hieman vihreän energian peittäessä hänen kehonsa, kun hänen Dark Kingdom-vaatteensa ilmestyivät hänen ylleen. Hänen silmikkonsa oli yhä hänen silmiensä edessä. Hän käytti naamiota aina, kun hän taisteli Sailor Senshejä vastaan.

"Aimi!" Ami sanoi tunnistettuaan Shitennounien oppilaan.

"Eli löysitte meidät. Olitteko kenties konserttisalissa?" Aimi kysyi. Aimi näki näyn valkoisesta palatsista katsoen Usagia.

_"Mitä tuo oli olevinaan?"_ Aimi pohti. Hän oli saanut seville kolmen Sailor Senshin oikeat nimet, koska Aimi opiskeli samassa koulussa kyseisten Sailor Senshien kanssa. Aimi oli alkanut käydä koulua ollessaan 6-vuotias, jottei hänen tarvitsisi ajatella Queen Berylin suunnitelmia koko ajan. Se oli samalla oiva tilaisuus vakoilla Sailor Senshejä, sillä Aimi oli saanut selville joidenkin Sailor Senshien oikeat henkilöllisyydet nähdessään näiden muuttuvat Sailor Sensheiksi silloin, kun he olivat koulussa pelastaneet koulun Englannin opettajan, Haruna Sakuradan yhdeltä Aimin youmalta, jonka Aimi oli tuonut kouluun varastaakseen luokkatovereidensa energiaa.

Aimi oli salakuljettanut youman kouluun omassa koululaukussaan youman ollessa violetin jalokiven muodossa, ja Aimi oli käskenyt kyseisen youman aloittaa Aimin luokkatoverien energian varastaminen melkein heti, kun Aimi oli mennyt kouluun. Kun Aimi oli mennyt luokkaan ja istunut omalle paikalleen, youma oli tullut esiin piilostaan, ja aloittanut suunnitelman toteuttamisen, mutta se oli hyökännyt Sakuradan kimppuun silloin, kun Sakurada oli tullut luokkaan, sillä Sakurada oli kyseisenä päivänä ollut tosi reippaalla tuulella, minkä takia youma oli päättänyt varastaa Sakuradan energiaa. Kun youma oli näyttänyt todellisen olomuotonsa, se oli käyttänyt voimiaan ja nukuttanut kaikki luokassa olevat oppilaat unikaasun avulla. Aimikin oli teeskennellyt nukkuvaa, jotta kukaan ei epäilisi hänen tuoneen youman kouluun. Kun Sakurada oli pyörtynyt youman hyökättyä hänen kimppuunsa, Aimi oli nähnyt Usagin, Amin ja Makoton muuttuvat Sailor Sensheiksi ja saanut selville heidän olevan Sailor Senshejä.

Sailor Senshit ottivat muodonmuutos-kynänsä pois vaatteidensa taskuista, ja Usagi nosti oikean kätensä ylemmäs.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Power Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

Usagin ylle ilmestyi valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli punainen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli kultainen rintaneula, jossa oli sininen, vihreä ja punainen ja keltainen helmi. Hänen minihameensa oli sininen ja hameen takapuolella oli punainen rusetti. Hänen jaloissaan oli punaiset, polviin asti ylettävät saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti. Hansikkaat olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta punaiset. Hänen kaulassaan oli punainen kaulanauha, jossa roikkui kultainen koru, jossa oli punainen, vihreä, sininen ja keltainen helmi. Hänen saparoissaan oli punaiset jalokivet ja hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli punainen jalokivi. Usagin otsahiuksissa oli valkoiset koristeet.

Amin päälle ilmestyi valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli vaaleansininen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli sininen rintaneula. Sailor Mercuryn minihame oli sininen ja hameen takapuolella oli vaaleansininen rusetti. Hänen jaloissaan oli siniset, polviin asti ylettävät saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta siniset. Hänen kaulassaan oli sininen kaulanauha ja hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli vaaleansininen jalokivi. Hänen oikeassa korvassaan oli korvakoru, jossa oli yksi, sininen helmi. Hänen vasemmassa korvassaan oli korvakoru, jossa oli kolme sinistä helmeä.

Makoton ylle ilmestyi valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli vaaleanpunainen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli vihreä rintaneula ja Sailor Jupiterin minihame oli vihreä. Hameen takapuolella oleva rusetti oli vaaleanpunainen. Sailor Jupiterin jaloissa oli vihreät nilkkasaappaat. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta vihreät. Hänen kaulassaan oli vihreä kaulanauha ja hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset ruusu-korvakorut. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli vihreä jalokivi.

Sailor Mars sai ylleen valkoisen, hihattoman merimiespuvun, jonka etupuolella oli violetti rusetti. Violetin rusetin keskellä oli punainen rintaneula. Sailor Marsin minihame oli punainen ja hameen takapuolella oli punainen rusetti. Sailor Marsin jaloissa oli punaiset korkokengät. Sailor Marsin käsissä oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta punaiset. Hänen kaulassaan oli punainen kaulanauha ja hänen korvissaan oli punaiset, tähden-muotoiset korvakorut. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli punainen jalokivi.

Usagin sylissä oleva tyttöllä oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku ja sininen minihame. Usagin sylissä olevan tytön jaloissa oli valkoiset saappaat. Tytön käsissä oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta punaiset. Tytön merimiespuvun etupuolella oli punainen rusetti, jonka keskellä oli vaaleanpunainen rintaneula. Tytön saparoissa oli vaaleanpunaiset jalokivet. Hänen kaulassaan oli punainen kaulanauha. Tytön korvissa oli sydämen muotoiset, vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Tytön otsalla oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli vaaleanpunainen jalokivi, joka oli sydämen muotoinen.

"Chibi Chibi?" Usagi katsoi siskoaan yllättyneenä.

"Onko tuo lapsikin Sailor Senshi?" Zoisite kysyi.

"Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan teille!" Sailor Moon sanoi tutun iskulauseensa.

"Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja tiedustelun valvoja. Sailor Mercury! Vaeltakaa veteen, ja tehkää parannus!" Sailor Mercury sanoi oman ilmaisunsa.

"Olen merimiespukuinen tulen ja intohimon valvoja. Sailor Mars! Marsin nimissä, minä kuritan teitä!" Sailor Mars ilmoitti.

"Olen merimiespukuinen, rakkauden ja rohkeuden valvoja. Sailor Jupiter! Teen tästä niin tuskallista, että se jättää teidät tunnottomiksi!" Sailor Jupiter sanoi.

Samassa Aimi kuvitteli itsensä tanssimassa samanlaisessa mekossa, jonka hän oli nähnyt eilisessä unelmassaan. Aimia alkoi pyörryttää, ja hän kaatui polvilleen.

_"Mitä nämä ajatukset ovat?!"_ Aimi mietti vilkaisten Usagin sylissä olevaa lasta. Aimi ei voisi satuttaa lapsia, koska ei halunnut kohdella muita samalla tavalla, jolla Queen Beryl kohteli Aimia.

"Mitä nyt, Aimi?!" Zoisite kumartui tytön viereen näyttäen vähän huolestuneelta.

"Sulje silmäsi, Zoisite", Aimi kuiskasi pojalle samalla, kun hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi pieni, keltainen ja neliö topaasi. Tyttö nosti jalokiven korkeammalle, ja se alkoi loistaa kirkkaasti.

"Mitä?!" Sailor Moon kysyi suojaten silmänsä vasemmalla kädellään.

Aimi ympäröi Zoisiten ja itsensä violetilla savulla, ja siirsi heidät asunnolleen.

"Miksi vetäydyimme?" Zoisite kysyi samalla, kun Aimi istui sohvalle. Häntä pyörryttii vieläkin. "Oletko kunnossa?"

"Pyörryttää vähän. Taisin jännittää konserttia enemmän kuin luulinkaan", Aimi asettui makaamaan sohvalle annettuaan jalokiven Zoisitelle.

"Et kerro kaikkea", Zoisite totesi.

"En voi satuttaa lasta ja sille on syynsä. Kerron sen jossain vaiheessa", Aimi sanoi.

"En itsekään satuttaisi lapsia mielelläni", Zoisite sanoi.

"Älä kerro äidilleni tai muille Shittennouneille siitä tytöstä, joka oli Sailor Moonin sylissä", Aimi kuiskasi nukahtaen.

_"Toivottavasti äiti ei seurannut_ _tämän illan tapahtumia kristalli-pallostaan",_ Aimi toivoi.

_"En ole koskaan nähnyt sinua tuollaisena, Aimi",_ Zoisite otti ruskean viltin sohvan selkänojalta ja laittoi sen tytön päälle istuutuen läheiselle nojatuolille. Hänen olisi parempi tarkkailla Aimia. _"Ehkä oli hyvä että vetäydyimme, ennen kuin Tuxedo Kamen tuli auttamaan Sailor Senshejä"._


	3. Houseki no Hime

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi käveli kohti valtaistuin-salia, jossa Queen Beryl oli. Aimi kantoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä amulettiaan, jonka ympärillä oli parin vuoden ikäisen kissan kokoinen, punainen energia-pallo.

Aimin CD-levyjä oli myyty parin viikon ajan, ja nyt oli aika antaa kyseisten CD-levyjen kuuntelijoilta varastettu energia Queen Berylille.

Aimia hermostutti sitä enemmän, mitä lähemmäs hän käveli valtaistuin-salia. Hänen sydämensä takoi normaalia enemmän. Hänen selässään _juoksi _kylmiä väreitä. Häntä hermostutti aina, kun hän meni Dark Kingdomin linnan valtaistuin-saliin.

Lopulta Aimi pysähtyi, ja vilkaisi valtaistuimella istuvaa, punahiuksista naista.

"Aimi, miten sinun ja Zoisiten suunnitelman toteuttaminen sujuu?" Beryl kysyi.

"Olemme onnistuneet varastamaan ihmisiltä tämän verran energiaa, äiti", Aimi leijutti amulettinsa Queen Berylin käteen.

"Suuri hallitsijamme tarvitsee lisää energiaa saadakseen voimansa takaisin. Tässä ei ole tarpeeksi energiaa Suuren hallitsijamme voimien palauttamiseksi", Queen Beryl sanoi katsoen Aimilta saamaansa energia-palloa.

"Anteeksi, äiti", Aimi sanoi kumartaen pelokkaana nähtyään, sillä hän oli nähnyt Queen Berylin silmissä pelottavan katseen. "Zoisiten ja minun suunnitelman toteuttamisessa on oltava varovainen, sillä Sailor Senshit ovat todennäköisesti saaneet Zoisiten ja minun suunnitelman selville. He osaavat todennäköisesti odottaa sitä, jos yritän jatkaa ihmisten energian varastamista Zoisiten ja minun nykyisen suunnitelman avulla".

Queen Beryl antoi amuletin leijua vieressään samalla, kun nousi seisomaan, ja muutti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä valtikkansa pitkäksi ruoskaksi. Kyseinen ruoska oli samanlainen kuin se, jota leijonankesyttäjät käyttivät.

_"Ei!"_ Aimi mietti peloissaan, kun hän tajusi, mitä Queen Beryl aikoi tehdä.

"Taidat tarvita lisää kestävyyttä ja varovaisuutta", Queen Beryl sanoi ja löi tyttöä piiskalla, kunnes tämä kaatui polvilleen.

"Aih! Aih!" Aimi huusi samalla, kun Queen Beryl aiheutti Aimille monia haavoja ruoskansa avulla. Aimin käsivarsiin ilmestyi haavoja, ja hänen vaatteensa repesivät joistain kohdista.

"Riittää. Tuo minulle lisää ihmisten energiaa", Queen Beryl muutti ruoskansa takaisin valtikaksi.

"Kyllä, äiti", Aimi nousi jaloilleen, ja lähti valtaistuin-salista. Aimin haavoja kirveli, ja hän nopeutti vähitellen askeliaan päästäkseen kauemmas Queen Berylistä.

Tummahiuksinen tyttö pysähtyi erään pylvään eteen, ja nojasi siihen oikealla kädellään. Hän tasasi hengitystään.

"Aimi, mihin sinulla oli äsken kiire?" Joku kysyi vasemmalta, ja tyttö vilkaisi kyseiseen suuntaan nähdäkseen urheilullisen miehen. Miehellä oli pitkät, hopean väriset hiukset. Miehen iho oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat hopean väriset. Miehellä oli jaloissaan mustat saappaat, ja valkoiset housut. Hänellä oli päällään valkoinen takki, jonka vetoketju oli harmaa. Miehellä oli hartioillaan valkoinen viitta. Hänellä oli lantiolla oli ruskea vyö. Hänellä oli korvissaan hopean väriset korvakorut. Kyseinen mies oli Shittennounien johtaja, ja hän oli neljä vuotta Aimia vanhempi. Hänellä oli käsissään valkoiset hansikkaat.

"Menen Tokioon varastamaan ihmisiltä energiaa, Kunzite", Aimi sanoi. Aimi oli lähdössä kävelemään eteenpäin, mutta Kunzite tarttui Aimin oikeaan olkapäähän. "Aih!"

Kunzite oli laittanut kätensä yhden, Aimin oikeassa olkapäässä olevan haavan päälle, minkä seurauksena Aimin oikean olkapään haavaa kirveli vähän. Tyttö puri hammastaan sietääkseen kirvelyä.

"Miten sait nuo haavat?" Kunzite kysyi.

"Olin hieman kömpelö aamulla", Tyttö sanoi ja käveli eteenpäin samalla, kun hänen eteensä aukeni violetti portaali. Aimi käveli portaaliin, joka sulkeutui hänen takanaan. Hän ei halunnut kertoa Shitennouneille haavojensa aiheuttajan henkilöllisyyttä, jottei Queen Beryl kiduttaisi Shittennouneja.

Kun Aimi tuli asunnolleen, hän näki Zoisiten istumassa olohuoneessa olevassa nojatuolissa.

"Odotelinkin jo sinua. Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?" Zoisite kysyi huomattuaan tytön haavat.

"Olin vain hieman kömpelö", Tyttö istui sohvalle vältellen Zoisiten katsetta. "Auttaisitko minua parantamaan nämä haavat? Äiti haluaa minun hakevan Suurelle hallitsijallemme lisää ihmisten energiaa".

Zoisite käveli tyttöä kohti, ja kosketti tämän käsiä omilla käsillään levittäen sinistä energiaa tytön kehoon, minkä seurauksena tytön kehossa olevat haavat katosivat.

"Kiitos", Aimi nousi seisomaan ja otti läheisellä pöydällä olevan ruskean vyön, johon oli kiinnitetty kaksi, vihreää jalokiveä. Hänen ympärillään hehkui vihreää energiaa, ja pian hänen yllään oli tummansininen toppi. Hänellä oli käsivarsissaan mustat irtohihat. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat farkut, ja mustat nilkkasaappaat. Tyttö laittoi vyön lantiolleen, ja laittoi kaulaansa riipuksen, jossa roikkui vihreä jalokivi. Seuraavaksi hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi tumma silmikko.

"On seuraavan konsertin vuoro", Zoisite laittoi kätensä tytön olkapäälle, ja siirsi heidät konsertti-saliin. "Katsojia on taas silmänkantamattomiin asti. Suora lähetys alkaa heti, kun pääset lavalle".

Aimi vilkaisi Zoisiten tavoin pimeään katsomoon nähdäkseen siellä monia ihmisiä. Hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi langaton mikrofoni, kun hän käveli lavalle.

Zoisite napsautti sormiaan ja katossa olevat, siniset kohdevalot kohdistuivat lavalla seisovaan tyttöön.

"Dark Jevel!"

"Dark Jevel!"

_"Yleisö on täysin villinä",_ Aimi pohti.

"Kiitos, että tulitte! Minulla on uusi kappale", Aimi ilmoitti samalla, kun kaiuttimista alkoi soida musiikkia. Tyttö laittoi mikrofonin suunsa lähelle ja alkoi laulaa:

_"Tsuki no KAASU tsumetai yume no naka de..._

_kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni todoku made_  
_kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no_  
_haritsumeta negai tokashitakute_  
_nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba_  
_ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara"._

Aimin vyön, ja riipuksen jalokivet alkoivat _kasvaa_ hitaasti, kun niihin siirtyi punaista energiaa, joka oli peräisin katsomossa olevista ihmisistä.

_"Tsuki no KAASU_  
_tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute_  
_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made_

_itami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de_  
_kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru_  
_mimimoto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no kotoba massugu na hitomi madowasetai_  
_nee kimi wo dakishimete atatamerareru naraba_  
_donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai_

_tsuki no KAASU_  
_tsumetai yume kara samete kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte_  
_dokomade yukou ai no shijima wo te ni suru made",_ Aimi lauloi.

_"Sailor Senshit ovat tuolla!"_ Aimi pohti nähtyään katsomon eturivin tuoleissa ituvat Amin ja Usagin. Makotoa ja Sailor Marsia ei näkynyt katsomossa, kuten ei sitä tyttöäkään, jota Usagi oli pitänyt sylissään Aimin edellisen konsertin aikana.

_"Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba_  
_ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara_

_tsuki no KAASU_  
_tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute_  
_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made_

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made_  
_yoru no mukou futari dake de!"_

Monet, katsomossa olevat ihmiset taputtivat, ja jotkut hurrasivat.

"Kiitos kaikille", Lavalla seisova tyttö napsautti vasemman kätensä sormia, ja salin valot sammuivat, kun tyttö meni Zoisiten viereen.

"Tehtävä onnistui", Zoisite teleporttasi Aimin ja itsensä konsertti-salin katolle, sillä konsertti oli ohi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi ja Zoisite ilmestyivät konserttitalon katolle.

Aimi muutti vaatteensa Dark Kingdom-asukseen samalla, kun mikrofoni katosi hänen kädestään.

"Päätitte siis taas varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa!" Joku sanoi, ja kaksikko kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Usagin ja Amin.

"Huomasinkin teidät katsomossa, Sailor Senshit", Aimi sanoi.

Ami näytti muodonmuutos-kynänsä, ja Usagi nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power Make-Up!"

Tytöt muuttuivat Sailor Senshi-muotoihinsa.

"Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan teille!" Sailor Moon sanoi tutun iskulauseensa.

"Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja tiedustelun valvoja. Sailor Mercury! Vaeltakaa veteen, ja tehkää parannus!" Sailor Mercury sanoi oman ilmaisunsa.

"Puheet riitävät", Aimin käteen ilmestyi violetti jalokivi, joka muodostui keihääksi, jonka kummassakin päässä oli veitsen kaltainen terä. "Tämän takia minua sanotaan Houseki no Himeksi!"

Aimi hyökkäsi kohti Sailor Mercuryä samalla, kun Zoisite alkoi taistella Sailor Moonia vastaan heittämällä vihreitä energia-palloja tätä kohti.

Sailor Moon väisti Zoisiten hyökkäyksen hyppäämällä nopeasti sivulle.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury väisti Aimin hyökkäyksen hyppäämällä sivulle. Seuraavaksi hän muodosti kumpaankin käteensä vetisen pallon, jotka levittivät sumua katolle.

_"Sailor Mercury on nero!"_ Aimi mietti pysähtyen hetkeksi ja alkoi tarkkailla ympäristöä. Vihollinen saattoi olla missä tahansa.

Zoisite yritti lyödä Sailor Moonia nähtyään, missä tämä oli, mutta yritykseksi se jäikin, sillä Sailor Moon katosi nopeasti paikaltaan.

"Mitä?!" Zoisite kysyi sumun hävlettyä. Hän puri vihaisena hammastaan nähtyään Tuxedo Kamenin, joka oli napannut Sailor Moonin syliinsä, ja hypännyt katon oikealle puolelle.

Tuxedo Kamen oli pitkä ja urheilullinen mies, jolla oli vaalea iho ja mustat hiukset. Hänellä oli kasvoillaan valkoinen silmikko. Tuxedo Kamenin silmät olivat siniset. Miehellä oli päässään musta silinteri-hattu. Hänellä oli yllään musta takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli hartioillaan musta viitta. Hänellä oli käsissään valkoiset hansikkaat. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hän näytti noin 17-vuotiaalta.

Mies laski sylissään pitämänsä tytön katolle, ja vilkaisi vihollisia:

"Shittennounit ovat näemmä liikkeellä. Nyt, Sailor Moon".

"K-kyllä!" Vaaleahiuksinen tyttö sanoi punastuen, ja kosketti tiaransa jalokiveä oikealla etusormellaan, ja tiara muuttui kultaiseksi bumerangiksi.

Aimi oli hieman harmistunut.

Kabam!

Aimi vilkaisi oikealle, ja näki Zoisiten heittävän vihreitä energia-palloja kohti Sailor Mercuryä.

Sailor Mercury väisti hyppäämällä sivulle, ja heittäen käsistään jääpuikkoja kohti Zoisitea, joka väisti.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon heitti tiarransa kohti Zoisitea.

"Zoisite varo!" Aimi teleporttasi itsensä nopeasti Zoisiten eteen, ja sai Sailor Moonin tiaran vasempaan olkapäähänsä.

"Iiiiiiiiik!" Aimi lensi hyökkäyksen voimasta kohti Zoisitea kohti samalla, kun Aimin keihäs muuttui jalokiveksi, ja hajosi palasiksi Sailor Moonin tiaran kadotessa.

Zoisite otti haavoittuneen Aimin syliinsä.

"Tapahtuiko tuo todella?" Tuxedo Kamen kysyi samalla, kun Sailor Moonin tiara ilmestyi takaisin omistajansa otsalle. Kukaan ei voinut uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi.

"Tämä ei jää tähän!" Zoisite mulkoili Sailor Sensehejä, ja Tuxedo Kamenia samalla, kun vaaleanvihreä tuuli ympäröi Zoisiten ja Aimin. Kun tuuli oli laantunut, Aimi ja Zoisite olivat kadonneet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoisite paransi Aimin vasemman olkapään haavan voimiensa avulla Aimin asunnossa, johon Zoisite oli teleportannut itsensä ja Aimin vähän aikaa sitten.

"Miksi menit tekemään jotain sellaista?" Zoisite kysyi.

"Olet minulle kuin veli. En olisi voinut antaa sinun loukkaantua", Aimi sanoi istuen olohuoneensa sohvalla.

"Raportoin tilanteesta Queen Berylille", Zoisite sanoi.

Aimi halasi Zoisitea:

"Ei! Minä raportoin hänelle!"

"Mikäs sinulle nyt tuli?" Zoisite kysyi.

"Luota minuun tällä kertaa. Et tiedä, mihin äiti pystyy vihaisena", Aimi katsoi Zoisitea silmiin.

Zoisite yllättyi nähtyään tytön silmissä pelkoa. Mitä mahtoi olla tekeillä?

"Hyvä on", Zoisite sanoi lopulta.


	4. Tsukino Usagi

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionini uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi käveli Tokion jalkakäytävällä pitäen oikeassa kädessään violettia sateenvarjoa. Sateenvarjo oli auki, ja hän piti sitä päänsä yläpuolella, jotta hän ei kastuisi, sillä nyt satoi vettä.

Taivaalla oli tummia pilviä.

Aimilla oli yllään violetti sadetakki, jonka alla oli sininen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja mustat kumisaappaat.

Kylmän ja sateisen sään takia monilla muillakin, kaduilla kävelevillä ihmisillä oli yllään sadetakit, ja he pitivät käsissään sateenvarjoja.

"Chibi Chibi, mennään kotiin, jottemme kastu", Joku sanoi Aimi etupuolelta, ja Aimi katsoi eteenpäin kohotti katseensa nähdäkseen Usagin.

Usagi piti vasemmalla kädellään sylissään punahiuksista tyttöä, jolla oli yllään vaaleansininen sadetakki. Punahiuksisen tytön jaloissaan oli vaaleansiniset kumisaappaat.

Usagilla oli yllään oranssi sadetakki. Hänellä oli jaloissaan siniset housut, ja siniset kumisaappaat. Usagi piti oikeassa kädessään vaaleansinistä sateenvarjoa, jossa oli vaaleanpunaisten kanien kuvioita.

"Kotiin", Punahiuksinen tyttö sanoi.

"Olet niin suloinen", Usagi sanoi punahiuksiselle tytölle.

_"Miltähän tuntuisi, jos olisi oikeita sisaria?"_ Aimi mietti jatkaen matkaa.

_"Aimi, palaa heti Dark kingdomiin!"_ Kärsimätön tuttu ääni sanoi yllättäen, minkä seurauksena Aimi meni hermostuneena läheiselle sivukujalle. Vain Aimi oli kuullut kyseiset sanat, sillä Queen Beryl oli sanonut kyseisen asian Aimille telepatialla.

Aimi muutti vaatteensa Dark Kingdom-vaatteiksi, ja hän piti yhä sateenvarjoaan oikeassa kädessään, jotta hän ei kastuisi.

Aimi oli siirtämässä itsensä Dark Kingdomin linnaan, kun Zoisite ilmestyi Aimin eteen vihreän energian ympäröimänä.

Zoisitella oli yllään Shittennou-vaatteet.

"Zoisite, mitä teet täällä? Entä jos joku olisi nähnyt sinut? Yksi Sailor Sensheistä oli äskettäin läheisellä jalkakäytävällä", Aimi sanoi huolissaan. Hän katseli ympärilleen siltä varalta, jos Usagi olisi jossain lähettyvillä. Usagia ei kuitenkaan näkynyt missään.

"Olen tarkkaillut sinua. Pysyin näkymättömänä, joten kukaan ei nähnyt minua", Zoisite laittoi vasemman kätensä tytön oikealle olkapäälle ja siirsi itsensä ja Aimin Dark Kingdomin linnaan.

Sateenvarjo katosi Aimin oikeasta kädestä samalla, kun hän hänen edellisessä konsertissaan käyttämänsä vyö ilmestyi hänen vasempaan käteensä. Sitten hänen edellisessä konsertissaan käyttämänsä riipus ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä. Molemmat esineet olivat punaisina hohtavien energia-pallojen sisällä.

Aimi ja Zoisite kävelivät kohti valtaistuin-salia.

Vyön ja riipuksen jalokivissä oli saman verran ihmisiltä varastettua energiaa, kuin siinä esineessä, jonka Aimi oli viimeksi antanut Queen Berylille.

Kun Aimi ja Zoisite tulivat valtaistuin-saliin, he kumarsivat punahiuksiselle naiselle, joka istui valtaistuimellaan.

"Toitteko ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme?" Queen Beryl kysyi Aimilta ja Zoisitelta.

"Kyllä, äiti", Aimi sanoi ja leijutti kantamansa energia-pallot Queen Berylin eteen.

"Tämä ei riitä", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Anteeksi, äiti", Aimi kumarsi nopeasti. Hän ei pitänyt Queen Berylin äänensävystä.

"Yritä varastaa ihmisiltä enemmän energiaa, jotta Suuri hallitsijamme saa voimansa takaisin", Queen Beryl sanoi Aimille.

Queen Beryl nousi seisomaan, ja muutti valtikkansa pitkäksi ruoskaksi kävellen lähemmäs Aimia.

Zoisite katsoi tilannetta hämmentyneenä, kun huomasi Aimin vapisevan vähän.

Queen Beryl alkoi lyödä Aimia ruoskallaan.

"Iiiik! Iiiiik!" Aimi huusi, kun hänen kehoonsa ilmestyi haavoja. Hänen vaatteensa repesivät joistain kohdista.

_"Nyt tiedän, mistä Aimi on saanut haavoja! Näinkö Queen Beryl kohtelee Aimia?!"_ Zoisite katsoi tilannetta järkyttyneenä. Zoisite ymmärsi nyt varsin hyvin, miksi Aimi oli hermostunut aiemmin ja sanonut raportoivansa Queen Berylille edellisen taistelun tilanteen itse.

"Tuo Suurelle hallitsijallemme enemmän ihmisten energiaa", Queen Beryl muutti ruoskansa valtikaksi.

"Kyllä", Aimi sanoi samalla, kun hän lähti valtaistuin-salista.

Käveltyään jonkin aikaa käytävällä, Aimi kuuli takaansa askelien ääniä. Hän kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Zoisiten, joka näytti huolestuneelta.

_"Nyt Zoisite tietää, miten saan haavoja. Aikooko hän kysellä minulta enemmänkin?" _Aimi mietti pelokkaana. Entä jos Queen Beryl alkaisi kiduttaa Zoisitea nyt kun Zoisite tiesi, miten Queen Beryl kohteli Aimia?

"Kuinka kauan aioit salata minulta sen, miten olet saanut haavoja?" Zoisite kysyi Aimilta.

"En kovin kauan. En halua kohdella lapsia samalla tavalla, jolla minua kohdeltiin äsken. Siksi vetäydyimme ensimmäisen konserttini jälkeen, emmekä taistelleet Sailor Senshejä vastaan. Heidän seurassaan oli pieni lapsi", Aimi aloitti. "Älä kerro muille Shitennouneille, mitä näit äsken".

"Mistä te puhutte?" Joku kysyi oikealta, ja kaksikko käänsi katseensa kyseiseen suuntaan nähdäkseen Nephriten, joka käveli kohti heitä.

Nephrite oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen mies. Hänellä oli vaalea iho. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat ruskeat, ja ylettivät hänen yläselkäänsä asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat saappaat, ja valkoiset housut. Hänellä oli lantiollaan ruskea vyö, ja hänen yllään oli valkoinen takki, jossa oli punainen vetoketju. Hänellä oli käsissään valkoiset hansikkaat. Nephrite oli 17-vuotias.

"Ei mistään erikoisesta", Aimi laittoi oikean kätensä huoneensa oven kahvalle.

"Sinulla on taas haavoja", Nephrite totesi huomattuaan tytön kehossa olevat haavat. Nephrite oli pari kertaa nähnyt Aimin kehossa olevat haavat, ja hän oli miettinyt, miten tyttö oli saanut kyseiset haavat.

"Olin vähän kömpelö ja kaaduin pahasti. Käyn varastamassa ihmisiltä energiaa", Aimi avasi ja sulki huoneensa oven perässään. Hän nojasi oveen samalla, kun hänen vaatteensa muuttuivat vaatteiksi, jotka hänellä oli ollut yllään, ennen kuin hän oli tullut Dark Kingdomin linnaan. Sateenvarjo ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä. Hän laittoi vasemmalla kädellään sadetakkinsa hupun päähänsä, ja teleporttasi itsensä Tokiossa olevalle sivukujalle.

_"Sataa edelleen",_ Aimi pohti kävellen kadulla pitäen avaamaansa sateenvarjoa yläpuolellaan pysyäkseen kuivana.

Sää oli muuttunut kylmemmäksi, ja sai hänen haavansa kirvelemään. Kylmä saa aiheutti Aimille kylmiä väreitä, jotka _juoksivat_ hänen selässään ylös ja alas, vaikka hänellä oli yllään lämmin sadetakki. Hän laittoi vasemman kätensä oikealle kyljelleen, jossa olevaa haavaa kirveli sietämättömästi.

Aimi käveli läheiselle sivukujalle, sillä hän aikoi vilkaista haavojaan tarkemmin.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Tuttu ääni kysyi Aimin takaa, ja hän kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Usagin, joka piti Chibi Chibiä sylissään vasemmalla kädellään. Usagi piti avaamaansa sateenvarjoaan oikeassa kädessään.

"Olen kunnossa. Olet Tsukino Usagi, eikö?" Aimi kysyi.

"Kyllä. Ja sinä olet Chiba Aimi, vai mitä? Taidamme olla samalla luokalla", Usagi sanoi tunnistettuaan Aimin luokkatoverikseen.

Aimi nyökkäsi. Chiba oli sukunimi, jolla hän oli ilmoittautunut Juuban Municipal Junior High Schooliin, jossa hän opiskeli. Chiba-sukunimi oli jostain syystä tuttu, mutta Aimi ei ollut ihan varma miksi kyseinen sukunimi kuulosti tutulta.

Samassa Usagi näki Aimin ruskeissa housuissa punaiseksi värjäytyneen kohdan, joka oli I-kirjaimen muotoinen:

"Sinähän vuodat verta!"

Aimi vilkaisi oikeaa jalkaansa, ja näki saman, kuin Usagi.

"Liukastuin ja kaaduin pahasti", Aimi sanoi. Hän ei voisi paljastaa, että hän oli Shittennounien oppilas, jottei hän joutuisi nyt taistelemaan.

Paikalla oli monia silminnäkijöitä, ja Usagin sylissään pitämä pikkutyttö ei parantanut tilannetta lainkaan. Chibi Chibi oli selvästi Sailor Senshi, mutta Aimi ei halunnut satuttaa Chibi Chibiä.

Silloin Usagi käveli lähemmäs Aimia niin, että Aimi oli nyt Usagin sateenvarjon alla, ja Aimi näki näyn valkoisesta palatsista. Aimi yllättyi hieman, kun Usagi katsoi Aimia huolissaan:

"Tsukino-san?"

"Asun tässä lähellä. Tule kotiini, niin sidon haavasi sideharsolla", Usagi hymyili ystävällisesti ja Aimi tunsi punastuvansa vähän.

Aimilla oli oudon lämmin olo. Vaikka Usagi oli Sailor Moon, Aimi ei vastustellut vaan lähti Usagin kanssa siihen suuntaan, jossa Usagi asui.

_"Toivottavasti äiti ei tarkkaile minua nyt",_ Aimi toivoi.


	5. Usagi's kindness

**Heipä hei. Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionini uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taisit kaatua pahemmin, kuin arvelitkaan. Sinulla oli useita haavoja", Usagi sanoi sidottuaan sideharson Aimin vasemman käsivarren ympärille.

Kun Usagi oli tuonut Aimin kotiinsa, Usagi oli antanut Aimin käydä kylvyssä, jottei Aimi vilustuisi. Kun Aimi oli tullut pois kylvystä, Usagi oli johdattanut Aimin Usagin huoneeseen ja lainannut Aimille pyyhkeen, jolla Aimi oli kuivannut itsensä. Sitten Usagi hakenut ensiapu-laukun kylpyhuoneesta, ja desinfioinut Aimin haavat desinfiointiaineella, ja sitonut Aimin haavojen ympärille sideharsot.

Aimilla oli nyt yllään vaaleansininen, pyjama.

Usagi oli lainannut antanut kyseisen pyjaman Aimille vaihtovaatteiksi heti sen jälkeen, kun Usagi oli sitonut sideharsot Aimin haavojen ympärille.

Tytöt olivat nyt Usagin huoneessa.

Usagin huoneen seinät olivat valkoiset, ja lattialla oli ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli vaaleanpunainen kannettava tietokone. Kannettavan kannessa oli valkoisen jäniksen kuvio. Usagin sänky oli ikkunan vieressä, ja Usagin sängyn päällä oli vaaleanpunainen peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana. Usagin sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Huoneen oikeassa nurkassa oli kaappi, joka oli vaaleansininen. Ikkunan edessä oli vaaleanpunaiset verhot.

Aimi oli tavannut Usagin, ja Chibi Chibin äidin, Ikukon silloin kun Usagi oli tuonut Aimin Usagin kotiin.

Ikuko oli ystävällinen nainen, jolla oli pitkät, violetit hiukset, ja siniset silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hän oli laiha. Hän oli suunnilleen 36-vuotias. Hän oli huomannut Aimin haavoista tulleet veriset tahrat tytön vaatteissa, ja oli luvannut Aimille pestä Aimin vaatteet.

Aimi oli sanonut Ikukolle, ettei Ikukon tarvitsisi pestä Aimin vaatteita, koska Aumi ei halunnut olla vaivaksi Ikukolle. Ikuko oli vain hymyillyt ystävällisesti ja sanonut, ettei Aimin vaatteiden pesemisestä olisi Ikukolle mitään vaivaa. Lopulta Aimi oli suostunut Ikukon ehdottamaan asiaan.

"Kiitos, Tsukino-san", Aimi sanoi istuen Usagin sängyllä.

"Ole hyvä. Kutsu minua Usagiksi", Usagi Sanoi ja hymyili Aimille. Sitten Usagi laittoi ensiapulaukun sänkynsä vieressä olevalle peilipöydälle.

Chibi Chibi istui Aimin vieressä.

_"Usagi-san on tosi ystävällinen",_ Aimi mietti. Aimilla oli tosi hyvä olo sen takia, että Usagi oli auttanut Aimia sitomalla sideharsot Aimin haavojen ympärille, ja jopa sen takia, että Usagi oli tänään ollut Aimille tosi ystävällinen.

Aimi katsoi ulos ikkunasta huomatakseen, että sade oli jo lakannut. Taivas oli lyijynharmaiden pilvien peitossa, ja tuuli hieman.

"Chibahan sinä olet, vai mitä?" Ikuko kysyi tullen Usagin huoneeseen puhtaat, ja kuivat vaatteet sylissään.

"Kyllä", Aimi sanoi.

"Vaatteesi ovat nyt puhtaat, ja kuivat", Ikuko antoi vaatteet Aimille. "Korjasin jopa vaatteidesi rikkinäiset kohdat".

"Kiitos", Aimi sanoi.

"Ole hyvä", Ikuko sanoi ottaen Chibi Chibin syliinsä. "Chibi Chibi-chanin on aika mennä päiväunille".

Ikuko lähti huoneesta Chibi Chibin kanssa, ja Aimi vaihtoi omat vaatteensa ylleen antaen pyjaman takaisin Usagille:

"Usagi-san, miltä sinusta tuntuu, kun sinulla on sisaruksia? Olen ainoa lapsi".

"Pikkuveljeni Shingo on välillä tosi ärsyttävä, mutta onneksi tulemme edes joskus toimeen. Välitän sisaristani tosi paljon. En ikinä antaisi itselleni anteeksi, jos sisaruksilleni tapahtuisi jotain", Usagi sanoi. Hän laittoi Aimin antaman pyjaman kaappiin.

"Toisin sanoen, välität sisaruksistasi tosi paljon", Aimi hymyili. Silloin hän näki kaksi CD-levyään, jotka olivat Usagin peilipöydän päällä. "Nuo ovat Dark Jevelin CD-levyjä".

"Niin. Dark Jevel-chan laulaa tosi hyvin. Hänen CD-levynsä ovat tosi suosittuja. Hänen CD-levyjään myydään monissa CD-levykaupoissa. Kyseisten CD-levykauppojen CD-levyhyllyihin tuodut CD-levyt myydään hetkessä Dark Jeveli-chanin faneille. Minulla oli tuuria, kun onnistuin ostamaan nuo CD-levyt, sillä Dark Jevel-chanin CD-levyt ovat tosi suosittuja", Usagi sanoi.

Aimi punastui hieman kuultuaan Usagin sanat Aimin CD-levyistä, koska Aimi oli hyvin imarreltu.

"Oletko sinä kuunnellut Dark Jevel-chanin CD-levyjä?" Usagi kysyi Aimilta.

"Kyllä. Taidan mennä jo kotiin. Kiitos, Usagi-san", Aimi sanoi suunnaten kulkunsa Usagin huoneen ovelle. Hän tarttui oven kahvaan oikealla kädellään.

"Ole hyvä", Usagi sanoi. "Nähdään koulussa".

"Nähdään", Aimi sanoi avaten ja sulkien oven perässään. Hän ei voinut olla hymyilemättä, kun hän meni alakertaan. Päästyään aulaan hän puki naulakossa roikkuvan sadetakkinsa ylleen, ja laittoi kenkätelineessä olevat kumisaappaansa jalkoihinsa. Hän tarttui naulakossa roikkuvaan sateenvarjoonsa vasemmalla kädellään, ja otti sateenvarjon pois naulakosta. Hän avasi, ja sulki ulko-oven perässään. Sitten hän lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa hänen asuntonsa oli.

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin hän seisoi asuntonsa ulko-oven edessä, ja työnsi oikean kätensä sadetakkinsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun ottaen sieltä esiin asuntonsa oven avaimen. Hän työnsi avaimen asuntonsa oven lukkoon avaten, ja sulkien oven perässään.

Tyttö laittoi sadetakkinsa ja sateenvarjonsa naulakkoon roikkumaan. Sitten hän riisui kumisaappaansa ja laittoi ne kenkätelineeseen. Nyt hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat sukat, ja ruskeat housut. Hänellä oli yllään sininen, pitkähihainen pusero.

Aimi meni asuntonsa olo-huoneeseen, ja näki Zoisiten istumassa olo-huoneessa olevassa nojatuolissa.

"Odotelinkin jo sinua, Aimi", Zoisite sanoi.

"Kuinka kauan olet ollut täällä, Zoisite?" Aimi kysyi istuen sohvalle.

"Kymmenen minuuttia. Mikset kertonut, miten Queen Beryl-sama kohtelee sinua?" Zoisite kysyi.

"Jottei hän kiduttaisi sinua, ja muitakin Shittennouneja. Olette minulle kuin isoveljiä, enkä halua nähdä teidän kärsivän", Aimi sanoi.

"Sattuuko haavoihisi?" Zoisite kääri tytön oikean hihan ylemmäs nähdäkseen sideharson, joka oli kiedottu Aimin oikean käsivarren ympärille. "Kuka kietoi tuon sideharson käsivartesi ympärille?"

"Eräs tyttö. Kun hän kysyi minulta, miten sain haavoja, sanoin hänelle liukastuneeni, ja kaatuneeni pahasti. Tuota, Zoisite. Sen jälkeen kun lähdin Dark Kingdomin linnasta, niin ethän kertonut Nephritelle, miten sain aiemmin näkemäsi haavani?" Aimi kysyi.

Zoisite pudisti päätään.

"Kiitos. Minulla on uusi laulu huomiseen konserttiini", Aimi sanoi.

Zoisite kohotti kulmaansa hieman uteliaana.


	6. Black Diamond

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nyt on aurinkoista", Aimi käveli koulun pihalla. Hänen yllään oli valkoinen, pitkähihainen pusero, jonka etupuolelle oli ommeltu punainen rusetti. Hänellä oli yllään sininen, polviin asti ylettävä hame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat, ja mustat kengät. Hän oli sitonut hiuksensa poninhännälle tummansinisellä hiuspampulalla.

"Aimi-chan", Tuttu ääni sanoi Aimin takaa, ja Aimi kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Usagin, jolla oli yllään samanlainen koulupuku kuin Aimilla.

"Hei, Usagi-san", Aimi hymyili vähän.

"Miten haavasi voivat?" Usagi kysyi.

"Hyvin", Aimi sanoi. Silloin hän huomasi Usagia kohti lentävän pesäpallon, jonka Aimi nappasi nopeasti kiinni oikealla kädellään. Hänen oikean olkapäänsä haavaa kirveli hieman äkillisen liikkeen takia, ja hän teki parhaansa, jottei huutaisi olkapäänsä kivun takia.

_"Oikean olkapääni haavan on jo parantunut, mutta kyseisen haavan kipu taitaa tuntua oikean olkapääni lihaksissa vielä jonkin aikaa",_ Aimi mietti.

"Katsokaa vähän, mihin lyötte pallon!" Aimi huusi läheisellä pesäpallo-kentällä pelaaville pojille heittäen pallon takaisin kyseisille pojille.

"Anteeksi!" Joku poika huusi.

"Hyvä koppi", Usagi kehui.

"Kiitos", Aimi hymyili pienesti. Hän oli iloinen siitä, että hän oli onnistunut auttamaan Usagia ja hyvittämään Usagille sen, että Usagi oli aiemmin auttanut Aimia sitomalla sideharsot Aimin haavojen päälle.

Aimista tuntui jotenkin siltä, kuin hän olisi tuntenut Usagin aina, vaikka Aimi olikin puhut Usagin  
kanssa kunnolla vasta eilen.

Pari tuntia myöhemmin Aimi käveli kaupungin jalkakäytävällä Usagin kanssa. Aimi piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa koululaukkuaan Usagin tavoin.

"Ami-chan on tosi mukava, kun hän auttaa minua läksyjeni kanssa. Arvosanani ovat alkaneet nousta", Usagi hymyili katsoen viimeisintä Englannin-koettaan, johon oli merkitty punaisella kynällä 80%. Usagi piti kyseistä Englannin-koetta vasemmassa kädessään.

"Niinkö, Odango atama?" Joku kysyi tyttöjen takaa, ja kaksikko kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen 17- vuotiaan pojan. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja mustat hiukset. Hänellä oli siniset silmät. Pojalla oli yllään sininen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen paita. Hänellä oli kaulassaan punainen solmio. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänellä oli mustat aurinkolasit silmiensä edessä.

"Sinäkö taas?!" Usagi katsoi poikaa punastuneena.

"Usagi-san, kuka hän on?" Aimi kysyi katsoen edessään seisovaa poikaa.

"Chiba Mamoru. Hän opiskelee Moto-Azabu Private High Schoolissa toista vuotta. Hän osaa olla tosi ärsyttävä", Usagi sanoi.

"Niinkö?" Aimi katsoi Mamorua uteliaana. Aimi ei tiennyt miksi, mutta Mamoru näytti jostain syystä tutulta.

_"Olenko tavannut hänet joskus aiemmin?"_ Aimi mietti kuvitellen taas valkoisen palatsin.

"Mitä nyt, Aimi-chan?" Usagi kysyi nähtyään Aimin miettivän jotain.

"Ei mitään", Aimi tarttui vasemmalla kädellään Usagin oikeaan käteen, ja he jatkoivat matkaa.

_"Aimi siis. Olenko nähnyt hänet joskus aiemminkin?"_ Mamoru mietti. Aimin kasvot olivat näyttäneet tutuilta jostain syystä.

(Illalla)

"Oletko valmiina, Aimi?" Zoisite kysyi vieressään olevalta tytöltä, joka kohensi silmikkoaan.

Aimilla oli yllään musta toppi, ja hänellä oli käsissään valkoiset irtohihat. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat farkut, ja mustat saappaat. Tytön kaulassa oli musta riipus, jossa oli sininen jalokivi. Hänellä oli käsissään kullan väriset rannerenkaat, joissa oli samanlaiset jalokivet, kuin Aimin kaulassa olevassa riipuksessa.

Aimi nyökkäsi, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi langaton mikrofoni. Tyttö käveli lavalle, ja Zoisite napsautti oikean kätensä sormia, minkä seurauksena konserttisalin katossa oleva valonheittimet kohdistivat siniset kohdevalonsa Aimiin.

"Dark Jevel!"

"Dark Jevel!"

Katsojat huusivat riemuissaan. Katsomo oli ihan täynnä katsojia.

"Kiitos kaikille. Minulla on uusi kappale!" Aimi ilmoitti.

Kaiuttimista alkoi soida viulun tapaista musiikkia, ja Aimi vei mikrofoninsa suunsa lähelle:

_"Ichiban no negaigoto oshiete _  
_-Anata no hoshii mono- _  
_BORYUUMU furikireru hodo tsuyoku _  
_Ooki na koe de sakende mite"._

Aimin riipukseen, ja rannerenkaisiin alkoi siirtyä punaista energiaa katsomossa olevasta yleisöstä. Aimin korujen jalokivet alkoivat kasvaa huomaamattomasti sitä isommiksi, mitä enemmän niihin siirtyi katsomossa olevien ihmisten energiaa.

_"Taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni _  
_Hajimeyou sekai wa _  
_Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru _  
_Sou kimi no te wo totte. _

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no? _  
_Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni _  
_Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni _  
_Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO._

_Furueru te de inori wo sasagete _  
_-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO- _  
_Ishi no nai ningyou no you jane _  
_Namida datte nagasenai._

_Kizutsuite mo uso darake demo _  
_Kesshite kusshinai _  
_Honmono dake ga kagayaiteru _  
_Mienai chikara ni sakaratte._

_Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiru no? _  
_Mayotteiru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru _  
_Subete furikitte yuganda yozora ni _  
_Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO._

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no? _  
_Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni _  
_Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni _  
_Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO!"_

Aimi lopetti laulamisen, ja vilkutti yleisölle.

"Olet paras, Dark Jevel!" Joku huusi ja Aimi napsautti vasemman kätensä sormia, minkä seurauksena konserttisalin valot sammuivat.

Aimi käveli Zoisiten viereen.

"Nyt onnistuimme varastamaan ihmisiltä lisää energiaa. Tämä oli kyllä hyvä ajatus", Zoisite teleporttasi itsensä, ja Aimin konsertti-salin katolle.

Aimi vilkaisi öistä maisemaa samalla, kun mikrofoni katosi hänen oikeasta kädestään.

"Olette siis taas varastamassa ihmisiltä energiaa!" Joku huusi myöhemmin Aimin ja Zoisiten takaa.

Aimi ja Zoisite kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen Usagin, Amin, ja Sailor Marsin kanssa vähän matkan päässä. Kaiki tytöt olivat muuttuneet Sailor Sensheiksi.

Sailor Senshit olivat olleet konserttisalissa saatuaan tietää, että tänään olisi Aimin uuden konsertin aika, joten he olivat tulleet katsomaan Aimin konserttia siltä varalta, että Aimi yrittäisi varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa tämän päiväisen konserttinsa aikana. Sailor Senshien epäilykset olivat vahvistuneet, kun he olivat nähneet Aimin korujen kasvavan niihin siirtyvän ihmisten energian takia.

Aimin keho hehkui vihreän energian peittämänä, kun hän muutti vaatteensa Dark Kingdom-vaatteiksi.

"Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan teille!" Usagi sanoi tutun iskulauseensa.

"Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja tiedustelun valvoja. Sailor Mercury! Vaeltakaa veteen, ja tehkää parannus!" Ami sanoi oman ilmaisunsa.

"Olen merimiespukuinen tulen ja intohimon valvoja. Sailor Mars! Marsin nimissä, minä kuritan teitä!" Mars ilmoitti.

"Kunhan puhutte", Aimin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi punainen rubiini, joka hohti kirkkaasti muuttuen tiikeriksi, joka ryntäsi kohti Sailor Marsia samalla, kun Aimi hyppäsi korkealle ilmaan jääden sinne leijumaan. Zoisite teki samoin.

Aimin käsiin ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, jonka hän heitti kohti Sailor Marsia.

Sailor Mars väisti hyppäämällä katon oikealle puolelle.

Zoisite heitti pimeää energiaa kohti Sailor Mercuryä, minkä seurauksena Sailor Mercury hyppäsi katon vasemmalle puolelle, ja hänen ympärilleen ilmestyi jää-puikkoja, jotka hän heitti kohti Zoisitea.

Zoisite siirtyi nopeasti sivulle.

Aimin käsiin ilmestyi mustia energia-kuulia, jotka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Sailor Marsia.

Sailor Mars hyppäsi sivulle, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi valkoinen ofuda-lappu, jossa oli mustia kanji-merkkejä:

"Akuryo Taisan!"

Aimia kohti levisi nopeasti liekkejä, jotka polttivat Aimin ihoa.

"Iiiiiiiiiik!" Aimi huusi hypäten katolle. Hänen vasempaan olkapäähänsä oli tullut iso palovamma.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Zoisite hyppäsi Aimin viereen.

"Kyllä", Aimi sanoi katsoen vasenta olkapäätään.

Sailor Marsin käsiin ilmestyi lisää tulta, mutta silloin häntä kohti lensi aikuisen miehen kokoinen jää-terä, joka pakotti hänet pysähtymään.

"Kuka siellä?!" Sailor Moon kysyi, ja juuri silloin Aimin ja Zoisiten eteen hyppäsi nuori poika, joka oli suunnilleen Zoisiten ikäinen. Pojalla oli vaalea iho, siniset silmät ja lyhyet, vaaleat hiukset. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Pojalla oli yllään valkoinen takki, jonka vetoketju oli sininen. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänellä oli lantiollaan musta vyö.

"Jadeite?!" Aimi kysyi yllättyneenä tunnistettuaan pojan.

"Olit vaikeuksissa", Jadeite sanoi Aimille.

"Vien Aimin turvaan", Zoisite tarttui oikealla kädellään Aimin oikeaan käteen.

"Saan siis huvitella itse. Sopii!" Jadeite sanoi.

Zoisite, ja Aimi katosivat tuulessa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi ja Zoisite ilmestyivät Aimin asuntoon, ja tyttö istui sohvalle riisuen naamionsa samalla, kun Zoisite alkoi parantaa hänen vasenta olkapäätään.

"Kuinkahan kauan Jadeite seurasi taisteluamme Sailor Senshejä vastaan, ennen kuin osallistui kyseiseen taisteluun?" Aimi kysyi.

Zoisite kohautti olkapäitään.

_"Miltähän tuntuisi esiintyä sellaisena idolina, joka ei yrittäisi varastaa yleisönsä energiaa? Olisikohan se hauskaa?"_ Aimi mietti. _"Äiti ei suostuisi siihen, sillä hän haluaa palauttaa Dark Kingdomin Suuren hallitsijan voimat ennalleen, mutta saahan sitä unelmoida"._


	7. Platinum-ticket

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Anna anteeksi, Usagi-san",_ Aimi ajatteli, ja laittoi valkoisen kirjekuoren Usagin kodin ympärillä olevaan aitaan kiinnitettyyn postilaatikkoon. Kyseinen postilaatikko oli punainen.

Aimi lähti kävelemään kohti kotiaan hiljaisuuden vallassa kalpean puolikuun valaistessa öistä taivasta kelmeällä valollaan. Taivaalla oli useita tähtiä.

Aimilla oli yllään violetti takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli oli jaloissaan harmaat farkut, ja mustat nilkkasaappaat.

(Seuraavana aamuna)

"Usagi, sinulle on tullut kirje", Ikuko piti oikeassa kädessään valkoista kirjekuorta, johon oli kirjoitettu vaaleanpunaisella värillä Tsukino Usagi. Ikukolla oli yllään vaaleankeltainen pusero. Hänellä oli lantiollaan valkoinen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat, ja harmaat tohvelit.

"Niinkö?" Usagi kysyi istuen ruokapöydän vasemmalla puolella olevalla tuolilla. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku.

"Kyllä", Ikuko sanoi, ja antoi kirjekuoren Usagille.

_"Keneltähän tämä on?"_ Usagi mietti otettuaan kirjekuoren vasemmalla kädellään. Hän avasi kirjekuoren oikealla kädellään nähdäkseen, että sen sisällä sisällä oli hopean värinen lippu, jossa oli mustan timantin kuvio, jossa luki kullan värisillä kirjaimilla:

Dark Jevel. Lipun oikealla puolella luki:

_"Platinum-lippu seuraavaan Dark Jevelin konserttiin. Tämän platinum-lippu saanut henkilö pääsee esiintymislavan taakse, ja laulajan taukohuoneeseen. Dark Jevel laulaa yksityisesti Platinum-lipun saajalle, ennen seuraavaa konserttiaan. Dark Jevelin seuraava konsertti on 30.3.2020. Konsertti alkaa kello 20:00". _Kirjekuoressa oli toinenkin konsertti-lippu, jossa luki Tokion Akarui hoshi-konserttitalon varsinaisen konserttisalin 24 istumapaikka.

"No Usagi, mitä kirjekuoressa oli?" Kenji kysyi luettuaan sanomalehden. Kenji oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen mies. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, siniset silmät ja mustat hiukset. Hänellä oli silmälasit silmiensä edessä. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, valkoiset nukat, ja ruskeat tohvelit. Hän oli 40-vuotias.

Shingokin katsoi Usagia uteliaana. Shingo oli lyhyt ja urheilullinen poika. Hänellä oli vaaleat hiukset, ja vihreät silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, valkoiset sukat ja ruskeat tohvelit. Hän oli 10-vuotias.

Chibi Chibi istui vaaleanpunaisessa syöttötuolissa. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen pusero. Hänellä oli lantiollaan punainen hame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat.

"Tämä on platinum-lippu Dark Jevel-chanin seuraavaan konserttiin. Sain kutsulipun lavan taakse. Tämän avulla voin käydä Dark Jevel-chanin taukohuoneessa, ja esiintymislavan takana. Dark Jevel-chan esiintyy yksityisesti tällaisen platinum-lippu saajalle, ennen seuraavaa konserttiaan. Hänen seuraava konserttinsa on tänä iltana kello 20:00. Odottelinkin tätä lippua pyydettyäni sitä häneltä hänen edellisessä konsertissaan. Kiitos, äiti", Usagi sanoi ensimmäisenä keksimänsä tekosyyn.

_"Miksi Shitennounien oppilas lähetti tämän platinum-lippu juuri minulle? Tietääkö hän, että minä olen Sailor Moon?"_ Usagi mietti hermostuen vähän.

"Tuollainen lippu on tosi harvinainen. Dark Jevel on lahjakas laulaja. Aiotko pyytää häneltä singeerauksen, kun tapaat hänet?" Kenji kysyi Usagilta.

"Kyllä", Usagi sanoi. "Yritän ostaa uusille ystävilleni, ja Chibi Chibi-chanillekin liput Dark Jevelin uuteen konserttiin. Kirjekuoreen oli jopa laitettu lippu minulle varatulle istumapaikalle. En ole varma, riittävätkö rahani siihen, että voisin ostaa sinullekin lipun Dark Jevel-chanin uuteen konserttiin Shingo. Äiti, voimmeko minä ja Chibi Chibi-chan yöpyä tänään Rei-chanin kotona, sillä sinulla ja isällä on suunnitelmia tälle illalle?", Usagi kysyi äidiltään.

Ikuko nyökkäsi:

"Puhu asiasta lisää Rei-chanin kanssa ja kysy sopiiko hänelle, että yövyt siskosi kanssa tänään Rei-chanin kotona.

Usagi nyökkäsi.

"Sinulla ja Chibi Chibillä on ainakin jotain kivaa tekemistä tänä iltana, ennen kuin yövytte ystäväsi kotona tänä yönä. Minunkin on yövyttävä ystäväni kodissa tänä yönä. Vanhemmillamme on tänään nimittäin treffi-ilta. Yäk", Shingo sanoi.

"Shingo, ymmärrät kyllä, kun olet vanhempi", Kenji sanoi pojalleen.

"Nähdään myöhemmin", Usagi laittoi lipun hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, otti koululaukkunsa vasempaan käteensä ja meni aulaan. Hän puki kengät jalkoihinsa, ja meni ulos avaten ja sulkien oven perässään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi seisoi Usagin kodin ympärillä olevan aidan edessä, ja odotti Usagia mennäkseen kouluun yhdessä Usagin kanssa.

Aimilla oli yllään koulupuku, ja hän piti koululaukkuaan oikeassa kädessään.

_"Kumpa minun ei tarvitsisi taistella Usagi-sania vastaan",_ Aimi mietti.

"Huomenta, Aimi-chan", Usagi sanoi nähtyään Aimin. "Odotitko minua?"

"Kyllä. Ajattelin, että olisi kivempaa mennä kouluun yhdessä, kuin yksin. Vaikutat miettivän jotain", Aimi sanoi huomattuaan Usagin näyttävän mietteliäältä.

"Kyllä. Sain platinum-lipun seuraavaan Dark Jevel-chanin konserttiin", Usagi sanoi.

"Olen kuullut, että sellainen platinum-lippu on tosi harvinainen lippu. Olet onnekas", Aimi sanoi kävellen Usagin kanssa kohti koulua.

"Niin. Haluaisitko tulla kanssani tänään Dark Jevel-chanin konserttiin?" Usagi kysyi.

"En valitettavasti ehdi, sillä minulla on tänään paljon tekemistä. Muuten, oletko yhä vihainen Haruna-senseille siitä Englannin pistokokeesta, jonka hän piti meille pari päivää sitten?" Aimi kysyi vaihtaen puheenaihetta.

"Kyllä. Ilman Ami-chanin antamaa tukiopetusta en olisi ehkä pärjännyt kovin hyvin mainitsemassasi Englannin pistokokeessa. Sain siitä kokeesta 80% arvosanan. Entä sinä?" Usagi kysyi.

"Sain kyseisestä pistokokeesta 89% prosentin arvosanan. Ja muuten, kun viimeksi katsoimme, millä oppilas-sijalla olemme, niin olin viimeksi sijalla 29. Millä sijalla sinä olitkaan viimeksi?" Aimi kysyi.

"Sijalla 32", Usagi sanoi.

"Mizuno-san oli viimeksi sijalla 1, eikö niin? Hän on nero", Aimi sanoi, kun hän ja Usagi kävelivät kohti koulurakennuksen ulko-ovia.

"Aivan", Usagi sanoi.

"Usagi-chan tulee hyvin toimeen Chiba Aimin kanssa", Luna ajatteli kävellen koulun portin lähelle ja katsoen Usagia ja Aimia. Luna oli äsken lähtenyt Sailor Senshien tukikohdasta, ja nähnyt Aimin ja Usagin.

Luna oli tullut uteliaaksi kuultuaan Usagin puhuvan Aimille Usagin tänään saamasta platinum-lipusta, sillä Luna tiesi, ettei Usagi ollut hankkinut kyseistä lippua, vaikka Usagi olikin Dark Jevelin fani:

"Chiba Aimissa on kuitenkin jotain salaperäistä. Ja entä se Usagi-chanin tänään saama platinum-lippu seuraavaan Dark Jevelin konserttiin?"

(Illalla)

"Sinulla on siis platinum-lippu? Tätä tietä", Naiseksi naamioitunut Zoisite sanoi johdattaen Usagia eteenpäin konserttitalon käytävällä. Hänellä oli yllään laventelin-värinen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänellä oli silmälasit silmiensä edessä.

"Kiitos", Usagi sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen toppi. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat nilkkasaappaat. Usagi piti platinum-lippua oikeassa kädessään, ja hänellä oli ruskea olkalaukku oikealla olkapäällään.

Zoisite ja Usagi pysähtyivät Aimin pukuhuoneen oven eteen.

Zoisite koputti oveen oikealla kädellään.

_"Sisään",_ Oven toiselta puolelta kuului, ja Zoisite työnsi oven auki oikealla kädellään.

Aimi istui pukuhuoneessa olevan peilipöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla. Hänellä oli yllään musta mekko, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat sukkahousut, ja mustat korkokengät. Hänellä oli musta silmikko silmiensä edessä. Hän oli sitonut hiuksensa poninhännälle hiuspampulalla, jossa oli hopean värisiä ja mustia kuvioita. Hänellä oli käsissään hansikkaat, joissa oli mustia ja hopean värisiä kuvioita. Hänellä oli kaulassaan sinisistä safiireista tehty kaulakoru.

"Iltaa, Tsukino-san. Hauskaa, että tulit katsomaan minua", Aimi sanoi.

"Iltaa. Hauska tavata. Olen suurimpia fanejasi. Saisinko singeerauksesi?" Usagi työnsi oikean kätensä laukkuunsa, ja otti sieltä keltaisen nimikirjoitus-alustan, jonka hän antoi Aimille.

"Hyvä on", Aimi sanoi. Hän otti nimikirjoitus-alustan vasemmalla kädellään, ja sitten hän otti pöydällä olevan kuulakärkikynän oikealla kädellään, ja kirjoitti nimikirjoitus-alustaan singeerauksensa:

_"Omistan tämän illan konsertin Tsukino Usagille, terveisin Dark Jevel!"_

Aimi antoi nimikirjoitus-alustan takaisin Usagille, joka punastui nähtyään saamansa singeerauksen.

"Kiitos", Usagi sanoi, ja laittoi nimikirjoitus-alustan laukkuunsa.

"Ole hyvä. Aloitetaan kierros", Aimi sanoi. "Tämä on pukuhuoneeni. Taukohuone on tuolla".

Aimi käveli Usagin kanssa eteenpäin, ja työnsi käytävän vasemmalla puolella olevan oven auki oikealla kädellään.

Taukohuoneen katossa oli kattolamppuja, ja taukohuoneen oikealla puolella oli musta nahkasohva, jonka edessä oli pieni, ruskea pöytä. Huoneen seinät olivat vaaleansiniset, ja katto oli harmaa. Lattiakin oli harmaa, ja huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli harmaa henkariteline, jossa roikkuvissa henkareissa oli vaatteita.

"Mitä mieltä olet?" Aimi kysyi Usagilta.

"Kiva huone", Usagi sanoi.

"Kiitos. Jospa aloittaisimme yksityiskonsertin?" Aimi ehdotti.

"Selvä. Ei anneta muiden fanien odottaa kovin kauan", Zoisite sanoi.

Aimi käveli Usagin ja Zoisiten kanssa pienempään konserttisaliin, ja meni lavalle.

Usagi istui katsomon eturivissä olevalle tuolille.

Aimi laittoi oikean kätensä selkänsä taakse, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi langaton mikrofoni.

Zoisite napsautti sormiaan, ja musiikki alkoi soida huoneen seinillä olevista kaiuttimista, ja Aimi alkoi laulaa:

_"Hiza wo kakaete heya no katasumi _  
_itsumo fuan de furuete ita _  
_"hontou" wo shiru koto ga kowakute TOBIRA wo tojita_

_Yasashii uso ni ibasho wo mitsukete yume no naka ni nigekonda _  
_daremo shiranai kodoku no umi wo fukai ao ni someteku_

_Sabishisa kakusu ichizu na omoi_  
_kimi no KOKORO wo kizutsukete iru_

_Hitomi no oku no himitsu suikomaresou na egao no ura no shinjitsu ni _  
_yawarakana ai boku ga todoke ni yuku yo _  
_furetara kowaresou na nukumori ga ima kako wo hanare afuredasu _  
_zutto soba ni iru kara kanashii kage ni madowanaide_

_Kodomo no you ni tada akogare wo _  
_motomeru dake ja nanimo mitsukaranakute _  
_taisetsu na mono miushinau dake_

_"Atarimae" to ka "futsuu" no naka ni kazarazu aru shiawase wo _  
_mamoreru chikara te ni iretai to massugu ima wo ikiteku_

_Mayou koto nai shisen no saki ni ukabu kotae wa sou "hitotsu" dake_

_Yoake no akai sora ni niji wo egaite yami wo subete tsutsumikomu _  
_chiisana yuuki kotoba wo koete yuku _  
_mirai ga torawaretemo tooku kietemo kono inori wa hateshinaku _  
_arinomama no kimochi wo kimi no moto e tsutaetai_

_"Hajimari" kureta kimi ni sotto sasayaku _  
_futari dake no yakusoku wo_  
_kawaru koto no nai eien no mahou _  
_mirai ga torawaretemo tooku kietemo _  
_sunda koe ga oboeteru _  
_boku no namae wo yonde _  
_ano hi no you ni waraikakete",_ Aimi lopetti laulamisen, ja katsoi Usagia hymyillen.

_"Hänellä on upea lauluääni",_ Usagi ajatteli samalla, kun Aimin kaulakorun jalokivet hohtivat hieman ja kasvoivat samalla, kun niihin siirtyi Usagista varastettua energiaa.

_"Tiedän kyllä, että hän varastaa minulta energiaa laulunsa avulla, mutta en voi muuttua nyt, sillä hänen avustajansa on täällä. Missähän Zoisite on? Hän auttaa yleensä Aimia varastamaan ihmisiltä energiaa. Aimilla_ _näyttää olevan hauskaa silloin, kun hän laulaa. Haluaisikohan hän esiintyä oikeana idolina ilman, että hänen täytyisi varastaa energiaa faneiltaan?"_ Usagi mietti. Hänen olonsa oli hieman voimaton, mutta hän piti Aimin uusimmasta kappaleesta.

"Kaunis kappale", Usagi sanoi.

"Kiitos. Seuraavan kappaleeni nimi on Secret ambition", Aimi sanoi.

"Me äänitämme sen kappaleen parin päivän päästä. Siitä tulee varmasti menestys", Zoisite sanoi.

"Uskon sen", Usagi sanoi.

"Kiitos", Aimi sanoi.

"Saatan sinut pääkonserttisalin katsomoon. Sillä varsinainen konsertti alkaa kohta", Zoisite sanoi, ja lähti Usagin kanssa kohot varsinaista konserttisalia.

XXXXXXXX

_"Dark Kingdomin väki yrittää taatusti tänäänkin varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa",_ Tuxedo Mask ajatteli seisoen eräällä sivukujalla.

Tuxedo Maskin katse oli suuntautunut siihen konserttirakennukseen, jossa Dark Kingdomin Shitennounien oppilas yleensä piti konserttinsa.

Tuxedo Mask tunsi pahaa energiaa, joka _ympäröi_ koko konserttirakennusta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi saapui konserttisalin varsinaiselle lavalle, ja alkoi laulaa vaaleansinisten kohdevalojen kohdistuessa häneen:

_"Hiza wo kakaete heya no katasumi _  
_itsumo fuan de furuete ita _  
_"hontou" wo shiru koto ga kowakute TOBIRA wo tojita_

_Yasashii uso ni ibasho wo mitsukete yume no naka ni nigekonda _  
_daremo shiranai kodoku no umi wo fukai ao ni someteku_

_Sabishisa kakusu ichizu na omoi _  
_kimi no KOKORO wo kizutsukete iru_

_Hitomi no oku no himitsu suikomaresou na egao no ura no shinjitsu ni _  
_yawarakana ai boku ga todoke ni yuku yo _  
_furetara kowaresou na nukumori ga ima kako wo hanare afuredasu _  
_zutto soba ni iru kara kanashii kage ni madowanaide_

_Kodomo no you ni tada akogare wo _  
_motomeru dake ja nanimo mitsukaranakute _  
_taisetsu na mono miushinau dake...",_ Katsomossa olevan yleisön energiaa siirtyi Aimin kaulakoruun, jonka jalokivet kasvoivat koko ajan isommiksi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Millainen Dark Jevelin pitämä, yksityiskonsertti oli?" Makoto kysyi oikealla puolellaan olevalla tuolilla istuvalta Usagilta. Makotolla oli yllään vihreä huppari, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja ruskeat kengät. Makoto oli yksityiskonsertin aikana huolehtinut Chibi Chibistä, ja antanut Chibi Chibin Usagille.

Chibi Chibillä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli lantiollaan vaaleansininen hame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat, ja vaaleanpunaiset kengät.

"Kaunis. Aimi lauloi tosi hyvin, vaikka hän onnistuikin varastamaan minulta energiaa kyseisen yksityiskonsertin aikana. En voinut muuttua, sillä kyseistä yksityiskonserttia katsonut nainen olisi saattanut nähdä minun muuttuvan Sailor Mooniksi", Usagi sanoi. "Aimi paljasti minulle jopa seuraavan kappaleensa nimen".

"Niinkö?" Ami kysyi. Hän istui Makoton vasemmalla puolella olevalla tuolilla. Amilla oli yllään sininen villapusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja mustat nilkkasaappaat.

Rei istui Amin vasemmalla puolella olevalla tuolilla. Hänellä oli yllään punainen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat farkut, ja mustat nilkkasaappaat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"Atarimae" to ka "futsuu" no naka ni kazarazu aru shiawase wo _  
_mamoreru chikara te ni iretai to massugu ima wo ikiteku_

_Mayou koto nai shisen no saki ni ukabu kotae wa sou "hitotsu" dake_

_Yoake no akai sora ni niji wo egaite yami wo subete tsutsumikomu _  
_chiisana yuuki kotoba wo koete yuku_  
_mirai ga torawaretemo tooku kietemo kono inori wa hateshinaku _  
_arinomama no kimochi wo kimi no moto e tsutaetai_

_"Hajimari" kureta kimi ni sotto sasayaku _  
_futari dake no yakusoku wo _  
_kawaru koto no nai eien no mahou _  
_mirai ga torawaretemo tooku kietemo _  
_sunda koe ga oboeteru _  
_boku no namae wo yonde _  
_ano hi no you ni waraikakete",_ Aimi lopetti laulamisen.

Katsojien antamat aplodit olivat raikuvat.

"Kiitos", Aimi sanoi katsojille.

Aimi napsautti vasemman kätensä sormia, ja konserttisalin valot sammuivat.

Aimi käveli lavan oikealla puolella seisovan Zoisiten eteen antaen mikrofonin kadota oikeasta kädestään.

Zoisite oli muuttunut ennalleen, ja hänellä oli yllään Shitennou-vaatteensa.

"Siirtäisitkö meidät hieman kauemmas konserttitalosta, sillä Sailor Senshit saattaisivat hyvinkin etsiä meitä samasta paikasta, kuin viime kerrallakin?" Aimi sanoi Zoisitelle.

Zoisite nyökkäsi, ja siirsi itsensä ja Aimin kadulle, joka oli kaukana konserttitalosta.

Aimi muutti vaatteensa Dark Kingdom-vaatteiksi, ja vilkaisi taivaalla olevaa, kalpeaa puolikuuta, ja monia tähtiä.

"Etsimisessänne kesti jonkin aikaa!" Joku huusi Aimille ja Zoisitelle heidän takaansa.

Aimi ja Zoisite kääntyivät nopeasti ympäri nähdäkseen Sailor Senshit, jotka olivat jo muuntautuneet Senshi-hahmoihinsa.

Zoisiten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi kirkkaasti hohtavaa, tummanvihreää energiaa, ja hän teleporttasi itsensä, ja Aimin Aimin kotiin.

"Kiitos. No, tehtävän suorittaminen edistyy hitaasti, mutta varmasti", Aimi katsoi kaulakoruaan istuen olohuoneensa sohvalle.

Zoisite oli samaa mieltä Aimin kanssa.


	8. Gōruden Kurisutaru

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Berylin edessä leijui kolme punaista, keilapallon kokoista energia-palloa. Yhden energia -pallon sisällä oli riipus, ja kahden energia-pallon sisällä oli ranneke. Kaikkien energia-pallojen sisäpuolella olevissa koruissa oli sininen jalokivi.

"Suuri hallitsijamme tarvitsee lisää ihmisten energiaa saadakseen voimansa takaisin, Aimi. Yritä varastaa ihmisiltä enemmän energiaa", Queen Beryl sanoi parin metrin päässä seisovalle tytölle, joka näytti hermostuneelta.

"Kyllä", Aimi kumarsi.

Queen Beryl nousi valtaistuimeltaan, ja muutti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä valtikan ruoskaksi.

"Ei taas!" Aimi mietti hermostuneena. Aimin harmiksi Queen Beryl löi Aimia ruoskallaan.

"Iiiiik! Iiiiiik!" Tyttö huusi, kun Queen Beryl löi häntä.

Läheisen pylvään takana seisova Zoisite peitti korvansa molemmilla käsillään, jottei kuulisi Aimin huutoa. Zoisite alkoi huolestua Aimista entistä enemmän.

_"Miksi Queen Beryl kiduttaa Aimia noin?!"_ Zoisite mietti huolissaan.

"Suuri hallitsijamme voimistuu, jos annamme hänelle lisää ihmisten energiaa", Queen Beryl muutti ruoskan valtikaksi.

"Kyllä", Aimi sanoi.

"Jatka suunnitelmasi toteuttamista", Queen Beryl sanoi Aimille.

Aimi lähti valtaistuin-salista. Käveltyään huoneensa oven eteen, hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, joka muuttui tummanvihreäksi smaragdiksi.

"Vien sinut asunnollesi", Joku sanoi vasemmalta, ja Aimi käänsi katseensa kyseiseen suuntaan nähdäkseen Zoisiten, joka käveli Aimin viereen.

Tyttö nyökkäsi, ja Zoisite laski oikean kätensä hänen vasemmalle olkapäälleen. Kaksikko katosi tuulessa, ja he olivat pian Aimin asunnolla. Tyttö istui sohvalle, kun Zoisite alkoi parantaa hänen haavojaan.

"Miksi annat Queen Berylin kohdella sinua näin?" Zoisite kysyi.

"Onko minulla muita vaihtoehtoja?" Aimi kysyi.

"Tänään sinulla ei ole konserttia, joten voit tänään pitää vapaapäivän tehtäväsi suorittamisesta. Tänään, kun sinulla on vapaapäivä, minä varastan ihmisiltä energiaa. Käytän media-laitteita varastaakseni ihmisiltä energiaa tänään pitämäni uutislähetyksen aikana. Yritän saada kyseistä uutislähetystä katsoneet ihmiset etsimään Maboroshi No Ginzuishouta hypnotisoimalla heidät, joten älä katso tänään televisiota, jotten hypnotisoi sinuakin. Ja vielä yksi asia. En pidä siitä, miten Queen Beryl kohtelee sinua", Zoisite sanoi.

"Kiitos, Zoisite", Aimi sanoi, kun Zoisite oli parantanut Aimin haavat.

Zoisite teleporttasi itsensä pois Aimin asunnosta.

_"Mitähän Zoisite suunnittelee?"_ Tyttö mietti ja laittoi smaragdinsa olohuoneen sohvan edessä olevalle pöydälle.

(Illalla)

Aimi käveli kohti Tokion televisio-asemaa. Hänellä oli yllään Shittennou-asunsa, ja hänen silmiensä edessä oli musta silmikko. Aimi oli kulkenut sivukujia pitkin, joten kukaan ei ollut nähnyt häntä.

"Ihmiset ovat rynnänneet tänään pitkin Tokiota etsimässä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Zoisiten suunnitelma on toiminut, sillä hän lähetti minulle äsken telepaattisen viestin, ja kertoi minulle varastaneensa ihmisiltä tosi paljon energiaa tämän illan aikana', Aimi pohti. Lopulta hän saapui perille.

Bam!

_"Sailor Senshit taisivat tajuta, että tämän päiväinen ihmisten ryntäily pitkin Tokiota oli Zoisiten puuhia!"_ Aimi huolestui kuultuaan meteliä televisio-aseman katolta. Hänen ympärilleen ilmestyi vihreänä hohtava energia-pallo, jonka sisällä hän leijui öiselle taivaalle nähdäkseen Zoisiten taistelemassa Sailor Marsia, Sailor Mercuryä ja Sailor Jupiteriä vastaan.

Sailor Senshit olivat jo muuntautuneet, ja heidän seurassaan oli musta kissa, jonka otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Kissan nimi oli Luna. Luna ei ollut mikään tavallinen kissa, sillä se osasi puhua ihmisten kieltä. Luna oli juuri se, joka oli antanut Sailor Sensheille heidän muodonmuutos-kynänsä.

_"Missä Usagi on?"_ Aimi mietti huomattuaan, ettei Usagi ollut paikalla.

Sailor Mercury hyppäsi korkealle ilmaan, ja hänen käsistään ilmestyi vettä, joka syöksyi nopeasti kohti Zoisitea. Zoisite väisti hyökkäyksen helposti.

Sailor Mercuryn käsistä ilmestyi lisää vettä, joka _syöksyi_ nopeasti kohti Zoisitea.

Kabam!

Vesi törmäsi televisio-aseman katolla olevaan, isoon antenniin nostaen ilmaan savua.

Savun hälvettyä Aimi huomasi, että Zoisiten vasen käsi oli jäätynyt antenniin.

"Näytä taitosi!" Sailor Mercury sanoi Zoisitelle.

"Otit energiaa tämän kaupungin ihmisiltä", Sailor Marsin käsiin ilmestyi tulta.

"Nyt anna se takaisin!" Sailor Jupiter sanoi, ja hänen takanaan oli salamoita.

"Älkää aliarvioiko voimiani", Zoisite sanoi, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä kertyi vihreää energiaa.

"Riittää!" Aimi huusi ja ampui käsistään tummanvihreää energiaa, joka osui Sailor Sensheihin, ja iski heidät televisio-aseman katolle.

Bam!

"Aimi!" Zoisite sanoi nähtyään Aimin samalla, kun Zoisite vapautti jäätyneen kätensä vihreällä energialla.

"En hyökännyt heti, koska olisin muuten osunut sinuun, Zoisite", Aimi laskeutui Zoisiten viereen.

Samassa pilvet värjäytyivät violeteiksi, ja niistä muodostui iso pyörre.

_"Heh heh heh!"_ Tuttu nauru _nosti_ Aimin ihon kananlihalle, ja hän vilkaisi pyörrettä nähdäkseen Queen Berylin, joka ilmestyi pyörteestä leijuen ilmassa.

_"Äiti!"_ Aimi mietti hieman hermostuneena.

"Sailor Senshit. Nimeni on Queen Beryl. Olen Dark Kingdomin Shittennounien komentaja. Aion saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun keinolla millä hyvänsä, ja muuttaa Maapallon Dark Kingdomiksi", Queen Beryl sanoi suunnaten valtikkansa kohti Sailor Senshejä. "Katoatte yhdessä muiden ihmisten kanssa".

Aimi näki Sailor Senshien sanovan jotain, mutta ei saanut selvää näiden puheesta, koska oli liian kaukana heistä.

Yllättäen Sailor Moon hyppäsi televisio-aseman katolla olevalle kaiteelle. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään puolen metrin kokoista, vaaleanpunaista sauvaa, jossa oli vaaleansininen ja kristallinen kuunsirppi.

"Sailor Moon, saat nähdä voimani", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Voin olla itkupilli, ja kömpelö, ja voimaton. Mutta haluan auttaa kaikkia! Ole hyvä, anna minulle voimaa!" Sailor Moonin oikeassa kädessään pitämän sauvan puolikuu alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti.

"Mitä?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Tee se nyt, Sailor Moon!" Läheisen, ison antennin päällä seisova Tuxedo Mask huusi Sailor Moonille.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon huusi, ja ampui sauvastaan kultaista valoa kohti Queen Beryliä.

Aimi käytti voimiaan ja lensi nopeasti Queen Berylin eteen riisuen naamionsa oikealla kädellään, ja heittäen naamionsa kohti Sailor Moonin hyökkäystä.

Brak!

Naamio räjähti palasiksi samalla, kun Usagin hyökkäys siirtyi Tokion asukkaisiin, ja palautti heille energian, jonka Zoisite oli varastanut heiltä tämän päivän aikana.

Kabam!

Aimi laskeutui keskelle televisio-aseman katoa, ja käänsi katseensa Sailor Sensheihin huomatakseen, että Sailor Moonin sauvasta leijui enemmän kultaista energiaa Tokioon.

Kaikki katsoivat Aimia järkyttyneinä, sillä nyt he näkivät kyseisen tytön ensimmäisen kerran ilman Aimin naamiota.

"Aimi-chan?!" Sailor Moon kysyi luokkatoveriltaan.

"Paljastuin näemmä", Aimi totesi, ja käänsi katseensa oikealle huomatakseen, että Zoisite oli tulossa häntä kohti.

"Tarvitset selvästi lisää kestävyyttä, Aimi", Queen Berylin sauvasta ilmestyi tuulta, joka repi Aimin vaatteita joistain kohdista, ja aiheutti tytölle haavoja.

"Iiiiiiiiik!" Aimi huusi kivusta.

Queen Berylin ympärille ilmestyi violetti pyörre, kun hän katosi.

"Aimi!" Zoisite nappasi Aimin syliinsä juuri ennen kuin Aimi kaatui polvilleen.

"Zoisite?" Aimi kysyi.

"Aimi-chan, miksi olet Shittennounien oppilas?" Saillor Moon kysyi.

"Minun on varastettava ihmisiltä energiaa, jotta äitini voi toteuttaa suunnitelmansa", Aimi sanoi vältellen Sailor Moonin katsetta.

"Äitisi?" Tuxedo Mask kysyi hypättyään Sailor Moonin viereen samalla, kun muut Sailor Senshit nousivat jaloilleen.

"Tarkoitan Queen Beryliä", Aimi sanoi.

"Sinä olet hänen tyttärensä?!" Luna kysyi järkyttyneenä.

_"Usagi-san, anteeksi. Minulla oli hauskaa, vaikka saimmekin puhua kahdestaan vain pari kertaa",_ Aimi lähetti Sailor Moonille telepaattisen viestin.

Sailor Moon näytti järkyttyneeltä.

Zoisite auttoi Aimia nousemaan jaloilleen, ja irrotti otteensa Aimista:

"Aimi, mennään asunnollesi".

Sailor Mars muodosti nopeasti oikeaan käteensä liekkejä, jotka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Aimia.

Silloin Zoisite hyppäsi Aimin eteen, ja liekit törmäsivät hänen ylävartaloonsa aiheuttaen hänelle palovammoja.

"Zoisite!" Aimi huusi järkyttyneenä, kun Zoisite kaatui Aimin syliin ja Aimi kaatui polvilleen. Tytön silmiin nousi kyyneliä.

"Eiiiiiiiiii!" Raivo, huoli, ja järkytys velloivat Aimin sisällä, kun hän katsoi Zoisiten saamia haavoja. Aimin kehosta ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, joka hohti, ja hänen otsaansa ilmestyi indigonsininen Maapallon tunnus.

"Aimi-chanin keho on muuttumassa!" Sailor Moon huusi uskomatta silmiään.

Yllättäen Aimin ylle ilmestyi indigonsininen mekko, jossa oli indigonsiniset olkaimet. Hänellä oli jaloissaan indigonsiniset korkokengät.

"Aimi-chan?" Sailor Moon kysyi uskomatta silmiään. _"_Nyt hän näyttää ihan oikealta prinsessalta! Onko Aimi-chan Kuun prinsessa, jota olemme etsineet?!"

"Aimi ei ole etsimämme prinsessa", Luna sanoi.

Aimi avasi silmänsä, ja katsoi sylissään makaavaa Zoisitea.

Zoisite irvisti, koska hänen palovammojaan kirveli.

Yksi Aimin kyynel putosi, ja hohti kultaisena, ja muuttui kultaiseksi, pyyhekumin kokoiseksi kristalliksi. Kristalli oli kyyneleen muotoinen. Kristalli kimalteli kirkkaasti, kun siinä olevaa energiaa siirtyi Zoisiten kehoon, minkä seurauksena Zoisiten haavat paranivat heti.

"Miksi tämä kristalli näyttää niin tutulta?" Ami kysyi, kun kristalli putosi Aimin käsiin.

"Se ei ole Maboroshi no Ginzuishou", Luna sanoi. Aimin käsissään pitämä kristalli näytti jotenkin tutulta, ja Luna muisti nähneensä sellaisen kristallin joskus kauan sitten.

"Aimi?" Zoisite kysyi nousten istumaan.

"Sailor Senshit, me kohtaamme seuraavassa taistelussa", Aimi tarttui oikealla kädellään Zoisiten vasempaan käteen, ja teleporttasi heidät asuntoonsa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi ja Zoisite ilmestyivät Aimin asunnon olo-huoneeseen, ja istuivat sohvalle.

"Oletko kunnossa, Zoisite?" Aimi kysyi katsoen vasemmassa kädessään pitämäänsä kristallia. Aimi ei tuntunut edes huomaavan yllään olevaa mekkoa "En tiedä, miten paransin sinut, tai mikä tämä kristalli on. Nyt se näyttää tavalliselta kristallilta".

"Jotain erityistä tuossa kristallissa on. Olen ihan kunnossa", Zoisite sanoi.

"Hyvä", Aimi sanoi. Silloin häntä alkoi pyörryttää, ja hän pyörtyi Zoisiten syliin.

"Aimi, mikä sinulle tuli?!" Zoisite katsoi sylissään olevaa tyttöä.

_"Aimi, mikä tuo mekko on?"_ Zoisite mietti huomattuaan vasta nyt Aimin päällä olevan mekon. Samassa hän näki miekan, joka ilmestyi sohvan edessä olevalle pöydälle.

Miekan kahvassa oli Maapallon tunnus. Miekan huotra oli harmaa, ja siinä oli sama tunnus, kuin miekan kahvassa.

Zoisite katsoi miekkaa uteliaana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Mitä oikein tapahtui?! Tietääkseni vain Maapallon kuninkaallisen perheen ensimmäisellä lapsella on tähän asti ollut Gōruden __Kurisutaru-niminen kristalli. Muuttuiko__ Aimin kyynel uudeksi Gōruden __Kurisutaruksi? Jos se on totta, niin Aimin voimat kasvavat todennäköisesti entistä vahvemmiksi. Toisaalta, Aimin uuden Gōruden Kurisutarun avulla voin toteuttaa suunnitelmani nopeammin, kuin arvelinkaan__",_ Queen Beryl ajatteli katsoen Tokion tapahtumia valtaistuinsalissaan olevasta kristalli-pallosta.

Queen Beryl aikoi ottaa Aimin Gōruden Kurisutarun itselleen jossain vaiheessa. Ja sitten hän ottaisi Maboroshi no Ginzuishounkin itselleen.


	9. Chiba Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Aimi käveli puutarhassa, jonka nurmikko oli vaaleanvihreä, ja kyseistä nurmikkoa oli hoidettu tosi hyvin. Puutarhassa oli monia pensasaitoja, joissa kasvoi punaisia ruusuja. Puutarhassa oli harmaasta marmorista tehty suihkulähde, ja puutarhan perällä oli iso, vaaleanpunainen palatsi, jonka katto oli musta._

_Aimilla oli yllään indigonsininen mekko, jossa oli indigonsiniset olkaimet. Hänellä oli jaloissaan indigonsiniset korkokengät. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään ruskeaa kirjaa._

_Hän istui puutarhassa olevalle, harmaasta marmorista tehdylle penkille, ja avasi kirjan ryhtyen lukemaan kyseistä kirjaa._

_Aurinko oli laskemassa._

_Kun Aimi oli lukenut kirjan, hän laittoi sen penkille, ja katseli puutarhaa nähdäkseen puutarhan oikealla puolella hopean väristä energiaa, joka muuttui tytöksi, jonka nähdessään Aimi hymyili. Kyseinen tyttö piti sylissään 2-vuotiasta tyttöä._

_Aimi nousi seisomaan, ja käveli tyttöjen eteen._

_'Iltaa, Prinsessa Serenity ja Prinsessa Tsukí", Aimi sanoi_ _puutarhaan tulleille tytölle._

_Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa._ _Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Serenityllä oli pitkät vaaleat hiukset, jotka oli kammattu saparoita muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hän oli laiha. Hän näytti 16-vuotiaalta, mutta Aimi ei nähnyt Serenityn kasvoja kunnolla. Serenityn kasvot näyttivät jostain syystä epäselviltä. _

_Serenityn sylissä istuva tyttö oli 2-vuotias tyttö. Serenityn sylissä olevalla tytöllä oli vaalea iho, ja punaiset hiukset. Hän oli laiha. Punahiuksisella tytöllä oli yllään samanlaiseen mekko, kuin Serenityllä. Hänelläkin oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. _

_Aimi ei nähnyt punahiuksisen tytönkään kasvoja kunnolla. _

_Aimin, Serenityn ja punahiuksisen tytön ympärillä oli paljon kukkia ja takana oli valkoinen palatsi. _

_"Iltaa, Prinsessa Chikyū", Serenity sanoi._

_"Chikyū? Nimeni on Aimi", Aimi mietti hämillään, muttei sanonut mitään._

_Aimi katseli puutarhaa tarkemmin._

_"Miksi tämä paikka näyttää niin tutulta?" Aimi mietti. Hän käänsi katseensa palatsin puutarhassa olevan verannan käytävälle, joka oli tehty valkoisesta marmorista. Verannan kummallakin puolella oli isoja marmoripylväitä. _

_Yllättäen Aimin katse kohdistui yhteen, verannan pylvääseen. Kyseisen pylvään takana seisoi punahiuksinen nainen. Hänen hiuksensa ylettivät hänen lantiolleen asti. Kyseisellä naisella oli yllään valkoinen pusero, ja violetti hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat sandaalit. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Kyseisen naisen korvissa oli valkoisista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän oli 17-vuotias. Kyseinen nainen oli laiha, ja hänellä oli vaalea iho. Hän oli tarttunut vasemmalla kädellään edessään olevaan pylvääseen. Aimi ei nähnyt pylvään takana seisovan naisen kasvoja kunnolla. _

_Vaikka Aimi ei nähnytkään punahiuksisen naisen kasvoja kunnolla, kyseisen naisen katsominen aiheutti Aimille kylmiä väreitä, vaikkei Aimi ymmärtänyt, miksi pylvään takana seisovan naisen katsominen aiheutti Aimille kylmiä väreitä._

_"Olen nähnyt tuon punahiuksisen naisen tässä puutarhassa tosi monta kertaa, ja aina, kun hän käy täällä, hän katselee veljeäni. Jostain syystä en pidä tavasta, jolla tuo punahiuksinen nainen katselee veljeäni", Aimi ajatteli. "Onko tuo punahiuksinen nainen kenties nähnyt Prinsessa Serenityn puhuvan veljelleni? Sittenhän minun pitäisi ehkä kertoa veljelleni, ja Prinsessa Serenitylle tuosta punahiuksisesta naisesta. Tuo punahiuksinen nainen asuu kylässä, joka on tämän palatsin lähellä. Tuo punahiuksinen nainen on noita, ainakin näkemäni perusteella. Olen nimittäin nähnyt tuon punahiuksisen naisen taikovan talonsa lähellä olevassa puutarhassa silloin, kun käyn kylässä, jossa tuo nainen asuu. Saan kylmiä väreitä aina, kun näen tuon punahiuksisen naisen. Kuka tuo punahiuksinen nainen olikaan? Ai niin! Tuo punahiuksinen nainen on Ber..."_

(End of the dream.)

Aimi avasi silmänsä, ja nousi istumaan huomatakseen, että oli omassa huoneessaan, Tokiossa olevassa asunnossaan. Hän istui sängyllään.

_"Olikohan se vain uni? Ja kuka oli se pylvään takana seisonut, punahiuksinen nainen?" _Aimi mietti. Sitten hän huomasi, että hänellä oli yllään samanlainen mekko, jonka hän oli nähnyt äskeisessä unessaan. Hän oli nähnyt unta kyseisestä mekosta kerran aiemminkin. Hänen sänkynsä edessä oli tummansiniset tohvelit, ja indigonsiniset korkokengät. _"Minulla oli jaloissani juuri tuollaiset korkokengät siinä unessa, jonka näin äsken. Mistä nuo korkokengät, ja tämä mekko mahtoivat ilmestyä"._

"Heräsit näemmä, Aimi", Zoisite sanoi tultuaan tytön huoneeseen. "Mitä hiuksillesi on tapahtunut?!"

Aimi vilkaisi hiuksiaan huomatakseen, että ne olivat kasvaneet tosi pitkiksi, ja ylettivät hänen nilkkoihinsa asti. Aimin hiukset hohtivat vähän.

"En tiedä, Zoisite. Voisitko auttaa minua ratkaisemaan tämän hius-ongelma?" Aimi kysyi. Hän laittoi tohvelit jalkoihinsa, ja nousi seisomaan. Hän käveli eteenpäin, ja istui kirjoituspöytänsä edessä olevalle tuolille. "Taidamme tarvita sakset ratkaistaksemme tämän hius-ongelman. Minulla on tänään konsertti, mutta en voi esiintyä siksi, että hiukseni ovat näin pitkät. Kyseinen asia johtuu siitä, että jos Sailor Senshit tulevat katsomaan tämän iltaista konserttiani, he saattaisivat epäillä jotain huomattuaan hiusteni kasvaneen tämän pituisiksi. He tietävät, missä konserttitalossa esiinnyn silloin, kun pidän konsertteja, joten he ovat tulleet jokaiseen konserttiini estääkseen minua varastamasta ihmisiltä energiaa".

"Totta. Mutta tämän hius-ongelman selvittämisessä menee jonkin aikaa", Zoisite sanoi. Hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, joka muuttui harmaiksi saksiksi.

Kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin Zoisite oli leikannut Aimin hiukset niin, että niiden latvat ylettivät Aimin lantiolle asti.

"Kiitos, Zoisite. Miksi minulla on ylläni?" Aimi kysyi katsoen yllään olevaa mekkoa.

"Se ilmestyi yllesi, kun pyörryit. nuo korkokenkäsi sänkysi viereen. Paransin eilisen taistelun jälkeen, ja kannoin sinut sänkyysi. Kun laitoin peiton päällesi, ja menin olohuoneeseen, hiuksesi olivat normaalin pituiset. Laitoin haavasi. Miten voit?" Zoisite kysyi, kun hänen oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä sakset muuttuivat vihreäksi energiaksi, ja katosivat.

"Voin hyvin, kiitos. Tuota, entä se kristalli, joksi yksi kyyneleeni muuttui eilen?" Aimi kysyi muistettuaan kyseisen kristallin.

"Otin sen tutkiakseni sitä tarkemmin. Tutkin sitä pari tuntia, ennen kuin nukahdin sohvalle. Tässä", Zoisite työnsi oikean kätensä housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin Aimin mainitseman kristallin. Nyt kristalliin oli kiinnitetty hopean värinen ketju.

"Laitoin tämän ketjun tähän kullan väriseen kristalliin tutkiessani tätä kristallia", Zoisite sanoi laittaen ketjuun kiinnitetyn kristallin tytön kaulaan samalla tavalla kuin kaulakorun.

"Kiitos", Aimi sanoi nousten seisomaan. Hän meni kaappinsa eteen, tarttui kaapin oveen oikealla kädellään, ja avasi oven, jonka sisäpuolelle oli kiinnitetty peili.

"Oh!" Aimi yllättyi nähtyään peilikuvansa. Hänen yllään oleva mekko oli kuin tehty hänelle. Aimi punastui vähän, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi nopeammin, kuin normaalisti.

"Olet kuin oikea prinsessa", Zoisite sanoi oman mielipiteensä.

"Kiitos", Aimi sanoi imarreltuna. Hän kääntyi Zoisiten puoleen. "Mitä teemme tuolle hiuskasalle, joka on lattialla?"

"Minä hoidan sen", Zoisite ojensi kätensä kohti lattialla olevaa hiuskasaa, joka katosi. "Yksi huoli vähemmän. "Sinulla on tänään konsertti, joten kannattaisi valmistautua kyseiseen konserttiin".

"Niin. Käyn vain ensin suihkussa", Aimi sanoi. Hän otti kaapista vaaleansinisen pyyhkeen, ja sulki kaapin oven suunnaten kulkunsa huoneensa ovelle avaten, ja sulkien sen perässään.

Zoisite katsoi tytön perään hiljaisena. Ennen kuin hän oli tullut huoneeseen, hän oli kuvitellut Aimin jonkinlaisessa puutarhassa. Aimi oli puhunut kyseissä puutarhassa kahdelle tytölle. Vain Aimin kasvot olivat näkyneet selkeästi. Aimilla oli ollut yllään samanlainen mekko, kuin nytkin. Aimia, ja hänen seurassaan olevia tyttöjä oli tarkkaillut joku punahiuksinen nainen, joka oli seisonut erään pylvään takana, ja Aimi oli nähnyt kyseisen naisen.

_"Mikä se äsken kuvittelemani asia mahtoi olla?"_ Zoisite mietti. _"Aimin otsassa aiemmin näkemäni, indigonsininen Maapallon tunnus katosi, kun toin hänet tänne nukkumaan"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Mamo-chan etsii Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta saadakseen muistinsa takaisin",_ Usagi ajatteli kävellessään Tokion jalkakäytävällä kohti kotiaan. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku, ja hän piti koululaukkua oikeassa kädessään. Hän oli pyörtynyt viimeisimmän taistelun jälkeen, ja herännyt Tuxedo Kamenin asunnossa.

Usagi oli jopa saanut selville Tuxedo Kamenin salaisen henkilöllisyyden. Tuxedo Kamen oli oikealta nimeltään Chiba Mamoru, mutta hän ei ollut siitä varma. Mamoru oli kertonut Usagille menettäneensä vanhempansa 6-vuotiaana auto-onnettomuudessa, ja Mamoru oli samalla menettänyt muistinsa.

Mamoru oli kertonut Usagille, että hänen siskonsa oli kadonnut 2-vuotiaana, ja pari kuukautta ennen Mamorun 6 syntymäpäivää. Mamoru ei muistanut siskonsa kasvoja tai nimeä, mutta muisti siskonsa kadonneen keskellä yötä. Mamoru oli kertonut Usagille, että Mamoru oli mennyt yöllä siskonsa huoneeseen kuultuaan siskonsa huutavan, ja nähnyt siskonsa katoavan pimeyteen. Tarkemmin sanoen, joku nainen oli pitänyt Mamorun siskoa sylissään silloin, kun Mamorun sisko oli kadonnut. Mamoru oli kertonut Usagille, että Mamoru aikoi löytää siskonsakin jossain vaiheessa.

Aamu oli aurinkoinen ja leppeä, mutta Usagin ajatukset tuntuivat olevan täydellisessä myllerryksessä.

_"En tiedä mitä tekisin, jos veljeni tai siskoni katoaisi. Mamo-chanin sisko olisi nyt suunnilleen minun ikäiseni. Ainakin Mamo-chanin arvioinnin perusteella",_ Usagi mietti. Mamorun huolehtiva puoli oli saanut Usagin muuttamaan mielipiteensä Mamorusta.

_"On vaikeaa uskoa, että Aimi-chan on Queen Berylin tytär. Queen Beryl kohteli Aimi-chania eilen tosi julmasti", _Usagi jatkoi kävelyä hiljaisena. Aimin eilinen anteeksipyyntö askarrutti Usagin mieltä kovasti. Aimin kristallisoitunut kyynelkin oli Usagin mielessä. Aimi oli parantanut Zoisiten sen kristallin avulla. _"Aimi-chan välittää Zoisitesta kovasti. Joudun vielä kohtaamaan Aimi-chanin"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Chikyū?_ _Miksi se nimi kuulosti niin tutulta?"_ Aimi mietti seisoen kylpyhuoneessa Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen aamutakki. Hänen pyyhkeensä roikkui kylpyhuoneen oikealla puolella olevassa, seinään kiinnitetyssä naulakossa. Aimin uusi mekko, ja kristalli-kaulakorukin roikkuivat kyseisessä naulakossa.

Tyttö napsautti sormiaan, ja hänen ylleen ilmestyi sininen toppi, jonka päällä oli musta nahkatakki. Tytön jaloissa oli farkut, ja nilkoissa oli mustat nilkkasaappaat. Tytön lantiolla oli ruskea vyö. Aimi oli äsken käyttänyt voimiaan siirtääkseen aamutakkinsa huoneensa vaatekaappiin.

Aimi avasi kylpyhuoneen oven, ennen kuin hän otti kristalli-kaulakorunsa naulakosta, ja laittoi sen kaulaansa. Tyttö meni olo-huoneeseen, ja näki Zoisiten istumassa sohvalla, ja pitävän oikeassa kädessään miekkaa, jonka huotra oli hopean värinen.

(Kuvitelma)

_Aimi seisoi valtaistuin-salissa, jonka edessä seisoi joukko ihmisiä. Aimilla oli taas yllään sama mekko, joka oli nyt hänen asuntonsa kylpyhuoneessa. Hän seisoi punakultaisen valtaistuimen edessä, ja hänen oikealla puolellaan seisoi 18-vuotias, tummahiuksinen mies, joka oli vaaleaihoinen ja urheilullinen. Miehen kasvoja ei nähnyt selvästi, mutta hänellä oli yllään musta viitta. Hartioilla oli metalliset suojaimet. Miehen haarniska oli musta, ja siinä oli hopean värisiä kuvioita. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_"Zoisite, Puhtauden ja Parantamisen ritari", Zoisite seisoi Aimin ja tummahiuksisen miehen edessä kolmen muun miehen kanssa pitäen oikeassa kädessään miekkaa. Zoisitella oli sama kampaus, kuin ennenkin. Hänella oli yllään pitkähihainen pusero, joka oli valkoisen, ja vaaleanvihreän väliltä. Hänellä oli hartioillaan valkoinen viitta. Hänellä oli lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Hänellä oli jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat. Zoisite näytti 18-vuotiaalta._

_Aimi ei nähnyt Zoisiten vieressä seisovien miesten kasvoja kunnolla._

(Kuvitelma ohi)

_"Mitä tuo oli olevinaan?"_ Aimi mietti.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Zoisite kysyi, kun huomasi Aimin miettivän jotain. Hän oli äsken kuvitellut sanovansa itseään Puhtauden ja Parantamisen ritariksi. Hän oli kuvitelmassaan seisonut jonkinlaisessa valtaistuinsalissa kolmen muun miehen kanssa yllään erilaiset vaatteet, kuin ennen. Hän oli pitänyt kädessään miekkaa. Aimikin oli ollut Zoisiten kuvitelmassa, ja hänellä oli ollut yllään syvänsininen mekko, jonka Zoisite oli nähnyt ensimmäisen kerran eilisen taistelun jälkeen. Aimi oli seisonut jonkun miehen vieressä, mutta Zoisite ei ollut nähnyt Aimin vieressä seisoneen miehen kasvoja kunnolla.

"Kaikki on hyvin. olin vain äsken ajatuksissani. En tiennytkään, että olet hankkinut miekan", Aimi sanoi laittaen kaulakorussaan roikkuvan kristallin piiloon vaatteidensa alle.

"Tämä ei ole minun", Zoisite käveli Aimin eteen, ja antoi miekan tytölle. "Opetin sinut miekkailemaan, kun olit 10-vuotias. Ehkä sinun on jo aika saada oma miekka. Tämä miekka ilmestyi eilen illalla tämän olohuoneen pöydälle".

Aimi katseli miekkaa tarkkaan, ennen kuin laittoi sen pöydälle ja otti housujensa taskusta esiin kaksi ranneketta, joissa oli punainen jalokivi.

"En esitä uutta kappalettani vielä tänään. Ajattelin soittaa tänään pianoa konsertissa samalla, kun laulan", Tyttö sanoi.

Zoisite katsoi tyttöä yllättyneenä, kun ojensi tälle uuden, mustan silmikon, jonka tyttö laittoi silmilleen.

"Kiitos", Aimi sanoi ja laittoi naamion silmiensä eteen. Sitten hän katsoi pöydällä olevaa smaragdia. Hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa. "Tule esiin youma, joka palvelee Suurta hallitsijaa. Youma Rurijoo. Tarkkaile Tokion Akarui hoshi-konserttitaloa siltä varalta, jos Zoisite ja minä taistelemme Sailor Senshejä vastaan kyseisen konserttitalon lähellä tänä iltana pitämäni konsertin jälkeen. Osallistu kyseiseen taisteluun sitten, kun annan sinulle luvan osallistua kyseiseen taisteluun".

Smaragdi muuttui pitkäksi ja laihaksi youmaksi, jolla oli lyhyt polkkatukka. Youma oli vihreä, ja näytti smaragdi-patsaalta. Youman silmät hohtivat punaisina, ja se kumarsi Aimille, ennen kuin katosi.

(Illalla)

"Katsomo on taas täynnä", Zoisite katsoi katsomoon pitäen Aimin miekkaa oikeassa kädessään.

Aimi laittoi oikeaan korvaansa korva-mikrofonin samalla, kun käveli lavalle ja istui pianon penkille. Hänen edessään oli musta piano.

Aimilla on yllään musta pusero, jonka hihat olivat valkoiset. Hänellä oli jaloissaan farkut, ja mustat nilkkasaappaat. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Hänellä oli uusi naamionsa kasvojensa edessä.

Zoisite napsautti vasemman kätensä sormia, ja vaaleansiniset kohdevalot kohdistuivat tyttöön.

"Dark Jevel!"

"Dark Jevel!"

Katsojat huusivat riemuissaan.

"Kiitos kaikille", Aimi sanoi ja alkoi soittaa pianoa sulkien silmänsä. Hän alkoi laulaa:

_"My Immortal_

_Aeturakatai_

_Tsubeshu ko to makadetsekai_

_Kotushabanai_

_Akara to tsumaki_

_Kokoro madatai tsekadzumi wo_

_Abashi tokowanai..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Aimi-chan",_ Usagi ajatteli katsellen Aimia ystäviensä kanssa katsomon takimmaisesta rivistä. Usagi, ja hänen ystävänsä istuivat hiljaisina katsomossa olevilla tuoleilla.

Usagilla, ja hänen ystävillään oli yllään koulupuvut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Totemo matsemo waiwai_

_Totemo paineru towanai_

_Totemo ukumatshi kogawa_

_(Chorus)_

_Ni katsu kirinai wareware to_

_Ni katsu kagaeru tashi koko futabi_

_Waitoshi tsekomaega apanai_

_Kokoro wa anaetodzeku_

_Anata wa gaemai to utunaito wo_

_Koko jintsei ko toderu_

_Anahara, etsu funamiito_

_Anakarera, etsuto matashi rarera to_

_Totemo matsemo waiwai_

_Totemo paineru towanai_

_Totemo ukumatshi kogawa_

_(Chorus)_

_Ni katsu kirinai wareware to_

_Ni katsu kagaeru tashi koko futabi_

_Waitoshi tsekomaega apanai_

_Kokoro wa anaetodzeku_

_Madeto ra watashichiha to_

_To dzeku marekai_

_Tsechokomai anata wo kaega harutoshi maimaiko yasha_

_(Chorus)_

_Ni katsu kirinai wareware to_

_Ni katsu kagaeru tashi koko futabi_

_Waitoshi tsekomaega apanai_

_Kokoro wa anaetodzeku", _Aimin rannekkeisiin alkoi siirtyä punaista energiaa, ja niiden jalokivet kasvoivat hitaasti.

Samassa tytön kaulassa roikkuva, kultainen kristalli alkoi hohtaa, ja se antoi yleisölle uutta energiaa yleisöltä varastetun energian tilalle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Voimani ovat palaamassa. Tämä on uuden Gōruden Kurisutarun voimaa!"_ Metalia sanoi tuntiessaan voimiensa palaavan hitaasti, mutta varmasti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Aimin Gōruden Kurisutarun on pian minun",_ Queen Beryl ajatteli. Hän katsoi Aimin konserttia kristalli-pallostaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lopetettuaan laulamisen Aimi nousi seisomaan, ja vilkutti katsojille.

"Tosi kauniisti soitettu!" Joku huusi. Aplodit olivat raikuvat.

Tyttö napsautti sormiaan, jolloin salin valot sammuivat. Hän käveli Zoisitea kohti. Päästyään pojan eteen, Aimin Dark Kingdom-vaatteet ilmestyivät hänen ylleen. Hänen naamionsa katosi.

"Saimme ihmisiltä energiaa. Tuo kristallisi hehkui vähän aikaa sitten", Zoisite antoi miekan tytölle vilkaisten tytön kaulakorussa roikkuvaa kristallia.

"Siltä vaikuttaa", Tyttö totesi kiinnittäen miekkansa huotran vyöhönsä, minkä jälkeen hän ja Zoisite teleporttasivat itsensä kadulle, joka oli kaukana konserttitalosta.

"Olette siis taas liikkeellä", Usagi sanoi tultuaan paikalle Amin, Makoton ja Sailor Marsin kanssa. Kaikki olivat jo muuntautuneet.

Zoisite hyppäsi korkealle ilmaan, ja hyppäsi kohti Sailor Senshejä, mutta nämä väistivät hyppäämällä sivulle. Bam!

Sailor Moon kaatui maahan.

"Osasimme odottaa teitä", Zoisite sanoi, kun savu oli laskeutunut. "Meillä on nyt enemmän ihmisten energiaa, kuin viime kerralla".

Sailor Moon nousi seisomaan, ja katsoi Aimia:

"Sinulla ei ole silmikkoa nyt, vai mitä?"

"Tiedätte, miltä näytän ilman sitä, joten en käytä sitä enää taistelluissa", Aimi sanoi. Hän tarttui miekkansa kahvaan oikealla kädellä, ja otti miekkansa huotrastaan ja vilkaisi sitä.

"Kuun nimissä minä..." Sailor Moon oli aloittamassa koskettaen tieraansa, jonka jalokivi muuttui siniseksi, mutta silloin Zoisite siirtyi nopeasti Sailor Moonin taakse ja nappasi tämän takaapäin siten, että hän piti oikeaa kättään tytön kurkun edessä.

"Kerro minulle. Missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on", Zoisite vaati.

"Minä en tiedä!" Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Kerro nyt", Zoisite sanoi.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury levitti kätensä sivuilleen luoden kadulle sumua.

"Yritätkö hämätä minua?" Zoisite kysyi katsellen ympärilleen.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Mars heitti molemmista käsistään tulta, joka liikkui nopeasti kohti Zoisitea.

"Zoisite!" Aimi hyppäsi Zoisiten, eteen ja nosti vasenta kättään ylemmäs luoden vihreän kilven itsensä ja Zoisiten eteen. Liekit katosivat osuttuaan Aimin tekemään kilpeen, ja Aimi iski miekkansa katuun luoden paineaallon, joka heitti Sailor Marsin kohti läheisen kerrostalon seinää. Dhank!

"Iiiiiiik!" Sailor Mars huusi kivusta, kun hänen vasen olkapäänsä osui kerrostalon seinään.

Seinään tuli melkoinen lommo, kun Sailor Mars törmäsi siihen. Sitten Sailor Mars kaatui kadulle.

"Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon huusi Sailor Marsille, joka nousi jaloilleen pidellen vasenta olkapäätään.

"Tuo on kosto siitä, että satutit Zoisitea edellisessä taistelussa", Aimi sanoi tytölle, jonka nimen hän oletti olevan Rei.

"Aimi?" Zoisite kysyi.

Aimi nyökkäsi Zoisitelle.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter heitti salamoita kohti Aimia.

Aimi ampui vasemmasta kädestään tummanvihreää energiaa, joilla hän torjui Sailor Jupiterin hyökkäyksen. Kabam!

Zoisiten vasemman etusormen ympärille ilmestyi musta energia-pallo, joka levisi paineaalloksi, ja heitti Sailor Jupiterin, ja Sailor Mercuryn kauemmas. Molemmat Sailor Senshit kaatuivat maahan.

"Kerro minulle, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on", Zoisite vaati taas Sailor Moonilta.

"En tiedä", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Älä purista häntä liikaa, tai hän ei voi kohta puhua", Aimi sanoi Zoisitelle.

Silloin Tuxedo Kamen ilmestyi paikalle, ja löi oikealla nyrkillään Zoisiten vasenta poskea, ja pakotti Zoisiten irrottamaan otteensa Sailor Moonista, sillä Zoisite horjahti oikealle Tuxedo Kamenin lyönnin voimasta.

"Zoisite!" Aimi huusi rynnäten Zoisiten viereen, kun tämä hieroi vasenta poskeaan vasemmalla kädellään. Zoisiten vasempaan poskeen ilmestyi pari naarmua.

Tuxedo Kamen otti Sailor Moonin syliinsä, kun tämä kaatui polvilleen.

"Sinä tulit, Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon katsoi naamioitunutta miestä kiitollisena.

Kaksikko hymyili toisilleen.

Aimi ampui vasemmasta kädestään paineaallon, joka heitti Sailor Moonin sivuun, ja Sailor Moon kaatui kadulle. Seuraavaksi Aimi teleporttasi itsensä naamioituneen miehen taakse ja asetti vasemman kätensä tämän vasemmalle olkapäälle laittaen miekkansa miehen kurkun lähelle.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Soilor Moon huusi nousten seisomaan.

"Sailor Moon, kerro missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on, tai Tuxedo Kamen pääsee tekemään tuttavuutta miekkani kanssa. Olet selvästi ihastunut Tuxedo Kameniin. Näen sen tavasta, jolla katsot Tuxedo Kamenia", Aimi sanoi. Hän oli epäillyt kyseistä asiaa jo jonkin aikaa.

"En tiedä, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on!" Sailor Moon sanoi.

_"Hän taitaa puhua totta",_ Aimi mietti huomattuaan Sailor Moonin silmistä, että tämä oli tosissaan.

"Miekka ei ole lelu", Tuxedo Kamen sanoi.

Aimi yllättyi kuultuaan naamioituneen miehen sanat, sillä ne kuulostivat jostain syystä tosi tutuilta. Tytön selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

(Kuvitelma)

"_Chikyū_, _miekka ei ole lelu", Sanoi tummahiuksinen mies, jonka kanssa Aimi oli aiemmin seisonut valtaistuin-salissa. Miehen kasvoja ei taaskaan näkynyt selvästi. Aimi piteli oikeassa kädessään miekkaa. _

_Aimi, ja mies seisoivat kesäisellä niityllä, ja sää oli aurinkoinen. _

_Aimilla oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat._

_Aimin seurassa olevalla miehellä oli yllään samat vaatteet, kuin Aimin valtaistuinsalia koskevassa kuvitelmassa._

(Kuvitelma ohi)

"Chikyū", Aimi mutisi poistaen miekan naamioituneen miehen kurkun läheltä perääntyen hieman selkeyttäen ajatuksiaan.

"Mitä nyt, Aimi?" Zoisite kysyi katsoen tyttöä hämmästyneenä. Hän oli äsken kuvitellut Aimin puhuvan tummahiuksiselle miehelle. Mies oli sanonut Aimille, ettei miekka ollut lelu. Mies oli sanonut Aimia Chikyūksi.

"Ei mitään, Zoisite!" Aimi huusi nopeasti. _"Missä olen kuullut Chikyū-nimen?"_

Samassa Sailor Mercury hyppäsi Aimia kohti. Sailor Mercury piti oikeassa kädessään metrin kokoista jääpuikkoa.

Aimi torjui Sailor Mercuryn hyökkäyksen iskemällä miekkansa Sailor Mercuryn oikeassa kädessään pitämään jääpuikkoon. Klak!

"Osaat selvästi miekkailla", Sailor Mercury sanoi, ja Aimi hätkähti taas. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ taas kylmiä väreitä.

(Kuvitelma)

_"Osaat selvästi miekkailla, Prinsessa Chikyū",_ Sailor Mercury hymyili seisoen Aimin kanssa kesäisellä niityllä.

_Molemmat tytöt pitivät käsissään miekkoja, ja taivas oli pilvien peitossa._

_Aimilla oli yllään samat vaatteet, kuin edellisessä kuvitelmassaan, ja Sailor Mercuryllä oli yllään Sailor Senshi-vaatteensa._

(Kuvitelma ohi)

Aimi tönäisi Sailor Mercuryn kauemmas itsestään, ja pudisti päätään:

_"Mitä on tekeillä?"_

_"Osaako Sailor Mercury miekkaillakin?"_ Zoisite pohti seuraten tilannetta sivusta. Hän oli kuvitellut äsken Aimin ja Mercuryn puhumassa jollain niityllä. Molemmat tytöt olivat pitäneet käsissään miekkoja.

Aimi laittoi miekan takaisin huotraan, ja vilkaisi naamioitunutta miestä muodostaen oikeaan käteensä tummanvihreää energiaa.

Zoisite hyppäsi Aimin viereen muodostaen vasempaan käteensä itsensä kokoisen, jäisen terän.

"Haluatko sinäkin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun? Miksi toivot löytäväsi sen?" Zoisite kysyi naamioituneelta mieheltä.

"Toiveeni?" Tuxedo Kamen katsoi Zoisitea.

"Toivon!" Tuxedo Kamen ryntäsi kohti Zoisitea lyödäkseen tätä uudelleen, mutta Aimi muodosti vasemmalla kädellään tummanvihreän kilven itsensä, ja Zoisiten eteen pysäyttäen Tuxedo Kamenin hyökkäyksen.

"Et lyö minua enää", Zoisite sanoi Tuxedo Kamenille. Zoisite nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen oikeasta kädestään ilmestyi vihreä energiaa, joka tönäisi naamioituneen miehen parin metrin päähän siten, että tämän hattu putosi kadulle.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon huusi, kun mies putosi maahan.

Aimin vasemmassa kädessä kimalteli vihreää valoa, ja pian Sailor Moonin, Sailor Senshien ja Tuxedo Kamenin alapuolella olevasta kadusta ilmestyi oli violetteja ametisti-käsirautoja, joiden avulla Aimi sitoi kaikki vastustajansa katuun kyseisten käsirautojen ilmestyessä Aimin vastustajien käsivarsien ympärille käsirautojen toisen pään ollessa kiinni kadussa. Krap!

"Haluat todella saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, eikö niin?" Zoisite kysyi tummahiuksiselta mieheltä.

"Mitä toivot saavuttavasi, vaikka löytäisitkin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun?" Aimi kysyi Tuxedo Kamenilta.

"Ei! Hän on etsinyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta yksin tosi kauan!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Toiveeni oli saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Mutta yhden hetken olet järkyttynyt, seuraavaksi hymyilet. Ja joskus silmissäsi näkyy voimaa. Minun todellinen toiveeni olet sinä...Usako", Tuxedo Kamen sanoi Sailor Moonille.

_"Arvasin, että heidän välillään on jotain",_ Aimi mietti.

"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon huusi.

Aimi seurasi tilannetta järkyttyneenä. Monet tunteet velloivat hänen sisällään, mutta päälimäisenä tunteena oli hämmennys.

"Olkoon sitten", Zoisite sanoi, ja aikoi heittää vasemmassa kädessään olevan jää-terän Tuxedo Kameniin.

"Ei! Aimi-chan, et voi sallia tätä!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Äitini tarvitsee Maboroshi no Ginzuistouta toteuttaakseen suunnitelmansa, ja tämä ei ole minun päätettävissäni", Aimi sanoi kääntyen Sailor Moonin puoleen.

_"Olen pahoillani, Usagi-san",_ Aimi sanoi Sailor Moonille telepattialla, mikä näytti hämmentävän Sailor Moonia.

Aimin silmiin ilmestyi kyyneliä, kun hän oli tähtäämässä oikeassa kädessään olevaa, tummanvihreää energiaa Sailor Mooniin.

Aimi ei olisi halunnut taistella Sailor Moonia vastaan, sillä Aimi oli alkanut tuntea pientä kiintymystä Sailor Moonia kohtaan sinä aikana, kun Sailor Moon ei ollut tiennyt Aimin olevan Shittennounien oppilas.

"Eiiiiii!" Sailor Moon huusi.

Silloin oikealta heitettiin nopeasti esiin kuunsirpin muotoinen ja kultainen bumerangi, joka repi Aimin puseron oikeaa hihaa oikean olkapään kohdalta haavoittaen samalla Aimin oikeaa olkapäätä, minkä seurauksena Aimin oikeassa kädessä oleva, tummanvihreä energia katosi.

"Aih!" Aimi piteli oikeaa olkapäätään vasemmalla kädellään, ja katsoi suuntaan, josta bumerangi oli heitetty.

"Sattuiko sinuun?" Zoisite hajotti kädessään olevan jää-terän, ja vilkaisi Aimia samalla, kun Sailor Senshejä ja Tuxedo Kamenia sitoneet käsiraudat murenivat palasiksi, ja putosivat kadulle. Braks!

"Oikean olkapääni haavaa lukuun ottamatta olen ihan kunnossa", Aimi vilkaisi revennyttä hihaansa samalla, kun hän katsoi oikealle, josta bumerangi oli heitetty. "Kuka siellä?!"

Läheisen kerrostalon katolla seisoi laiha tyttö, joka oli suunnilleen 14-vuotias. Tytöllä oli vaalea iho ja pitkät, vaaleat hiukset. Hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa punaisen rusetin. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli sininen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli keltainen rintaneula. Tytön minihame oli oranssi ja hameen takapuolella oli keltainen rusetti. Tytön vyötäröllä roikkui ketju, joka oli tehty punaisista helmistä. Punaisten helmien välissä oli pienempiä, harmaita helmiä. Tytön jaloissa oli oranssit korkokengät, joissa oli oranssit nilkkaremmit. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta oranssit. Hänen kaulassaan oli oranssi kaulanauha, ja hänen korvissaan oli punaiset, helmi-korvakorut. Tytön oikeassa kädessä oli bumerangi, jolla hän oli haavoittanut Aimia.

Vieraan tytön vasemmalla puolella seisoi valkoinen kissa, jonka otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli.

Kyseisen kerrostalon katolla seisoi kaksi muutakin tyttöä. Toinen tyttö oli 17-vuotias, ja laiha. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hän oli pitkä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet, ja vaaleat. Hänen silmänsä olivat harmaansiniset silmät. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli keltainen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli tummansininen rintaneula. Tytön minihame oli tummansininen, ja hameen takapuolella oleva rusetti oli tummansininen. Tytön jaloissa oli tummansiniset nilkkasaappaat. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen ranteisiinsa asti, ja olivat ranteiden kohdalta tummansiniset. Hänen kaulassaan oli tummansininen kaulanauha, ja hänen korvissaan oli kultaiset korvarenkaat. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli tummansininen jalokivi.

Toinen tyttö oli laiha ja vaaleaihoinen. Hän oli suunnilleen 17-vuotias. Hänellä oli pitkät, turkoosit hiukset ja syvän siniset silmät. Tytöllä oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli tummansininen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli turkoosi rintaneula. Tytön minihame oli turkoosi, ja hameen takapuolella oli tummansininen rusetti. Hänen jaloissaan oli turkoosit korkokengät, joissa olevat, turkoosit nauhat oli kiedottu hänen nilkkojensa ympärille. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen ranteisiinsa asti, ja olivat ranteiden kohdalta turkoosit. Hänen korvissaan oli kultaiset korvakorut, jotka näyttivät planeetoilta. Hänen kaulassaan oli turkoosi kaulanauha, jossa oli kultainen koru. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli turkoosi jalokivi.

"Keitä olette?" Sailor Moon kysyi katolla seisovilta tytöiltä.

Tuuli heilutteli katolla seisovien tyttöjen hiuksia, ja kaikki näkivät oranssiin hameeseen pukeutuneen tytön otsassa olevan, kultaisen puolikuu-symbolin.

"Tuo otsasi puolikuu-symboli. Voisitko olla Legendaarinen oikeuden valvoja, Sailor V?" Sailor Moon kysyi oranssiin hameeseen pukeutuneelta tytöltä.

"Sailor V?" Aimi kysyi. Hän oli lukenut kyseisestä tytöstä sanomalehdistä. Sailor V-tietokone pelejäkin oli tehty Sailor V-mangan, ja Sailor V-animen tavoin.


	10. Minako, Sailor V

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor V hymyili Sailor Moonille. Sailor V-n hymy oli hieman arvoituksellinen.

"Sailor V?" Sailor Mercury kysyi nousten jaloilleen.

"Eikä. Miksi hän on täällä?" Sailor Jupiter kysyi.

"Mutta hän ei näyttä Sailor V-ltä, jonka tiedämme. Hänen pukunsakin on erilainen", Sailor Mars sanoi.

"Totta", Sailor V piti oikeassa kädessään punaista silmikkoa, jonka hän laittoi kasvojensa eteen. "En ole koskaan ottanut tätä maskia pois julkisesti".

"Punainen naamio! Sinä olet todella Sailor V-chan!" Sailor Moon sanoi tunnistettuaan vaaleahiuksisen Sailor Senshin näyttämän naamion.

"Kuinka töykeää! Hän on todellakin Sailor V, mutta hän on lisäksi Kuun kuningaskunnan, Silver Millenniumin Prinsessa, ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun perijä! Hän on Prinsessa Serenity", Sailor V-n vasemmalla puolella seisova kissa sanoi.

Sailor V-n vieressä seisovat tytötkin hymyilivät.

_"Zoisite, tuo kissa valehtelee. Minusta tuntuu, ettei Sailor V ole Prinsessa Serenity",_ Aimi puhui Zoisitelle telepatialla. Aimilla oli vahva tunne siitä, että Sailor V vain teeskenteli Prinsessa Serenityä. Aimi ei kuitenkaan tiennyt sitä, että miksi hän aavisti Sailor V-n esittävän Prinsessa Serenityä.

_"Miten tiedät sen?"_ Zoisite kysyi.

_"Minä vain tiedän sen",_ Aimi sanoi.

Samalla Sailor Moonin otsan edessä oleva tiara hohti, ja muuttui kuunsirpin muotoiseksi tiaraksi, jossa oli punainen jalokivi.

_"Tiarani muuttui erilaiseksi?!"_ Sailor Moon ajatteli huomattuaan kyseisen asian. Hänen tiaransa oli aiemminkin muuttunut erilaiseksi pari kuukautta sitten pidetyissä Prinsessa D-n juhlissa. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury ja Sailor Mars olivat menneet kyseisiin juhliin, sillä he ja Luna olivat arvelleet, että Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva salainen aarre olisi voinut olla heidän etsimänsä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. He olivat kuitenkin saaneet huomata, että Prinsessa D-n salainen aarre ei ollutkaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, vaan timantista veistetty patsas, joka esitti D-kuningaskunnan ensimmäisestä kuningatarta.

Yllättäen Sailor Moon _näki_ valkoisen palatsin, jonka korkeimman tornin katossa oli valkoinen puolikuu-symboli.

Yllättäen Aimi _näki_ valkoisen palatsin, jonka korkeimman tornin katossa oli valkoinen puolikuu-symboli.

_"Miksi ajatteli valkoista palatsia?"_ Aimi mietti, ja katsoi Sailor Moonia mietteliäänä. Aimi oli nähnyt Sailor Moonin tiaran muuttuvan erilaiseksi juuri ennen, kuin Aimi oli _nähnyt _äsken kuvittelemansa, valkoisen palatsin.

Zoisite vilkaisi Aimia, joka näytti poissaolevalta. Zoisitekin oli äsken _nähnyt_ äsken valkoisen palatsin. Hän tiesi, että hän oli äsken kuvitellut saman asian, kuin Aimi. Zoisite oli kyseisestä asiasta täysin varma, sillä kun hän oli äsken _nähnyt_ valkoisen palatsin, hän oli tuntenut Aimin tunteiden olevan mietteliäitä, ja _näkevän_ saman valkoisen palatsin jonka Zoisitekin oli äsken _nähnyt_:

_"Mistä lähtien olen pystynyt __näkemään__ samoja kuvitelmia, kuin Aimi? Siitä asti, kun hän paransi minut tuolla kultaisella kristallillaan, eikö?"_

Sailor V, ja hänen seurassaan olevat tytöt hyppäsivät Sailor Moonin viereen, ja katsoivat Zoisitea, kunnes heidän katseensa osui Aimiin.

"Kuka olet?" Sailor V kysyi Aimilta. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän oli nähnyt Aimin joskus aiemmin.

"Olen Shittennounien oppilas. Olen Houseki no Hime, mutta oikea nimeni on Aimi", Aimi sanoi. "Olen palvelija, joka palvelee Dark Kingdomin Suurta hallitsijaa".

"Aimi siis", Valkoinen kissa ajatteli hypättyään Sailor V-n vasemmalle puolelle.

"Keitä te olette?" Aimi kysyi 17-vuotiailta tytöiltä.

"Olen Uranuksen suojelija aurinkokunnan uloimmalta tuulen planeetalta. Taivaan vartija_._ Sailor Uranus", Sanoi tyttö, jonka hiukset olivat lyhyet, ja vaaleat.

"Olen "Olen Neptunen suojelija aurinkokunnan uloimmalta valtameren planeetalta. Syvänmeren vartija_. _Sailor Neptune", Turkoosihiuksinen tyttö sanoi.

"Miksi varastat ihmisiltä energiaa, ja tottelet Queen Beryliä?" Sailor V kysyi Aimilta.

"Koska hän on äitini", Aimi sanoi.

"Mitä?!" Sailor V-n vasemmalla puolella seisova kissa kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

Sailor Uranus, ja Sailor Neptunekin yllättyivät kuulemastaan.

"Odota, Artemis", Sailor V sanoi.

"Rurijoo!" Aimi huusi, ja hänen eteensä ilmestyi tummanvihreästä smaragdista tehty youma, joka hyökkäsi kohti kohti Sailor Senshejä.

Rurijoon käsistä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, joka levisi nopeasti kohti Sailor Senshejä, ja Tuxedo Kamenia, mutta kyseinen energia levisi nopeasti kohti Aimia ja Zoisiteakin.

Aimi ja Zoisite hyppäsivät kadun toiselle puolelle väistäen hyökkäyksen Sailor Senshien ja Tuxedo Kamenin tavoin.

"Rurijoo, lopeta heti!" Aimi huusi youmalleen.

"Anteeksi, Aimi-sama, mutta se ei onnistu nyt! En hallitse voimiani!" Youma huusi kuulostaen hermostuneelta. Sen käsistä ilmestyi taas tummanvihreää energiaa, joka _lensi_ suoraan kohti Aimia.

"Aimi!" Zoisite huusi huolissaan.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon kosketti tiaransa helmeä oikealla etusormellaan, ja tiara muuttui kultaiseksi bumerangiksi, jonka Sailor Moon heitti kohti youmaa.

Krits! Tiara osui youmaan, ja tuhosi youman samalla, kun tiara katosi. Lopulta tiara ilmestyi takaisin Sailor Moonin otsalle.

"Sailor Moon?" Aimi kysyi yllättyneenä siitä, että Sailor Moon oli äsken tuhonnut Aimin youman, ja samalla pelastanut Aimin kyseisellä tavalla.

"Miksi estit youmaani vahingoittamasta minua?" Aimi kysyi ihmeissään.

"Olet erilainen kuin Queen Beryl", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Hassua, olen samaa mieltä", Zoisite sanoi.

Silloin Sailor Mars loi käsiinsä liekkipyörteen, jonka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Aimia.

Zoisite hyppäsi Aimin eteen, ja liekit osuivat Zoisiteen.

"Zoisite!" Aimi huusi huolissaan, ja kyyneleet nousivat hänen silmiinsä, kun hän otti Zoisiten syliinsä tämän kaatuessa kadulle. Zoisiten palovammat näyttivät tosi pahoilta, ja Aimi huolestui enemmän, ja kaatui polvilleen.

"Eiiii!" Aimin huolestuneisuudella ei tuntunut olevan minkäänlaista rajaa, ja hänen kaulakorussaan roikkuva, kultainen kristalli alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti leijuen ilmassa. Aimin keho hohti hieman sinistä energiaa, ja hänen otsalleen ilmestyi indigonsininen Maapallon symboli. Pian Aimin ylle ilmestyi indigonsininen mekko, jossa oli indigonsiniset olkaimet. Hänellä oli jaloissaan indigonsiniset korkokengät

"Mitä?!" Artemis katsoi Aimin erilaiseksi muuttunutta ulkonäköä, ja Aimin kaulakorussa olevaa, kultaista kristallia yllättyneenä.

Aimin kaulakorussa roikkuvan, kultaisen kristallin energiaa siirtyi Zoisiten kehoon, ja Zoisiten palovammansa paranivat hetkessä.

Läheisen puiston kukat alkoivat kukkia tosi nopeasti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Kyllä! Tämä on todella uuden Gōruden Kurisutarun voimaa!"_ Queen Metalia sanoi, kun se tunsi voimiensa palaavan. Queen Metalia halusi koko ajan lisää voimaa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aimin uuden Gōruden Kurisutarun voimat ovat suuremmoiset", Queen Beryl katsoi Aimin Gōruden Kurisutarua kristalli-pallostaan. Queen Berylin silmissä oli ahne katse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoisite avasi silmänsä, ja nousi istumaan katsoen Aimia uteliaana.

"Aimi", Zoisite sanoi katsoen tyttöä, kun tämän kristalli-kaulakoru lakkasi hohtamasta, ja laskeutui roikkumaan tytön ylävartaloa vasten. Zoisiten ajatukset tuntuivat tosi selkeiltä.

"Miksi suojelit minua äskeiseltä hyökkäykseltä?" Aimi kysyi Zoisitelta.

"Koska olet minulle kuin pikkusisko", Zoisite sanoi.

Aimi hymyili, mutta häntä alkoi pyörryttää, ja hän kaatui Zoisiten syliin.

"Aimi! Aimi!" Zoisite laittoi molemmat kätensä suojelevasti Aimin ympärille.

"Kohtaamme vielä", Zoisite mulkaisi Sailor Senshejä ja Tuxedo Kamenia, minkä jälkeen Zoisite teleportasi itsensä ja Aimin Aimin asuntoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kun Zoisite oli teleportannut itsensä ja Aimin Aimin asuntoon, Zoisite laski sylissään olevan tytön sohvalle makaamaan.

Sitten hän otti Aimin kaulakorun Aimin kaulasta, ja laittoi sen olohuoneen pöydän päälle.

Kun Aimin vaatteet muuttuivat Dark Kingdom-vaatteiksi, Zoisite irrotti Aimin vyöhön kiinnitetyn miekan, ja miekan huotran irti Aimin vyöstä ja laittoi nekin olohuoneen pöydälle.

_"Mikä tuo kullan värinen kristalli on?"_ Zoisite mietti katsoen pöydälle laittamaansa kaulakorua, ja otti sohvan selkänojalla olevan viltin, ja peitteli Aimin kyseisellä viltillä.

"Chikyū", Aimi kuiskasi, ja hänen otsassaan oleva indigonsininen Maapallon symboli katosi.

Yllättäen Zoisiten otsaan ilmestyi vihreänä hohtava jalokivi.

"Mitä?!" Zoisite kysyi tuntiessaan uudenlaista energiaa sisällään. Kyseinen energia oli hieman viileää, mutta samalla tuttua. Zoisitesta tuntui jopa siltä, että hän muisti nyt jotain, jonka hän oli unohtanut kauan sitten.

(Flashback)

_Zoisite seisoi valtaistuinsalissa. Valtaistuinsalin seinät, katto ja lattia olivat harmaat. Seinissä oli ikkunoita. Ja lattialla oli pitkä, punainen matto. Valtaistuimen värit olivat punaista, ja kultaista._

_"Jadeite, Kärsivällisyyden ja Harmonian ritari", Jadeite seisoi valtaistuinsalin edessä, ja piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänellä oli yllään harmaasininen, pitkähihainen paita. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänen Lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Jadeiten kampaus oli samanlainen, kuin aina. Hän näytti 18-vuotiaalta. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen._

_"Nephrite, Tiedon ja Mukavuuden ritari", Nephrite ilmoitti seisoessaan Jadeiten oikealla puolella. Hänen kampauksensa oli samanlainen, kuin aina. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa. Hänellä oli hartioillaan valkoinen viitta. Nephritellä oli yllään pitkähihainen, violettiharmaa pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Hän näytti 18-vuotiaalta._

_"Zoisite, Puhtauden ja Parantamisen ritari", Zoisite piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa. Hänellä oli normaali kampauksensa. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Zoisitella oli yllään pitkähihainen pusero, jonka väri oli vaaleanvihreän, ja valkoisen väliltä. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Hänellä oli jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hän oli 18-vuotias._

_"Kunzite, Puhtauden ja Hellyyden ritari", Kunzite sanoi seisoen Zoisiten vasemmalla puolella. Kunzite piti miekkaa oikeassa kädessään. Hänen kampauksensa oli normaali.Hänellä oli korvissaan harmaat korvakorut. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli hartioillaan valkoinen viitta. Hänen paitansa oli pitkähihainen, ja harmaasininen. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Hän näytti 19-vuotiaalta._

_"Prinssi Endymion, teemme kaikkemme suojellaksemme teitä ja sisartanne, Prinsessa Chikyūtä", Kunzite sanoi._

_"Kiitos, ystäväni. Luotamme teihin, rauhan ja hyvinvoinnin nimissä", Punakultaisen valtaistuimen edessä seisova tummahiuksinen, ja vaaleaihoinen mies sanoi. Mies oli urheilullinen, ja pitkä. Hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Hänen hartioillaan oli metalliset olkasuojaimet, joihin hänen viittansa oli kiinnitetty. Miehellä oli siniset silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli lyhyet, mustat hiukset. Hänellä oli yllään musta haarniska, jossa oli hopean väristä kuviota. Hänellä oli lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat. Mies oli suunnilleen 18-vuotias._

_Miehen vieressä seisoi 16-vuotias tyttö, joka oli laiha, ja pitkä. Hänellä oli pitkät, mustat hiukset, jotka ylettivät hänen lantiolleen asti. Tytön iho oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Tytöllä oli yllään indigonsininen mekko, jossa oli indigonsiniset olkaimet. Hänen otsassaan oli indigonsininen Maapallon symboli. Hänellä oli jaloissaan indigonsiniset korkokengät. Tyttö hymyili ystävällisesti. Zoisite huomasi nopeasti, että tyttö näytti tosi paljon olohuoneen sohvalla nukkuvalta Aimilta._

_Seuraavaksi Zoisite seisoi Kunziten, Nephriten ja Jadeiten kanssa aurinkoisena päivänä niityllä katsomassa neljää Sailor Senshiä. Zoisite tunnisti Sailor Mercuryn, Sailor Marsin, Sailor Jupiterin, ja Sailor Venuksen. Sailor Venus oli sama tyttö, jota valkoinen kissa oli aiemmin sanonut Prinsessa Serenityksi, mutta Sailor Venuksen otsassa ei ollut kultaista puolikuu-symbolia, vaan kultainen tiara. Kyseisen tiaran jalokivi oli oranssi._

_Zoisite tunsi punastuvansa vähän katsoessaan Sailor Mercuryä, joka oli suunnilleen 16-vuotias._

_Maisema muuttui, ja nyt Prinsessa Chikyū seisoi Maapallon valtakunnan palatsin puutarhassa olevan, harmaan suihkulähteen edessä. Hänellä oli yllään indigonsininen mekko, ja hänellä oli jaloissaan indigonsiniset korkokengät. Hänellä oli otsassaan indigonsininen Maapallon symboli. Hän näytti odottavan jotain. Hän näytti hieman huolestuneelta. Oli yö, minkä takia puutarhassa oli pimeää, joten Prinsessa Chikyū piti oikeassa kädessään lyhtyä, jonka sisällä paloi valkoisen kynttilän päällä oleva liekki. Hän piti vasemmassa kädessään valkoista kääröä. Kyseisen käärön ympärillä oli kultainen nauha, jossa oli Maapallon symboli._

_Yllättäen Prinsessa Chikyū kääntyi ympäri, ja katsoi puutarhan oikealle puolelle, sillä hän vaikutti kuulleen jotain. Puutarhan oikealla puolella seisoi laiha tyttö, jolla oli vaalea iho, ja siniset silmät. Tyttö oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hänellä oli pitkät, vaaleat hiukset, jotka oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Tytön otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Tyttö oli suunnilleen 16-vuotias, kuten palatsin puutarhassa seisova_ _Prinsessa Chikyū_.

Puutarhaan saapuneen, vaaleahiuksisen tytön kasvot olivat samanlaiset, kuin Sailor Moonin kasvot. Hän piti sylissään oli laihaa, 2-vuotiasta tyttöä.

_2-vuotiaalla tytöllä oli punaiset hiukset, ja hänellä oli siniset silmät, ja vaalea iho. Punahiuksisen tytön hiukset oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle, ja hänen saparonsa olivat sydämen-muotoiset. Hänellä oli yllään samanlainen mekko, kuin vaaleahiuksisella tytöllä. Punahiuksisen tytönkin otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Punahiuksisella tytöllä oli samanlaiset kasvot, kuin sillä tytöllä, jota Sailor Moon oli pitänyt sylissään Aimin ensimmäisen konsertin jälkeen._

_"Prinsessa Serenity, ja Prinsessa Tsukí", Prinsessa Chikyū sanoi._

_"Iltaa, Prinsessa Chikyū. Miksi halusit tavata minut näin myöhään?" Prinsessa Serenity kysyi._

_"Kyse on jostain ikävästä. Kuljin tänään vale-asussa tämän palatsin lähellä olevassa kylässä, jotta kukaan kyläläisistä ei tunnistaisi minua. Kun kuljin tämän palatsin lähellä olevassa kylässä kuulin eräiden, kyseisen kylän asukkaiden puhuvan tapaamisesta Beryl-nimisen naisen kanssa. Kyseisellä tapaamisella on uskoakseni jotain tekemistä Maahan saapuneen pahan voiman, Queen Metalian kanssa. Näin Queen Metalian laskeutuvan Maahan meteoriitin muodossa pari päivää sitten eräänä yönä, kun olin tullut lukemaan tämän palatsin puutarhaan. Sinä yönä näin meteoriittiparven lentävän tähtitaivaan oli kaunista katseltavaa, mutta yksi, kyseisessä meteoriittiparvessa ollut meteoriitti oli erilainen, kuin muut kyseisen meteoriittiparven meteoriitit. Se meteoriitti,joka oli erilainen, kuin muut meteoriitit, oli violetti. Se hehkui, ja siinä oli mustaakin väriä. Se äsken mainitsemani meteoriitti laskeutui aiemmin mainitsemani kylän lähellä olevaan metsään. Kun se meteoriitti oli laskeutunut äsken mainitsemaani metsään, Zoisite saapui tähän puutarhaan, joten pyysin häntä menemään kanssani metsään pienelle tutkimusretkelle, sillä kyseisessä metsässä hehkui jotain violettia ja päätin tutkia asiaa tarkemmin._ _Pyysin Zoisita menemään kanssani siihen metsään, kosta olisi saattanut olla liian vaarallista mennä sinne yksin yöllä._ _Arvelin kuitenkin, että aiemmin mainitsemassani metsässä näkyvä violetti hehku johtui siitä aiemmin näkemästäni violetista meteoriitistä. Se näkemäni violetti hehku oli niin vahva, että se näkyi tänne palatsi-alueelle asti. Zoisite ja minä menimme metsään tutkimaan äsken mainitsemaani asiaa, ja näimme aiemmin näkemäni meteoriitin sijaan isosta energiasta muodostuneen olennon, joka puhui sille aiemmin mainitsemalleni Beryl-nimiselle naiselle. Tämä voi kuulostaa vähän kaukaa haetulta,_ _mutta siinä näkemässäni olennossa oli jotain, joka aiheutti minulle kylmiä väreitä. Zoisite, ja minä palasimme palatsiin, ja kerroimme näkemästämme olennosta veljelleni, ja muillekin kenraaleille. He sanoivat tarkkailevansa metsän tilannetta mainitsemani olennon varalta, jotta se ei aiheuta ongelmia tämän valtakunnan asukkaille. Seuraavana yönä, ennen kuin menin nukkumaan, näin joidenkin kyläläisten menevän siihen metsään, johon olin nähnyt Queen Metalian saapuvan. Menin_ _uudelleen tarkkailemaan metsässä olevaa Queen Metaliaa, ja kuulin aiemmin mainitsemani Berylin sanovan sitä olentoa Queen Metaliaksi. Silloin kuulin sen olennon nimen ensimmäisen kerran. Beryl sanoi jopa metsään saapuneille ihmisille, että hän aikoo auttaa Queen Metaliaa saamaan haltuunsa äidilläsi olevan Maboroshi No Ginzuishoun haltuunsa. Beryl pyysi paikalle saapuneita ihmisiä auttamaan häntä, ja Queen Metaliaa heidän suunnitelmansa toteuttamisessa. Minusta tuntuu, että aiemmin mainitsemallani Berylillä on_ _jotain sinua vastaan, Prinsessa Serenity. Ilmeisesti Beryl on rakastunut samaan mieheen kuin sinäkin, Prinsessa Serenity. Olen nähnyt Berylin tosi monta kertaa täällä palatsi-alueella katsomassa veljeäni. Enkä pidä siitä katseesta, jolla Beryl katselee veljeäni. Kyseinen katse näyttää hieman jonkinlaiselta pakkomielteeltä. Olen jopa nähnyt Berylin vakoilevan sinua ja veljeäni pari kertaa silloin, kun Beryl käy täällä palatsi-alueella katsomassa veljeäni. Aina kun olen nähnyt Berylin katsovan sinua ja veljeäni, olen nähnyt Berylin katsovan sinua vihaisella ja kateellisella katseella. Beryl on tainnut ymmärtää sen, että sinä ja veljeni olette rakastavaisia, ja Beryl ei taida pitää siitä, että sinä ja veljeni olette rakastavaisia sillä Beryl haluaisi veljeni itselleen. Päätin kertoa vähän aikaa sitten selvittämäni asiat sinulle mahdollisimman pian, jotta voisit varoittaa äitiäsi, sillä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on äidilläsi._ _Siksi otin sinuun tänään telepaattisen yhteyden voimieni avulla, ja pyysin sinua tulemaan tänne',_ _Prinsessa Chikyū_ _varoitti Prinsessa Serenityä._

_Zoisite kuuli Prinsessa Chikyūn äänestä sen, että Queen Metaliaa koskeva salaisuus, jonka Prinsessa Chikyū oli äsken kertonut Prinsessa Serenitylle, oli huolestuttanut Prinsessa Chikyūtä jo jonkin aikaa. _

_"Kiitos, että varoitit minua",_ _Prinsessa Serenity sanoi hermostuneena._ "_Voitko kertoa jotain muutakin äsken mainitsemastasi Berylistä? Miten osaat ottaa muihin telepaattisen yhteyden?"_

_"Vastaan ensin jälkimmäiseen kysymykseesi. Pystyn ottamaan muihin ihmisiin telepaattisen yhteyden siksi, että Golden Kingdomin kuninkaallisen perheen jäsenenä minua on opetettu käyttämään voimiani suojellakseni tätä valtakuntaa, ja Elysionia, joka on tämän valtakunnan pääkaupunki. Aiemmin mainitsemani Beryl asuu tämän palatsin lähellä olevassa kylässä. Silloin, kun liikun tämän palatsin lähellä olevassa kylässä vale-asussa, olen pari kertaa kulkenut Berylin talon ohi, ja olen silloin nähnyt hänen tekevän taikoja. Kysyin kyseisen kylän asukkailta Berylistä sen jälkeen, kun olin nähnyt hänen taikovan ensimmäisen kerran talonsa puutarhassa. Kyseisen kylän asukkaat sanoivat, että Beryl on noita, ja että hän käy tosi usein tämän palatsi-alueen puutarhassa. Päätin selvittää, miksi Beryl käy tämän palatsi-alueen puutarhassa niin usein, joten piilouduin tänne odottamaan Berylin saapumista. Kun veljeni oli tämän puutarhan huvimajassa,_ _Beryl saapui tähän puutarhaan, ja piiloutui tämän palatsi-alueen puutarhan verannan pylvään taakse katselemaan veljeäni. Kun näin miten Beryl katseli veljeäni, ymmärsin hänen rakastuneen veljeeni, ja että hän käy täällä palatsi-alueella katsomassa veljeäni", Prinsessa Chikyū sanoi._

_"Tietääkö veljesi Berylistä?" Prinsessa Serenity kysyi._

_"Kyllä. Olen kertonut hänelle Berylistä. Pyydän sinulta yhtä asiaa. Anna tämä kirje äidillesi. Olen kirjoittanut siihen sen, mitä kerroin sinulle juuri äsken", Prinsessa Chikyū antoi vasemmassa kädessään_ _pitämänsä käärön Prinsessa Serenitylle._

_"Kyllä", Prinsessa Serenity sanoi ja otti Prinsessa Chikyūn kirjoittaman kirjeen vasemmalla kädellään, sillä hän piti siskoaan sylissään oikealla kädellään. "Kiitos, että varoiti minua". _

_"Ole hyvä", Prinsessa Chikyū sanoi._

_Kuvitelma muuttui jälleen, mutta nyt monet ihmiset taistelivat valkoisen palatsin edessä._

_"Valloitetaan Kuun kuningaskunta! Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on meidän!" Jotkut ihmiset huusivat taistelun aikana._

_"Lopettakaa tämä taistelu! Queen Metalia on ottanut teidät hallintaansa!" Prinsessa Chikyū huusi taistellen erästä miestä vastaan oikeassa kädessään pitämällään miekalla._

_Maapallon ihmiset eivät kuitenkaan kuunnelleet prinsessaansa, vaan jatkoivat taistelua Kuun kuningaskunnan sotureita vastaan. Maapallon ihmisten silmät olivat punaiset, ja he pitivät käsissään miekkoja, ja keihäitä. He näyttivät hyvin vihaisilta. Maapallon ihmiset eivät tuntuneet edes tunnistavan prinsessaansa._

_Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite ja Kunzitekin taistelivat Maapallon ihmisiä vastaan._

_"Prinsessa Chikyū! Oletko pettänyt kansasi?!" Joku punahiuksinen nainen huusi. Nainen oli laiha, ja vaaleaihoinen. Hänellä oli yllään mekko, joka oli vaaleanpunaisen, ja valkoisen väliltä. Hänen mekkonsa hihat ylettivät hänen olkapäihinsä asti. Hänellä oli kaulassaan kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Hänellä oli korvissaan valkoisista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat sandaalit. Kyseinen nainen näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Hänen silmänsä olivat hyvin punaiset, ja niissä oli vain vihaa, ja kateutta._

_Kun Zoisite katsoi punahiuksista naista tarkemmin, Zoisite tunnisti punahiuksisen naisen Queen Beryliksi. _

_Queen Beryl piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa, ja hänen yläpuolellaan leijui valtava, mustavioletti energia-pilvi, jonka otsassa punainen kuvio. Kyseinen kuvio näytti hieman timantilta. Kyseisessä energia-pilvessä oli siniset silmät, ja punainen suu._

_"Beryl! Arvelinkin, että sinä autat Queen Metaliaa ottamaan Maan ihmiset hallintaansa, ja hyökkäämään Kuun kuningaskuntaan!" Prinsessa Chikyū huusi nähtyään_ _Berylin._

_Berylin yläpuolella leijuvasta energia-pilvestä iskeytyi nopeasti violettia energiaa, joka osui Prinsessa Chikyūūn. Zhah!_

_"Iiiiiiik!" Prinsessa Chikyū huusi pudottaen miekkansa, ja kaatui palatsin edessä olevalle marmorilattialle. Hänen oikeaan kylkeensä oli ilmestynyt syvä haava, josta valui verta. Klak!_

_"Prinsessa_ _Chikyū_!" _Kunzite huusi järkyttyneenä._

_Violetista energia-pilvestä ilmestyi toinenkin energia-hyökkäys, joka osui Kunziteen, Nephriteen, Jadeiteen ja Zoisiteen. He pudottivat miekkansa ja kaatuivat marmorilattialle. Klak!_

_Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, ja Sailor Jupiter makasivat marmorilattialla, ja heillä oli syviä haavoja._

_"Kunzite!" Sailor Venus itki juostuaan Kunziten oikealle puolelle. Hän kumartui polvilleen Kunziten viereen, ja kosketti oikealla kädellään Kunziten oikeaa poskea mahdollisimman hellästi._

_"Pysäytä Beryl", Kunzite sanoi, ennen kuin hänen silmänsä sulkeutuivat._

_"Kyllä", Sailor Venus huusi, ja juoksi kohti Beryliä._

_"Ilmesty käteeni Kuun pyhä miekka, jolla suojellaan prinsessoja!" Sailor Venus huusi ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi miekka, jonka kahva oli musta. Miekan terä oli hopean värinen._

_"Endymion!" Prinsessa Serenity huusi jostain kauempaa. Hänen äänensä oli tosi surullinen._

_"Iiiiik!" Beryl huusi siitä suunnasta, jossa Prinsessa Serenity oli. Berylin ääni kuulosti siltä, kuin hän olisi haavoittunut vakavasti._

_Marmorilattialla makaava Zoisite katseli ympärilleen, ja yritti nähdä, oliko joku pysäyttänyt Berylin._

_Juuri ennen kuin Zoisiten silmät sulkeutuivat, hän näki loisteliaan, valkoisen palatsin tuhoutuvan. Palatsin edessä seisoi laiha, vaaleaihoinen ja hopeasilmäinen nainen. Naisella oli yllään pitkä, valkoinen mekko. Mekon etupuolella oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Naisen jaloissa oli valkoiset korkokengät. Naisen hiukset olivat pitkät, ja valkoiset. Naisen hiukset oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Naisen otsassa oli puolikuu-symboli. Hänellä oli korvissaan kullan väriset korvakorut. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta._

_"Moon Healing Escalation!" Valkohiuksinen nainen kohotti oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä, vaaleanpunaista ja puolen metrin pituista sauvaa ylemmäs. Kyseisen sauvan yläpäässä oli vaaleansininen, kristallinen puolikuu. Sauvan kristallisessa puolikuussa oleva, hopean värinen kristalli hohti kirkkaasti. Kyseinen kristalli oli kyyneleen muotoinen ja pyyhekumin kokoinen._

_"Anna Maboroshi no Ginzuishou minulle!" Berylin yläpuolella aiemmin näkynyt, violettimusta energia-pilvi huusi valkohiuksiselle naiselle, ennen kuin katosi. Kyseisen energia-pilven huuto oli kuulostanut tuskaiselta._

_Marmorilattialla makaavan Zoisiten silmät sulkeutuivat, ja hän tiesi taistelun loppuneen._

_Yllättäen erääseen, Kuun valtakunnan keskellä olevaan temppeliin ilmestyi kultainen, turkoosi ja granaatin punainen energia-pylväät. Hieman myöhemmin kyseiseen temppeliin ilmestyi violetti energia-pylväs, ja pian valtava paineaalto kulki tuhoutuneen valtakunnan yli._

_Paineaallon kadottua jäljellä oli vain raunioita._

_Valkohiuksinen nainen makasi pylväällä, ja hänen vieressään olivat musta, ja valkoinen kissa. Kummankin kissan otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Toisen kissan silmät olivat punaiset, ja toisen kissan silmät olivat vihreät._

_"Queen Metalia voi __herätä__ joskus tulevaisuudessa, sillä joku voi vapauttaa Queen Metalian. Tyttärieni kuoleman järkyttämänä en kyennyt tuhoamaan Queen Metaliaa, joten minä vain sinetöin Queen Metalian pois. Haluan, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyvät uudelleen Maassa joskus tulevaisuudessa, jotta he voivat elääonnellisina. Lisäksi, vain tyttäreni, Prinsessa Serenity voi sinetöidä Queen Metalian lopullisesti pois. Lähetän kaikki tämän yön taistelussa kuolleet Maan ja Kuun ihmiset Galaxy Cauldroniin, jossa kaikki Star Seedsit __syntyvät.__ Jotkut Galaxy Cauldronissa __syntyvät__ Star Seedsit kehittyvät Sailor Crystaleiksi, jotka __kasvavat__ planeetoiksi ja planeettojen suojelijoiksi. Sailor Crystalit ovat Sailor Senshien voiman lähde. Kaikki tämän yön taistelussa kuolleet Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyvät jossain vaiheessa uudelleen Maassa. Sitä ennen heidän Star Seedsinsä ovat aiemmin mainitsemassani Galaxy Cauldronissa. Avaruudessa on Sagittarius Zero Star, jossa aiemmin mainitsemani Galaxy Cauldron on. Sailor Senshien, Shitennounien, prinssin ja prinsessojen ja Maan ja Kuun ihmisten Star Seedsit ovat aiemmin mainitsemassani Galaxy Cauldronissa siihen asti, kunnes niiden omistajat syntyvät uudelleen Maassa. Luna, Artemis, kun löydätte Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, löydätte molemmat tyttäreni", Queen Serenity sanoi. Hän nosti puolikuu-sauvaa_ _ylemmäs, ja sauvassa oleva Maboroshi no Ginzuishou nousi tuhoutuneen valtakunnan yläpuolelle hohtaen kirkkaasti. "Tällä tavalla Silver Millenniumin kohtalo ei toistu, jos Queen Metalia vapautetaan joskus"._

_"Onneksi Prinssi Endymionin sisko varoitti tytärtänne, ja teitä teille lähettämällään kirjeellä, Queen Serenity. Sen kirjeen ansiosta osasitte varoittaa kaikkia Sailor Senshejä tänä yönä tapahtuneesta Queen Metalian hyökkäyksestä", Luna sanoi._

_"Kyllä", Queen Serenity sanoi._

_Pian Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun hohde himmeni, ja raunioista nousi esiin isoja kristallipalloja. Kaikki taistelussa kuolleet Maan ja Kuun ihmiset olivat kyseisten kristallipallojen sisällä. Kristallipallot lensivät himmeänä hohtavan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun perässä kohti avaruutta. Kohti paikkaa, jossa Queen Serenityn mainitsema Sagittarius Zero Star, ja Galaxy Cauldron olivat._

_"Luna, Artemis. Etsikää molemmat tyttäreni, Sailor Senshit, Prinssi Endymion, hänen sisarensa ja heidän Shitennouninsa. Vain he voivat auttaa Prinsessa Serenityä sinetöimään Queen Metalian lopullisesti pois", Nainen sanoi sulkien silmänsä pudottaen oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä sauvan marmorilattialle._

_"Queen Serenity!" Molemmat kissat huusivat samalla, kun Queen Serenityn pudottama sauva katosi, ja kissojen ympärille ilmestyi lasikapselit, jotka leijuivat kohti Maapalloa._

(End of the flashback)

"Voi ei!" Zoisite kaatui takamukselleen järkyttyneenä _näkemästään_. Kylmät väreet _juoksivat_ hänen selässään, kun hänen otsassaan oleva jalokivi lakkasi hohtamasta, ja katosi. Nyt hän muisti kaiken, mitä oli tapahtunut sinä yönä, jolloin Queen Metalia, ja Queen Metalian aivopesemät Maan ihmiset olivat hyökänneet Kuuhun.

_"Nyt muistan aiemman elämäni. Olin 1000 vuotta sitten muiden Shittennounien tavoin Prinssi Endymionin ja hänen sisarensa henkivartija, ja heidän ystävänsä. Rakastin Sailor Mercuryä. Beryl oli 1000 vuotta sitten Maassa asuva noita. Hän oli kateellinen Prinssi Endymionin ja Prinsessa Serenityn rakkaudesta, ja auttoi Queen Metaliaa tuhoamaan Silver Millenniumin. Onko Aimi Prinssi Endymionin siskon reinkarnaatio? Jos se on totta, niin miten Aimi on nyt Queen Berylin tytär? Aimi näyttää kyllä tosi paljon Prinssi Endymionin siskolta. Mikä on tämänhetkinen nimeni, ja keitä nykyiset vanhempani ovat? Minun täytyy nyt suojella Aimia Queen Beryliltä",_ Zoisite ajatteli tuntien vihaa Queen Beryliä kohtaan.

Zoisite alkoi parantaa Aimin haavoittunutta olkapäätä voimiensa avulla.

"Aimin kultainen kristalli taitaa olla syy siihen, miten muistan Silver Millenniumin tuhoutumisen aikaiset tapahtumat. Tuon kultaisen kristallin voimat palauttivat muistoni jotenkin", Zoisite ajatteli ääneen. "Pidän äsken selville saamani salaisuuden toistaiseksi omana tietonani".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olet taistellut hyvin tähän asti, Sailor Moon", Sailor V sanoi katsoen edessään seisovaa tyttöä.

_"Minun sankarini, Sailor V-chan, seisoo edessäni, ja on Prinsessa Serenity. En voi uskoa sitä",_ Sailor Moon mietti hieman hermostuneena.

"Te kaikki olette taistelleet hyvin", Sailor V sanoi muille Sailor Sensheille. Tuxedo Kamen oli lähtenyt melkein heti Shittennounien lähdettyä kadulta. "Sailor Moon, miksi pelastit Aimin?"

"Aimi-chan ei ole Queen Berylin kaltainen. Luulen, että Queen Beryl pahoinpitelee Aimi-chania. Aimi-chan vaikuttaa pelkäävän Queen Beryliä. Vaikka Aimi-chan onkin tällä hetkellä vihollisemme, hän laulaa tosi hyvin", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Tiedän. Olin Sailor Uranuksen, Sailor Neptunen ja Artemiksen kanssa katsomossa silloin, kun Aimi soitti pianoa. Istuimme katsomon eripuolella kuin te, joten ette nähneet meitä", Sailor V sanoi. "Aimi vaikuttaa pitävän Zoisitea isoveljenään, koska hän välittää Zoisitesta. Näin sen Aimin silmistä ja siitä, miten hän suojeli Zoisita äskeisen taistelun aikana. En tiedä, mikä se Aimin kultainen kristalli oli, mutta siinä on jotain erityistä".

"Aimilla taitaa olla jokin salaisuus", Sailor Uranus ajatteli ääneen.

"Sailor Moon, olet oikeassa sen suhteen, että Aimi laulaa hyvin", Sailor Neptune totesi. "Hän soittaa pianoakin tosi hyvin".

"Minusta tuntuu jostain syystä siltä, että tunnen Aimi-chanin. Rei-chan, miksi hyökkäsit Aimi-chanin kimppuun aiemmin?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Yritin ottaa takaisin energian, jonka hän oli varastanut konserttiin saapuneelle yleisölle. Itse asiassa, minustakin tuntuu siltä, että tunnen hänet", Sailor Mars sanoi.

"Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun tapaamme, koska otin teihin yhteyttä peli-koneen läpi", Sailor V sanoi hymyillen.

"Opastimme teitä Sailor V-pelin läpi näyttääksemme teille, miten taistellaan. Näyttää siltä, että se toimi", Artemis selitti.

"Se peli?" Sailor Moon kysyi. Sitten hän muisti, yhden kerran, kun hän oli pelannut Sailor V-peliä.

Flashback

_"Mitä odotat? Sailor Moon?!" Sailor V-pelihahmo kysyi Usagilta._

_Sailor V-pelihahmo piti oikeassa kädessään puolikuu-sauvaa, joka oli samanlainen, kuin Usagin puolikuu-sauva._

_Sailor V-pelihahmo oli äskeisen pelin ensimmäisessä mainoksessa tuhonnut, yhden pelin hirviön omalla puolikuu-sauvallaan, ennen kuin oli katsonut Usagia ja kysynyt äskeisen kysymyksensä Usagilta._

End of the flashback

"Ymmärrän! Se oli oikeastaan Sailor V-chan itse!" Sailor Moon sanoi ymmärrettyään, mistä Sailor V oli äsken puhunut.

Piip piip! Sailor Moonin kommunikaattori-ranneke alkoi soida, joten Sailor Moon avasi kommunikaattori-rannekkeensa painamalla sen punaista helmeä oikealla etusormellaan.

_"Usagi-chan? Oletteko kunnossa?"_ Lunan ääni kysyi kommunikaattorista.

"Sinäkö, Luna? Oletko komentokeskuksessa?" Sailor V kysyi tunnistettuaan Lunan äänen. "Tulen sinne pian".

Sailor V-n oikeaan käteen ilmestyi oranssi muodonmuutos-kynä, ja Sailor V muuttui siviili-hahmoonsa. Hänen hiuksiinsa oli yhä sidottu punainen rusetti, mutta hänellä oli nyt päällään valkoinen, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänellä oli lantiollaan sininen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat, ja mustat kengät.

"Sinä olet...prinsessa?" Sailor Moon kysyi edessään seisovalta tytöltä.

"Tämä on minun salainen identiteettini. Maassa nimeni on Aino Minako. Olen toisen vuoden yläaste opiskelija, kuten tekin. Opiskelen Shiba Koen Public Middle Schoolissa. Mukava tavata teidät kaikki virallisesti", Minako sanoi hymyillen.

Sailor Uranuksen, ja Sailor Neptunenkin käsiin ilmestyivät heidän muodonmuutos-kynänsä, ja hekin muuttuivat siviili-hahmoihinsa.

Sailor Uranuksella oli jaloissaan mustat nilkkasaappaat. Hänellä oli lantiollaan musta minihame. Hänellä oli yllään musta liivi, jonka alla oli valkoinen toppi:

"Olen Tenou Haruka. Opiskelen Mugen Academyssä".

Sailor Neptunella oli yllään sininen, lyhythihainen pusero, jonka päällä oli tummansininen huppari. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja valkoiset sandaalit:

"Olen Kaiou Michiru. Minäkin opiskelen Mugen Academyssä".

Muutkin Sailor Senshit muuttuivat siviili-hahmoihinsa.

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin tytöt ja Artemis menivät Game Center Crown-pelikauppaan, jossa heidän tukikohtansa oli. Artemis paineli yhden peli-koneen näppäimiä etutassuillaan, ja kaksi pelikonetta liukui sivuun paljastaen altaan ison, neliön-muotoisen aukon ja lasiset portaat, joita pitkin joukkio käveli alas. Peli-koneet siirtyivät takaisin paikoilleen.

Komentokeskuksen lattia oli valkosininen, ja huoneen seinien edessä oli valkoisia pylväitä. Seinät olivat tummansiniset, ja niissä oli tähtiä muistuttavia kuvioita. Huoneen katto oli valkoinen. Huoneen lattian keskellä oli iso, harmaa tietokone, jonka edessä oli harmaa jakkara.

"Olen pahoillani, prinsessa. En voinut tulla taistelupaikalle", Luna sanoi.

"Miksi pyydät anteeksi, Luna?" Minako kysyi. "Olet suorittanut velvollisuutesi hyvin. En ole ollut täällä pitkään aikaan".

Minako käveli lähemmäs tietokonetta.

"Sailor V...tarkoitan, prinsessa, olemme etsineet sinua", Usagi sanoi.

Artemis hyppäsi tietokoneen edessä olevalle jakkaralle.

"Missä olet ollut koko tämän ajan? Usagia kysyi.

"Mistä minun pitäisi aloittaa?" Minako kysyi. "Tapasin partnerini, Artemiksen, kauan ennen kuin sinä tapasit Lunan. Olin silloin 13-vuotias. Emme vielä tienneet teitä kaikkia. Ensin ratkaisimme salaperäisiä rikoksia, joita tapahtui pitkin Tokiota. Kun olimme keränneet enemmän tietoa huomasimme, että jättimäinen varjo oli kaikkien, ratkaisemiemme tapausten takana. Ja se oli Dark Kingdom. Dark Kingdom valvoo pahaa voimaa, joka syntyi pimeyden sisällä. Dark Kingdomin todellinen johtaja on todella paha olento, toisin kuin kaikki muut asiat Maapallolla. Se olento on ottanut tavoitteekseen saada Maboroshi no Ginzuishou itselleen, saadakseen lisää valtaa. Hän juonittelee valloittaakseen Maapallon! Tällä hetkellä hänen alaisensa antavat hänelle ihmisiltä varastamaansa energiaa. Siksi viattomat ihmiset ovat hänen kohteensa. Pitkä vankeus heikensi hänen voimiaan, ja hänen alaisensa antavat hänelle ihmisiltä varastamaan energiaa palauttaakseen hänen voimansa entiseen loistoonsa samalla, kun he etsivät Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Kyseinen kristalli nimittäin voisi antaa Dark Kingdomin todelliselle johtajalle rajattomat voimat. Minä ja Artemis tapasimme Sailor Uranuksen ja Neptunen pari kuukautta sitten, ja aloimme tutkia Dark Kingdomia nelistään entistä tarkemmin".

"Oletko nähnyt Dark Kingdomin todellisen johtajan joskus aiemminkin?" Rei kysyi.

"Kyllä. Näin hänet ensimmäisen kerran kauan sitten. Silloin hän tuhosi Kuun kuningaskunnan, Silver Millenniumin, ja poisti kaikkien onnellisuuden. Pitkän taistelun jälkeen onnistuimme lopulta sinetöimään hänet pois, mutta joku _rikkoi_ sinetin, jolla hänet oli sinetöity tänne Maahan. Se, että joku _rikkoi_ sinetin, joka esti Dark Kingdomin todellista johtajaa heräämästä, vapautti Dark Kingdomin todellisen johtajan vankilastaan. Ymmärrättekö? Meidän täytyy sinetöidä Dark Kingdomin todellinen johtaja kokonaan pois tällä kertaa, jotta Silver Millenniumin tuhoutumisen tragedia ei toistu!" Minako sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Siksi meistä tuli Sailor Senshit", Usagi sanoi. "Prinsessa, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on?"

"Turvallisuuden vuoksi en voi vielä kertoa teille, missä se on. Mutta olen varma, että vihollinen tulee peräämme jälleen", Minako sanoi.

"Sailor V-chan", Usagi sanoi. "Tarkoitan, prinsessa. Voit luottaa meihin!"

"Me neljä olemme sinun, Sailor Uranuksen, ja Sailor Neptunen kanssa tästä eteenpäin", Ami sanoi.

"Ei ole väliä kuinka voimakas vihollinen on, emme koskaan lannistu!" Rei sanoi.

"Sailor Sensheinä taistelemme loppuun asti!" Makoto sanoi.

"Prinsessa?" Usagi kysyi.

"Kyllä, kiitos teille kaikille", Minako sanoi.

"Emme saa antaa Silver Millenniumin tuhoutumisesta seuranneen tragedian toistua", Haruka sanoi. "Voitteko kertoa mitä tiedätte siitä aiemmin näkemästämme Aimista?"

"Hän on samalla luokalla kuin minä, Ami-chan ja Mako-chan. Hän opiskelee Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolissa. Koulussa hänen nimensä on Chiba Aimi. Nyt on kevätloma, joten voimme ehkä yrittää löytää hänet. Hän käytti aiemmissa taisteluissa mustaa silmikkoa ehkä sen takia, ettemme tunnistaisi häntä luokkatoveriksemme. Hän voi luoda jalokivistä aseita tai Youmia. Hän voi teleportata itsensä eri paikkoihin muiden Shittennounien tavoin. Kun Zoisite pelasti hänet yhdessä taistelussa haavoittuen itse, yksi Aimin kyynel kristallisoitui kultaiseksi kristalliksi, jolla hän paransi Zoisiten haavat", Usagi sanoi. "Hän ei ennen käyttänyt miekkaa taisteluissa".

"Hän voi varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa jalokiviin laulunsa avulla", Ami sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Michiru sanoi kumartuen alemmas rapsuttaen Lunaa korvan takaa oikealla kädellään.

"Prinsessa, onko aiemmin näkemämme, punahiuksinen nainen, Queen Beryl Dark Kingdomin todellinen johtaja?" Ami kysyi.

"Ei. Selvittämiemme tietojen mukaan Queen Beryl välittää Dark Kingdomin todellisen johtajan käskyjä Shitennouneille", Michiru sanoi.

"Kuka on Dark Kingdomin todellinen johtaja?" Usagi kysyi.

"Queen Metalia on Dark Kingdomin todellinen johtaja. Queen Metalia _syntyi_ 1000 vuotta sitten sen seurauksena, että auringossa tapahtui poikkeuksellinen toiminta. Queen Metalia saapui Maahan 1000 vuotta sitten meteoriittiparvessa. Maan prinsessa näki sen, miten Queen Metalia saapui Maahan meteoriittiparvessa. Kun Maan prinsessa oli tutkinut Queen Metaliaa koskevia asioita tarkemmin, hän lähetti Silver Millenniumin kuningattarelle kirjeen, jossa hän varoitti Silver Millenniumin kuningatarta Queen Metaliasta. Maan prinsessa oli nimittäin ystävystynyt meidän kanssamme, ja kun hän oli salakuunnellut Queen Metalian, ja eräiden ihmisten suunnittelevan hyökkäystä Kuuhun, hän päätti varoittaa Silver Millenniumin kuningatarta. Maan prinsessa, ja hänen isoveljensä yrittivät estää Maan ihmisiä hyökkäämästä Kuuhun, mutta Maan ihmiset eivät kuunnelleet heitä, sillä Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Maan ihmiset omaksi armeijakseen saadakseen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun itselleen. Queen Metalia tarvitsi nimittäin armeijan saavuttaakseen tavoitteensa", Minako sanoi.

"Mitä Maan prinsessalle, ja hänen veljelleen tapahtui sinä päivänä, kun Queen Metalia hyökkäsi Kuuhun?" Rei kysyi.

"Emme voi kertoa sitä teille vielä. Mutta Kyseinen taistelu on tosi kamalaa katseltavaa. Varsinkin, kun emme voineet auttaa teitä kyseisen taistelun aikana, vaikka olisimme halunneet taistella rinnallanne suojellaksemme Silver Millenniumia", Haruka sanoi.

"Mitä tarkoitatte?" Makoto kysyi.

"1000 vuotta sitten minun, Sailor Uranuksen ja kahden muun Outer Sailor Senshin tehtävänä oli suojella Silver Millenniumia etäältä, minkä takia meidän oli pysyttävä omilla kotiplaneetoillamme. Emme siis saaneet poistua vartiointipaikoiltamme silloin, kun valtakuntamme tuhottiin", Michiru sanoi. "Pystyimme vain katsomaan sitä, miten valtakuntamme tuhottiin".

"Nyt voitte kuitenkin taistella rinnallamme Dark Kingdomin väkeä vastaan", Ami sanoi.

"Kyllä", Michiru sanoi. "Hyvitämme teille sen, ettemme voineet aiemmin taistella rinnallanne, vaikka olisimme halunneet taistella rinnallanne jo 1000 vuotta sitten".

"Entä Dark Kingdomin Shitennounit?" Usagi kysyi lopulta kysymyksen, jota hän oli miettinyt jo jonkin aikaa. "Mitä Dark Kingdomin Shitennouneille tapahtuu sen jälkeen, jos voitamme Queen Metalian?"

"Shitennounit on aivopesty tottelemaan Queen Metalian käskyjä. He taistelevat meitä vastaan vasten tahtoaan. He eivät muista sitä, keitä he oikeasti ovat. 1000 vuotta sitten he taistelivat rinnallamme Queen Metaliaa vastaan", Minako sanoi.

"Shitennounit on siis aivopesty. He ovat siis tavallaan Queen Metalian vankeja, jotka Queen Metalia pakottaa tekemään likaisen työn puolestaan", Usagi sanoi tuntien halveksuntaa Queen Metaliaa kohtaan.

"Kyllä. En ole varma, onko Queen Metalia tehnyt saman Aimillekkin. Mutta yksi asia on varma. Queen Metalia ei aloittanut 1000 vuotta sitten tapahtunutta hyökkäystään Kuuhun yksin. Hänellä oli 1000 vuotta sitten apulainen, jonka avulla hän aivopesi Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun. Avustajansa avulla Queen Metalia onnistui aivopesemään Maan ihmiset puolelleen tosi helposti ", Artemis sanoi.

"Miten niin _tosi helposti_?" Ami kysyi.

"Täällä Maassa oli 1000 vuotta sitten _kasvanut_ katetta Kuun valtakunnan asuvia ihmisiä kohtaan. Sillä elinikä Silver Millenniumin kuninkaallisella perheellä on noin 1000 vuotta. Silloin Maan ihmiset olisivat halunneet itselleenkin 1000 vuotisen eliniän, joten sen kateuden avulla Queen Metalia, ja hänen avustajansa aivopesivät Maan ihmiset hyökkäämään Kuuhun", Michiru sanoi.

"Miten voitte olla siitä noin varmoja?" Usagi kysyi.

"Se luki kirjeessä, jonka Maan prinsessa lähetti 1000 vuotta sitten Queen Serenitylle saatuaan selville, että Queen Metalia aivoesi Maan ihmisiä hyökkäämään Kuuhun. Maan prinsessa oli jopa saanut selville Queen Metalian avustajan henkilöllisyyden, ja kirjoitti aiemmin mainitsemani kirjeen varoittaakseen Queen Serenityä. Queen Metalian avustaja oli eräs, Maassa 1000 vuotta sitten asunut nainen. Hän kadehti minua eräästä syystä, vaikka en ollut tehnyt hänelle mitään. Artemis antoi aiemmin mainitsemani kirjeen minulle tavattuaan minut. Se kirje on huoneessani", Minako sanoi.

"Jos olen arvioinut oikein, joku vapautti Queen Metalian 12 vuotta sitten. Ja tutkimieni asioiden mukaan Queen Metalian vapauttanut ihminen käytti youmia varastaakseen ihmisiltä energiaa Queen Metalialle erilaisten, yleisten tapahtumien avulla, ennen kuin Queen Metalia aivopesi Shitennounit alaisikseen. Etsin Minakoa kauan, ennen kuin löysin hänet lopulta", Artemis sanoi.

"Näytän teille jossain vaiheessa Maan prinsessan 1000 vuotta sitten Queen Serenitylle kirjoittamaan kirjeen", Minako sanoi tänään tapaamilleen Sailor Sensheille.


	11. Kunzite's plan

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi käveli Tokion jalkakäytävällä. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa farkkuliivi, jonka alla oli valkoinen toppi. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat tennarit.

_"Miksi Rurijoo ei hallinnut voimiaan eilisen taistelun aikana?"_ Aimi mietti. _"Johtuiko kyseinen asia siitä, etten keskittynyt kunnolla sillä hetkellä, kun tein Rurijoon? En keksi muutakaan selitystä sille, miksei Rurijoo hallinnut voimiaan eilisen taistelun aikana"._

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

"Aimi-chan!" Joku huusi Aimin takaa, ja Aimi katsoi taakseen nähdäkseen Usagin, jolla oli yllään koulupuku.

Aimi juoksi nopeasti kohti lähellä olevaa kerrostaloa, jossa hänen asuntonsa oli, sillä hän ei ollut tällä hetkellä valmis puhumaan Usagille. Ja sitä paitsi, Zoisite odotti Aimia Aimin asunnossa.

_"Aimi-chan, miksi välttelet minua?"_ Usagi mietti seuraten Aimia.

Aimi avasi kerrostalon aulan oven, ja juoksi kohti aulan vasemmalla puolella olevia portaita. Juostuaan portaat ylös, Aimi pysähtyi asuntonsa oven eteen, työnsi oikean kätensä housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin asuntonsa avaimen. Hän työnsi avaimen asuntonsa ovessa olevaan lukkoon, ja avasi oven mennen sisälle, ja sulkien oven perässään.

Aimi nojasi selällään takanaan olevaan oveen.

XXXXXXXXX

_"Täälläkö Aimi-chan asuu?"_ Usagi mietti katsoen edessään olevaa, ruskeaa ovea. Oven vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli harmaa nimilaatta, jossa luki:

_"Chiba Aimi"._ Kyseisen nimilaatan alapuolella olevassa numerolaatassa oli Aimin asunnon numero:

_88._

Kerrostalon sisäseinät olivat vaaleankeltaiset, ja ulkoseinät olivat harmaat. Lattia oli harmaa, ja katto oli vaaleankeltainen. Kerrostalon katossa oli kattolamppuja, ja kerrostalossa olevien asuntojen ovet olivat ruskeat, ja niiden kahvat olivat harmaat.

"Aimi-chan, haluaisin olla ystäväsi. On harmi, että olemme vihollisia", Usagi sanoi hiljaisella äänellä koskettaen Aimin asunnon ovea oikealla kädellään. Usagin silmistä valui kyyneliä.

Mamoru seisoi vähän matkan päässä Usagista. Mamoru oli äsken kävellyt Tokion jalkakäytävällä, ja nähnyt Usagin juoksevaan kohti sitä kerrostaloa, jossa Usagi ja Mamoru olivat tällä hetkellä, joten Mamoru oli lähtenyt seuraamaan Usagia. Mamoru oli halunnut tietää, miksi Usagi oli tullut siihen kerrostaloon, johon Usagi oli äsken tullut.

_"Aimi asuu siis täällä?"_ Mamoru ajatteli kuultuaan Usagin sanat.

Mamorulla oli yllään koulupuku.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"Anteeksi, Usagi-san",_ Aimi ajatteli samalla, kun Zoisite tuli aulaan.

"Aimi, Queen Beryl haluaa puhua sinulle", Zoisite kertoi Aimille Queen Beryliltä kuulemansa asian, jonka Queen Beryl oli äsken kertonut Zoisitelle lähetettyään Zoisitelle telepaattisen viestin.

Aimi nyökkäsi.

Zoisit laittoi oikean kätensä Aimin vasemmalle olkapäälle, ja teleporttasi itsensä, ja Aimin Dark Kingdomiin.

Aimi muutti vaatteensa Dark Kingdom-vaatteiksi, ja käveli Zoisiten kanssa kohti valtaistuinsalia.

Kun he saapuivat valtaistuinsaliin, he katsoivat valtaistuimella istuvaa Queen Beryliä.

Aimin työnsi oikean kätensä housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja kaivoi sieltä esiin edellisessä konsertissaan käyttämänsä kaulakorun, ja kyseisen kaulakorun ympärille ilmestyi punainen energia-pallo. Aimi leijutti kyseisen kaulakorun valtaistuimella istuvan Queen Berylin eteen.

Queen Beryl katsoi Aimia tyytymättömänä.

Queen Berylin oikeassa kädessään pitämä valtikka muuttui ruoskaksi, ja hän käveli kohti Aimia.

"Et tuonut Suurelle hallitsijallemme tarpeeksi ihmisten energiaa, Aimi. Kolme uutta Sailor Senshiä on ilmestynyt, ja emme ole vieläkään löytäneet Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Miten aiot selittää sen?" Queen Beryl kysyi. Queen Beryl alkoi lyödä Aimia ruoskallaan.

"Olen pahoillani. En osannut odottaa sitä, että taistelupaikalle saapuisi lisää Sailor Senshejä. Ehkä olemme etsineet Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta vääristä paikoista", Aimi sanoi vähän ajan kuluttua. Hänen vaatteensa olivat revenneet joistain kohdista, ja hänellä oli monia haavoja. Hänen haavojaan kirveli inhottavasti.

Zoisite katsoi tilannetta järkytyksen, ja raivon sekaisin tuntein. Nyt kun hän oli saanut aiemman elämänsä muistot takaisin, hän oli päättänyt pelastaa Aimin Queen Berylin kynsistä. Ongelmana oli kuitenkin se, ettei Zoisite ollut vielä keksinyt suunnitelmaa, jonka avulla hän voisi pelastaa Aimin Queen Berylin kynsistä.

Queen Beryl löi Aimia taas ruoskallaan.

"Iiiiiik! Iiiiiik!" Aimi huusi, kun ruoska sivalsi hänen oikeaan olkapäähänsä syvän haavan.

Queen Beryl muutti ruoskansa takaisin valtikaksi, ja katsoi Aimia.

Aimi katsoi Queen Beryliä hermostuneena samalla, kun hän yritti pysyä rauhallisena.

"Voit mennä", Queen Beryl sanoi, ja Aimi lähti valtaistuinsalista Zoisiten seuratessa häntä.

"Mennään asunnollesi", Zoisite sanoi, kun kaksikko pysähtyi erään pylvään eteen.

Aimi nyökkäsi, ja Zoisite laittoi oikean kätensä Aimin vasemmalle olkapäälle teleportaten heidät Aimin asuntoon.

Aimi istui olohuoneensa sohvalle, minkä seurauksena Zoisite alkoi parantaa Aimin haavoja voimiensa avulla.

"Sinun ei pitäisi enää totella Queen Beryliä, Aimi. Katso, mitä hän teki sinulle juuri äsken", Zoisite sanoi. Zoisite halveksi Queen Beryliä koko ajan enemmän, ja enemmän.

"Hänen tottelemisensa on velvollisuuteni", Aimi sanoi.

"Ei ole! Sinä olet...erilainen kuin hän", Zoisite sanoi. Hän oli äsken ollut vähällä kertoa Aimille, kuka Aimi oli ollut 1000 vuotta sitten, mutta Zoisite päätti pitää kyseisen asian salassa vielä jonkin aikaa. Zoisiten täytyisi toistaiseksi ajatella Aimin turvallisuutta.

"Kiitos, Zoisite", Aimi sanoi.

"Miksi lähetit platinum-lipun Sailor Moonille pari viikkoa sitten?" Zoisite kysyi Aimilta.

"Päätin pelata varman päälle, ja varastaa häneltä energiaa, ennen varsinaista konserttia jonka pidin sinä päivänä, jolloin esiinnyin yksityisesti Sailor Moonille. Kuule, Sailor Moon on oikeasti tosi ystävällinen. Haluaisin olla hänen ystävänsä. Ethän kerro tätä äidilleni, sillä hän ei pitäisi siitä, jos saisi tietää sen että haluan olla Sailor Moonin ystävä?" Aimi pyysi.

"Salaisuutesi on turvassa", Zoisite sanoi. _"Ehkä voit todellakin olla Sailor Moonin ystävä sitten, kun olen pelastanut sinut Queen Berylin kynsistä"._

"Kiitos", Aimi sanoi.

"Ole hyvä. Jospa nukahtaisit vähäksi aikaa", Zoisite sanoi, kun hän oli parantanut Aimin haavat. Zoisite laittoi oikean etusormensa kevyesti Aimin otsalle. Zoisiten oikeassa etusormessa hohti sinistä energiaa, minkä seurauksena Aimi nukahti, ja Zoisite asetti tytön makaamaan sohvalle laittaen sohvan selkänojan päällä olevan viltin Aimin päälle.

Zoisite teleporttasi itsensä takaisin Dark Kingdomin linnaan, ja meni suoraan valtaistuin-saliin. Zoisite ei antaisi Queen Berylin enää kiduttaa Aimia.

"Mitä nyt, Zoisite?" Queen Beryl kysyi nähtyään Zoisiten vihaisen katseen.

Zoisite ei sanonut mitään, vaan hänen molempiin käsiinsä ilmestyi vaaleanvihreää energiaa, jota hän heitti nopeasti kohti Queen Beryliä.

Queen Beryl nosti oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä valtikkaa ylemmäs, ja hänen eteensä ilmestyi iso ja punainen energia-kilpi, jonka avulla hän suojautui Zoisiten hyökkäykseltä. Bam! Zoisiten hyökkäyksen osuminen Queen Berylin suojakilpeen nosti valtaistunsaliin paksun savupilven. Savun laskeuduttua näytti siltä, kuin Zoisite ei olisikaan hyökännyt.

"Queen Beryl, Aimi on tyttäresi, eikö niin?! Hän on totellut sinua mukisematta, mutta sinä vain kidutat häntä!" Zoisite mulkoili Queen Beryliä vihaisena. Zoisite oli saanut tarpeekseen Queen Berylin julmuudesta.

"Se ei ole sinun asiasi", Queen Beryl nosti valtikkansa ylemmäs, ja hänen valtikkansa yläpäähän kiinnitetty rubiini alkoi hohtaa.

Zoisite teleporttasi itsensä nopeasti pois Queen Berylin linnasta.

_"Odota Aimi! Pelastan sinut jotenkin!"_ Zoisite mietti. _"Nephrite, sinun ja muiden Shitennounien on suojeltava Aimia Queen Beryliltä, sillä Aimi on vaarassa!"_

Nephrite seisoi linnan käytävällä, ja näytti hieman yllättyneeltä saatuaan Zoisitelta telepaattisen viestin.

_"Mitä Zoisite mahtoi tarkoittaa?"_ Nephrite mietti. _"Ja mikä se äskeinen, räjähdykseltä kuulostava ääni oikein oli, ja miksi se kuului tämän linnan valtaistuinsalista?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi heräsi, ja katseli ympärilleen. Hänelle oli _tullut_ ikävä aavistus siitä, että Zoisitelle oli tapahtunut jotain kamalaa. Tuntui ihan siltä, kuin kylmä tuuli olisi kulkenut Aimin kehon läpi.

"Zoisite?" Aimi kuiskasi katsellen ympärilleen. Zoisite ei kuitenkaan ollut Aimin asunnossa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Seuraavana päivänä)

"_Minun täytyy pelastaa Aimi Queen Beryliltä, mutta miten?"_ Zoisite mietti puistossa. Hän ei voisi palata Dark Kingdomiin, sillä Queen Beryl tekisi hänestä selvää jälkeä heti, kun näkisi Zoisiten. Kyseinen asia johtui siitä, että Zoisite oli uhmannut Queen Beryliä edellisenä päivänä.

Päivä oli aurinkoinen, mutta Zoisite ei huomannut sitä istuessaan erään puun oksalla, sillä hän oli niin syventynyt ajatuksiinsa.

Zoisitella oli yllään Shittennou-vaatteensa.

_"Sailor Moon pelasti Aimin Rurijoon hyökkäykseltä edellisessä taistelussamme Sailor Senshejä vastaan. Pitäisikö minun kenties lähestyä Sailor Senshejä, ja pyytää heitä auttamaan minua Aimin pelastamisessa Queen Beryliltä?"_ Zoisite mietti. Hän ei tiennyt vielä, miten hän vakuuttaisi Sailor Sensheille olevansa heidän luottamuksensa arvoinen.

Zoisite poti huonoa omaatuntoa siitä, että oli taistellut tosi kauan entistä rakastettuaan, Sailor Mercuryä vastaan. Sailor Mercuryn ajatteleminen sai Zoisiten punastumaan hieman:

_"Ovatkohan vanhat tunteeni Sailor Mercuryä kohtaan __heräämässä henkiin__?"_

"Zoisite!" Joku huusi keskeyttäen Zoisiten ajatukset. Zoisite katsoi puiston oikealle puolelle nähdäkseen Sailor Mercuryn siviili-hahmossaan.

Aimi oli saanut selville sen, että Sailor Mercuryn nykyinen siviili-identiteetti oli Mizuno Ami. Aimi oli saanut selville Sailor Moonin, Sailor Mercuryn ja Sailor Jupiterin henkilöllisyydet, koska Aimi kävi samaa koulua kyseisten Sailor Senshien kanssa.

Amilla oli yllään valkoinen, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänellä oli lantiollaan sininen, polviin asti ylettävä hame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat, ja mustat kengät. Hän piti vasemmassa kädessään mustaa koululaukkua. Hänen vasemman ranteensa ympärillä oli kultainen kommunikaattori-ranneke.

Zoisite punastui aavistuksen verran katsoessaan Amia. Olihan Zoisite pari kertaa ajatellut Sailor Mercuryn olevan kaunis.

Zoisite hyppäsi alas puusta, ja katsoi Amia, joka työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin vaaleansinisen muodonmuutos-kynänsä.

"En tullut tänne taistelemaan, Sailor Mercury. En enää tottele Queen Beryliä", Zoisite sanoi.

"Miten voin luottaa sinuun?" Ami kysyi Zoisitelta. Amin sydän takoi villisti, ja hän punastui vähän katsoessaan Zoisitea. Ami oli nimittäin huomannut jo kauan sitten sen, että Zoisite oli komea.

"Ei sinun tarvitse luottaa minuun. Me tulimme kuitenkin varsin hyvin toimeen 1000 vuotta sitten", Zoisite aloitti. "Yritä muistaa kyseinen asia".

Ami katsoi Zoisiten silmiin, ja tunsi uppoavansa niihin.

Flashback

_Yllättäen Ami kuvitteli seisovansa kesäisellä niityllä Sailor V-n, Sailor Jupiterin ja Sailor Marsin kanssa. _

_Sailor V-n Sailor Senshi-asu oli samanlainen kuin sinä yönä, jolloin Sailor V oli pelastanut Sailor Moonin Aimilta. Sailor V-n otsan edessä oli kuitenkin kultainen tiara, jossa oli oranssi jalokivi._

_Ami katsoi niityn vastakkaisella puolella seisovia Shittennouneja, ja hänen katseensa oli kohdistunut suoraan Zoisiteen._

_Zoisitella oli yllään pitkähihainen pusero, joka oli vaaleanvihreän ja valkoisen väliltä. Hänellä oli hartioillaan valkoinen viitta. Zoisiten lantiolla oli ruskea vyö, johon oli kiinnitetty huotrassa oleva miekka. Zoisiten jaloissa oli valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat._

_Kuvitelma muuttui kirjastoksi, jossa Ami pelasi shakkia Zoisiten kanssa. _

_Amilla oli yllään Sailor Mercuryn vaatteet, ja Zoisitella oli yllään samat vaatteet, kuin äskeisessä kuvitelmassa._

(End of the flashback)

Sinihiuksisen tytön selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän muisti äsken muistamansa asiat.

_"Ymmärrän. Nämä ovat aiemman elämäni muistoja. Kun Prinsessa Serenity tuli eräänä päivänä Maapallolle nähdäkseen Prinssi Endymionin, minä ja muut Inner Sailor Senshit seurasimme Prinsessa Serenityä Maapallolle. Näin kauniin, ja fantastisen Maapallon. Tapasin Zoisiten sinä päivänä ensimmäisen kerran, ja rakastuin sinuun häneen",_ Ami mietti ja kyyneleet nousivat hänen silmiinsä. Seuraavaksi hän pyörtyi puiston kadulle, ja hänen laukkunsa putosi maahan.

_"Hän ei selvästikään ollut valmis siihen, mitä hän sai selville",_ Zoisite mietti samalla, kun hän otti Amin syliinsä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zoisite? Zoisite?" Aimi käveli Dark Kingdomin linnassa etsimässä Zoisitea.

Aimilla oli yllään Dark Kingdom-vaatteensa. Hän oli muuttanut kyseiset vaatteensa ehjiksi, ennen kuin hän oli saapunut Dark Kingdomiin, koska hän ei halunnut muiden Shittennounien kyselevän häneltä sitä, miten hänen vaatteensa olivat revenneet joistain kohdista. Hänen kultainen kristallinsa roikkui hänen kaulakorussaan. Hänellä oli aavistus siitä, että Zoisitelle oli tapahtunut jotain ikävää, ja hän oli siksi huolissaan Zoisitesta.

Kun Aimi oli tullut Dark Kingdomin linnaan tänä aamuna, hän oli heti aloittanut Zoisiten etsinnät selvittääkseen, oliko Zoisite kunnossa. Aimi mietti sitäkin, mitä Zoisite oli sanonut Aimille eilen illalla.

_"Salaako Zoisite minulta jotain?"_ Aimi mietti.

"Miksi etsit Zoisitea, Aimi?" Joku kysyi Aimin vasemmalta puolelta, ja Kunzite käveli Aimin eteen.

Kunzite katsoi Aimia uteliaana, sillä Aimi näytti hieman huolestuneelta. Kunzite oli äsken jopa kuullut Aimin sanovan Zoisiten nimen pari kertaa huolestuneella äänensävyllä.

"Minulla on hänelle vähän asiaa, Kunzite. Oletko nähnyt häntä?" Aimi kysyi.

Kunzite pudisti päätään.

Silloin Queen Beryl käveli Aimin, ja Kunziten ohi.

"Queen Beryl-sama", Kunzite aloitti kävellen kohti Queen Beryliä. "Näyttää siltä että on vihdoin aika, jolloin minusta, Kunzitesta, voi olla teille jotain hyötyä".

Kunzite kumartui alemmas, ja tarttui oikealla kädellään Queen Berylin oikeaan käteen. Kunzite suuteli Queen Berylin oikean käden kämmenselkää.

Aimi tunsi kummallista vastenmielisyyttä nähtyään, mitä Kunzite teki. Aimi toivoi, ettei hän olisi nähnytkään äskeistä tilannetta.

"Odotan sinulta paljon", Queen Beryl sanoi Kunzitelle. Sitten Queen Beryl vilkaisi Aimia, joka pälyili ympärilleen. "Mitä nyt, Aimi?"

"Äiti, missä Zoisite on?" Aimi kysyi.

"Hän on kehittelemässä uutta suunnitelmaa, jonka avulla hän voisi varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa, ja meni siksi Tokioon pari tuntia sitten testatakseen kyseistä suunnitelmaansa. Itse asiassa sinunkin pitäisi mennä nyt varastamaan ihmisiltä energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme", Queen Beryl velehteli Aimille samalla, kun Kunzite nousi täyteen seisomaan.

Queen Beryl vilkaisi Aimin kaulakorussa roikkuvaa, kultaista kristallia ahne kiilto silmissään.

"Ymmärrän, äiti", Aimi laittoi oikean kätensä kaulakorussaan roikkuvan, kultaisen kristallin ympärille. Aimi ei pitänyt Queen Berylin katseesta.

Vaikka linnan käytävät olivatkin varjoisat, seinillä olevissa soihduissa palavien, vihreiden liekkien ansiosta Aimi oli nähnyt Queen Berylin katselevan Aimin kaulakorussa roikkuvaa, kultaista kristallia ahneella tavalla. Queen Berylin ahne katse oli _nostanut_ Aimin ihon kananlihalle.

_"Miksi hän katsoo kaulakorussani roikkuvaa, kultaista kristallia noin ahneella tavalla?"_ Aimi mietti hieman peloissaan.

"Nyt kun kerran olet siinä, Aimi, saat luvan auttaa Kunzitea hänen suunnitelmansa toteuttamisessa", Queen Beryl sanoi.

Aimi kumarsi nopeasti.

Queen Beryl lähti kävelemään kohti valtaistuinsalia.

"Mitä suunnittelet, Kunzite?" Aimi kysyi. Kunziten silmissä oleva, määrätietoinen katse tarkoitti sitä, että Kunzite oli laatinut suunnitelmansa tarkasti.

"Aion lähestyä Prinsessa Serenityä, ja pakottaa hänet kertomaan minulle, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on. Käsken Prinsessa Serenityn saapua Tokyo Towerille ja sanon, että hänen täytyy tulla sinne yksin", Kunzite selitti.

"Entä jos hän ei kerro sinulle, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on?" Aimi kysyi.

"Sitten panen kovan kovaa vastaan", Kunzite laittoi oikean kätensä Aimin vasemmalle olkapäälle.

"Aiot siis taistella häntä vastaan. Mutta entä jos Sailor Senshit seuraavat Prinsessa Serenityä? Emme tunne Sailor Uranuksen, tai Sailor Neptunen voimia, koska emme ole ennen taistelleet heitä vastaan", Aimi sanoi ottaen oikean kätensä pois kaulakorussaan roikkuvan kristallin ympäriltä.

"Silloinkaan en pidättele voimiani. Älä huoli. Tiedän mitä teen", Kunzite sanoi. Silloin hän näki Aimin kristalli-kaulakorun ensimmäisen kerran. "Aimi, mikä tuo kristalli on?"

"En oikein tiedä. _Sain_ sen vasta vähän aikaa sitten. Siinä on jotain erityistä", Aimi sanoi. Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta kristalli tuntui olevan hänelle tosi tärkeä. "Milloin laitat suunnitelmasi täytäntöön, Kunzite?"

"Tänä iltana. Olet näemmä hankkinut miekankin", Kunzite sanoi nähtyään tytön vyöhön kiinnitetyn, huotrassa olevan miekan.

"Kyllä. Täytynee aloittaa suunnitelmasi toteuttaminen", Aimi lähti kävelemään Kunziten kanssa Dark Kingdomin linnan käytävällä kohti Kunziten huonetta puhuakseen Kunziten kanssa tarkemmin suunnitelmasta, jonka Kunzite oli keksinyt.

"Tuota, Kunzite. Toinen vaihtoehto voittaa Sailor Senshit olisi tehdä heidän muodonmuutos-kynänsä toimintakyvyttömiksi ja estää heitä muuttumasta Sailor Senshi-hahmoihinsa, sillä siviili-hahmoissaan he eivät olisi kovin iso uhka suunnitelmillemme, ja voisimme toteuttaa suunnitelmamme vahingoittamatta Sailor Senshejä liian pahasti. Mutta koska en ole saanut heidän muodonmuutos-kyniään haltuuni, en voi käyttää voimiani tehdäkseni heidän muodonmuutos-kyniään toimintakyvyttömiksi", Aimi sanoi.

"Totta", Kunzite sanoi.

Kumpikaan ei huomannut läheisen pylvään takana seisovaa, ruskeahiuksista miestä, joka oli äsken tarkkaillut ja salakuunnellut heitä, ja Queen Beryliä.

_"Mitä Zoisite tarkoitti sanoessaan minulle eilen telepatian avulla, että Aimi on vaarassa? Aimi katsoi Queen Beryliä äsken aika pelokkaan näköisenä",_ Nephrite mietti.


	12. Tokyo Tower's batle

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kalpea täysikuu valaisi Tokion öistä taivasta monien tähtien tavoin.

Monien talojen ikkunoissa _paloivat_ valot, ja jotkut ihmiset olivat vielä ulkona, ja kävelivät Tokion jalkakäytävillä. Yksi näistä ihmisistä oli Aino Minako, ja hänen partnerinsa Artemis.

Minakolla oli yllään koulupukunsa.

"Zoisite vaikutti aika varmalta sen teorian suhteen, että Aimi olisi Prinsessa Chikyūn reinkarnaatio. Zoisite on todella saanut aiemman elämänsä muistot takaisin. Michiru-san tarkisti sen asian peilinsä avulla ollessamme tänään komentokeskuksessa. Michiru-sanin peilihän näyttää totuuden", Artemis sanoi.

Ami oli tänään käyttänyt kommunikaattori-rannekettaan, ja kutsunut kaikki Sailor Senshit komentokeskukseen sanomalla, että Zoisite oli nyt Sailor Senshien puolella.

Zoisite oli tänään ollut komentokeskuksessa Sailor Senshien kanssa, ja kertonut Sailor Sensheille saaneensa aiemman elämänsä muistot takaisin. Zoisite ei tosin muistanut nykyistä nimeään, tai vanhempiaan. Zoisite oli vieläkin komentokeskuksessa kehittelemässä taistelu-suunnitelmia Queen Beryliä, ja Queen Metaliaa vastaan.

"Niin. On tulossa myöhä", Minako sanoi.

_"Sailor V...Vai pitäisikö minun sanoa Prinsessa Serenity?"_ Tuttu, itsevarma ja hieman matala ääni puhui Minakolle telepatialla.

Minakon iho _nousi_ kananlihalle. Hän tunnisti kyseisen äänen varsin hyvin.

_"Tuo ääni...Kunzite!"_ Minako ajatteli pälyillen varautuneena ympärilleen Artemiksen tavoin.

_"Tule välittömästi Tokyo Towerille Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun kanssa. Sinun täytyy tulla Tokyo Towerille yksin, tai jokainen Tokion asukas kuolee",_ Kunzite sanoi.

Minako järkyttyi kuulemastaan, ja katsoi kyseistä tornia, joka ei ollut kovin kaukana siitä jalkakäytävästä, jolla Minako nyt seisoi. Tokyo Tower oli valaistu kirkkaasti.

"Se on ansa, Minako?" Artemis sanoi. Hänellä oli paha tunne kyseisestä tapaamisesta. "Sinun pitäisi puhua ensin muille Sailor Sensheille!"

"Ei. Tämä on minun taisteluni. Aion ratkaista sen itse!" Minako Oli lähdössä juoksemaan kohti kohtaamispaikkaa, jossa hän arveli Kunziten odottavan häntä.

Minako ja Kunzite olivat rakastaneet toisiaan aiemmassa elämässään. Minakolla oli vieläkin tunteita Kunzitea kohtaan. Hänen sydäntään _särki_, sen takia, että hän joutuisi taistelemaan rakastamaansa miestä vastaan.

Minako oli tänään ollut kateellinen Amille siksi, että Ami oli saanut Zoisiten takaisin Zoisiten saatua aiemman elämänsä muistot takaisin, ja Zoisiten paettua Dark Kingdomista. Tämä tapaaminen Kunziten kanssa voisi olla mahdollisuus vapauttaa Kunzite Queen Metalian hallinnasta.

"Minako!" Artemis huusi tytön perään.

"Oh, prinsessa!" Usagi sanoi tullen paikalle Rein, Amin ja Makoton kanssa. Haruka ja Michirukin olivat paikalla. Kaikilla tytöillä oli yllään koulupuvut.

Usagi piti sylissään pientä, 2-vuotiasta tyttöä, Jolla oli punaiset hiukset, ja siniset silmät. Tytön iho oli vaalea, ja hän oli laiha. Tytöllä oli yllään oli valkoinen pusero, jonka edessä oli punainen rusetti. Tytön vyötäröllä oli sininen hame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat, ja vaaleanpunaiset kengät. "Täydellinen ajoitus! Haluan esitellä sinulle pikkusiskoni, Chibi Chibin. Hänen oikea nimensä on Minami, mutta vanhempani, ja minä sanomme häntä Chibi Chibiksi, kuten veljenikin. Pikkusiskonikin on Sailor Senshi. Olen nyt lapsenvahtina, koska äitini ja isäni menivät tapaamaan ystäviään. Veljeni on ystävänsä kotona yökylässä".

"Niinkö? Mitä te täällä teette?" Minako kysyi.

"Tulimme hakemaan sinut komentokeskukseen", Ami hymyili. Hän oli tosi onnellinen nyt, kun Zoisite oli heidän puolellaan. "Ajattelimme auttaa Zoisitea keksimään suunnitelman Aimin pelastamiseksi".

"Sitten voimme syödä päivällistä kotonani", Makoto sanoi näyttäen oikeassa kädessään pitämään, valkoista muovikassia.

"Haluatko liittyä seuraamme, prinsessa?" Rei kysyi.

"Olen pahoillani", Minako sanoi. "Minun täytyy hoitaa joitakin asioita. Näkemiin". Minako lähti juoksemaan kohti paikkaa, jossa Kunzite odotti Minakoa.

"Minako!" Artemis seurasi tyttöä.

"Prinsessa?" Usagi kysyi hieman uteliaana.

_"Minako taitaa salata meiltä jotain",_ Haruka mietti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Turvauduit sitten kiristämiseen, Kunzite", Aimi sanoi vasemmalla puolellaan olevalle miehelle.

Aimi ja Kunzite leijuivat voimiensa avulla Tokyo Towerin lähellä, ja heidän ympärillään oli iso, vihreä energia-pallo.

"Se toimii joskus", Kunzite sanoi kädet puuskassa. "Pidä kiirettä, prinsessa. Tai muuten".

Shittennounien johtaja kohotti vasenta kättään ylemmäs, ja kaupungin valot sammuivat tosi nopeasti.

"Sinä olet välillä vähän dramaattinen, Kunzite", Aimi sanoi.

"Tunnet minut tosi hyvin, Aimi", Hopeahiuksinen mies sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mitä tapahtui? Sähkökatkos?" Usagi kysyi. Chibi Chibi pelkäsi pimeää, joten hän vapisi hieman.

Usagi piti siskoaan sylissään suojelevasti.

Piip piip! Usagin kommunikaattori-ranneke piipasi.

_"Meillä on hieman ongelmia!"_ Luna sanoi. _"Kaikki Tokion sähköt katkesivat hetkessä"._

_"Se alkoi Tokyo Towerilta. Käytin voimiani tarkistaakseni Tokyo Towerin alueen. Aimi ja Kunzite ovat tällä hetkellä Tokyo Towerin lähellä",_ Zoisite ilmoitti.

"Eikö prinsessa ollutkin äsken menossa siihen suuntaan, jossa Tokyo Tower on?" Michiru kysyi muistettuaan kyseisen asian.

_"Tiesikö prinsessa kenties Kunziten ja Aimin olevan Tokyo Towerin lähellä?"_ Ami pohti.

Tytöt lähtivät juoksemaan kohti Tokyo Toweria.

Usagi ei voisi viedä Chibi Chibiä kotiin, sillä hänen vanhempansa suuttuisivat hänelle, jos he kuulisivat Chibi Chibin olleen kotona ihan yksin. Joten Usagin oli pakko ottaa Chibi Chibi mukaan, ja suojella Chibi Chibiä.

"Katsokaa", Haruka sanoi nähtyään jotain pelottavaa.

Usagi, ja muut pysähtyivät, kun he näkivät monien ihmisten pyörtyneen kadulle.

"Heiltä kaikilta on varastettu energiaa!" Ami sanoi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

_"Mamo-chan",_ Usagi mietti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Dream)

_"Endymion!" 16-vuotias tyttö huusi. Tytö oli laiha. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja pitkät, vaaleat hiukset, jotka oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen mekko._

_Tytön kasvoja ei näkynyt kunnolla, mutta hän kuulosti pelokkaalta. Vaaleahiuksinen tyttö piti sylissään nuorempaa, 2-vuotiasta tyttöä, jolla oli punaiset hiukset. Nuorempi tyttö oli laiha. Nuorempi tyttökin oli vaaleaihoinen, eikä hänenkään kasvojaan nähnyt kunnolla. Punahiuksisella tytöllä oli yllään samanlainen mekko, kuin vaaleahiuksisella tytöllä._

(End of the dream)

Mamoru avasi silmänsä, ja nousi nopeasti istumaan sängyllään. Hänellä oli yllään tumma, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut.

_"Oliko se vain uni? Ei se tuntui siltä, kuin joku olisi juuri ajatellut minulle",_ Mamoru mietti. Hän yritti laittaa sänkynsä oikealla puolella olevan yöpöydän päällä olevan lukulampun päälle, mutta se ei syttynytkään.

Mamoru meni huoneensa oikealla puolella olevan ikkunan eteen, ja veti tummat verhot sivuun ikkunan edestä huomatakseen, että koko kaupunki oli pimeänä:

_"Sähkökatko? Ei"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minako katsoi Tokyo Toweria päättäväisesti, tai pikemminkin Tokyo Towerin lähellä leijuvaa, vihreää energia-palloa.

Minako työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja veti sieltä esiin keltaisen muodonmuutos-kynänsä muuttuen Sailor Senshi-muotoonsa. Hän alkoi hyppiä tornin tasolta toiselle, kunnes hän näki tornin lähellä leijuvan, vihreän energia-pallon hieman tarkemmin.

"Olen täällä, Kunzite!" Sailor V huusi päästyään tornin yhdelle tasanteelle, joka oli lähellä energia-palloa, jonka sisällä Kunzite ja Aimi olivat.

Kunzite avasi silmänsä, ja katsoi tyttöä, joka oli tullut paikalle. Tyttö näytti jostain syystä tutulta.

_"Näyttää siltä, että suunnitelmasi toimi, Kunzite",_ Aimi mietti.

"Joten olet vihdoin täällä, prinsessa", Kunzite sanoi. "Missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on?"

"En koskaan anna sitä sinulle!" Sailor V huusi. "Palauta kaupunki ennalleen!"

"Jos kerran haluat taistella, niin sitten minä pakotan sinut luovuttamaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun minulle!" Kunzite Kortti ääntään.

"Crescent Boomerang!" Sailor V heitti oikeaan käteensä ilmestyneen, kultaisen, kuunsirpin muotoisen bumerangin kohti Kunzitea.

Kunzite kohotti vasenta kättään ylemmäs vahvistaen itsensä, ja Aimin ympärillä olevaa energia-palloa torjuen bumerangin helposti, jonka seurauksena se lensi kauas Tokyo  
Towerista.

Sailor V näytti järkyttyneeltä.

Kunzite ampui vasemmasta kädestään vihreää energiaa, joka työnsi Sailor V-n kohti tasanteen reunaa.

"Iiiiiik!" Sailor V huusi.

_"Miksei Sailor V puolustautunut Kunziten hyökkäykseltä?"_ Aimi mietti, kun prinsessaa esittävä tyttö pysähtyi tasanteen reunalle. Tilanteessa oli jotain epäilyttävää.

"Huh huh!" Sailor V tasasi hengitystään.

_"Älä pudota häntä, Kunzite! Äitini raivostuu, jos tuhoamme tämän mahdollisuuden löytää Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Et tiedä, mihin äitini pystyy vihaisena",_ Aimi varoitti Kunzitea ottamalla Kunziteen telepaattisen yhteyden.

_"Älä huoli",_ Kunzite rauhoitteli Aimia kääntyen Sailor V-n puoleen:

"Et voi suojella mitään, et Silver Millenniumia, tai Maapalloa".

"Älä tee tätä, Kunzite", Sailor V sanoi katsoen Kunzite surullisesti. "Oikeasti sinä olet..."

Kunzite katsoi oranssiin hameeseen pukeutunutta tyttöä kysyvästi.

_"Tuntevatko Sailor V, ja Kunzite toisensa paremminkin?"_ Aimi pohti hämillään. Tilanteessa oli jotain salamyhkäistä.

Sitten Aimi näki, että Sailor V katsoi Kunzitea surullisella tavalla. Sailor V-n katse näytti jopa siltä, että hän tunsi Kunziten tosi hyvin. Sailor V-n katse muistutti Aimia tavasta, jolla Sailor Moon oli katsonut Tuxedo Kamenia edellisen taistelun aikana. Lopulta Aimi ymmärsi, miksi Sailor V ei halunnut taistella Kunzitea vastaan:

_"Sailor V taitaa rakastaa Kunzitea, eikä Kunzite ole tainnut edes tajuta sitä"._

_"Mitä sinä teet, Kunzite?"_ Queen Beryl kysyi otettuaan telepaattisen yhteyden Kunziteen. _"Kiirehdi, ja pysäytä Sailor V!"_

Kunzite virnisti pahaenteisesti:

"Katoa muiden ihmisten kanssa!" Kunzite oli ampumassa vasemmasta kädestään taas vihreää energiaa.

Mutta yllättäen Sailor V-n ympärille ilmestyi useita, punaisia perhosia jotka katosivat, ja kun ne ilmestyivät seuraavan kerran, Sailor V oli siirtynyt keskelle tornin tasannetta.

"Mistä nuo perhoset ilmestyivät?" Aimi kysyi. Hän tarttui miekkansa kahvaan oikealla kädellään, ja veti miekkansa esiin huotrasta. Hän katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen Sailor Senshit, jotka leijuivat tornin lähelle vihreän energia-pallon sisällä. "Seurasitte siis prinsessaa, Sailor Senshit".

Kaikki Senshit olivat muuntautuneet Sailor Senshi-hahmoihinsa, ja Sailor Moonin sylissä oleva Chibi Chibikin oli muuntautunut Sailor Senshi-hahmoonsa. Chibi Chibin oikealla olkapäällä oli yksi, punainen perhonen.

"Chibi Chibi Moon, se oli hyvä ajoitus", Sailor Moon sanoi siskolleen.

"Zoisite ja minä olimme siis oikeassa, kun päättelimme tuon pikkutytön olevan Sailor Senshi", Aimi totesi.

Kunzite katsoi Aimia kysyvästi.

"Tytöt!" Sailor V huusi yllättyneenä.

Sailor Senshit laskeutuivat oranssiin hameeseen pukeutuneen tytön viereen, ja energia-pallo katosi heidän ympäriltään.

"Kunzite!" Sailor Moon mulkoili Kunzitea. "Aimi! Kuinka kehtaatte houkutella prinsessamme tänne poistamalla kaiken valon kaupungista! Kuun nimissä minä kostan teille!"

"Se on liian vaarallista! Antakaa minun hoitaa tämä yksin", Sailor V sanoi.

"Prinsessa", Sailor Moon aloitti. "Ei...Minako-chan. Älä yritä tehdä kaikkea itse. On meidän vuoromme tukea sinua tällä kertaa".

"Tukea", Sailor Chibi Chibi sanoi.

"Olimme kaikki aluksi yksin", Sailor Mercury sanoi.

"Mutta tavattuamme Usagi-chanin, meistä kaikista tuli toisillemme arvokkaita ystäviä", Sailor Mars sanoi.

"Kun ajat ovat vaikeita, tuemme toisiamme", Sailor Jupiter sanoi. "Ystävät tekevät niin, eikö?"

"Prinsessa, oli hyvin vaarallista tulla tänne yksin", Sailor Uranus sanoi.

"Tehtävämme on suojella teitä", Sailor Neptune hymyili.

"Tytöt", Sailor V sanoi.

_"Haluaisin todella olla Sailor Moonin ystävä, mutta pelkään, että äitini saa kyseisen asian selville",_ Aimi ajatteli.

"Nyt annan teille kaikille jäähyväiset!" Kunzite ilmoitti vasemmasta kädestään vihreää energiaa suoraan Kohti Sailor Senshejä.

Sailor Senshit hyppäsivät sivuun väistäen hyökkäyksen.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus muodosti oikeaan käteensä jalkapallon kokoisen, kultaisen energia-pallon, joka lähestyi nopeasti Shittennouneja kasvaen koko ajan isommaksi.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercuryn molempiin käsiin ilmestyi vettä, joista muodostui aalto, joka lähestyi Shittennouneja tosi nopeasti.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Mars heitti tulta kohti vihollisia.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiterin tiarasta nousi antenni, johon varautui sähköä, kunnes se lähestyi Shitennounien vihreää energia-palloa.

"Crescent Boomerang!" Sailor V-n oikeaan käteen ilmestyi taas kultainen bumerangi, jonka hän heitti kohti Shitennounien energia-palloa.

"Deep Submerge" Sailor Neptune loi molempiin käsiinsä vedestä koostuvan energia-pallon, jonka hän heitti kohti Shittennouneja. Vetinen energia-pallo kasvoi koko ajan.

Aimi ojensi vasenta kättään ylemmäs, ja vahvisti energia-palloa luomalla sen ympärille toisen energia-pallon.

Kabam! Päälimäinen energia-pallo hajosi kappaleiksi Sailor Senshien hyökkäysten osuttua siihen.

_"Se oli lähellä",_ Aimi mietti. _"Hetkinen! Sailor Moon ei hyökännyt äsken! Missä hän on?!"_

"Heh, heh. Noin heikot hyökkäykset eivät tehoa minuun, tai Aimiin. Opetin hänet käyttämään suoja-kilpiä", Kunzite sanoi katsoen Sailor Senshejä ivallisesti.

"Sailor Moon, nyt!" Sailor V huusi.

"Mitä?!" Kunzite ja Aimi katsoivat taakseen nähdäkseen Sailor Moonin, joka piti Sailor Chibi Chibiä sylissään vasemmalla kädellään.

Sailor Chibi Chibi ojensi kätensä kohti vihollisia, ja hänen käsistään ilmestyi punaisia perhosia, jotka kietoutuivat Shitennounien energia-pallon ympärille.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon nosti ylemmäs oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä puolikuu-sauvaa, joka alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti.

Kabam! Sailor Moonin hyökkäys osui Shitennounien ympärillä olevaan energia-palloon lennättäen sen kohti Tokyo Toweria.

Aimi tarttui Kunziten oikeaan olkapäähän vasemmalla kädellään, ja teleporttasi itsensä ja Kunziten Sailor Moonin taakse juuri ennen kuin he osuivat torniin.

"Se ei toimi", Kunzite sanoi ja ampui oikealla kädellään vihreää energiaa kohti Sailor Moonia.

Zhah!

Hyökkäys osui Sailor Mooniin ja hän kietoi molemmat kätensä Sailor Chibi Chibin ympärille, kun he olivat putoamassa

Kaikki Sailor Senshit järkyttyivät näkemästään.

_"Usagi-san! Chibi Chibi-chan!" _Aimi huolestui, mutta silloin Tuxedo Kamen hyppäsi läheiseltä katolta ja otti Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Chibi Chibi syliinsä hypäten Tokyo Towerin alemmalle tasolle.

"Tuxedo Kamen tykkää näemmä leikkiä sankaria", Aimi totesi. Hän oli helpottunut siitä, että Sailor Moon ja Sailor Chibi Chibi olivat nyt turvassa. Hän oli yhä kiintynyt näihin.

Kunzite ampui vasemmasta kädestään vihreää energiaa kohti Sailor V-tä.

"Varokaa!" Sailor Jupiter hyppäsi Sailor V-n lähelle, ja kietoi oikean kätensä Sailor V-n lantion ympärille hypäten sivuun luoden itsensä ja muiden Sailor Senshien ympärille vihreän energia-  
pallon.

Sailor Moon, ja Sailor Chibi Chibi katsoivat pelastajaansa hämillään.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon huusi, ja katsoi Tuxedo Kamenia punastuen.

_"En voi uskoa sitä! Hän tuli taas pelastamaan minut ja siskoni!"_ Sailor Moon mietti.

"Täällä on liian vaarallista. Me huolehdimme vihollisista. Pakene niin pitkälle kuin pystyt!" Sailor Moon sanoi ja suuteli Tuxedo Kamenia, ennen Kuin hyppäsi takaisin tornin ylimmälle tasanteelle.

_"Oho! Olin todella oikeassa kun ajattelin, että Sailor Moonin ja Tuxedo Kamenin välillä on jotain", _Aimi mietti.

"Olet seuraava!" Kunzite sanoi ja ojensi oikean kätensä kohti Sailor Senshejä, jotka olivat vihreän energia-pallon sisällä, kunnes Sailor Moon siirtyi heidän eteensä.

"Sailor Moon, ei!" Sailor V huusi.

Sailor Chibi Chibi kohotti molemmat kätensä kohti vihollisia, jonka seurauksena Kunzitea ja Aimia kohti lensi punaisia perhosia.

Kunzite ampui oikeasta kädestään vihreää energiaa kohti perhosia, mutta silloin Tuxedo Kamen hyppäsi Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Chibi Chibin eteen suojellen heitä Kunziten hyökkäykseltä. Kabam!

Räjähdys heitti Tuxedo Kamenin silmikon sivuun, ja kaikki näkivät Tuxedo Kamenin kasvot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Prinssi Endymion!" Zoisite huusi järkyttyneenä seuraten tilannetta komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näyttöruudusta Lunan ja Artemiksen kanssa. Nyt kun hän oli saanut aiemman elämänsä muistot takaisin, hän tunnisti Prinssi Endymionin reinkarnaation heti.

_"Endymion?! Mitä olen tehnyt?! Kielsin Usagi-chania olemasta Tuxedo Kamenin seurassa, mutta en tiennyt Tuxedo Kamenin olevan Prinssi Endymionin reinkarnaatio", _Luna ajatteli hermostuneena kuultuaan Zoisiten sanat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Tuohan on Chiba Mamoru! Usagi-san sanoi Chiba Mamorun olevan ärsyttävä. Mitä Usagi-sanin ja Chiba Mamorun välillä on oikein tapahtunut, jotta heistä on tullut noin läheiset?!"_ Aimi mietti järkyttyneenä tunnistettuaan Tuxedo Kamenin äsken paljastuneet kasvot.

(Flashbak)

_"Aaaaa!" Tummahiuksinen, vaaleaihoinen mies huusi kivusta. Mies oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli siniset silmät. Hän näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään tumma haarniska, jonka etupuolella oli hopean väristä kuviota. Miehellä oli hartioillaan musta viitta. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänellä oli lantiollaan ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka._

_"Endymion!" Pelokas, tytölle kuuluva ääni huusi._

(End of the flashback)

_"Endymion?! Missä olen kuulut tuon nimen?!"_ Aimi pohti. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, tai mitä ajatella. Hänestä tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi nähnyt Tuxedo Kamenin suojelevan jotain ihmistä joskus aiemminkin samalla tavalla, jolla Tuxedo Kamen oli äsken suojellut Sailor Moonia ja Sailor Chibi Chibiä.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon huusi järkyttyneenä, ja Sailor Chibi Chibikin näytti pelästyneen pahan kerran sitä, miten Tuxedo Kamen oli äsken suojellut Sailor Moonia, ja Sailor Chibi Chibiä Kunziten äskeiseltä hyökkäykseltä.


	13. Princess Serenity

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfiction uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuxedo Kamen kaatui Sailor Moonin syliin.

"Tuxedo Kamen Pyydän, herää!" Sailor Moon huusi itkien.

Sailor Chibi Chibi vapisi vieläkin peloissaan.

_"Tuntuukohan Usagi-sanista nyt samalta, kuin minusta tuntui silloin, kun näin Zoisiten haavoittuvan?"_ Aimi mietti järkyttyneenä. Aimin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä sen takia, että hän oli äsken nähnyt Tuxedo Kamenin suojelevan Sailor Moonia, ja Sailor Chibi Chibiä Kunziten hyökkäykseltä.

Yllättäen Aimista tuntui siltä, kuin aika olisi _pysähtynyt_. Hän näki vain Tuxedo Kamenin Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Chibi Chibin.

Tuxedo Kamen kohotti molempia käsiään kohti Sailor Moonin kasvoja, kunnes Tuxedo Kamenin molemmat kädet valuivat velttoina sivuille.

Tuxedo Kamenin, Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Chibi Chibin ympärille muodostui iso, vihreä  
energia-pallo.

Tuxedo Kamen oli sanonut jotain Sailor Moonille silloin, kun Tuxedo Kamenin molemmat kädet olivat valuneet sivuille, mutta Tuxedo Kamen ja Sailor Moon ja Sailor Chibi Chibi olivat niin kaukana, ettei Aimi saanut Tuxedo Kamenin sanoista mitään selvää.

Kunzite vain virnuili.

"Voi ei!" Sailor Neptune huusi, kun hän näki, mitä Tuxedo Kamenille oli tapahtunut vähän aikaa sitten. Tilanne näytti Sailor Neptunen mielestä tosi tutulta.

Kaikki Sailor Senshit tuntuivat kadottaneen puhekykynsä.

XXXXXXXXX

"Prinssi Endymion!" Zoisiten silmiin nousi kyyneliä, kun hän seurasi tilannetta komentokeskuksesta Lunan ja Artemiksen kanssa.

Zoisite oli järkyttynyt, ja peloissaan.

XXXXXXXXX

"Eiiiiii!" Sailor Moon huusi tosi kovaa pudistaen päätään.

"Isosisko!" Sailor Chibi Chibi huusi.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars huusi.

Sailor Moonin, ja Sailor Chibi Chibin kehot alkoivat hohtaa kirkkaasti, ja Sailor Moonin tiara murtui palasiksi, ja hänen otsaansa ilmestyi kultainen puolikuu-symboli.

Sailor Chibi Chibin tiara katosi, ja hänenkin otsaansa ilmestyi kultainen puolikuu-symboli.

"Puolikuu symboli?" Sailor V kysyi uteliaana nähtyään Sailor Moonin otsaan ilmestyneen puolikuu-symbolin. Silloin Sailor V-n otsan puolikuu-symboli muuttui keltaiseksi Venus-planeetan symboliksi, jonka paikalle ilmestyi nopeasti kultanen tiara, jossa oli oranssi jalokivi.

"Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Chibi Chibin kehot ovat..." Sailor Jupiter sanoi uskomatta silmiään.

"Muuttamassa", Sailor Mercury päätti Sailor Jupiterin lauseen.

Sailor Moonin, ja Sailor Chibi Chibin päälle ilmestyi valkoiset mekot, joissa kultaista kirjontaa. Heidän jaloissaan oli nyt valkoiset korkokengät, ja Sailor Moonin oikean ranteen ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hänen korvissaan oli kultaiset korvakorut, joissa roikkuivat pienet, ja kultaiset puolikuu-korut. Hänen otsahiuksissaan oli valkoisista helmistä tehdyt hius-koristeet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Usagi-chan?! Chibi Chibi-chan?!" Luna kysyi uskomatta silmiään.

Artemis oli sanaton.

"Hehän ovat, Prinsessa Serenity ja Prinsessa Tsukí!" Zoisite sanoi tunnistettuaan tytöt. Hän oli epäillyt kyseistä asiaa jo jonkin aikaa saatuaan aiemman elämänsä muistot takaisin, mutta nyt hänen epäilyksensä oli _vahvistettu_.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Moonin vasemman käden yläpuolella leijui pieni ja kullan värinen taskukello, joka roikkui kullan värisessä ketjussa. Kellon reunoissa oli pieniä sakaroita. Sen kellotauluun oli maalattu tähtiä, jotka olivat tummansinisen taustan edessä. Kellon lasi oli rikkoutunut yhdestä kohdasta, ja sen mustat viisarit eivät liikkuneet.

Sailor Moon piteli Sailor Chibi Chibiä sylissään oikealla kädellään.

"Prinsessa Serenity?! Prinsessa Tsukí?!" Sailor Uranus huusi järkytyksen, ja hämmennyksen sekaisten tunteiden täyttämällä äänellä.

_"Serenity? Tsukí?"_ Aimi mietti muistaen unensa kyseisistä tytöistä. Hän alkoi epäillä, ettei se ehkä ollutkaan vain unta.

Sailor Moon avasi silmänsä, ja katsoi vasemman kätensä yläpuolella leijuvaa kelloa.

Kellon viisarit alkoivat liikkua taaksepäin.

_"Tämä kello oli ennen rikki, mutta nyt sen viisarit alkoivat liikkua. Tämän kellon viisarit liikkuvat taaksepäin", _Sailor Moon ajatteli.

(Flashback)

_Joku yritti hyökätä Usagin, ja hänen siskonsa kimppuun käsissään pitämänsä miekan avulla._

_"Iiiiiiik!" Valkoiseen mekkoon pukeutunut Usagi huusi peloissaan. Hänen mekossaan oli kultaista kirjontaa, ja hänellä oli oikeassa ranteessaan valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hänellä oli otsassaan kultainen puolikuu-symboli. _

_Usagi piti siskoaan sylissään, ja hänen siskollaan oli yllään samanlainen mekko kuin Usagilla. Chibi Chibillä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Chibi Chibilläkin oli otsassaan kultainen puolikuu-symboli._

_Kun miekan terä oli osumassa Usagiin, ja Chibi Chibiin, joku syöksyi Usagin ja hänen siskonsa eteen suojellen heitä vihollisen hyökkäykseltä, minkä seurauksena vihollisen miekan terä osui Usagin ja Chibi Chibin edessä seisovan miehen selkään._

_Valkoselle marmorilattialle putosi verta, joka värjäsi marmorilattian punaiseksi._

(End of the flashback)

"Muistan nyt", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Muistan sinut", Sailor Moon laittoi vasemman kätensä sylissään makaavan miehen vasemmalle poskelle.

"Isosisko", Sailor Chibi Chibi sanoi, ja katsoi siskoaan. Sitten hän kosketti Mamorun hiuksia molemmilla käsillään.

"Rakkaani, Endymion", Sailor Moonin silmiin ilmestyi lisää kyyneliä.

Sailor Chibi Chibikin itki.

(Flashback)

_"Muistan kaiken nyt. Kauan sitten sinun nimesi oli Endymion",Sailor Moon ajatteli. "Olin aina halunnut nähdä Maapallon itse, joten menin sinne eräänä iltana. Sinä iltana, kun menin Maapallolle ensimmäisen kerran, näin Maan prinsessan, Chikyūn. Puhuin hänen kanssaan__silloin, ja ystävystyimme sinä iltana"._

_Prinsessa Serenity seisoi erään puun takana, joka oli Maapallon palatsin puutarhassa._

_Prinsessa Serenity oli äsken saapunut Maapallolle. Hän katsoi palatsin puutarhassa olevalla, harmaalla marmoripenkillä istuvaa tyttöä, joka luki kirjaa. Kyseisen kirjan kannet olivat vaaleanruskeat. _

_Penkillä istuva tyttö oli Serenityn tavoin 16-vuotias. Penkillä istuva tyttö oli laiha, ja pitkä. Hänellä oli pitkät, mustat hiukset, jotka ylettivät hänen lantiolleen asti. Tytön iho oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Tytöllä oli yllään indigonsininen mekko, jossa oli indigonsiniset olkaimet. Hänen otsassaan oli indigonsininen Maapallon symboli. Hänellä oli jaloissaan indigonsiniset korkokengät._

_Yllättäen tyttö katsoi oikealle nähdäkseen puun takana seisovan Serenityn, ja hymyili Serenitylle._

_Serenity yllättyi hieman, mutta käveli lopulta penkillä istuvan tytön viereen, ja istui tämän oikealle puolelle._

_"Myöhemmin Prinsessa Chikyū esitteli minut veljelleen, sinulle, Maan ensimmäiselle prinssille. Endymiomille", Sailor Moon ajatteli._

_Endymion puhui siskolleen, ja Serenitylle Maapallon valtakunnan palatsin puutarhassa. Endymionilla oli hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Hänen hartioillaan oli metalliset olkasuojaimet, joihin hänen viittansa oli kiinnitetty. Miehellä oli siniset silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli lyhyet, mustat hiukset. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään musta haarniska, jossa oli hopean väristä kuviota. Hänellä oli lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat. Mies oli suunnilleen 18-vuotias._

_"Endymion oli vahva ja komea. Aloin käydä Maapallon valtakunnassa uudestaan ja uudestaan, sillä halusin nähdä Endymionin ja hänen siskonsa. Ja lopulta minä, ja Endymion rakastuimme toisiimme. Sitten Maapallon ihmiset yrittivät vallata Kuun valtakunnan, Silver Millenniumin. Suojelit minua ja siskoani sinä päivänä, Endymion"._

_Kuvitelma muuttui jälleen, mutta nyt monet ihmiset taistelivat valkoisen palatsin edessä._

_"Valloitetaan Kuun kuningaskunta! Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on meidän!" Jotkut Maan ihmiset huusivat taistelun aikana._

_"Lopettakaa! Lopettakaa tämä merkityksetön sota!" Prinssi Endymion huusi kansalleen._

_"Prinssi, oletko pettänyt Maan?! Tämä on sinun syytäsi!" Joku punahiuksinen nainen huusi Serenitylle, joka seisoi Endymionin oikealla puolella, ja piti siskoaan sylissään. _

_Punahiuksinen nainen oli laiha, ja vaaleaihoinen. Hänellä oli yllään mekko, joka oli vaaleanpunaisen, ja valkoisen väliltä. Hänen mekkonsa hihat ylettivät hänen olkapäihinsä asti. Hänellä oli kaulassaan kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Hänellä oli korvissaan valkoisista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat sandaalit. Kyseinen nainen näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Hänen silmänsä olivat hyvin punaiset, ja niissä oli vain vihaa, ja kateutta. Hän piti miekkaa molemmissa käsissään. _

_Prinssi Endymion juoksi Serenityn ja Tsukín eteen suojellakseen heitä, sillä punahiuksinen nainen yritti iskeä molemmissa käsissään pitämänsä miekan Serenityyn ja Tsukíín, mutta miekan terä osuikin Endymionin selkään._

_"Aaaa!" Endymion huusi kivusta samalla, kun hänen selässään olevasta haavasta putosi verta Silver Millenniumin palatsin edessä olevalle marmorilattialle._

(End of the flashback)

Aimin silmiin nousi kyyneliä, ja hän tunsi syvää surua.

_"Mitä tämä on? Miksi minä itken?"_ Aimi ksysyi itseltään.

"Eiii! Endymion!" Sailor Moon huusi entistäkin kovemmin.

"Endymion", Sailor Chibi Chibikin itki.

"Puhu. Avaa silmäsi", Sailor Moonin silmistä putosi enemmän kyyneliä.

Silloin yksi, Sailor Moonin kyynel kristallisoitui, ja muuttui hopean väriseksi kristalliksi, joka alkoi hohtaa tosi kirkkaasti.

"Tuoko on Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?!" Aimi kysyi uskomatta silmiään, ja hänen kaulakorussaan roikkuva, kultainen kristalli alkoi hohtaa vähintään yhtä kirkkaasti, kuin äsken _löytynyt_ Maboroshi no Ginzuishou.

Aimi joutui peittämään molemmat silmänsä käsillään, sillä molemmat kristallit hohtivat niin kirkkaasti.

"Aimi, sinun kristallisi alkoi hohtaa!" Kunzite huusi uskomatta näkemäänsä. Hänkin joutui peittämään molemmat silmänsä kristallien kirkkaan hohteen takia.

"Huomasin sen!" Aimi huusi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou oli siis koko ajan Prinsessa Serenityn kehon sisällä", Zoisite totesi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

"Olen samaa mieltä. Aiminkin kristalli hohtaa. Onko tuo Gōruden Kurisutaru?!" Artemis kysyi katsoen Aimin kaulakorussa roikkuvaa kristallia.

"Gōruden Kurisutaru?!" Zoisite kysyi. Kyseinen nimi kuulosti jostain syystä tutulta.

"Gōruden Kurisutaru on kristalli, jolla on suuria voimia. Se on normaalisti vain Maapallon kuninkaallisen perheen ensimmäisen lapsen hallussa. Gōruden Kurisutaru on Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun vastakohta! Aimi taitaa tosiaan olla Prinsessa Chikyūn reinkarnaatio! Mutta miten Aimilla on oma Gōruden Kurisutaru?!" Luna sanoi.

"En tiedä. Zoisite sanoi muistettuaan nyt, mikä Gōruden Kurisutaru oli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Läheisen puiston kukat kukkivat, ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, ja Gōruden Kurisutarun valoa siirtyi Mamorun kehoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Kyllä! Tämä on todella uuden Gōruden Kurisutarun, ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimaa!"_ Queen Metalia huusi. _"Voimani ovat palaamassa!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aimin Gōruden Kurisutaru _tunnisti_ vastakohtansa läsnäolon", Queen Beryl seurasi Tokyo Towerin taistelun nykyistä tilannetta kristalli-pallostaan. "Aimin Gōruden Kurisutaru, ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ovat kohta minun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, ja Gōruden Kurisutaru lakkasivat hohtamasta ja Gōruden Kurisutaru laskeutui Aimin ylävartaloa vasten samalla, kun Aimi avasi silmänsä nähdäkseen sekunnin ajan, miten äsken _löydetty_ Maboroshi no Ginzuishou putosi Sailor Moonin vasempaan käteen kullan värisen taskukellon tavoin.

_"Mitä tuo oli?!"_ Aimi mietti ihmeissään.

Silloin Queen Beryl ilmestyi Kunziten, ja Aimin taakse.

Queen Berylin takana oli iso, musta portaali, joka johti Dark Kingdomiin.

"Queen Beryl-sama?" Kunzite kysyi. Hän ajatteli vielä äskeisiä tapahtumia.

"Äiti?!" Aimi sanoi yllättyneenä.

"Kunzite, Aimi, tehkää se nyt! Ottakaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishou Dark Kingdomiin!" Queen Beryl huusi.

"Kyllä!" Aimi, ja Kunzite sanoivat.

"Kunzite, Aimi. Älkää tehkö sitä!" Sailor V ja muut Sailor Senshit siirtyivät nopeasti prinsessojen ja Mamorun eteen omalla energia-pallollaan yhdistäen sen prinsessojen, ja Mamorun energia-palloon.

"Älkää vastustelko minua!" Kunzite huusi.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter ampui oikeasta kädestään vihreitä salamoita kohti Shittennouneja.

"Seis!" Aimi laittoi miekkansa takaisin huotraan, ja hänen molempiin käsiinsä ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, josta muodostamallaan _kilvellä_ hän torjui Sailor Jupiterin hyökkäyksen.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury vapautti käsistään sumua, jota hän levitti Kunziten, ja Aimin ympärille.

"Mitä?!" Kunzite, ja Aimi katsoivat ympärilleen. Heidän oli vaikea nähdä ympärilleen sumun takia.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Mars heitti tulta kohti Kunzitea.

Aimi käytti energia-kilpeään suojaten itsensä, Queen Berylin ja Kunziten liekeiltä.

"Näytän teille voimani, Sailor Senshit!" Queen Beryl ampui mustaa ukkosta kohti Sailor Senshejä.

"Iiiiiiiik!" Tytöt huusivat.

Kunziten kädet hohtivat vihreinä, kuten Mamorun kehokin, ja pian Mamoru katosi Sailor Moonin edestä, ja ilmestyi Kunziten syliin.

Sailor Uranus, ja Sailor Jupiter vahvistivat voimiensa avulla Sailor Senshien ympärillä olevaa energia-palloa.

Muutkin Sailor Senshit vahvistivat energia-palloaan voimiensa avulla, ja Sailor Chibi Chibi vapisi Sailor Moonin sylissä.

"Sailor Moon, oletko kunnossa?!" Sailor Mars kysyi.

Kun Sailor Moon avasi silmänsä, hän huomasi Mamorun kadonneen:

"Tuxedo Kamen on kadonnut?!"

Kaikki Sailor Senshit katsoivat Sailor Moonia järkyttyneinä.

Sailor Moon katseli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki Kunziten pitävän Mamorua sylissään.

"He he", Kunzite nauroi ilkeästi.

_"Anteeksi, Usagi-san!"_ Aimi lähetti Sailor Moonille telepaattisen viestin.

Aimi katsoi Sailor Moonia samalla, kun Aimi oli katoamassa Queen Berylin, ja Kunziten kanssa heidän takanaan olevaan, Dark Kingdomin johtavaan portaaliin. Sitten Aimi katsoi uteliaana Mamorua, jota Kunzite piti sylissään.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon huusi kietoen vasemmankin kätensä Sailor Chibi Chibin ympärille.

"Hänet on pelastettava!" Sailor Mercury sanoi.

"Tiedän, mutta pimeys on voimistunut!" Sailor Neptune sanoi jatkaen energia-pallon vahvistamista voimiensa avulla.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on minun!" Queen Beryl katosi Shittennounien kanssa pimeyteen.

"Eiiiiiiii!" Sailor Moon itki. "Tuxedo Kamen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miksi tässä kävi näin?!" Zoisite huusi järkyttyneenä. "Minähän sanoin Aimille, ettei hänen pitäisi enää totella Queen Beryliä!"


	14. The past traged

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Senshit olivat äsken palanneet komentokeskukseen, jossa Zoisite oli odottanut heitä Lunan, ja Artemiksen kanssa.

Sailor Moon itki Komentokeskuksen tietokoneen edessä olevan jakkaran päällä olevaa, vaaleanpunaista tyynyä vasten.

Kaikki katsoivat Sailor Moonia surullisina, ja Zoisite piti Sailor Chibi Chibiä sylissään.

Sailor Moonilla, ja Sailor Chibi Chibillä oli edelleen yllään prinsessa-mekkonsa, ja heillä oli yhä jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Heidän otsissaan oli vieläkin kultaiset puolikuu-symbolit.

"Sailor, Moon", Sailor V seisoi Sailor Moonin vasemmalla puolella, ja kumartui Sailor Moonin tasolle. "Ei, Prinsessa Serenity. Muistatteko nyt aiemman elämänne?"

Sailor Moon katsoi Sailor V-tä.

"Muistatteko nyt, että minä, Sailor Venus olen Sailor Senshien todellinen johtaja, jonka tehtävänä on suojella Kuun prinsessoja? Ja meidän valtakuntaamme, Silver Millenniumia?" Sailor Venus kysyi Sailor Moonilta.

"Kyllä, muistan sen", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Eli Usagi-chan on siis Prinsessa Serenityn reinkarnaatio, eikä Minako-chan?" Sailor Mars kysyi Artemikselta, Sailor Uranukselta, ja Sailor Neptunelta. "Ja Chibi Chibi-chan on Prinsessa Tsukín  
reinkarnaatio".

"Olen pahoillani siitä, etten aiemmin kertonut teille totuutta Kuun prinsessojen oikeista henkilöllisyyksistä, mutta teimme sen suojellaksemme prinsessoja ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta", Artemis sanoi.

"Meidän oli oltava varovaisia. Siksi kehittelimme suunnitelman, jossa Minako-chan esitti Prinsessa Serenityä", Sailor Neptune kertoi. "Kyseisen suunnitelman tarkoituksena oli suojella Kuun prinsessoja".

"Ymmärrän", Zoisite sanoi ymmärrettyään syyn, jonka takia Sailor Venus oli esittänyt Prinsessa Serenityä. "Queen Berylin suunnitelmien suhteen ei voi koskaan olla liian varovainen".

"Kerro meille kaikki. Mitä menneisyydessä tapahtui?" Sailor Mercury kysyi kävellen Zoisiten vasemmalle puolelle.

"1000 vuotta sitten, Maapallo oli yksi suuri valtakunta, ja niin oli Kuukin. Kuun valtakunnan nimi oli Silver Millennium, ja Maapallon valtakunnan nimi oli Golden Kingdom. Te kaikki olitte 1000 vuotta sitten Sailor Senshejä. Olitte omien koti-planeettojenne prinsessoja, ja suojelijoita. Ja suojelitte Silver Millenniumin kruununperijätärtä, Prinsessa Serenityä, ja hänen sisartaan. Zoisite, sinä ja muut Shitennounit suojelitte 1000 vuotta sitten Golden Kingdomin kruununprinssiä, ja hänen pikkusiskoaan", Artemis aloitti. "Mutta eräänä päivänä, Maan sotilaat valtasivat Kuun kuningaskunnan. Aimi oli 1000 vuotta sitten Maan Prinsin, Endymionin pikkusisko, Prinsessa Chikyū. Prinsessa Chikyū yritti 1000 vuotta sitten estää Silver Millenniumin tuhoutumisen Shittennounien, ja isoveljensä Prinssi Endymionin kanssa. Mutta valitettavasti he kokivat kyseisen taistelun aikana saman kohtalon, kuin tekin".

"Ymmärrän sen", Sailor Mercury sanoi. Hän alkoi saada takaisin Silver Millenniumin tuhoutumisen aikaisia muistojaan.

"Meidän edellisen elämämme aikana, Silver Millenniumin taistelu oli täynnä pelkoa", Sailor Mars sanoi. Hänenkin aiemman elämänsä muistot alkoivat lopulta _palata _takaisin hänelle.

"Olimme Kuun prinsessojen suojelijoita", Sailor Jupiter sanoi. Hänkin muisti nyt hyvin selvästi sen päivän, jolloin Maan ihmiset olivat hyökänneet Kuun valtakuntaan.

"Kyllä. Te kaikki taistelitte sinä päivänä lukemattomia sotilaita vastaan. Maapallon kruununprinssi, Endymion, yritti pikkusiskonsa ja Shitennounien tavoin estää kyseisen taistelun, kuten jo sanoin. Mutta kerroin teille jo sen, mitä hänelle, ja hänen pikkusiskolleen ja heidän Shitennouneilleen tapahtui", Artemis selitti.

"Tuxedo Kamen on siis", Sailor Mars sanoi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

"Tuxedo Kamen. Ei, Chiba Mamoru on Prinssi Endymionin reinkarnaatio", Artemis sanoi.

"Aivan. Kun olin saanut takaisin aiemman elämäni muistot, muistin Prinssi Endymionin ja Prinsessa Chikyūn kasvot kristallin kirkkaasti. Ja kun näin Tuxedo Kamenin naamion putoavan pois hänen kasvojensa edestä edellisen taistelun aikana, tunnistin hänet heti Prinssi Endymioniksi", Zoisite sanoi.

Zoisite oli huolissaan Mamorusta ja Aimista. Queen Berylillä oli selvästi jotain suunnitelmia Aimin, ja Mamorun varalle.

_"Miksei Prinsessa Serenity voi olla onnellinen rakstettunsa kanssa?"_ Sailor Neptune mietti surullisena.

"1000 vuotta sitten meidän paha vihollisemme aivopesi Maapallon ihmiset omaksi armeijakseen, ja tuhosi Kuun kuningaskunnan", Artemis selitti. "Te kaikki taistelitte silloin lukemattomia sotilaita vastaan, ja pystyimme lopulta sinetöimään pahan vihollisemme pois".

"Se paha olento, joka aivopesi Maapallon ihmiset 1000 vuotta sitten omaksi armeijakseen on nimeltään Queen Metalia", Zoisite selitti. "Kun olin saanut takaisin aiemman elämäni muistot, muistin Aimin sanoneen Silver Millenniumin aikana, että Queen Metalia, on ottanut Maapallon ihmiset hallintaansa".

"En voi uskoa, että se tragedia toistaa nyt itseään", Sailor Jupiter sanoi.

"Miksi tämä kaikki tapahtuu taas?" Sailor Mars kysyi.

"Voisiko olla?" Sailor Venus kysyi muistettuaan Queen Berylin. "Oliko hän se, joka rikkoi sinetin, joka esti Queen Metaliaa _heräämästä_?"

"Uskon, että se oli Queen Beryl", Zoisite sanoi. "Queen Beryl oli 1000 vuotta sitten Golden Kingdomissa asuva noita".

"Tässä kirjeessä lukeekin jotain sen tapaista", Sailor Venus sanoi. Hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi valkoinen käärö. Kyseisen käärön ympärillä oli kultainen nauha, jossa oli Maapallon symboli. Sailor Venus avasi kirjeen, ja alkoi lukea sitä:

_"Queen Serenity-sama, olen Maan Prinsessa Chikyū. Tiedän varsin hyvin, että Maan ja Kuun ihmiset eivät saisi nähdä toisiaan Kuun valtakunnan asukkaiden tärkeän tehtävän takia. Kyseinen tehtävä on suojella Kuun pyhää kiveä, Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, valvoa Maata sen kasvaessa, ja suojella Maata. Mainitsin tuon äskeisen siksi, että olen ystävystynyt tyttärenne, Prinsessa Serenityn kanssa. Olen iloinen siitä, että olen ystävystynyt Prinsessa Serenityn kanssa. Prinsessa Serenity on rakastunut veljeeni, Maan kruununprinssiin, Prinssi Endymioniin. Olen tosi onnellinen heidän puolestaan. Queen Serenity-sama, Prinsessa Serenity mainitsi minulle pari päivää sitten, että hän on kertonut äsken mainitsemani asiat teille. Pyysin Prinsessa Serenityä antamaan tämän kirjeen teille hänen käydessään Maassa viime yönä minun pyynnöstäni, Queen Serenity-sama, sillä olen huolissani tyttärestänne. Eräs Beryl-niminen nainen on käynyt pari kertaa täällä Golden Kingdomin palatsialueella nähdäkseen Endymionin, sillä äsken mainitsemani Beryl on rakastunut veljeeni. Olen itse nähnyt Berylin pari kertaa täällä Golden Kingdomin palatsialueella, ja nähnyt jopa sen tavan, jolla hän katsoo veljeäni. En pidä tavasta, jolla hän katsoo veljeäni, sillä kyseinen katse on tosi pakkomielteinen katse. Beryl ei kuitenkaan tiedä sitä, että olen nähnyt hänet tosi usein täällä Golden Kingdomin palatsialueella, sillä olen piiloutunut Golden Kingdomin palatsialueen puutarhaan joka kerta silloin, kun Beryl on käynyt täällä Golden Kingdomin palatsialueella. Eräänä päivänä, kun Prinsessa Serenity kävi täällä Maassa tapaamassa veljeäni, ja minua, näin Berylin tulleen taas Golden Kingdomin palatsialueelle nähdäkseen veljeni. Sinä päivänä Beryl näki veljeni, ja Prinsessa Serenityn keskustelevan Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa. Silloin näin Berylin katsovan Prinsessa Serenityä vihaisena, ja kateellisena. Kyseisen katseen näkeminen aiheutti minulle kylmiä väreitä. Näin Berylin ensimmäisen kerran kulkiessani valeasussa Golden Kingdomin palatsin lähellä olevassa kylässä, jossa Beryl asuu. Minulla on nimittäin välillä tapana pukeutua valeasuun, jotta voisin kulkea Golden Kingdomin palatsin lähellä olevassa kylässä, sillä haluan välillä kulkea palatsialueen ulkopuolella, ja valeasun ansiosta kukaan ei tunnista minua Prinsessa Chikyūksi. __Palatakseni__ takaisin Beryliä koskevaan aiheeseen, kun kuljin valeasussani hänen kotinsa ohi, näin hänen tekevän taikoja kotinsa puutarhassa. Kyselin kyläläisiltä Berylistä, ja he kertoivat minulle, että Beryl on noita. Kylän asukkaat sanoivat minulle jopa sen, että Beryl käy tosi usein Golden Kingdomin palatsialueella. Niinpä piilouduin eräänä päivänä Maapallon palatsialueen puutarhaan odottamaan Berylin saapumista Maapallon valtakunnan puutarhaan ja selvittääkseni syyn, jonka takia Beryl käy täällä Maapallon palatsialueella. Lopulta Beryl saapui Maapallon palatsialueelle, ja huomasin hänen piiloutuvan puutarhaan, ja katselevan puutarhaan saapunutta veljeäni. Kun näin, miten Beryl katsoi veljeäni, ymmärsin Berylin rakastuneen veljeeni. Mutta en pitänyt Berylin pakkomielteisestä katseesta, jolla Beryl katsoi veljeäni. Se katse aiheutti minulle kylmiä väreitä. Sen katseen ajatteleminenkin aiheuttaa minulle kylmiä väreitä, sillä se katse oli tosi pakkomielteinen. En tienä, milloin Beryl näki veljeni ensimmäisen kerran, tai milloin Beryl kävi ensimmäisen kerran täällä Golden Kingdomin palatsialueella nähdäkseen veljeni. Aion kuitenkin kertoa veljelleni Berylistä, ja sen, että Beryl on nähnyt veljeni Prinsessa Serenityn seurassa. Jatkan jopa Berylin tarkkailemista siltä varalta, jos hän suunnittelee jotain ikävää. Eräänä yönä olin Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa lukemassa erästä kirjaa, kun näin taivaan halki "kulkevan" meteoriittiparven. Se oli tosi kaunista katseltavaa, mutta sitten näin, että yksi, kyseisen meteoriittiparven meteoriitti oli erilainen kuin muut kyseisen meteoriittiparven meteoriitit. Kyseinen meteoriitti oli violetin värinen, ja se hohti violettina laskeutuessaan Golden kimgdomin palatsialueen lähimmän kylän lähellä olevaan metsään. Päätin tutkia kyseistä asiaa hieman tarkemmin, joten menin kyseiseen metsään Kenraali Zoisiten kanssa. Zoisite on yksi veljeäni, ja minun suojelevista Shitennouneista, ja ystävistäni. Kun olimme menneet aiemmin mainitsemaani metsään, näimme eräällä metsäaukealla meteoriitin sijaan tosi ison, violettimustan olennon. Sillä oli siniset silmät, ja punainen suu. Sen otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio. Aiemmin mainitsemani Beryl puhui kyseiselle olennolle, ja sanoi sitä olentoa Queen Metaliaksi. Queen Serenity-sama, Queen Metalia sanoi voivansa auttaa Beryliä saamaan Endymionin itselleen, jos Beryl vastineeksi auttaa Queen Metaliaa saamaan teidän hallussanne olevan, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun itselleen. Beryl suostui kyseiseen ehdotukseen. Epäilen, että Beryl on valmis tekemään mitä tahansa saadakseen veljeni itselleen. Zoisite, ja minä palasimme nopeasti Maapallon valtakunnan palatsiin, ja kerroimme veljelleni ja muille Shitennouneille sen, mitä olimme nähneet metsässä. Veljeni, ja muut Shitennounit lupasivat olla varovaisia, ja tarkkailla äsken mainitsemaani metsää siellä olevan Queen Metalian takia, jotta Queen Metalia ja Beryl eivät aiheuttaisi ongelmia täällä Maassa. Palasin kyseiseen metsään seuraavana yönä nähtyäni huoneeni ikkunasta sen, että monet kyläläiset menivät kyseiseen metsään. Tarkkailin heitä piilouduttuani erään puun taakse, ja kuulin Berylin puhuvan heille Silver Millenniumin valloittamisesta, ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun ottamisesta itselleen. Kaikilla, äsken mainitsemillani kyläläisillä oli punaiset silmät, ja he vaikuttivat siltä, että Queen Metalia olisi ottanut heidät hallintaansa. Se oli tosi pelottavaa katseltavaa. Palasin heti takaisin palatsiin, ja kirjoitin tämän kirjeen teille varoittaakseni teitä Berylin, ja Queen Metalian suunnitelmista valloittaa Silver Millennium ja varastaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishou teiltä, Queen Serenity-sama. Seuraavaksi lähetin tyttärellenne, Prinsessa Serenitylle telepaattisen viestin, ja pyysin häntä saapumaan seuraavana yönä tänne Golden Kingdomiin antaakseni tämän kirjeen hänelle, jotta hän voisi antaa tämän kirjeen teille. Prinsessa Serenity vastasi telepaattiseen viestiini sanomalla saapuvansa Maapallolle seuraavana yönä. Queen Serenity-sama, osaan lähettää muille ihmisille telepaattisia viestejä, sillä Maan valtakunnan kuninkaallisen perheen jäsenenä minua on koulutettu käyttämään Golden Kingdomin loitsuja. En rehentele taidoillani, mutta tiedän jo monta Golden Gingdomin loitsua. Queen Serenity-sama, Prinsessa Serenityn ystävänä, ja Maapallon prinsessana varoitan teitä siitä, että Queen Metalia ja Beryl suunnittelevat hyökkäävänsä Kuuhun hallussaan olevien Maapallon ihmisten avulla. Queen Serenity-sama, toivon että onnistun varoittamaan teitä ajoissa Queen Metalian, ja Berylin suunnitelmista hyökätä Kuuhun, terveisin Maapallon Prinsessa Chikyū!" _

"Prinsessa Chikyū oli oikeassa epäillessään, että Beryl oli kateellinen Prinsessa Serenitylle", Zoisite sanoi.

"Kateellinen?" Sailor Chibi Chibi katsoi Zoisitea kysyvästi.

Zoisite nyökkäsi.

"Tarkoitatko sitä naista, joka sieppasi Tuxedo Kamenin?" Sailor Moon kysyi. "Kuka hän on? Minne hän vei Mamo-chanin? Ole hyvä! Kerro minulle! Hän on voinut tehdä Mamo-chanille, tai  
Aimi-chanille jotain kamalaa!"

Sailor Moon piti molemmilla käsillään kiinni Sailor Venuksen olkapäitä. Hän oli peloissaan, ja huolissaan Mamorusta, ja Aimista.

"Prinsessa, rauhoittukaa", Sailor Venus sanoi. Panikoiminen ei parantaisi nykyistä tilannetta yhtään.

"En ole Prinsessa! Olen Tsukino Usagi! Koulu-tyttö, joka on rakastunut Mamo-chaniin", Sailor Moon sanoi itkien.

"Te olette Prinsessa Serenity. Silver Millenniumia 1000 vuotta sitten hallinnut äitinne, Queen Serenity toivoi teidän, sisarenne ja meidän muidenkin Maan ja Kuun ihmisten syntyvän uudelleen Maassa joskus Silver Millenniumin tuhoutumisen jälkeen, jotta tuhoaisimme Queen Metalian lopullisesti. Älkää itkekö", Zoisite sanoi. Hän oli ystävystynyt Prinsessa Serenityn kanssa 1000 vuotta aiemmin, eikä kestänyt nähdä Prinsessa Serenityn itkevän.

Silloin Sailor Moon näki molemmissa käsissään pitämänsä Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun:

"En voi vieläkään uskoa sitä, että kyyneleeni _rikkoi_ Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun sinetin".

"Ei. Vahva rakkautesi Endymionia kohtaan _rikkoi_ kyseisen sinetin", Sailor Venus selitti.

"Endymion", Sailor Moon sanoi. Silloin Sailor Moon muisti sen, miten Tuxedo Kamen oli aiemmin suojellut Sailor Moonia, ja Sailor Chibi Chibiä Kunziten hyökkäykseltä. "Mamo-chan".

"Queen Beryl havittelee Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta saadakseen lisää voimaa. Hänellä taitaa olla suunnitelmia Aimin Goruken Kurisutarunkin varalle", Artemis sanoi.

"Goruken Kurisutaru?" Sailor Mars kysyi.

"Normaalisti Goruken Kurisutaru on vain Maapallon kuninkaallisen perheen ensimmäisellä lapsella. Goruken Kurisutaru on Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun vastakohta. Luultavasti Aimin Goruken Kurisutaru _tunnisti_ Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun läsnäolon, ja alkoi siksi hohtaa aiemmin tänä yönä. En tiedä, miten Aimilla voi olla oma Goruken Kurisutaru, sillä se on normaalisti vain Maapallon kuninkaallisen perheen ensimmäisellä kruununperijällä", Luna sanoi.

"Jos Queen Beryl saa Goruken Kurisutarun ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun käsiinsä, hän voi saada rajattomat voimat", Luna kertoi. "Zoisite, sinähän sanoit meille aiemmin, että Queen Beryl kohtelee Aimia huonosti".

Zoisite nyökkäsi:

"Hän lyö Aimia niin pahasti, että Aimi saa haavoja. Olen melko varma, että Aimi pelkää Queen Beryliä jonkin verran".

"Kamalaa!" Sailor Neptune sanoi järkyttyneenä.

Muutkin järkyttyivät kuulemastaan.

"Aluksi edes minä en tiennyt, miten Queen Beryl kohtelee Aimia. Sain tietää kyseisestä asiasta vasta sitten, kun näin kyseisen tilanteen omin silmin", Zoisite sanoi. "Kun puhuin myöhemmin Aimin kanssa, kysyin Aimilta, että miksi Aimi salasi sitä kidutusta koskevan tilanteen. Aimi sanoi minulle, ettei hän halua Queen Berylin kiduttavan minua, ja muitakin Shittennouneja. Aimi on minulle kuin pikkusisko".

"Niin Aimi-chan siis sai ne aiemmat haavansa", Sailor Moon sanoi. "Kun näin hänen aiemmat haavansa, sidoin niiden päälle sideharsot puhdistettuani ne".

Sailor Moon oli vielä järkytyksen, ja huolen sekaisten tunteiden vallassa, ja hän pyörtyi lopulta komentokeskuksen lattialle.

"Prinsessa!" Sailor Venus huusi huolissaan.

"Prinsessa, oletteko kunnossa?!" Sailor Mercury kysyi.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Sailor Mars kysyi.

"Prinsessa, prinsessa!" Sailor Jupiter huusi.

"Isosisko!" Sailor Chibi Chibi huusi.

"Prinsessalla on selvästi ristiriitaisia tunteita!" Sailor Neptune ryntäsi muiden kanssa kohti Sailor Moonia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oletteko löytäneet Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun?" Queen Beryl kysyi Kunzitelta, ja Aimilta katsoen Tsuxedo Kamenia, joka oli asetettu makaamaan kiviselle pöydälle.

Miehellä oli yllään samat vaatteet kuin silloin, kun hänet oli tuotu Dark Kingdomin linnaan.

Huoneessa oli hämärää. Huoneen katto, lattia ja seinät olivat harmaat. Seinissä oli muutama ikkuna, ja Aimin takana olevassa seinässä oli iso oviaukko.

Tuxedo Kamenin keho hohti hieman vihreänä, sillä hänen kehoonsa oli kiinnitetty päähän, ja jalkoihin valkoisia johtoja, jotka olivat aiemmin tulleet esiin huoneen katosta.

"Emme ole vielä löytäneet Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta hänen kehostaan", Kunzite sanoi Queen Berylille, joka seisoi Kunziten, ja Aimin oikealla puolella.

"En ymmärrä", Queen Beryl sanoi. "Näin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun kirkkaan valon, ja se siirtyi Tuxedo Kamenin kehoon. Teidän täytyy löytää Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, hinnalla millä hyvänsä! Siihen asti, pitäkää Tuxedo Kamen hengissä", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Kyllä", Aimi, ja Kunzite sanoivat.

Queen Beryl käveli pois huoneesta.

Aimi, ja Kunzite käänsivät katseensa Tuxedo Kamenin puoleen.

Nephrite, ja Jadeite kävelivät Aimin, ja Kunziten viereen. He olivat olleet huoneen ulkopuolella olevalla käytävällä kävelemässä huoneen ohi, mutta he olivat tulleet uteliaiksi kuultuaan Queen Berylin sanat, joten he olivat jääneet huoneen ulkopuolelle kuuntelemaan Queen Berylin keskustelua Aimin, ja Kunziten kanssa.

"Mielestäni olen nähnyt hänet jossain aiemmin", Jadeite sanoi katsoen Tuxedo Kamenia. Tuxedo Kamen näytti jostain syystä tosi tutulta, vaikka Jadeite ei ymmärtänyt, mistä kyseinen asia johtui.

"Jadeite, sinäkin?" Nephrite kysyi.

"Olen samaa mieltä kanssanne. Kun kävelin pari päivää sitten Tokion kadulla siviili-hahmossani, näin tuon miehen silloin. Uskomatonta, etten tunnistanut häntä silloin Tuxedo Kameniksi, vaikka hän näyttikin tutulta", Aimi sanoi. "Prinsessa Serenity sanoi aiemmin tätä miestä Endymioniksi. Kuulostaako se nimi tutulta?"

Kunzite katsoi nukkuvaa miestä, ja mietti Aimin mainitsemaa nimeä.

"Endy..." Kunzite mutisi.

"Oletko kuullut sen nimen jossain, Kunzite?" Aimi kysyi.

"Jotain tuttua siinä on", Kunzite sanoi.

_"Prinsessa Chikyūnkin nimi kuulostaa jotenkin tutulta. Miksi minä __näen__ Prinsessa Chikyūn muistoja?"_ Aimi pohti koskettaen kaulakorussaan roikkuvaa kristallia oikealla etusormellaan. _"Se ylläni aiemmin ollut indigonsininen mekkokin mietityttää hieman. Tämä kristallikin liittyy varmaan jotenkin Prinsessa Chikyūūn"._

Samassa Aimi muisti Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun pudonneen Sailor Moonin toiseen käteen sen jälkeen, kun Sailor Moon oli parantanut Tuxedo Kamenin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimien avulla.

Kylmät väreet _juoksivat_ Aimin selässä, ja hänen ihonsa _nousi_ kananlihalle, kun hän ymmärsi, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou oli.

Aimin kaulakorussa roikkuva kristalli, ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou olivat aiemmin hohtaneet niin kirkkaasti, että Aimi oli nähnyt vain vilauksen siitä, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou oli pudonnut Prinsessa Serenityn toiseen käteen tänä yönä.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on yhä prinsessalla", Aimi sanoi.

"Miten se on mahdollista?" Kunzite kysyi.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, ja oma kristallini hohtivat niin kirkkaasti, että näin vain vilauksen siitä, miten Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun putosi prinsessan käteen. Minun täytyy kertoa tämä äidille", Aimi sanoi.

"Tuota, Kunzite, Sailor V ei vaikuttanut erityisen halukkaalta taistelemaan sinua vastaan, vai mitä?" Aimi kysyi.

"Huomasin sen. Mistä se mahtoi johtua?" Kunzite ajatteli ääneen.

"Taidan tietää vastauksen äskeiseen kysymykseesi. Kunzite, luulen että Sailor v rakastaa sinua", Aimi sanoi hieman hermostuneena. "Ymmärsin kyseisen asian nähtyäni tavan, jolla Sailor V katsoi sinua tämän yön taistelun aikana".

"Mitä sinä puhut?! Hän on viholliseni", Kunzite sanoi kuulostaen siltä, ettei hän uskonut korviaan.

"Sailor V-lle ei taida olla merkitystä sillä, oletteko vihollisia vai ei. Hän on silti nainen. Anteeksi, mutta sanoin sen, koska et itse tuntunut ymmärtävän sitä. Menen kertomaan äidille sen, että tiedän Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun olevan yhä prinsessalla", Aimi lähti kävelemään kohti valtaistuinsalia. Hän aavisti Queen Berylin suuttuvan hänelle. Hänen silmissään oli pelokas katse.

"Eikö Aimi näyttänyt teistäkin äsken hieman pelokkaalta?" Nephrite kysyi Jadeitelta ja Kunzitelta.

"Nyt kun sen sanoit, niin kyllä", Jadeite totesi.

Kunzite nyökkäsi.

"Meidän pitäisi varmaan tarkkailla Aimia. Zoisite sanoi minulle hiljattain telepatian avulla, että meidän pitäisi suojella Aimia Queen Beryliltä. Aimi on kuulemma vaarassa", Nephrite sanoi.

"Vaarassa?" Jadeite kysyi.

Shittennounit lähtivät seuraamaan Aimia varmistaen, ettei tämä huomannut heitä.

_"Zoisite ei ole vieläkään palannut tänne. Toivottavasti hän on kunnossa",_ Aimi mietti huolissaan. Lopulta hän saapui valtaistuinsaliin, ja kumarsi Queen Berylille, joka istui valtaistuimellaan.

Rannekkeet, joihin Aimi oli viimeksi varastanut ihmisiltä energiaa, leijuivat valtaistuimen lähellä olevan, punaisen energia-pallon sisällä.

"Mitä nyt, Aimi?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Äiti, uskon tietäväni, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on", Aimi valitsi sanansa huolella.

_"Nyt tulee kaikkien aikojen kidutus!"_ Aimi pohti.

"No, missä se on?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on yhä...prinsessalla. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, ja oma kristallini hohtivat niin kirkkaasti, että näin vain vilauksen siitä miten Maboroshi no Ginzuishou putosi prinsessan käteen", Aimi vapisi. "Muistin sen vasta äsken".

Queen Berylin silmät kapenivat uhkaavasti, ja hän kohotti ylemmäs oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä valtikkaansa, jonka seurauksena valtikan rubiini alkoi hohtaa punaisena.

"Olet ojennuksen tarpeessa", Queen Beryl nousi valtaistuimeltaan, ja käveli lähemmäs Aimia muuttaen valtikkansa ruoskaksi.

_"Arvasin tämän!"_ Aimi sulki silmänsä peloissaan. Pian ruoska sivaltaisi hänen kehoaan.

"Iiiiiiik! Iiiiiiik! Iiiiiiik!" Aimi huusi, kun hänen vaatteensa repesivät joistain kohdista. Hän sai haavoja käsivarsiinsa, jalkoihinsa ja vartaloonsa.

_"Noinko Queen Beryl kohtelee Aimia?!"_ Kunzite ajatteli järkyttyneenä tarkkaillen tilannetta piilossa erään, valtaistuin salin lähellä olevan pylvään takana.

Jadeite, ja Nephritekin seurasivat tilannetta piilossa valtaistuinsalin lähellä olevien pylväiden takana.

Jadeite tunsi kummallista vastenmielisyyttä Queen Beryliä.

_"Tiesikö Zoisite tästä?!"_ Nephrite ajatteli. Hän tunsi vihaa Queen Beryliä kohtaan. Viha kasvoi sitä isommaksi, mitä enemmän Aimi huusi. Miksei Aimi ollut kertonut Shitennouneille tavasta, jolla Queen Beryl kohteli Aimia?

"Tuo Maboroshi no Ginzuishou minulle", Queen Beryl muutti ruoskansa valtikaksi.

"Kyllä, äiti", Aimi sanoi.

"Näytän sinulle ensin jotain. Se on tämän linnan alapuolella", Queen Beryl sanoi.

Aimi katsoi Queen Beryliä kysyvästi pidellen vasemman käsivartensa haavaa oikealla kädellään.

Valtaistuimen lähellä leijuva energia-pallo leijuiva Queen Berylin vasempaan käteen.

Queen Beryl lähti johdattamaan Aimia kohti valtaistuinsalin vasemmalla puolella olevalle käytävälle. Nyt olisi aika laittaa Aimin Goruken Kurisutarua koskeva suunnitelma täytäntöön.

Kun Queen Beryl, ja Aimi olivat kadonneet näkyvistä, Kunzite tuli esiin pylvään takaa Jadeiten ja Nephriten tavoin:

"Tiesittekö te tuosta kidutuksesta?"

Molemmat pudistivat päätään.

"Tuollainen oli tosi julmaa katseltavaa", Jadeite sanoi.

"Ehkä Zoisite tiesi, miten Queen Beryl kohtelee Aimia. Se selittää Aimin, ja Zoisiten salailevan käytöksen", Nephrite sanoi epäilynsä ääneen. Hän ei pitänyt äsken näkemästään tilanteesta yhtään.

"Ehkä meidän pitäisi tarkistaa, mitä Queen Beryl haluaa näyttää Aimille", Kunzite totesi. Hänellä oli paha aavistus.

Kolme Shitennounia lähtivät hiljaisuuden vallassa siihen suuntaan, johon Aimi, ja Queen Beryl olivat äsken menneet. Heillä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä he näkisivät pian.


	15. Ankoku Joō, Akumu Lady

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoisite, ja Sailor Senshit olivat Aimin asunnossa Lunan ja Artemiksen kanssa.

"Anteeksi, että meillä kesti jonkin aikaa tulla tänne, Zoisite", Ami sanoi. "Usagi-chanin hiukset olivat kasvaneet tosi pitkiksi, ja meidän piti hieman leikata Usagi-chanin hiuksia, ennen kuin  
tulimme tänne".

Kaikilla Sailor Sensheillä oli yllään ne arkivaatteet kuin silloin, kun he olivat tavanneet Minakon ensimmäisen kerran.

"Ymmärrän. Aiminkin hiuksille kävi samoin Golden Crystalin ilmestyessä hänelle. Vain minä tiesin ennen Aimin asuvan täällä", Zoisite katsoi Usagia, joka istui Aimin asunnon olohuoneen sohvalle pitäen Chibi Chibiä sylissään.

Juuri Zoisite oli kertonut muille Sailor Sensheille sen, missä Aimin asunto oli. Usagi oli saanut selville Aimin asunnon sijainnin seurattuaan Aimia Aimin asunnon ovelle pari päivää sitten.

Zoisite oli pyytänyt Sailor Senhejä tulemaan Aimin asunnolle, ennen kuin he laittaisivat uuden suunnitelmansa täytäntöön.

"Sopiiko, että katsomme vähän ympärillemme?" Haruka kysyi suljettuaan Aimin asunnon oven perässään.

Zoisite nyökkäsi.

Tytöt hajaantuivat tutkimaan Aimin asuntoa tarkemmin, mutta Ami jäi olohuoneeseen, Lunan ja Artemiksen kanssa. Zoisitekin jäi olohuoneeseen Usagin, ja Chibi Chibin tavoin.

"Zoisite, miksi Aimi on samalla luokalla kuin minä?" Ami kysyi, kun hän ei lopulta keksinyt muutakaan puhuttavaa.

"Ehdotin, että koulussa opiskeleminen antaisi Aimille muutakin ajateltavaa Queen Berylin suunnitelmien lisäksi, ja saisi Aimin rentoutumaan vähän", Zoisite totesi.

"Ymmärrän", Ami vilkaisi läheisellä seinällä olevaa taulutelevisiota.

Silloin Michiru tuli Lunan kanssa huoneeseen kantaen sylissään indigonsinistä mekkoa:

"Löysin tämän mekon tämän asunnon kylpyhuoneesta. Tämän asunnon makuuhuoneessa taas oli indigonsiniset korkokengät".

"Tämä oli Prinsessa Chikyūn lempi-mekko 1000 vuotta sitten", Luna sanoi tunnistettuaan mekon.

"Aimi sai tuon mekon päälleen hänen Goruken Kurisutarunsa ilmestyttyä", Zoisite totesi. "Mainitsemasi korkokengätkin ilmestyivät Aimin jalkoihin samana päivänä".

_"Tältä Aimi-chanin asunto siis näyttää. Miten hän voi olla nyt Queen Berylin tytär?"_ Usagi mietti, kun muutkin tulivat olo-huoneeseen.

"Meidän pitäisi jo varmaan mennä tutkimaan Silver Millenniumin raunioita", Haruka sanoi istuen Usagin viereen.

Kaikki nyökkäsivät, ja lähtivät Aimin asunnosta.

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin kaikki olivat Tokion puistossa suihkulähteen edessä.

Lunan otsan puolikuu-symboli alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti, ja pian suihkulähteen vedestä nousi esiin kultaista hohdetta.

"Muuntaudutaan nyt!" Minako sanoi.

Kaikki vetivät muodonmuutos-kynsänsä esiin vaatteidensa taskuista.

"Siirtykää ympyrän sisälle, muuntautukaa, ja pitäkää toisianne kädestä", Luna sanoi. "Luomme kilven".

Tytöt ja Zoisite siirtyivät ympyrän sisälle ja seisoivat veden päällä.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Power Make-up!"

"Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

"Venus Power Make-Up!"

"Uranus Power Make-Up!"

"Neptune Power Make-UP!"

Pian tytöt olivat muuntautuneet Sailor Sensheiksi, ja tarttuivat toisiaan, ja Zoisitea käsistä.

Sailor Chibi Chibi piti siskoaan, ja Sailor Neptunea käsistä.

Kaikki sulkivat silmänsä, kun lähteen kimalle kieppui heidän ympärillään.

Pian he katosivat puistosta.

Öisellä taivaalla loisti kalpea täysikuu.

Kun joukkio avasi silmänsä, he olivat ison, vaaleankeltaisen energia-pallon sisällä, ja katsoivat Maapalloa. Heidän ympärillään oli lukuisia tähtiä.

"Se on niin kaunis...Tämä on Maapallo?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Planeetta, jolla asumme", Sailor Mars sanoi vaikuttuneena.

"Tämä on uskomatonta", Sailor Jupiter sanoi.

"Katsokaa", Sailor Venus sanoi, ja kaikki kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen Kuun.

"Kuu", Sailor Venus kuiskasi. "Se on kraatterien peitossa. Samanlaisten kraatterien, kuin Mercury-planeettakin".

"Mihin me laskeudumme, Luna?" Sailor Moon kysyi heidän energia-pallonsa lähestyessä Kuuta.

"Tamma Serenitatisille. Se tunnetaan jopa Serenityn merenä", Luna sanoi, kun heidän energia-pallonsa lähestyi Kuuta.

Sailor Senshien, kissojen ja Zoisiten ympärillä oleva energia-pallo katosi laskeuduttuaan kevyesti Kuun pinnalle, ennen kuin kyseinen energia-pallo katosi.

Sailor Chibi Chibi katseli uteliaana ympärilleen muiden tavoin.

"Onko tämä Kuu?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Täällä on täysin pimeää", Sailor Mars sanoi. "Ei kuulu ääntäkään. Tuntuu oudolta".

"Tuolla", Zoisite katsoi oikealle nähdäkseen Silver Millenniumin rauniot.

"Se on Silver Millennium", Sailor Venus sanoi. "Valtakuntamme oli ennen tuolla".

Joukkio käveli raunioiden keskellä.

Sailor Mercuryn selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, ja hän vapisi vähän hermostuneena. Häntä hermostutti se, että rauniot näyttivät niin tutuilta.

Zoisite huomasi Sailor Mercuryn vapisevan, ja otti Sailor Mercuryä kädestä rauhoittaakseen tätä.

Sailor Venus tunsi taas vähän kateutta katsoessaan Saior Mercuryä, ja Zoisitea.

_"Kunzite", _Sailor Venus ajatteli surullisena. Vaikka hän ja Sailor Mercury muistivatkin rakastamansa miehet, Sailor Marsilla ja ja Sailor Jupiterillä ei ollut aavistustakaan entisistä tunteistaan Nephriteä tai Jadeiteä kohtaan.

_"Tämä paikka oli ennen niin kaunis",_ Sailor Neptune ajatteli.

"Oliko Silver Millenniumin linna ennen täällä?" Sailor Moon kysyi, kun he kävelivät kivisellä sillalla Lunan ja Artemiksen perässä.

"Kyllä. Kuun palatsi oli ennen täällä", Luna sanoi.

"Olemme täällä", Luna pysähtyi ison kiven eteen, joka näytti kristallilta. "Nämä ovat jäänteitä huoneesta, johon vain Kuningataren annettiin tulla. Ja tämä on Crystal Tower, Kuun palatsin ydin".

Silloin Sailor Moon vilkaisi oikealle, ja näki eräässä kivipöydässä olevan miekan, joka sojotti pöydässä. Miekan kahva oli musta. Kahvassa oli hieman kultaakin. Terä oli musta, ja juuttunut kiinni kivipöytään.

"Kivi-miekka?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Kivi-miekka?" Sailor Chibi Chibi toisti siskonsa sanan.

"Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus ja Uranus ja Neptune ... vetäkää tuo miekka irti tuosta kivipöydästä!" Luna sanoi.

"Hyvä! Jätä tämä minulle!" Sailor Jupiter yritti ensimmäisenä vetää miekan irti pöydästä. "Se on ruosteessa!"

"Anna minun auttaa sinua!" Sailor Uranus sanoi, ja meni vetämään miekkaa irti kivipöydästä muiden kanssa. Miekka nousi ylemmäs ainakin aavistuksen verran.

"Onnistuimme melkein vetämään sen irti tuosta pöydästä", Sailor Mars sanoi.

"Jättäkää loput minulle!" Sailor Venus kohensi hansikkaitaan. Hän ei ollut yrittänyt vielä vetää miekkaa irti kivipöydästä.

Muut siirtyivät sivuun, ja Sailor Venus alkoi vetää miekkaa irti pöydästä. Lopulta miekka irtosi kivi-pöydästä., jonka seurauksena pöytä alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti.

Sailor Venus hyppäsi muiden eteen.

"Mitä tapahtuu?" Zoisite kysyi.

_"Se on legendaarinen pyhä miekka, jolla suojellaan Kuun prinsessoja",_ Vieras, mutta jotenkin tuttu ääni sanoi kivi-pöydästä. _"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus. Uranus, Neptune. Se kuuluu kaikille"._

Kivipöydän hohteeseen ilmestyi laiha nainen, jolla oli yllään valkoinen mekko. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja silmät olivat hopean väriset. Naisen valkoiset hiukset oli kammattu samanlaiselle kampaukselle, kuin Sailor Mooninkin hiukset.

"Queen Serenity?" Zoisite kysyi tunnistettuaan naisen, ennen kuin kumarsi.

_"Kyllä, Kenraali Zoisite. Luna, Artemis kiitos että ohjasite heidät tänne",_ Queen Serenity sanoi nähtyään Lunan ja Artemiksen.

"Sinähän olet", Sailor Moon käveli naisen eteen hämillään. Sailor Moonin sylissä oleva Sailor Chibi Chibikin näytti hämmästyneeltä. "Queen Serenity. Olit minun, ja siskoni äiti aiemmassa  
elämässämme?"

_"Rakkaat tyttäreni Serenity, ja Tsukí",_ Queen Serenity hymyili Sailor Moonille ja Sailor Chibi Chibille. _"Voin nähdä teidät vihdoin"._

"Voimme puhua teille?" Sailor Mercury kysyi Queen Serenityltä samalla, kun Zoisite nousi täyteen pituuteensa.

_"Kyllä, kiitos Eternity Main System of Moon Castlen. Pystyin jättämään tahtoni taakse jopa sen jälkeen, kun tuhouduin fyysisesti. Lähetin Luna ja Artemiksen Maahan etsimään teidät. Olen odottanut tätä hetkeä niin kauan. Muistateko sen, Serenity, ja Tsukí?"_ Queen Serenity sanoi.

Sailor Moon kuvitteli itsensä, ja Sailor Chibi Chibin olevan Maapallolle. Heillä oli yllään valkoiset mekot, joissa oli kultaista kirjontaa.

Sisarukset kuvittelivat seisovansa aurinkoisella niityllä, jonka reunassa oli iso tammi. Sailor Moon piti Sailor Chibi Chibiä sylissään tuulen heilutellessa heidän hiuksiaan kevyesti.

_"Sinulla ja Tsukilla oli tapana mennä Maapallolle usein, koska olette ansainneet sen vihreyden ja tuulen. Ja Serenity, olit rakastunut siellä. Serenity ystävystyit Prinsessa Chikyūn kanssa, ennen kuin hän esitteli sinut veljelleen",_ Queen Serenity sanoi.

"Kyllä...Menin Maahan Tsukin kanssa", Sailor Moon sanoi. "Kaikkien selän takana, koska halusin nähdä Endymionin ja Chikyūn".

Silloin ympäristö _muuttui_ loisteliaaksi, valkoiseksi valtakunnaksi. Kaikki katselivat ympärilleen vaikuttuneina.

_Valkoiseen mekkoon pukeutunut Prinsessa Serenity juoksi palatsin portaita pitkin ylös pitäen Prinsessa Tsukía sylissään. Tsukíllakin oli yllään valkoinen mekko. Prinsessat katsoivat ympärilleen _  
_siltä varalta, jos joku olisi nähnyt heidät._

_Prinsessa Serenity piti siskoaan sylissään oikealla kädellään, ja työnsi vasemmalla kädellään palatsin ulko-oven auki nähdäkseen Sailor Marsin._

_"Prinsessat!" Sailor Mars sanoi._

_Prinsessa Serenity, ja Prinsessa Tsukí hermostuivat hieman._

_"Kävitte taas Maassa kertomatta siitä muille, ettekö?" Sailor Jupiter käveli prinsessojen taakse, ja Sailor Venus käveli heidän oikealle puolelleen._

_"Prinsessa Serenity, Prinsessa Tsuki, te olette Silver Millenniumin tulevaisuus", Sailor Venus sanoi, kun Sailor Mercury tuli paikalle pitäen käsissään kirjapinoa._

_"On niin monia asioita, joita teidän täytyy oppia", Sailor Mercury sanoi._

_"Tiedän", Prinsessa Serenity sanoi._

_Prinsessa Tsuki hymyili siskonsa sylissä._

"Mekin voimme nähdä menneisyyden tapahtumat", Sailor Mercury hymyili.

"Päivät, jotka vietimme täällä", Sailor Mars sanoi.

"Joo. Ei epäilystäkään", Sailor Jupiter hymyili.

"Ne olivat todella onnellisimpia päiviä", Sailor Venus sanoi.

Sailor Uranus, ja Neptunekin hymyilivät.

"Kauan sitten teimme parhaamme suojellaksemme tätä valtakuntaa, vaikka olimmekin kaukana täältä Outer Sailor Senshien päätehtävän takia", Sailor Neptune sanoi.

Zoisite laittoi kätensä Sailor Mercuryn olkapäälle hymyillen.

_"Olimme pitkäikäisia, Kuussa asuvia olentoja. Tavoitteenamme oli suojella Kuun pyhää kiveä, Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, valvoa Maata sen kasvaessa ja suojella sitä",_ Queen Serenity kertoi. _"Mutta sitten tapahtui katastrofi. Paha olento hyökkäsi Maapallolle, yrittäen tehdä siitä omansa. Se olento levitti ihmisiin pahuutta. Se olento halusi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleen, joten se aivopesi Maan ihmiset omaksi armeijakseen ja hyökkäsi Kuuhun hieman sen jälkeen, kun Maan Prinsessa Chikyū oli varoittanut tyttäriäni ja minua minulle kirjoittamansa kirjeen avulla. Se taistelu oli kamalaa katseltavaa. Mutta_ _nuoret Maan Prinssi, Endymion ja hänen sisarensa, Prinsessa Chikyū ja heidän Shitennouninsa pysyivät järjissään, ja taistelivat suojellakseen molempia Kuun prinsessoja. Mutta he kaatuivat yrittäessään suojella sinua ja sisartasi, Serenity_".

Kaikki näkivät punahiuksinen, laihan ja vaaleaihoisen naisen, joka oli pukeutunut valkopunertavaan mekkoon. Nainen piti kädessään miekkaa, jolla yritti sivaltaa Serenityä ja Tsukia, jota Serenity piti sylissään.

Naisen päällä oli punaviolettia energiaa, jossa oli punainen timantti-kuvio, ja sinertävät silmät.

Endymion juoksi Serenityn ja Tsukin eteen suojellen heitä hyökkäykseltä. Miekka osui Endymionin selkään, johon ilmestyi syvä haava, josta putosi verta Kuun palatsin portaille.

_"Aaaaa!" Endymion huusi tuskissaan kaatuessaan Kuun palatsin portaille._

_"Endymion!" Serenity huusi. Hän laski siskonsa maahan, ja katsoi Endymionia huolissaan._

_Yllättäen joku ampui nuolen kohti Prinsessa Tsukía, joka kaatui Kuun palatsin portaille nuolen osuttua hänen ylävartaloonsa._

_"Endymion! Tsukí!' Serenity itki. Sitten hän poimi Endymionin miekan Kuun palatsin portailta, ja iski sen vatsaansa. Serenity kaatui Endymionin päälle, ja tarttui oikealla kädellään Tsukín oikeaan käteen_.

_"Serenity, et kestänyt rakkaasi, ja sisaresi menettämistä, joten..."_ Queen Serenity ei selvästikään pystynyt pättämään lausettaan.

_"Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimalla, minä onnistuin sinetöimään sen olennon pois. Vastavuoroisesti kaikki Silver Millenniumissa muuttui kiveksi. Ja Maapallon valtakunta tuhoutui. Maapallon historia on nyt toistamassa itseään, koska se demoni on __herännyt__ uudelleen. Meidän täytyy poistaa se kokonaan tällä kertaa. Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun todellisilla voimilla. Prinsessa Serenity! Vain sinä voit tehdä sen!"_ Queen Serenity kertoi.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun todellisilla voimilla?!" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Voimilla?" Sailor Chibi Chibi kysyi.

"Kuningatar, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoussa on jotain vikaa", Sailor Venus sanoi. "Sen voimaa siirtyi Prinssi Endymioninin kehoon".

_"Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimaa siirtyi hänen sisällään?"_ Queen Serenity kysyi. Sailor Moon näytti kaulakorussaan olevan, ketjussa roikkuvan kristallin Queen Serenitylle.

_"Prinsessa Serenity. Ilmeisesti tämä tapahtui, koska tahdoit niin kovasti pelastaa hänet. Älä huoli. Olen varma, että hän on elossa",_ Queen Serenity sanoi.

Sailor Moonin silmiin nousi kyyneliä, ja yksi kyynel putosi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun päälle.

"Hän on elossa", Sailor Moon hymyili helpottuneena.

_"Prinsessa Serenity, Prinsessa Tsukí. Muistakaa tämä. Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voima riippuu pelkästään sydämistänne. Olkaa rohkeita ja luottavaisia prinsessoina olemisen suhteen, ja ollaksenne Sailor Moon ja Sailor Chibi Chibi, rakkauden ja oikeuden valvojia. Ja älkää unohtako sitäkään, että olettte lisäksi tavallisia tyttöjä. Todellinen merkitys vahvuuden takana piilee siinä. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus. Uranus, Neptune, olkaa hyvät ja työskennelkää yhdessä suojellaksenne prinsessoja. Ja suojelkaa tätä valtakuntaa. Kenraali Zoisite, suojele niitä, joista välität ja Maapalloa. Minä en voi enää keskustella kanssanne kovin pitkään. Serenity, Tsukí olkaa onnellisia",_ Queen Serenity ojensi oikeaa kättään Sailor Moonille ja Sailor Chibi Chibille.

"Kuningatar!" Sailor Moon ja Sailor Chibi Chibi sanoivat suunnilleen samalla hetkellä ojentaen käsiään Queen Serenitylle, ennen kun Queen Serenity katosi.

"On melkein aamu", Luna sanoi nähtyään, että aurinko oli nousemassa. "Palasimmeko takaisin Maapallolle?"

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin Sailor Senshit, Zoisite, Luna ja Artemis olivat palanneet Maahan ja katsoivat auringon nousua erään kerrostalon katolta.

"Kaikki, etsitään uudelleensyntymisemme todellinen merkitys täällä ", Sailor Moon sanoi.

Zoisite vilkaisi Sailor Moonia hymyillen. Hän oli alkanut ymmärtää, miksi Aimi oli kiintynyt Sailor Mooniin.

Zoisite tarttui melkein huomaamattaan Sailor Mercuryn käteen:

_"Teen kaikkeni suojellakseni ystäviäni, tätä planeettaa ja sinua, Ami"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi käveli Queen Berylin perässä jyrkkiä portaita pitkin alas luolassa, joka oli Dark Kingdomin linnan alapuolella.

Kaikkialla oli pimeää, ja Queen Berylin toisessa kädessään kantama, punaisena hehkuva energia-pallo oli ainoa asia, jonka ansiosta Aimi näki kunnolla eteensä.

_"En edes tiennyt tämän paikan olevan täällä. Täällä on jotenkin ahdistava ilmapiiri",_ Aimi pohti. Häntä hermostutti koko ajan enemmän, ja enemmän.

"En tiennyt, että näin syvällä oli jotain", Jadeite sanoi kun hän, Kunzite ja Nephrite olivat monen metrin päässä Aimista ja Queen Berylistä.

"Minne tämä luola johtaa?" Nephrite kysyi.

Aimi, ja Queen Beryl pysähtyivät isojen, kivisten pari-ovien eteen. Oviin oli kaiverrettu piikkiköynnöksien kuvioita, ja ne olivat harmaat.

_"Miksi äiti toi minut tänne?"_ Aimi mietti.

"Olen saapunut, Queen Metalia-sama!" Queen Beryl ilmoitti, ja ovet avautuivat.

_"Queen Metalia?! Missä olen kuullut sen nimen?"_ Aimi kysyi itseltään samalla, kun hän seurasi Queen Beryliä pari-ovien takaa paljastuneeseen huoneeseen.

"Mitä tuon oven takana on?" Jadeite kysyi.

"Olkaa vain hiljaa ja seuratkaa minua", Kunzite lähti kävelemään portaita pitkin alas.

Kun Aimi, ja Queen Beryl tulivat huoneeseen, Aimi näki kerrostalon koikoisen, violettimustan energian, joka oli jonkinlaisen kivi-alttarin päällä. Siinä oli punainen timantti-kuvio ja kaksi, sinistä viirua, jotka muistuttivat epämääräisesti silmiä.

_"Mikä tuo on?! Siinä on niin paljon negatiivistä energiaa että tuntuu siltä, kuin voisin tukehtua siihen!"_ Aimin vasemmalle poskelle valui pieni hikipisara, ja hän alkoi vapista huomaamattaan. Hänestä tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi nähnyt edessään olevan olennon joskus ennenkin.

Queen Beryl kumartui alemmas, ja ojensi kantamansa energia-pallon kohti alttarin päällä olevaa olentoa:

"Ottakaa vastaan tämä ihmisiltä varastamamme energia, Queen Metalia-sama!"

Energia-pallo siirtyi Queen Berylin käsistä kohti Queen Metaliaa, kunnes se katosi Queen Metaliaan. Queen Metalia näytti kasvavan lisää.

_"Tätäkö varten Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite ja minä olemme varastaneet ihmisiltä energiaa?!"_ Aimi vapisi hieman lisää. _"Tämä on siis meidän Suuri hallitsijamme!"_

Kunzite, Nephrite ja Jadeite seisoivat kivi-ovien lähellä ja vakoilivat huoneen tapahtumia.

"Miksi Queen Beryl toi Aimin tänne?" Jadeite kysyi.

"Tämäkö on meidän Suuri hallitsijamme?" Kunzite kysyi.

"Tuoltako hän näyttää?" Nephrite kysyi katsoen Queen Metalian otsassa olevaa merkkiä. "Mitä tuo otsan merkki on?"

"Queen Metalia-sama", Queen Beryl aloitti. "Olemme päätelleet, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, joka siirtyi Tuxedo Kamenin kehoon onkin kadonnut. En ole löytänyt sitä Tuxedo Kamenin kehosta".

_"Sitten hankkiudu hänestä eroon. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on prinsessalla",_ Queen Metalian ääni oli kylmä, ja kolkko, ja tuntui _tunkeutuvan_ luihin ja ytimiin saakka. Silloin Queen Metalian katse kohdistui Aimiin. _"Queen Beryl, onko hän se tyttö, jolla on uusi Gōruden Kurisutaru?"_

"Kyllä, Queen Metalia-sama", Queen Beryl sanoi.

_"Uuden Gōruden Kurisutaru?!"_ Aimi mietti. Samassa hän _näki_ valtaistuinsalin, jonka edessä hän oli seisonut aiemmin indigonsinisessä mekossa. Queen Berylin puhe tuntui _katoavan_ jonnekin kauas.

(Flashback)

_Nyt Aimi huomasi, että valtaistuinsalin seinät, katto ja lattia olivat harmaat. Seinissä oli ikkunoita. Ja lattialla oli pitkä, punainen matto. Valtaistuimen värit olivat punaista, ja kultaista._

_Valtaistuimen edessä seisoi sama, tummahiuksinen mies kuin aiemminkin, mutta nyt hänellä oli samanlaiset kasvot, kuin Chiba Mamorulla._

_Aimi seisoi miehen vieressä yllään indigonsininen mekko._

_Heidän edessään seisoi neljä, hyvin tuttua miestä. Aimi näki heidän kasvonsa ensimmäisen kerran kunnolla._

_"Jadeite, Kärsivällisyyden ja Harmonian ritari", Jadeite seisoi valtaistuin-salin edessä ja piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänellä oli yllään harmaasininen, pitkähihainen paita. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat. Lantiolla oli ruskea vyö. Hänen kampauksensa oli samanlainen, kuin yleensäkin. Hän näytti 18-vuotiaalta._

_"Nephrite, Tiedon ja Mukavuuden ritari", Nephrite ilmoitti seisoessaan Jadeiten oikealla puolella. Hänen kampauksensa oli samanlainen kuin aina. Hän piti miekkaa kädessään. Hänellä oli hartioillaan valkoinen viitta. Nephritellä oli yllään pitkähihainen, violettiharmaa pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Lantiolla oli ruskea vyö. Hän näytti 18-vuotiaalta._

_"Zoisite, Puhtauden ja Parantamisen ritari", Zoisite piti kädessään miekkaa. Hänellä oli normaali kampauksensa. Hartioilla oli valkoinen viitta. Zoisitella oli yllään pitkähihainen pusero, joka oli vihreän ja valkoisen väliltä. Lantiolla oli ruskea vyö. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hän oli 18-vuotias._

_"Kunzite, Puhtauden ja Hellyyden ritari", Kunzite sanoi seisoen Zoisiten vasemmalla puolella. Kunzitellakin oli kädessään miekka. Hänen kampauksensa oli sama kuten nytkin, ja hänellä oli korvissaan harmaat, timantin-muotoiset korvakorut. Hänellä oli hartioillaan valkoinen viitta. Hänen paitansa oli pitkähihainen ja harmaasininen. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut olivat valkoiset, ja mustat saappaat Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Hän näytti 19-vuotiaalta._

_"Prinssi Endymion, teemme kaikkemme suojellaksemme teitä ja sisartanne, Prinsessa Chikyūtä", Kunzite sanoi._

_"Kiitos, ystäväni. Luotamme teihin, rauhan ja hyvinvoinnin nimissä", Punakultaisen valtaistuimen edessä seisova tummahiuksinen, ja vaaleaihoinen mies sanoi._

_Seuraavaksi Aimi __näki__ itsensä, Serenityn ja Tsukín Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa._

_Sitten Aimi näki Zoisite puhuvan Sailor Mercuryn kanssa. _

_Myöhemmin Aimi näki Kunziten puhuvan Sailor Venuksen kanssa puutarhan toisella puolella. _

_Kunzitella oli samat vaatteet, kuin aiemminkin ja Sailor Venus oli pukeutunut pitkään, oransiin mekkoon_.

_Jadeite seisoi eräällä parvekkeella Sailor Marsin kanssa ritarin vaatteet yllään. Sailor Marsilla oli pitkä, punainen mekko._

_Nephritelläkin oli ritarin asunsa yllään ja Jupiter puhui hänelle yllään pitkä, vihreä mekko._

_Seuraavaksi monet ihmiset taistelivat loisteliaan, valkoiset palatsin edessä._

_"Lopettakaa tämä taistelu! Queen Metalia on ottanut teidät hallintaansa!" Aimi huusi taistellen erästä miestä vastaan oikeassa kädessään pitämällään miekalla._

_Shittennounitkin taistelivat Maapallon ihmisiä vastaan._

_Maapallon ihmiset eivät kuitenkaan kuunnelleet Aimia, vaan jatkoivat taistelua Kuun kuningaskunnan sotureita vastaan. Maapallon ihmisten silmät olivat punaiset, ja he pitivät käsissään miekkoja, ja keihäitä. He näyttivät hyvin vihaisilta. Maapallon ihmiset eivät tuntuneet edes tunnistavan Aimia prinsessakseen._

_"Prinsessa Chikyū! Oletko pettänyt kansasi?!" Joku punahiuksinen nainen huusi. Nainen oli laiha, ja vaaleaihoinen. Hänellä oli yllään mekko, joka oli vaaleanpunaisen, ja valkoisen väliltä. Hänen mekkonsa hihat ylettivät hänen olkapäihinsä asti. Hänellä oli kaulassaan kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Hänellä oli korvissaan valkoisista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat sandaalit. Kyseinen nainen näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Hänen silmänsä olivat hyvin punaiset, ja niissä oli vain vihaa, ja kateutta._

_Kun Aimi katsoi punahiuksista naista tarkemmin, Aimi tunnisti punahiuksisen naisen Beryliksi, Maassa asuvaksi noidaksi, josta Aimi oli aiemmin varoittanut Prinsessa Serenityä. _

_Beryl piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa, ja hänen yläpuolellaan leijui valtava, mustavioletti energia-pilvi, jonka otsassa punainen kuvio. Kyseinen kuvio näytti hieman timantilta. Kyseisessä energia-pilvessä oli siniset silmät, ja punainen suu._

_"Beryl! Arvelinkin, että sinä autat Queen Metaliaa ottamaan Maan ihmiset hallintaansa, ja hyökkäämään Kuun kuningaskuntaan!" Aimi huusi nähtyään_ _Berylin._

_Berylin yläpuolella leijuvasta energia-pilvestä iskeytyi nopeasti violettia energiaa, joka osui Aimiin. Zhah!_

_"Iiiiiiik!" Aimi huusi pudottaen miekkansa alapuolellaan olevalla marmorilattialle, ja kaatui palatsin edessä olevalle marmorilattialle. Hänen oikeaan kylkeensä oli ilmestynyt syvä haava, josta valui verta. Klak!_

_"Prinsessa_ _Chikyū_!" _Kunzite huusi järkyttyneenä._

_Violetista energia-pilvestä ilmestyi toinenkin energia-hyökkäys, joka osui Kunziteen, Nephriteen, Jadeiteen ja Zoisiteen. He pudottivat miekkansa ja kaatuivat marmorilattialle. Klak!_

_Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, ja Sailor Jupiter makasivat marmorilattialla, ja heillä oli syviä haavoja. _

_"Kunzite!" Sailor Venus itki juostuaan Kunziten oikealle puolelle. Hän kumartui polvilleen Kunziten viereen, ja kosketti oikealla kädellään Kunziten oikeaa poskea mahdollisimman hellästi._

_"Pysäytä Beryl", Kunzite sanoi, ennen kuin hänen silmänsä sulkeutuivat._

_"Kyllä", Sailor Venus huusi, ja juoksi kohti Beryliä._

_"Ilmesty käteeni Kuun pyhä miekka, jolla suojellaan prinsessoja!" Sailor Venus huusi ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi miekka, jonka kahva oli musta. Miekan terä oli hopean värinen._

_"Aaaaa!" Endymion huusi jostain._

_"Endymion!" Prinsessa Serenity huusi jostain kauempaa. Hänen äänensä oli tosi surullinen._

_Aimi katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen, että Beryl oli iskenyt miekkansa terän Prisessa Serenityn ja Prinsessa Tsukín edessä seisovan Endymionin selkään._

_Sailor Venus juoksi kohti Beryliä, ja iski Kuun pyhän miekan Berylin ylävartaloon, ja Beryl kaatui maahan vuotaen verta._

_"Iiiiik!" Beryl huusi._

_Seuraavaksi jotkut Maan ihmiset apuivat useita nuolia Sailor Venuksen selkään._

_"Iiiiiiik!" Sailor Venus huusi ja kaatui Silver Millenniumin palatsin portaille pudottaen Kuun pyhän miekan maahan._

_"Endymion!" Serenity huusi. Hän laski siskonsa maahan, ja katsoi Endymionia huolissaan._

_Yllättäen joku ampui nuolen kohti Prinsessa Tsukía, joka kaatui Kuun palatsin portaille nuolen osuttua hänen ylävartaloonsa._

_"Endymion! Tsukí!' Serenity itki. Sitten hän poimi Endymionin miekan Kuun palatsin portailta, ja iski sen vatsaansa. Serenity kaatui Endymionin päälle, ja tarttui oikealla kädellään Tsukín oikeaan käteen_.

_Seuraavaksi Aimi näki loisteliaan, valkoisen palatsin tuhoutuvan. Hänen silmistään valui monia kyyneliä. _

_Palatsin edessä seisoi laiha, vaaleaihoinen, ja hopeasilmäinen nainen. Naisella oli yllään pitkä, valkoinen mekko. Mekon etupuolella oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Naisen jaloissa oli valkoiset korkokengät. Naisen hiukset olivat pitkät, ja valkoiset. Naisen hiukset oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Naisen otsassa oli puolikuu-symboli. Hänellä oli korvissaan kullan väriset korvakorut. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta._

_"Moon Healing Escalation!" Valkohiuksinen nainen kohotti oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä, vaaleanpunaista ja puolen metrin pituista sauvaa ylemmäs. Kyseisen sauvan yläpäässä oli vaaleansininen, kristallinen puolikuu. Sauvan kristallisessa puolikuussa oleva, hopean värinen kristalli hohti kirkkaasti. Kyseinen kristalli oli kyyneleen muotoinen, ja pyyhekumin kokoinen._

_"Anna Maboroshi no Ginzuishou minulle!" Berylin yläpuolella aiemmin näkynyt, violettimusta energia-pilvi huusi valkohiuksiselle naiselle, ennen kuin katosi. Kyseisen energia-pilven huuto oli kuulostanut tuskaiselta._

_Marmorilattialla makaavan Aimin silmät sulkeutuivat, ja hän tiesi taistelun loppuneen._

_Seuraavaksi Aimi katsoi pitkää ja urheilullista, tummahiuksista ja vaaleaihoista miestä, jolla oli siniset silmät. Miehellä oli yllään musta, pitkähihainen pusero ja ruskeat housut._

_Miehen vieressä seisoi laiha, vaaleaihoinen ja ruskeahiuksinen nainen, jolla oli ystävälliset kasvot ja vihreät silmät. Naisella oli yllään vaaleansininen, lyhythinainen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan farkut. Heidän edessään seisoi 6-vuotias poika, joka oli laiha ja vaaleaihoinen. Pojalla oli mustat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Hänellä oli yllään sininen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut. Poika oli nuorempi versio Mamorusta._

_"Sinä näit äsken vain painajaista, Aimi", Poika sanoi._

_"Niinkö, isoveli?" Aimi sanoi vetäen vaaleansininen peiton päälleen. Hän nukahti, mutta jonkun ajan kuluttua hän avasi silmänsä, sillä hänestä tuntui, kuin joku olisi katsonut häntä. Hän näki Queen Berylin seisovan vuoteensa vieressä._

_"Sinua saikin etsiä, Chikyū. Tarvitsen voimiasi", Queen Beryl laittoi oikean etusormensa tytön otsalle, jonka seurauksena tummaa energiaa siirtyi Aimiin ja häntä alkoi nukuttaa taas. _

_Queen Beryl otti Aimin syliinsä, mutta silloin Aimin veli tuli huoneeseen. Pojalla oli nyt yllään vaaleansininen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan vaaleansiniset housut, ja valkoiset sukat._

_"Aimi!" Poika huusi._

_"Isoveli", Aimi kuiskasi, ennen kuin katosi pimeyteen._

_Seuraavaksi Aimi, ja Queen Beryl ilmestyivät Dark Kingdomin linnaan. Queen Beryl laski Aimin kivi-pöydälle ja katosta ilmestyi valkoisia johtoja, jotka yhdistyivät tytön kehoon. Tyttöön siirtyi pimeää energiaa, joka tuntui tyhjentävän hänen mielensä kaikesta ja turruttavan hänen aistinsa._

_"Saat tärkeän tehtävän herättyäsi", Queen Beryl sanoi juuri, ennen kuin Aimi nukahti._

(End of the flashback)

Aimi vapisi lisää ja otti askeleen taaksepäin:

_"Nyt muistan kaiken. Jopa aiemman elämäni aikaiset muistoni!"_

"Mitä nyt, Aimi?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Olin 1000 vuotta sitten Maan Prinsessa Chikyū", Aimi sanoi hiljaa. Hän oli vielä possa tolaltaan.

"Älä mumise, Aimi", Queen Beryl nousi täyteen pituuteensa.

"Minä olin 1000 vuotta sitten Maan Prinsessa Chikyū. Olin Prinssi Endymionin sisar! Enkö ollutkin?!" Aimi mulkaisi Queen Beryliä. Häntä ei pelottanut enää yhtään, mutta hän tunsi raivoa.

Kunziten, Nephriten ja Jadeiten otsiin ilmestyi hohtavat jalokivet, kun he kuulivat Aimin sanat.

(Flashback)

_"Jadeite, Kärsivällisyyden ja Harmonian ritari", Jadeite seisoi valtaistuin-salin edessä ja piti kädessään miekkaa. Jadeitella oli käsissään valkoiset sormikkaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänellä oli yllään harmaasininen, pitkähihainen paita, valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Lantiolla oli ruskea vyö. Kampaus oli samanlainen kuin yleensäkin._

_"Nephrite, Tiedon ja Mukavuuden ritari", Nephrite ilmoitti seisoessaan Jadeiten oikealla puolella. Hänen kampauksensa oli samanlainen kuin aina. Hän piti miekkaa kädessään. Hänellä oli hartioillaan valkoinen viitta. Käsissä oli valkoiset hansikkaat. Nephritellä oli yllään pitkähihainen, violettiharmaa pusero, valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Lantiolla oli ruskea vyö._

_"Zoisite, Puhtauden ja Parantamisen ritari", Zoisite piti kädessään miekkaa. Hänellä oli normaali kampauksensa. Hartioilla oli valkoinen viitta. Zoisitella oli yllään pitkähihainen pusero, joka oli vihreän ja valkoisen väliltä. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat. Lantiolla oli ruskea vyö ja jaloissa oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat._

_"Kunzite, Puhtauden ja Hellyyden ritari", Kunzite sanoi seisoen Zoisiten vasemmalla puolella. Kunzitellakin oli kädessään miekka. Hänen kampauksensa oli kuten nytkin ja hänellä oli korvakorut. Hänellä oli hartioillaan valkoinen viitta. Hänen paitansa oli pitkähihainen ja harmaasininen. Housut olivat valkoiset käsissä olevien sormikkaiden tavoin. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö ja jaloissa oli mustat saappaat._

_"Prinssi Endymion, teemme kaikkemme suojelaksemme teitä ja sisartanne, Prinsessa Chikyūtä",_ _Kunzite sanoi._

_"Kiitos, ystäväni. Luotamme teihin", punakultaisen valtaistuimen edessä seisova tummahiuksinen ja vaaleaihoinen mies sanoi._

(End of the flashback)

"Nyt muistan. Olimme 1000 vuotta sitten Prinssi Endymionia ja Prinsessa Chikyūtä suojelevat Shitennounit", Jadeite totesi.

"Lupasimme suojella heitä", Nephrite sanoi.

"Me ja kaikki muutkin Maan, ja Kuun ihmiset synnyimme uudelleen Maassa 1000 vuotta sen jälkeen, kun Silver Millennium oli tuhottu. Pyyhittiinkö muistimme jotenkin sen jälkeen, kun  
olimme reinkarnoituneet ja kasvaneet jonkun aikaa?" Kunzite kysyi. Hän muisti nyt kaiken aikansa Silver Millenniumista.

Jalokivet lakkasivat hohtamasta ja he vilkaisivat takaisin huoneeseen.

Queen Beryl kohotti kulmaansa kuultuaan Aimin sanat.

"Mumisinko nyt, äiti? Vai oletko edes äitini?" Aimi mulkoili Queen Beryliä.

"Muistisi on näemmä palannut, Aimi. Kauan sitten, vein sinut perheeltäsi ja aivopesin sinut saadakseni voimasi haltuuni", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Entä Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite ja Zoisite?!" Aimi kysyi vihaisena. "Veitkö heidätkin perheiltään ja aivopesitkö heidätkin, kuten teit minulle?!"

"Kyllä. He eivät muista edes tämänhetkisiä nimiään. Tein minkä tein saavuttaakseni päämääräni", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Kun olin 1000 vuotta sitten Prinsessa Chikyū, olin Sailor Senshien, Prinsessa Serenityn ja hänen siskonsa ystävä. Laitoit Kunziten, Nephriten, Jadeiten ja Zoisiten taistelemaan rakastamiaan Sailor Senshejä vastaan. Tosi alhaista! Olen taistellut tosi kauan Shittennounien tavoin entisiä ystäviäni vastaan, kun olisi pitänyt taistella sinua vastaan, Beryl! Käytit Shittennouneja ja minua hyödyksesi saavuttaaksesi omat, ahneet päämääräsi. Sinä nolasit Shitennounit Sailor Senshien edessä, sinä nolasit minut Sailor Senshien edessä! Se mies, jonka Kunzite ja minä sieppasimme viime taistelussa on veljeni, Endymionin reinkarnaatio. Hän oli veljeni 1000 vuotta sitten, ja on nytkin! Onko sinulla jotain tekemistä Zoisiten katoamisen kanssa?!"

"Zoisiten muistot palasivat Gōruden Kurisutarusi voimien ansiosta. Hän sai tarpeekseen siitä, kun kidutin sinua ja yritti hyökätä kimppuuni. Hän pakeni, ennen kuin ehdin aivopestä hänet uudelleen", Beryl sanoi.

"Niinkö? mitä aiot tehdä veljelleni?" Aimi kysyi.

"Saman minkä tein sinulle ja Shittennouneille", Beryl sanoi.

"Ei!" Aimi sanoi järkyttyneenä. "Beryl, olit väärässä Prinsessa Serenitystä, Endymionista. Olit väärässä Sailor Sensheitäkin, Shittennouneista ja minustakin! Enkä enää ikinä, anna sinun käyttää ketään hyodyksesi! Beryl, sinä kohtelet kaikkia huonosti! Taidat loppujen lopuksi auttaa vain itseäsi!"

Aimin vasempaan käteen ilmestyi kolme, keltaista topaasia, jotka alkoivat hohtaa kirkkaasti.

Beryl suojasi silmänsä vasemmalla kädellään.

Aimi heitti oikeasta kädestään vihreän energia-pallon kohti Beryliä siten, että tämä pudotti valtikkansa huoneen lattialle. Seuraavaksi Aimi veti miekkansa nopeasti huotrastaan ja ryntäsi Beryliä kohti iskien miekkansa Berylin kiviseen kaulakoruun. Hän siirsi miekkaan vihreää energiaa, jonka seurauksena Berylin koru alkoi halkeilla. Brak!

Koru hajosi kappaleiksi ja Berylin keho muuttui mustaksi.

"Iiiiiiiiaaaak! Endymion..." Beryl sanoi, kun alkoi muuttua tuhkaksi samalla, kun jalokivet lakkasivat hohtamasta ja katosivat Aimin vasemmasta kädestä. _"Pitkään. Olen seurannut sinua hyvin pitkään. Halusin todella olla kanssasi tällä kertaa, Endymion"._

(Flashback)

_Beryl juoksi Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa olevan verannan käytävällä, joka oli tehty valkoisesta marmorista. Verannan kummallakin puolella oli isoja marmoripylväitä. _

_Puutarhan pensasaidat ja nurmikko olivat kirkkaan vihreitä ja hyvin hoidettuaja. Pensasaidoissa oli punaisia ruusuja. Taivaalla oli aurinko ja pilviä. _

_Beryl ei edes huomannut puutarhan kauneutta, sillä hän juoksi kohti palatsin puutarhan huvimajaa. Puutarhan huvimaja oli yksi niistä paikoista, joissa Prinssi Endymion kävi usein._

_Berylillä oli yllään valkoinen pusero ja violetti hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat sandaalit. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Brylin korvissa oli valkoisista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hän oli 17-vuotias._

_Beryl pysähtyi verannan pylvään taakse ja katsoi valkoisen huvimajan edessä seisovaa Prinssi Endymionia. Prinssi oli pukeutunut mustaan haarniskaan, jossa oli hopeista kuviota. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat ja hänen hartioillaan oli musta viitta. Prinssin vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Hän oli urheilullinen ja pitkä. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset ja hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat. _

_Prinssin oikealla puolella seisoi tyttö, jolla oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Tytön silmät olivat siniset. Tytön iho oli vaalea ja hän oli laiha. Hänellä oli yllään tummansininen mekko. Tyttö oli 17-vuotias. Tytön jaloissa oli tummansiniset korkokengät._

_Prinssin edessä seisoi laiha, 17-vuotias tyttö. Hän oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät ja hänen pitkät, vaaleat hiuksensa oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle._

(End of the flashbakc)

Tuhka katosi nopeasti kammiosta.

"Enää et hyödy muista!" Aimi puri hammasta raivon ja järkytyksen sekaisin tuntein. Hän ei huomannut ympärilleen ilmestyvää, näkymätöntä suojausta, joka oli parin metrin päässä kammion ovista.

"Millaista vihaa tunnetkaan nyt, Prinsessa Chikyū", Queen Metalia sanoi samalla, kun Aimin alapuolella oleva luolan lattia peittyi mustaan energiaan.

"Iiiiiiik!" Aimi huusi tuskissaan, kun sai sähköiskun lattialla olevasta energiasta.

"Aimi!" Kunzite ryntäsi Nephriten ja Jadeiten kanssa kohti tyttöä. Heidän oli puututtava tilanteeseen nopeasti. Aimi oli ollut heille kuin pikkusisko niin kauan, kuin he jaksoivat muistaa. Lisäksi hän oli heidän prinsessansa reinkarnaatio. He kuitenkin törmäsivät Aimia ympäröivää suojaukseen, ja pimeä voima_ löi_ heidät ulos luolasta.

_"Olen odottanut tätä hetkeä ties kuinka kauan, jotta antaisin teidän häiritä. Saatte katsoa, kun muutan prinsessanne!"_ Metalia huusi kolmelle miehelle.

"Lopeta!" Aimi huusi pudottaen miekkansa lattialle. Pimeys tuntui tukahduttavalta.

Gōruden Kurisutarusi leijui Aimin kaulasta Metalian kehoon ja upposi siihen.

"_Voimani ovat palaamassa, mutta en hallitse uutta Gōruden Kurisutarua kunnolla!"_ Queen Metalia sanoi huomattuaan kyseisen asian.

"Iiiiiiik!" Aimi huusi entistäkin kovemmin. Hänestä tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi pudonnut pohjattomaan kuiluun.

Pimeys turrutti Aimin kaikki aistit ja hän kuvitteli näkevänsä Tuxedo Kamenin seisovan edessään.

_"Isovel!" Aimi kuvitteli juoksevansa miestä kohti, mutta kun hän tarttui tätä oikeaan käteen, mies muuttui sumuksi kadoten._

_"Mitä?!" Tyttö kysyi järkyttyneenä. Seuraavaksi hän näki Shittennounit edessään._

_"Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite ja Zoisite!" Tyttö ryntäsi kohti Shitennouneja, mutta nämäkin muuttuivat sumuksi kadoten._

_"Eiiiiii!" Tytön silmiin nousi kyyneliä._

_Hän pälyili ympärilleen nähdäkseen Sailor Senshit. Hän Juoksi kohti Senshejä, mutta nämäkin muuttuivat sumuksi ja katosivat._

_Aimi vapisi kaatuen polvilleen. Hänen ympärillään oli pelkkää pimeyttä, joka kietoutui hänen ympärilleen tukahduttavasti. Yksinäisyydestä tuntui muodostuvan hänen sisälleen siemen, joka levisi myrkyn tavoin._

_"Berylin takia minä ja monet muutkin olemme joutuneet kärsimään. Sieppasin oman veljeni. Sailor Senshit ja Shittennounit varmaan vihaavat minua", Aimi ajatteli. _Hänen kehonsa ympärille ilmestyi mustaa sumua, joka pyöri hänen ympärillään.

"Aimi, älä kuuntele Queen Metaliaa!" Kunzite huusi nousten jaloilleen Nephriten ja Jadeiten kanssa, mutta Aimi ei kuullut Kunziten sanoja.

_"Prinsessa_ _Chikyū, pimeydessä sinun ei tarvitse olla yksin tai tuntea surua. Yksinäisyyskin unohtuu pimeydessä!"_ Metalia sanoi.

Aimi tujotti Metaliaa. Pimeys siirtyi Aimin kehoon hänen haavojensa kautta. Kyynelille ei ollut tulla loppua ja hän tuntui kadottaneen puhekykynsä. Hänestä tuntui, kuin kaikki, selkeät ajatukset olisi _vedetty_ ulos hänestä.

"Anna Aimin olla, Metalia!" Kunzite huusi ja vapautti käsistään vihreää energiaa Nephriten ja Jadeiten tavoin. He ampuivat energiaa Metaliaa kohti, mutta se pysähtyi kuin seinään.

"Ihan kuin Aimi olisi jonkinlaisen suojauksen sisällä!" Nephrite huusi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

"Sitten suojaus on murrettava jotenkin!" Jadeite ampui käsistään jäätä kohti suojausta. Bam!Suojaus ei murtunut vieläkään.

_"Beryl havitteli Gōruden Kurisutaruasi itselleen saadakseen suuremmat voimat. Kuka tietää mitä hän olisi tehnyt sinulle saatuaan Gōruden Kurisutaruasi itselleen?"_ Metalia kysyi edessään olevalta  
tytöltä.

_"Olin Berylille vain pelinappula! Uskomatonta, että uskoin sen noidan valheita!"_ Aimi ajatteli järkyttyneenä tajuttuaan tilanteen. _"En pidä Berylistä!" _

Aimin kehon ympärillä pyörivä sumu kiinnittyi häneen ja hänen kehonsa muuttui kokonaan mustaksi.

"Aimi!" Nephrite järkyttyi näkemästään.

Kunzite ja Jadeitekään eivät pitäneet tilanteesta.

_"Minun avullani unohdat yksinäisyytesi ja surusi, Prinsessa_ _Chikyū!"_ Metalia huusi siirtäen tyttöön pimeyttä. Lopulta Aimin keho alkoi muuttua. Hän kasvoi vähän pidemmäksi.

Lopulta tytön iho vaaleni, mutta nyt hän näytti suunnilleen 16-vuotiaalta. Hänen hiuksensa olivat saman pituiset kuin Sailor Venuksella. Hänellä oli yllään musta mekko, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Jaloissa oli mustat korkokengät ja mustat sukkahousut. Mekon yläosa oli verenpunainen. Hihatkin olivat verenpunaiset. Hänen käsissään oli mustat sormikkaat ja mustat rannekkeet, joissa oli tummanvioletit jalokivet. Tytön kaulassakin oli musta koru ja siinäkin oli  
tummanvioletteja jalokiviä. Korvissa oli tummanvioletit kristalli-korvakorut. Kun Aimi avasi silmänsä, ne olivat verenpunaiset ja hän hymyili ilkeästi.

_"Nyt olet Akumu Lady!"_ Metalia sanoi.

"Kyllä, Queen Metalia-sama", Aimi sanoi. Voima suorastaan virtasi hänen sisällään. Voima antoi hänelle huumaavan hyvän tunteen.

_"Onko tuo Aimi?!"_ Kunzite kysyi itseltään järkyttyneenä.

_"Meidän olisi pitänyt puuttua tilanteeseen jo valtaistuin-salissa! Silloin tätä ei ehkä olisi tapahtunut!"_ Nephrite syytti itseään. Hänen olisi pitänyt kuunnella Zoisiten varoitusta tarkemmin.

Jadeiten selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä ja poskelle valui hikipisara hermostuksen takia.

"_Akumu Lady_, _kehittele suunnitelma hankkia Maboroshi no Ginzuishou minulle!"_ Metalia sanoi.

"Kyllä, Queen Metalia-sama", Aimi kumarsi, ennen kuin poimi miekkansa lattialta oikealla kädellään ja lähti kävelemään kammion oville suojauksen kadotessa luolasta. Kammion ovet sulkeutuivat Aimin takana, kun hän käveli kohti luolassa olevia portaita.

"Kumpi sinä oikein olet tällä hetkellä?" Kunzite kysyi Aimilta.

Tyttö kääntyi Shittennounien puoleen:

"Mitä luulette?"

Jadeite kavahti taaksepäin nähtyään Aimin verenpunaiset silmät.

"Et ole oikeasti tuollainen", Nephrite sanoi. Aimi olisi pelastettava jotenkin.

"Millainen minä sitten olen?" Tyttö kysyi ja hänen eteensä ilmestyi käsivarren kokoinen, musta aukko, johon hän työnsi vasemman kätensä. Seuraavaksi hänen kätensä ilmestyi Nephriten ylävartalosta.

Nephrite katsoi tilannetta järkyttyneenä.

Aimi veti kätensä ulos mustasta aukosta ja hänen kätensä katosi Nephriten rinnasta. Musta aukkokin katosi.

"Huoh!" Nephrite huokaisi helpotuksesta, vaikka olikin vielä poissa tolaltaan. Aimi oli säikäyttänyt hänet pahan kerran.

"Minusta tuli vahva", Aimi virnuili ja lähti kävelemään portaita pitkin ylös.

Kun Aimi oli kuuloetäisyyden ulkopuolella, Jadeite avasi suunsa:

"Mitä Metalia oikein teki Aimille?"

"Aimi on varmaan aivopesty. Hänet täytyy pelastaa jotenkin", Kunzite sanoi.

"Miten teemme sen? Hänellä voi nyt olla vaikka minkälaisia voimia", Nephrite totesi.


	16. Endymion

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onko kaikki hyvin, Usagi-chan?" Luna kysyi Usagilta, kun he olivat puistossa. Chibi Chibi istui Usagin sylissä.

Taivas oli harmaiden pilvien peitossa.

Usagilla oli koulupuku yllään, ja hän istui puiston penkillä.

Chibi Chibillä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli lantiollaan sininen minihame. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset sukat, ja vaaleanpunaiset kengät.

"Näin painajaista viime yönä. Minusta tuntuu, että Aimi-chan on jonkinlaisessa vaarassa", Usagi sanoi. Hän oli nähnyt viime yönä unta Mamorustakin, mutta siinä unessa Usagi oli taistellut Mamorua vastaan.

"Vaarassa?" Chibi Chibi kysyi.

"Zoisite kertoi minulle ja muille aiemmin sen, miten julmasti Queen Beryl kohtelee Aimi-chania", Usagi aloitti. "Jos Aimi-chan todella oli 1000 vuotta sitten Prinsessa Chikyū_,_ ja ystäväni, niin miten hän voi nyt olla Queen Berylin kaltaisen naisen tytär? Voisimpa jotenkin pelastaa Aimi-chanin ja Mamo-chanin Queen Berylin kynsistä. Aion tehdä sen jotenkin, mutten vielä tiedä, miten".

"Luulen, että keksit kyllä jotain, Usagi-chan. Et ole yksin", Luna sanoi.

Usagi nyökkäsi. Silloin hän näki Mamorun näköisen miehen kävelemässä puistossa koulupuku päällään. Mies piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa koululaukkua.

_"Mamo-chan?! Miten hän voi olla täällä?! Queen Berylhän sieppasi hänet?!"_ Usagi mietti järkyttyneenä. Hän lähti seuraamaan Mamorun näköistä miestä siskonsa, ja Lunan kanssa.

(Pari tuntia myöhemmin)

Usagi käveli Tokion kadulla etsimässä Mamorun näköistä miestä. Oli jo myöhäinen ilta, mutta Mamorun näköistä miestä ei löytynyt mistään.

Usagi oli kadottanut Mamorun näköisen miehen näkyvistään jalkakäytävällä olevassa väentungoksessa, ja juuri kukaan ei ollut enää ulkona tähän aikaan illasta.

Chibi Chibi oli nukahtanut Usagin syliin.

"Usagi-chan, oletko varma siitä, että aiemmin näkemäsi mies oli todella Chiba Mamoru?" Luna kysyi.

"Se oli Mamo-chan. Tiedän sen", Usagi sanoi. Hänen tunteensa olivat jossain surun, ja hämmennyksen väliltä, mutta hämmennys oli tällä hetkellä vahvempi.

"Minuako etsit, Sailor Moon?" Joku kysyi ja Usagi kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Mamorun seisovan läheisen katulampun.

Mamorulla oli yllään Tuxedo Kamenin-vaatteet naamiota ja hattua lukuun ottamatta. Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset, julmat ja etäiset. Niissä näkyi selvää vihaa. Usagin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Mamo-chan?!" Usagi huusi, jonka seurauksena Chibi Chibi heräsi, ja katseli ympärilleen uteliaana.

"Olen Endymion!" Mies hyppäsi alas katulampun päältä. Hän virnisti häijysti.

"Endymion?" Chibi Chibi kysyi hymyillen hieman.

"Anteeksi että herätin sinut, Chibi Chibi-chan", Usagi sanoi huomattuaan siskonsa heränneen.

"Sailor Moon, vien Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Queen Metalia-samalle!" Endymion ilmoitti ja hyppäsi Usagia kohti.

Usagi oli peloissaan.

Silloin Zoisite hyppäsi Usagin eteen, ja nosti oikeaa kättään hieman ylemmäs luoden eteensä vihreän suojakilven, joka pysäytti tummahiuksisen miehen hyökkäyksen lennättäen kyseisen miehen taaksepäin.

"Zoisite?!" Usagi kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Muuntaudu pian", Zoisite neuvoi irrottamatta katsettaan Mamorusta. "Luulen että mestarini on aivopesty!"

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Vasemmalta kuului, ja Sailor Mercury hyppäsi Zoisiten oikealle puolelle levittäen käsistään sumua kaikkialle.

"Luuletko, että lankean tuohon temppuun?!" Mamoru kysyi samalla, kun sumu peitti hänen näkökenttänsä.

"Mercury Ice Chain!" Sailor Mercury ojensi oikean kätensä eteenpäin, ja sumusta muodostui jäiset ketjut, jotka kietoutuivat tummahiuksisen miehen lantion ympärille, ja vajosivat tiehen.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi muuntautui Sailor Senshi-hahmoonsa ja samalla, kun hän muuntautui, Chibi Chibikin muuttui Sailor Senshi-hahmoonsa. "Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan teille!"

_"Minun täytyy jotenkin pelastaa Mamo-chan, vaikka joutuisinkin taistelemaan häntä vastaan!"_ Sailor Moon mietti. Häntä pelotti, mutta hän oli päättänyt pelastaa Mamorun.

Kriks! Jäiset ketjut murtuivat palasiksi ja purosivat jalkakäytävälle, ja Mamoru ryntäsi kohti Sailor Moonia. Mamoru näki Sailor Moonin sylissä olevan Sailor Chibi Chibin, ja muodosti oikeaan käteensä mustan energia-terän virnuillen ilkeästi.

Sailor Moon perääntyi Mamorusta hyppäämällä taaksepäin, ja koskettaen tiaransa helmeä oikealla kädellään , jonka jalokivi hohti sinisenä. Sailor Moon piti siskoaan sylissään vasemmalla kädellään. Sailor Moonin tiaran jalokivi hohti niin kirkkaasti, että Mamoru pysähtyi, ja suojasi silmänsä vasemmalla kädellään.

"Minua saat kiduttaa niin paljon kuin haluat, mutta siskoni lähelle et mene!" Sailor Moon huusi, kun hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi vaaleanpunainen puolikuu-sauva. "Endymion, olen Serenity!"

"Serenity?" Mamoru kysyi, kun Sailor Moonin tiara lakkasi hohtamasta.

(Flashback)

_Mamoru kuvitteli seisovansa kesäisellä niityllä. _

_Hänellä oli yllään Prinssi Endymionin vaatteet. _

_Serenity seisoi Mamorun edessä. _

_Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko. _

_Serenity piti Tsukía sylissään, ja Tsukílla oli yllään samanlainen mekko kuin Serenityllä. _

_Serenity hymyili Endymionille, joka suuteli Serenityä oikealle poskelle._

(End of the flashback)

Mamorun oikeassa kädessään pitämä musta energia-terä katosi, ja Mamoru tuijotti tyhjyyteen.

Queen Metalia oli antanut Mamorulle tehtävän varastaa Maboroshi no Ginzuishou Sailor Moonilta ja viedä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou Queen Metalialle, mutta Mamoru ei halunnut suorittaa kyseistä tehtävää jostain syystä. Mamoru perääntyi pari askelta.

Zoisite kohotti vasenta kättään ja maasta nousi ketjuja, jotka kietoutuivat tummahiuksisen miehen vyötärön ympärille.

"Olen pahoillani, Prinssi Endymion!" Zoisite huusi. "Sinukka on nyt tilaisuus pelastaa Endymion, Sailor Moon!"

"Kyllä!" Sailor Moon kohotti puolikuu-sauvaansa ylemmäs. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Puollikuu-sauvasta levisi kultaista energiaa, joka osui Mamoruun.

"Aaaaa!" Mamoru huusi.

"Pyydän, Endymion. Muista se, kuka sinä oikeasti olet!" Sailor Moon pyysi.

_"Kuka oikeasti olen?"_ Mamoru kysyi. Hänen ajatuksensa tuntuivat selkenevän, kun hän kuunteli Sailor Moonin ääntä.

"Niin. Sinä ja sisaresi, Chikyū ja Shitennouninne Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite ja Kunzite suojelitte Kuun kuningaskuntaa Berylin hyökätessä sinne armeijansa kanssa. Olet jopa pelastanut minut ja siskoni Tsukín pari kertaa", Sailor Moon sanoi.

_"Pelastanut sinut ja siskosi?"_ Tummahiuksinen mies kysyi.

"Niin. Muista ystäväsi", Sailor Moon pyysi.

(Flashback)

_Mamoru näki edessään neljä miestä, jotka kumarsivat hänelle valtaistuinsalissa. Kaikilla miehillä oli valkoinen viitta ja ritarin asu._

_"Zoisite, Puhtauden ja Parannuksen ritari. Kunzite, Puhtauden ja Hellyyden ritari. Jadeite, Harmonian ja Kärsivällisyyden ritari. Nephrite, Tiedon ja Mukavuuden ritari", Sailor Moon selitti Mamorulle Shitennounien nimet. _

_Mamoru hymyili Shitennouneille, ja vilkaisi vasemmalle puolelleen nähdäkseen laihan, ja vaaleaihoisen tytön, jolla oli pitkät, mustat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Tyttö oli_ _suunnilleen 16-vuotias, ja hänellä oli yllään indigonsninen mekko. Tyttö hymyili ystävällisesti. Hänellä oli vaalea iho. Hän oli laiha, ja urheilullinen. Hänen otsassaan oli indigonsininen Maapallon tunnus._

(End of the flashback)

_"Kunzite! Nephrite! Jadeite! Zoisite! Chikyū Serenity ja Tsukí!" _Mamoru ajatteli kyseisiä nimiä, ja hänen silmänsä muuttuivat takaisin sinisiksi. Hän kaatui järkyttyneenä polvilleen.

"Olet oikeassa. Queen Metalia oli ottanut minut hallintaansa!" Mamoru sanoi vapauduttuaan Queen Metalian hallinnasta.

Krak! Zoisite hajotti tekemänsä ketjut pölyksi, ja ryntäsi muiden kanssa kohti Mamorua helpottuneena iloisena siitä, että Mamoru oli vapautettu Queen Metalian hallinnasta.

"Anteeksi, että sidoin teidät, mestari, mutta minulla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja", Zoisite sanoi.

"Ei se mitään, Zoisite", Mamoru hymyili, kun Zoisite auttoi hänet seisomaan. "Minun tässä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi".

"Oletko varmasti ennallasi?" Sailor Moon kysyi lopulta.

Mamoru nyökkäsi.

Sailor Moon hymyili helpottuneena samalla, kun Mamorun kehosta ilmestyi hopean väristä energiaa, joka siirtyi Sailor Moonin kaulakorussa roikkuvaan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun sisälle:

_"Saatamme onnistua pelastamaan Aimi-chaninkin!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mestari palasi ennalleen", Jadeite katseli Tokiossa käydyn taistelun tilannetta huoneensa kristalli-pallosta. Hän oli tosi huojentunut siitä, että Mamoru vapautettu Queen Metalian hallinnasta.

"Hyvä, mutta Aimin pelastaminen ei välttämättä ole yhtä helppoa", Nephrite totesi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi istui huoneessaan soittamassa pianoa. Aimin soittama musiikki oli hieman surullista, ja tyttö keskittyi siihen täysillä.

_"Endymion epäonnistui hänelle antamani tehtävän suorittamisessa, Akuma Lady!"_ Queen Metalia ilmoitti Aimille.

"Kaikki pitää näemmä tehdä itse", Aimi mainitsi.

Kunzite vakoili Aimia tytön huoneen oven raosta.

_"Aikooko Aimi todella hyökätä Tokioon?"_ Kunzite mietti. Aimi olisi pelastettava jotenkin, mutta Kunzite ei halunnut satuttaa Aimia, kuten eivät muutkaan Shittennounit.


	17. Dark Crystal-tower

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi käveli yöllä Dark Kingdom-linnan käytävällä. Kylmä tuuli heilutteli vähän hänen hiuksiaan, mutta hän ei edes huomannut sitä. Hänen olisi haettava Maboroshi no Ginzuishou Queen Metalialle.

"Mihin olet menossa?" Nephrite kysyi seisoen erään pylvään edessä kädet puuskassa.

Aimi vilkaisi Nephriteä nopeasti jatkaen matkaansa vastaamatta miehen kysymykseen.

"Tämä ei voi jatkua", Nephrite totesi.

"Olen samaa mieltä", Kunzite sanoi tullen paikalle Jadeiten kanssa. "Olen tarkkaillut Aimia jo jonkun aikaa. Hän taitaa olla menossa etsimään Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, ainakin sen perusteella, mitä minä arvelen hänen aikovan tehdä".

"Seuraamme siis häntä Tokioon", Jadeite totesi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mestari, teidän kannattaisi vielä kerätä voimia", Zoisite totesi miekkaillen Mamorun kanssa komentokeskuksessa.

Mamoru oli pyytänyt Zoisitea opettamaan häntä miekkailemaan. He olivat harjoitelleet jo pari päivää, ja Mamoru oli oppinut tosi nopeasti kaiken miekkailuun liittyvän.

"Olen jo täysin toipunut, Zoisite", Mamoru sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään Tuxedo Kamenin-asunsa.

Zoisite hymyili. Tämä toi hänen mieleensä hänen aiemman elämänsä muistoja. Zoisitella oli yllään Shittennou-asunsa.

Luna, ja Artemiskin olivat komentokeskuksessa.

Piip piip! Komentokeskuksen tietokoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi punaisia kuvioita.

"Mitä tapahtuu, Artemis?!" Zoisite kysyi, kun hän ja Mamoru pudottivat miekkansa lattialle, ja ryntäsivät tietokoneen eteen tarkistamaan tilanteen.

"Tokioon hyökättiin!" Artemis paineli tietokoneen näppäimiä etujaloillaan, ja tietokoneen näyttöruutuun ilmestyi kuva öisestä Tokiosta, joka oli jään ja lumen peitossa. Tuuli tosi kovasti, ja kylmästi.

"Näyttää siltä, että tuo hyökkäys alkoi Tokion keskustasta!" Luna ilmoitti huomattuaan tietokoneen näyttöruudussa kuvan pimeästä energiasta, jota oli kaikkein eniten Tokion keskustassa.

"Menen tarkistamaan, kuka hyökkäsi tänne!" Zoisite ilmoitti.

"Tulen mukaasi", Mamoru laittoi kätensä Zoisiten oikealle olkapäälle.

"On minun velvollisuuteni suojella teitä, mestari", Zoisite sanoi. "Tuolle alueelle tuleminen on teille liian vaarallista!"

"En voinut suojella Silver Millenniumia, tai Maapalloa 1000 vuotta sitten, mutta nyt voin yrittää pysäyttää Queen Metalian!" Mamoru sanoi. Hänen katseestaan näki, ettei hän sietänyt vastaväitteitä.

"Hyvä on, mutta suosittelen teille varovaisuutta", Zoisite sanoi lopulta. Mamoru oli yhtä päättäväinen kuin 1000 vuotta sitten.

"Ilmoitan Sailor Sensheille", Luna sanoi painellen tietokoneen näppäimiä etujaloillaan. "Usagi-chan, tytöt! Tokioon hyökättiin äsken. Se hyökkäys alkoi Tokion keskustasta!"

_"Selvä, Luna!"_ Usagin ääni sanoi tietokoneesta, ja hän sammutti kommunikaattori-rannekkeensa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi juoksi kaikkien Sailor Senshien kanssa kohti Tokion keskustaa. Chibi Chibi oli Usagin sylissä. Kaikki tytöt olivat muuntautuneet Sailor Senshi-hahmoihinsa.

Sailor Venus piti oikeassa kädessään Silver Millenniumin raunioista löydettyä miekkaa.

Sailor Uranus katseli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki taivaalla leijuvan ison, vihreän energia-pallon, jonka sisällä oli suunnilleen 16-vuotias tyttö. Tytöllä oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja punaiset silmät. Hän oli pitkä ja laiha. Hänellä oli yllään punamusta mekko, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat sukkahousut, ja mustat korkokengät. Hän näytti jotenkin tutulta.

"Sinäkö aiheutit tämän hyökkäyksen?!" Sailor Uranus kysyi pitäen oikeassa kädessään miekkaa, jonka kahva oli hopean värinen. Miekan kahvassa oli tummansinistäkin väriä.

"Minäpä minä. Endymion epäonnistui tehtävässään, mutta samaa ei voi sanoa minusta", Mustahiuksinen tyttö sanoi, ja ampui molemmista käsistään mustaa energiaa kohti Sailor Senshejä.

Sailor Senshit hyppäsivät nopeasti sivuun väistäen hyökkäyksen.

Kabam! Katuun ilmestyi iso halkeama.

"Ketteryyttä löytyy!" Punamustaan mekkoon pukeutunut tyttö hyppäsi nopeasti Sailor Senshien eteen, ja heilautti oikeasta kädestään tummanvihreää energiaa kohti Sailor Senshejä.

Sailor Senshit hyppäsivät sivuun väistäen hyökkäyksen.

Kabam! Erään kaupan näyteikkuna hajosi kappaleiksi vihollisen hyökkäyksen osuttua kyseiseen ikkunaan.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranuksen miekan päälle ilmestyi kullan värinen energia-pallo, jonka hän heitti kohti vihollista.

Punamustaan mekkoon pukeutunut tyttö kohotti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs luoden eteensä tummanvihreän suojakilven, jolla hän torjui Sailor Uranuksen hyökkäyksen tosi helposti.

"Miekkailu näemmä sujuu", Mustahiuksinen tyttö totesi hymyillen jäätävästi.

"Anteeksi, että meillä kesti jonkin aikaa tulla tänne", Zoisite sanoi tullen Tokion keskustaan Tuxedo Kamenin kanssa.

Zoisiten katse kohdistui heti tyttöön, joka oli jäädyttänyt Tokion. Zoisiten selässä _juoksi _kylmiä väreitä, sillä Tokioon hyökännyt tyttö näytti tutulta.

"Tekin tulitte siis huvittelemaan", Vihollinen sanoi, kunnes hän näki Sailor Moonin kaulakorussa roikkuvan, hopean värisen kristallin. "Tuossa Maboroshi no Ginzuisshou on!"

Mustahiuksinen tyttö ampui molemmista käsistään mustaa energiaa kohti Sailor Moonia.

Sailor Moon hyppäsi nopeasti sivulle väistäen hyökkäyksen.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury vapautti molemmista käsistään sumua kohti vihollista.

"Vai tällaistä peliä?" Vihollinen kysyi. Hän kohotti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja tiestä nousi esiin tummanviolettia kristallia, joka _kasvoi_ koko ajan isommaksi, ja isommaksi. Kristallista ilmestyi tummaa energiaa, joka osui Sailor Mercuryyn lennättäen tämän taemmas.

"Iiiiiiik!" Sailor Mercury huusi, mutta Zoisite nappasi hänet syliinsä.

"Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury huusi, ja halasi Zoisite nopeasti. "Kiitos".

"Olehan varovainen", Zoisite sanoi, ja laski Sailor Mercuryn maahan.

"Crescent Boomerang!" Sailor Venus heitti kuunsirpin muotoisen bumerangin kohti vihollista, mutta vihollinen kohotti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja loi eteensä vihreän suojakilven. Bumerangi lensi kauemmas osuttuaan vihollisen suojakilpeen, ja tummasta kristallista ilmestyi pimeää energiaa, joka osui Sailor Venuksen oikeaan olkapäähän.

"Iiiiiiiik!" Sailor Venus huusi lentäen kauemmas iskun voimasta samalla, kun hänen oikeaa olkapäätään vihloi ikävästi.

Silloin joku nappasi Sailor Venuksen syliinsä, ja hyppäsi kadulle.

Sailor Venus kohotti katseensa pelastajaansa nähdäkseen miehen, jolla oli pitkät, hopean väriset hiukset.

"Kunzite?!" Sailor Venus huusi uskomatta silmiään. Hänen sydämensä takoi villisti, ja hän punastui.

"Et arvannut, että pelastaisin sinut vai mitä?" Kunzite kysyi.

"Kunzite, muistatko oikean tehtäväsi?" Sailor Venus kysyi, kun huomasi Kunziten silmien olevan erilaiset, kuin viime taistelun aikana. Ne olivat nyt samanlaiset, kuin 1000 vuotta sitten. Kunziten silmissä ei ollut tippaakaan julmuutta.

"Kyllä", Kunzite sanoi laskien Sailor Venuksen kadulle. Silloin Kunzite huomasi Tuxedo Kamenin. "Anteeksi se viimekertainen taistelu".

"Olet näemmä ennallasi, Kunzite", Mamoru totesi. Hän ei voinut olla hymyilemättä.

"Flower Hurricane!" Sailor Jupiterin korvakoruista ilmestyi vaaleanpunaisia ruusun terälehtiä, jotka pyörivät vihollisen ympärillä.

Vihollinen kohotti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen eteensä ilmestyi vihreä suojakilpi:

"Tuo hyökkäys ei tehoa minuun!"

Mustahiuksinen tyttö ampui molemmista käsistään mustaa energiaa kohti Sailor Jupiteriä, mutta Sailor Jupiterin eteen hyppäsi ruskeahiuksinen mies, joka kohotti oikeaa kättään luoden eteensä vihreän suojakilven, joka torjui vihollisen hyökkäyksen.

"Nephrite?!" Sailor Jupiter kysyi hämillään.

"Mitä muistat aiemmasta elämästäsi?" Nephrite kysyi.

(Flashback)

_Sailor Jupiter kuvitteli seisovansa muiden Sailor Senshien kanssa kesäisellä niityllä katsomassa Shittennouneja. Hänen katseensa oli kohdistunut suoraan Nephriteen._

_Nephriten kampaus oli samanlainen kuin aina. Hänellä oli hartioillaan valkoinen viitta. Nephritellä oli yllään pitkähihainen, violettiharmaa pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui ruskea miekan huotra. Hän näytti 18-vuotiaalta._

(End of the flashback)

"Nyt muistin jotain uutta", Sailor Jupiter sanoi, kun hän muisti vanhat tunteensa Nephriteä kohtaan.

"Ehdimme luultavasti muistella menneitä myöhemminkin", Nephrite poisti suojakilven käytöstään vihollisen hyökkäyksen kadottua.

"Haluatko taistella tulella?!" Sailor Mars heitti käsistään liekkejä kohti vihollista.

Vihollinen virnisti, ja nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs luoden eteensä koripallon kokoisen, mustan aukon, johon Sailor Marsin heittämät liekit katosivat. Pian liekit ilmestyivät mustasta aukosta, ja levisivät nopeasti kohti Sailor Marsia, mutta joku tarttui Salor Marsia olkapäistä, ja teleporttasi heidät nopeasti Tuxedo Kamenin vasemmalle puolelle.

Sailor Mars katsoi oikealle puolelleen nähdäkseen vaaleahiuksisen miehen:

"Jadeite?!"

"Olet yhtä rohkea, kuin aiemmassa elämässäsi", Jadeite virnisti.

(Flashback)

_Sailor Mars kuvitteli itsensä kesäisellä niityllä muiden Sailor Senshien kanssa, ja katsoi vähän matkan päässä olevia Shittennouneja. Jadeite oli kiinnittänyt Sailor Marsin huomion._

_Jadeiten hartioilla oli valkoinen viitta. Hänellä oli yllään harmaasininen, pitkähihainen paita. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui ruskea miekan huotra. Hänen kampauksensa oli samanlainen, kuin yleensäkin. Hän näytti 18-vuotiaalta._

(End of the flashback)

Sailor Mars punastui hieman, kun hän muisti aiemman elämänsä keskustelut Jadeiten kanssa.

"Kävipäs tässä odottamattomasti", Sailor Neptune totesi nähtyään Sailor Jupiterin, ja Sailor Marsin Neprhriten, ja Jadeiten seurassa.

Kunzite kääntyi mustahiuksisen tytön puoleen:

"Lopeta tämä, Aimi!"

"Aimi?!" Sailor Moon kysyi ihmeissään. Muutkin Sailor Senshit yllättyivät kuulemastaan. Tuxedo Kamen, ja Zoisite olivat sanattomia.

"Hän on Aimi", Nephrite sanoi. "Sitä on tosin vaikea uskoa!"

"Kyllä. Olin Aimi, mutta nyt olen Ankoku Joō, Akumu Lady!" Aimi sanoi virnuillen.

"Akumu Lady?! Zoisite kysyi järkyttyneenä. "Mitä Beryl teki sinulle, Aimi?!"

"Queen Beryl ei tehnyt tuota Aimille, Zoisite. Queen Metalia teki", Nephrite selitti. "Queen Beryl vei Aimin Dark Kingdom-linnan alla olevaan kammioon, jossa Queen Metalia on. Aimi sai aiemman elämänsä muistot takaisin nähtyään Queen Metalian. Aimi tajusi sen, ettei Queen Beryl olekaan Aimin äiti. Queen Beryl vei Aimin kauan sitten Aimin perheeltä, ja aivopesi Aimin saadakseen Aimin voimat omaan hallintaansa. Aimi kukisti Queen Berylin, mutta Queen Metalia otti Aimin Gōruden Kurisutarun, ja aivopesi Aimin. Mestari Endymion, Aimi on teidän kadonnut sisarenne".

"Mitä?!" Tuxedo Kamen kysyi järkyttyneenä katsoen samalla Aimia.

"Kyllä vain, isoveli. Se olen minä", Aimi virnuili.

Samassa Mamoru muisti siskonsa kasvot ja sen, miten hänen siskonsa oli kadonnut pimeyteen Queen Berylin sylissä.

"Aimi?" Mamoru kysyi helpotuksen, ja järkytyksen sekaisin tuntein.

_"Aimi-chan on Mamo-chanin sisko?!"_ Sailor Moon ajatteli.

"Queen Metalia-saman ansiosta en ole enää heikko", Aimi sanoi, ja hänen punaiset silmänsä hehkuivat.

"Nephrite, minähän sanoin sinulle telepatian avulla, että sinun ja muiden Shitennounien täytyy suojella Aimia Queen Beryliltä! Sanoin sinulle, että Aimi on vaarassa!" Zoisite huusi.

"Et sanonut tarpeeksi selvästi", Nephrite totesi.

"En haluasi häiritä keskusteluanne, mutta otan nyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun!" Aimi vapautti oikeasta kädestään paineaallon, joka heitti kaikki taaksepäin.

Sailor Moon suojasi siskoaan kaatuessaan muiden tavoin kadulle.

Aimi käveli lähemmäs Sailor Moonia, ja kohotti oikeaa kättään, jonka seurauksena Maboroshi no Ginzuishou -kaulakoru leijui Sailor Moonin kaulasta Aimin oikeaan käteen:

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou! kuuluu kohta Queen Metalia-samalle".

"Aimi-chan!"Sailor Moon aloitti nousten samalla istumaan.

"Nimeni on Akumu Lady!" Aimi sanoi.

Sailor Chibi Chibi katsoi Aimia pelokkaana.

_"Hyvin tehty, Akumu Lady. Palaa nyt Dark Kingdomiin!"_ Jääkylmä ääni huusi jostain hyvin kaukaa, ja Aimin taakse ilmestyi iso, sininen portaali, jota kohti hän lähti kävelemään.

"Odota!" Sailor Moon juoksi Aimin perään pitäen yhä Sailor Chibi Chibiä sylissään.

"Sailor Moon, ota tämä miekka!" Sailor Venus heitti oikeassa kädessään pitämän miekan Sailor Moonille noustuaan Kunziten avulla jaloilleen.

"Kyllä!" Sailor Moon nappasi miekan oikealla kädellään pitäen siskoaan sylissään vasemmalla kädellään, ja jatkoi Aimin seuraamista.

Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Uranus ja Sailor Neptune olivat lähdössä seuraamaan Sailor Moonia, mutta Aimin aiemmin pystyttämästä kristalli-tornista käveli esiin monia jalokivi-youmia, joista vastaan Tuxedo Kamen ja muut alkoivat taistalla.

"Isosisko?" Sailor Chibi Chibi kysyi.

"Onnistumme pelastamaan Aimin-chanin, Chibi Chibi-chan", Sailor Moon sanoi siskolleen samalla, kun portaali sulkeutui heidän takanaan.


	18. Dark sound

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Moon käveli Dark Kingdomin linnan käytävällä pitäen Sailor Chibi Chibiä sylissään.

_"Missä Aimi-chan mahtaa olla?"_ Sailor Moon mietti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Mitähän muut Sailor Senshit tekevät nyt?"_ Aimi istui huoneensa pianon edessä olevalla pianon jakkaralla.

Aimin huoneen kristalli-palloon, joka oli Aimin pianon oikealla puolella olevan marmori-korokkeen päällä, ilmestyi luminen maisema, ja harmaiden pilvien peittämällä taivaalla lensi kaksi, isoa ja vihreää energia-palloa kohti Dark Kingdomin linnan luolamaista sisäänkyntiä.

Sailor Senshit olivat toisen energia-pallon sisällä, ja Shittennounit ja Tuxedo Kamen olivat toisen energia-pallon sisällä.

_"Sailor Senshit, Tuxedo Kamen ja Shittennounit ovat näemmä liittoutuneet",_ Aimi ajatteli ja katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta.

_"Akuma Lady, vain Prinsessa Serenity tietää Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuudet",_ Queen Metalia ilmoitti Aimille telepaattisella viestillä. _"Taistele Prinsessa Serenityä vastaan. Aja hänet nurkkaan, ja pakota hänet kertomaan sinulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuudet, ennen kuin tuot Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun minulle. Varmista, ettei kukaan häiritse taisteluanne'._

_"Olenkin järjestänyt Sailor Sensheille pienet yllätykset",_ Aimi virnuili katsoen, miten energia-pallot katosivat Sailor Senshien, Tuxedo Kamenin ja Shittennounien ympäriltä näiden laskeutuessa Dark Kingdomin linnan luolan näköisen suuaukko-sisäänkäynnin eteen. Joukkio lähti kävelemään luolassa, jonka seurauksena Aimi laittoi vasemman kätensä kristalli-pallonsa päälle, jonka seurauksena kyseinen kristallipallo alkoi hohtaa vihreänä:

"Azura, Ruby, Topaz ja Smaragd ja Safir, älkää päästäkö Sailor Senshejä, Tuxedo Kamenia ja Shittennouneja häiritsemään taisteluani Sailor Moonia vastaan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"En voi uskoa, että joudun ehkä taistelemaan omaa siskoani vastaan", Tuxedo Kamen puri hammastaan ärtyneenä. Juuri kun hän oli löytänyt siskonsa, hänen siskonsa olikin nyt Queen Metalian käskyläinen.

"Älä huoli", Sailor Neptune sanoi jatkaen kävelyä Dark Kingdomin linnan käytävällä. "Aimi on nyt aivopesty. Hänet voi ehkä vielä pelastaa".

"Ymmärrän", Mamoru sanoi katsoen oikealla puolellaan olevia Sailor Senshejä, ja Shitennouneja. Se ei silti poistanut syyllisyyden tunnetta, jota Mamoru tunsi.

Kun Queen Beryl oli siepannut Aimin vuosia sitten, Mamoru oli ollut niin peloissaan, ettei Mamoru ollut kyennyt pelastamaan siskoaan. Zoisite oli vähän aikaa sitten kertonut Mamorulle sen, että Queen Beryl oli kiduttanut Aimia tosi usein.

_"Olen Aimin isoveli, mutten ole kyennyt suojelemaan Aimia silloin, kun Queen Beryl sieppasi Aimin. Nyt aion kuitenkin suojella Aimia, ja Usakoa! Suojelen jopa Usakon siskoa, ja ystäviäni!"_ Mamoru päätti.

Silloin lattiasta nousi esiin tummansininen Tuxedo Kamen, joka hyökkäsi hyvin nopeasti kohti oikeaa Tuxedo Kamenia.

"Tuo taitaa olla Aimin tekosia! Olkaa varovaisia ansojen varalta!" Tuxedo Mask neuvoi hypäten taemmas kopiostaan.

"Selvä", Sailor Uranus sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Kerron Sailor Moonille, mihin hänen pitää tulla",_ Aimi ajatteli.

Hän alkoi soittaa pianoa, ja keskittyi täysillä soittamaansa kappaleeseen. Koska Aimi piti Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta oikeassa kädessään, Aimi soitti pianoa vasemmalla kädellään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Piano-musiikkia?!"_ Sailor Moon pysähtyi kuultuaan pianon ääntä oikealla puolellaan olevalta käytävältä.

_"Ehkä se on Aimi-chan!"_ Sailor Moon lähti juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, josta musiikki kuului.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi jatkoi pianon soittamista:

_"Sailor Moon on tulossa tänne. Pian saan selville Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuudet"._


	19. Zoisite's memory

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jadeite kateli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki Dark Kingdomin linnan lattialla olevan, punaisen jalokiven. Hän kumartui alemmas, ja poimi jalokiven oikealla kädellään. Jadeite, ja muut olivat äsken taistelleen monia, Aimin tekemiä youmia vastaan:

"Zoisite, tiesitkö sinä sen, miten Queen Beryl kidutti Aimia?"

"Tiesin. Mutta aluksi edes minä en tiennyt Queen Berylin kiduttavan Aimia, ennen kuin näin kyseisen tilanteen itse. Aimi pelkäsi, että Queen Beryl alkaisi kiduttaa meitä kaikkia Shittennouneja, siksi Aimi salasi meiltä sen että Queen Beryl kidutti Aimia. Aimi kielsi minua kertomasta teille sitä, miten Queen Beryl kidutti Aimia sen jälkeen, kun olin nähnyt tavan jolla Queen Beryl kohteli Aimia", Zoisite kertoi.

"Se tyttö osaa salata asioita", Jadeite sanoi.

"Miten te saitte tietää sen, miten Queen Beryl kohteli Aimia?" Zoisite kysyi.

"Vakoilimme Aimia sen jälkeen, kun hän ja Kunzite olivat siepanneet Prinssi Enymionin. Näimme Queen Berylin lyövän Aimia. Oli kauheaa kuunnella Aimin huutoa", Jadeite sanoi puristaen oikean kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Muistatko, kun tapasimme Aimin ensimmäisen kerran?" Zoisite kysyi.

Jadeite nyökkäsi.

(Flashback)

_Kolme 6-vuotiasta, ja yksi 7-vuotias Shittennou heräsivät ja nousivat istumaan kivisillä pöydillä. Heillä oli yllään Shittennou-vaatteet, joita he tulisivat käyttämään aina, kun he olivat Queen Berylin linnassa. He katselivat ympärilleen, kunnes näkivät edessään laihan naisen, jolla oli yllään sininen mekko. Naisen hiukset olivat pitkät, punaiset. Naisen silmätkin olivat punaiset. Naisen iho oli vaalea. Nainen piti oikeassa kädessään hopean väristä valtikkaa, jossa oli punainen rubiini. Naisella oli päässään musta kruunu, jossa oli harmaita kiviä. Hänellä oli molemmissa käsissään mustat rannekkeet. Hänellä oli kaulassaan harmaista kivistä tehty _  
_kaulakoru. Hänellä oli molemmissa korvissaan harmaista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hänellä oli jaloissaan tummanpunaiset korkokengät. Hän näytti -vuotiaalta._

_"Queen Beryl-sama", Shitennounit sanoivat samaan aikaan. He eivät olleet varmoja siitä, miten tiesivät edessään seisovan naisen nimen. _

_Naisen kylmät silmät aiheuttivat Shitennouneille kylmiä väreitä. _

_"Kyllä. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite ja Zoisite, saatte kouluttaa tytärtäni käyttämään voimiaan, ja taistelemaan. Hän on tässä. Varsinaisen koulutuksen ohessa opetatte hänet jopa lukemaan, ja kirjoittamaan", Queen Beryl vikaisi takanaan olevaa tyttöä, jolla oli yllään mustavalkoinen takki. Tytöllä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat saappaat. Hänellä oli lantiollaan ruskea vyö. Tyttö oli suunnilleen 2-vuotias, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Tytöllä oli lyhyet, mustat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Hän oli laiha, ja näytti hieman pelokkaalta. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat._

_Queen Beryl käveli kohti huoneen oikealla puolella olevaa ovea._

_"Äiti", Tyttö kuiskasi, mutta Queen Beryl mulkaisi tyttöä, minkä seurauksena tyttö vaikeni._

_Kun Queen Beryl oli lähtenyt huoneesta, Zoisite hyppäsi alas kivipöydältä, ja käveli tytön eteen hymyillen tälle rohkaisevasti:_

_"Kerrohan nimesi"._

_"Olen Aimi", Tyttö sanoi hymyillen vähän._

_Zoisitesta tuntui siltä, kuin hän tuntisi Aimin, vaikka tämä olikin ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän näki Aimin._

(End of the flashback)

"Queen Berylin täytyi muokata muistiamme jotenkin, joten tiesimme heti, kuinka taistella", Zoisite päätteli.

"Queen Beryl käytti meitä, ja Aimia hyväkseen", Jadeite puri hammastaan ärtyneenä. "Zoisite, sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä se, miten paljon Aimi suuttui Queen Berylille saatuaan Aimin menneisyyttä koskevat salaisuudet selville. Aimi huusi Queen Berylille ensimmäisen kerran!"

"Tuota, pitäisi varmaa jatkaa Aimin etsintöjä", Sailor Mercury ehdotti lopulta. Hän ymmärsi hyvin sen, että Zoisite ja Jadeite pitivät Aimia siskonaan, ja halusivat pelastaa tämän Queen Metalialta.

Kaikki nyökkäsivät, ja lähtivät juoksemaan eteenpäin.

Aimi jatkaen pianon soittamista vilkaistuaan kristallipallostaan viimeisintä taistelua.

Sailor Moon juoksi eteenpäin Dark Kingdomin linnan käytävällä pitäen Sailor Chibi Chibi sylissään vasemmalla kädellään, sillä hän piti miekkaa oikeassa kädessään:

_"Löydän sinut, Aimi-chan!"_


	20. Final battle

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Moon työnsi toisella kädellään yhden huoneen oven auki nähdäkseen Aimin, joka soitti pianoa.

Sailor Chibi Chibi painautui isosiskonsa syliin vapisten hieman hermostuneena.

"Löysitte näemmä minut. Täällä emme kuitenkaan voi taistella", Aimi sanoi Sailor Moonille.

Aimi lopetti pianon soittamisen, ja teleporttasi itsensä pois huoneesta.

Sailor Moon katseli ympärilleen.

Klak klak! Sailor Moon kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Aimin kävelevän takanaan. Aimin kokokenkien ääni kaikui Dark Kingdomin linnan käytävän seinistä.

"Odota!" Sailor Moon ryntäsi Aimin perään samalla, kun kristalli-pallo katosi Aimin huoneesta.

Aimi käveli eteenpäin Dark Kingdomin linnan käytävällä. Hän pystyi vaistoamaan nykyisen tilanteen voimiensa ansiosta.

Klak! Klak! Sailor Moon juoksi Aimin perässä Dark Kingdomin linnan käytävällä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuxedo Kamen taisteli kopiotaan vastaan. Toistaiseksi taistelu oli ollut tasaväkistä, sillä Tuxedo Kamenin kopiolla oli samat voimat, kuin oikealla Tuxedo Kamenilla.

Samassa oikea Tuxedo Kamen huomasi youman otsassa olevan safiirin, joka kiilsi.

_"Mitähän tapahtuu, jos tähtään tuohon jalokiveen?"_ Tuxedo Kamen pohti, ja hänen vasemmasta kädestään ilmestyi nopeasti valkoista energiaa, joka osui suoraan youman otsassa olevaan safiiriin. Brak!

Youma hajosi kappaleiksi, ja lattialle putosi safiiri.

_"Yksi huoli vähemmän",_ Tuxedo Kamen pohti samalla, kun hän kumartui alemmas, ja poimi safiirin vasemmalla kädellään.

"Aimi yrittää selvästi viivyttää meitä", Sailor Mercury sanoi.

"Minne meidän pitäisi mennä seuraavaksi?" Sailor Uranus kysyi.

"Voin yrittää jäljittää Aimin", Jadeite ehdotti kohottaen oikeaa kättään hieman ylemmäs, ja lattiasta nousi esiin vihreä kristalli-pallo, joka oli harmaan marmorikorokkeen päällä. Kristallipalloon ilmestyi Aimin kuva.

"Hän on tämän linnan parvekeella", Jadeite sanoi tunnistettuaan kristalli-pallossa näkemänsä paikan. Sitten kristallipallo vajosi takaisin lattiaan.

"Sinne siis", Kunzite totesi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit etsivät minua. Ja Sailor Moonkin etsii minua",_ Aimi mietti pysähtyen linnan parvekkeelle tuulen heilutellessa hänen hiuksiaan.


	21. New Sailor Senshi, Sailor Earth

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Moon juoksi Dark Kingdomin linnan käytävällä eteenpäin pitäen Sailor Chibi Chibiä sylissään vasemmalla kädellään. Sailor Moon piti miekkaa oikeassa kädessään. Lopulta Sailor Moon tuli isolle parvekkeelle, jolla Aimi seisoi.

Aimi kääntyi Sailor Moonin puoleen virnuillen:

"Odotelinkin sinua, Sailor Moon".

"Sailor Chibi Chibi, odota tässä", Sailor Moon laski siskonsa lattialle.

Sailor Chibi Chibi nyökkäsi.

"Chikyū, olen Serenity", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Serenity?" Aimi kysyi.

Flashback

_Aimi istui Serenityn kanssa Golden Kingdomin palatsin puutarhassa olevalla, harmaalla marmori-penkillä. _

_Aimilla oli yllään indigonsininen mekko, ja hänellä oli jaloissaan indigonsiniset korkokengät._

_Serenityllä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jossa oli kultaista kirjontaa. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset korkokengät. Hänellä oli oikean ranteensa ympärillä valkoisista helmistä tehty rannerengas. Hänellä oli korvissaan kultaiset korvakorut, joissa roikkui kultaiset puolikuu-symbolit. Hänellä oli otsahiuksissaan valkoisista helmistä tehdyt hiuskoristeet._

_Serenity oli 16-vuotias. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänellä oli pitkät, vaaleat hiukset, jotka oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja siniset silmät. Hänen otsassaan oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli._

_Aimi oli 16-vuotias. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänellä oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja siniset silmät. Hänen otsassaan oli indigonsininen Maapallon symboli. _

End of the flashback

Aimin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, ja hän tuijotti Sailor Moonia uteliaana.

_"Mitä tuo oli?"_ Aimi pohti. Silloin hän huomasi Sailor Moonin oikeassa kädessä pitämän miekan:

"Hieno miekka. Minäkin pidän miekoista".

Aimi kohotti oikeaa kättään hieman ylemmäs, ja hänen miekkansa ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä.

"Aimi-chan?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Sailor Moon, kerro minulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuudet, ennen kuin annan Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Queen Metalia-samalle!" Aimi näytti Sailor Moonille vasemmassa kädessään pitämäänsä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta.

"Aimi-chan, Queen Metalia vei Gōruden Kurisutarusi. Älä anna Queen Metalian ohjailla itseäsi", Sailor Moon sanoi puristaen miekkansa kahvaa.

Aimi hyppäsi kohti Sailor Moonia puristaen miekkansa kahvaa molemmilla käsillään.

Sailor Moon puolustautui omalla miekallaan.

"Pakotan sinut kertomaan minulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuudet!" Aimi hyppäsi taaksepäin ja muodosti vasempaan etusormeensa mustan energia-pallon, jonka hän heitti kohti Sailor Moonia.

Sailor Moon väisti hyökkäyksen hyppäämällä oikealle. Hän pysähtyi parvekkeen kaiteen viereen.

"Tehtäväni on totella Queen Metalia-samaa!" Aimi sanoi.

"Ei ole! Sinä olet oikeasti lempeä! Sinä taistelit Queen Metaliaa vastaan 1000 vuotta sitten Sailor Moon huusi.

"Taistelin?!" Aimi kysyi, ja hänen silmänsä muuttuivat sinisiksi.

(Flashback)

_monet ihmiset taistelivat loisteliaan, valkoiset palatsin edessä._

_"Lopettakaa tämä taistelu! Queen Metalia on ottanut teidät hallintaansa!" Aimi huusi taistellen erästä miestä vastaan oikeassa kädessään pitämällään miekalla._

_Shittennounitkin taistelivat Maapallon ihmisiä vastaan._

_Maapallon ihmiset eivät kuitenkaan kuunnelleet Aimia, vaan jatkoivat taistelua Kuun kuningaskunnan sotureita vastaan. Maapallon ihmisten silmät olivat punaiset, ja he pitivät käsissään miekkoja, ja keihäitä. He näyttivät hyvin vihaisilta. Maapallon ihmiset eivät tuntuneet edes tunnistavan Aimia prinsessakseen._

_"Prinsessa Chikyū! Oletko pettänyt kansasi?!" Joku punahiuksinen nainen huusi. Nainen oli laiha, ja vaaleaihoinen. Hänellä oli yllään mekko, joka oli vaaleanpunaisen, ja valkoisen väliltä. Hänen mekkonsa hihat ylettivät hänen olkapäihinsä asti. Hänellä oli kaulassaan kaulakoru, jossa roikkui valkoinen kivi. Hänellä oli korvissaan valkoisista kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat sandaalit. Kyseinen nainen näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Hänen silmänsä olivat hyvin punaiset, ja niissä oli vain vihaa, ja kateutta._

_Kun Aimi katsoi punahiuksista naista tarkemmin, Aimi tunnisti punahiuksisen naisen Beryliksi, Maassa asuvaksi noidaksi, josta Aimi oli aiemmin varoittanut Prinsessa Serenityä. _

_Beryl piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa, ja hänen yläpuolellaan leijui valtava, mustavioletti energia-pilvi, jonka otsassa punainen kuvio. Kyseinen kuvio näytti hieman timantilta. Kyseisessä energia-pilvessä oli siniset silmät, ja punainen suu._

_"Beryl! Arvelinkin, että sinä autat Queen Metaliaa ottamaan Maan ihmiset hallintaansa, ja hyökkäämään Kuun kuningaskuntaan!" Aimi huusi nähtyään_ _Berylin._

_Berylin yläpuolella leijuvasta energia-pilvestä iskeytyi nopeasti violettia energiaa, joka osui Aimiin. Zhah!_

_"Iiiiiiik!" Aimi huusi pudottaen miekkansa alapuolellaan olevalla marmorilattialle, ja kaatui palatsin edessä olevalle marmorilattialle. Hänen oikeaan kylkeensä oli ilmestynyt syvä haava, josta valui verta. Klak!_

_"Prinsessa_ _Chikyū_!" _Kunzite huusi järkyttyneenä._

_Violetista energia-pilvestä ilmestyi toinenkin energia-hyökkäys, joka osui Kunziteen, Nephriteen, Jadeiteen ja Zoisiteen. He pudottivat miekkansa ja kaatuivat marmorilattialle. Klak!_

_Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, ja Sailor Jupiter makasivat marmorilattialla, ja heillä oli syviä haavoja. _

_"Kunzite!" Sailor Venus itki juostuaan Kunziten oikealle puolelle. Hän kumartui polvilleen Kunziten viereen, ja kosketti oikealla kädellään Kunziten oikeaa poskea mahdollisimman hellästi._

_"Pysäytä Beryl", Kunzite sanoi, ennen kuin hänen silmänsä sulkeutuivat._

_"Kyllä", Sailor Venus huusi, ja juoksi kohti Beryliä._

_"Ilmesty käteeni Kuun pyhä miekka, jolla suojellaan prinsessoja!" Sailor Venus huusi ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi miekka, jonka kahva oli musta. Miekan terä oli hopean värinen._

_"Aaaaa!" Endymion huusi jostain._

_"Endymion!" Prinsessa Serenity huusi jostain kauempaa. Hänen äänensä oli tosi surullinen._

_Aimi katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen, että Beryl oli iskenyt miekkansa terän Prisessa Serenityn ja Prinsessa Tsukín edessä seisovan Endymionin selkään._

_Sailor Venus juoksi kohti Beryliä, ja iski Kuun pyhän miekan Berylin ylävartaloon, ja Beryl kaatui maahan vuotaen verta._

_"Iiiiik!" Beryl huusi._

_Seuraavaksi jotkut Maan ihmiset apuivat useita nuolia Sailor Venuksen selkään._

_"Iiiiiiik!" Sailor Venus huusi ja kaatui Silver Millenniumin palatsin portaille pudottaen Kuun pyhän miekan maahan._

_"Endymion!" Serenity huusi. Hän laski siskonsa maahan, ja katsoi Endymionia huolissaan._

_Yllättäen joku ampui nuolen kohti Prinsessa Tsukía, joka kaatui Kuun palatsin portaille nuolen osuttua hänen ylävartaloonsa._

_"Endymion! Tsukí!' Serenity itki. Sitten hän poimi Endymionin miekan Kuun palatsin portailta, ja iski sen vatsaansa. Serenity kaatui Endymionin päälle, ja tarttui oikealla kädellään Tsukín oikeaan käteen_.

_Seuraavaksi Aimi näki loisteliaan, valkoisen palatsin tuhoutuvan. Hänen silmistään valui monia kyyneliä. _

_Palatsin edessä seisoi laiha, vaaleaihoinen, ja hopeasilmäinen nainen. Naisella oli yllään pitkä, valkoinen mekko. Mekon etupuolella oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Naisen jaloissa oli valkoiset korkokengät. Naisen hiukset olivat pitkät, ja valkoiset. Naisen hiukset oli kammattu saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle. Naisen otsassa oli puolikuu-symboli. Hänellä oli korvissaan kullan väriset korvakorut. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta._

_"Moon Healing Escalation!" Valkohiuksinen nainen kohotti oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä, vaaleanpunaista ja puolen metrin pituista sauvaa ylemmäs. Kyseisen sauvan yläpäässä oli vaaleansininen, kristallinen puolikuu. Sauvan kristallisessa puolikuussa oleva, hopean värinen kristalli hohti kirkkaasti. Kyseinen kristalli oli kyyneleen muotoinen, ja pyyhekumin kokoinen._

_"Anna Maboroshi no Ginzuishou minulle!" Berylin yläpuolella aiemmin näkynyt, violettimusta energia-pilvi huusi valkohiuksiselle naiselle, ennen kuin katosi. Kyseisen energia-pilven huuto oli kuulostanut tuskaiselta._

_Marmorilattialla makaavan Aimin silmät sulkeutuivat, ja hän tiesi taistelun loppuneen._

(End of the flashback

_"Puhuuko Sailor Moon totta?"_ Aimi mietti katsoen Sailor Moonia uteliaana. Aimi ei tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella".

_"Akumu Lady_, _taistele!" _Jostain kuului huuto, joka tuntui tunkeutuvan luihin ja ytimiin asti. Aimin silmät muuttuivat verenpunaisiksi, ja hän ryntäsi kohti Sailor Moonia.

Sailor Moon torjui hyökkäyksen omalla miekallaan.

"Lopeta tämä, Aimi-chan!" Sailor Moon huusi.

Tuxedo Kamen juoksi Sailor Senshien ja Shittennounien kanssa kohti Dark Kingdomin linnan parveketta, josta Jadeite oli kertonut hänelle ja muille aiemmin.

Kyseiseltä parvekkeelta oli äskettäin kuulunut Sailor Moonin huuto. Tuxedo Kamen huolestui koko ajan enemmän, ja enemmän.

Kun joukkio tuli parvekkeelle, he näkivät Sailor Moonin taistelevan Aimin kanssa.

"He tekevät toisistaan selvää tätä menoa!" Zoisite sanoi huolissaan.

"Jotain on tehtävä, mutta tuohon tilanteeseen on vaikea puuttua", Tuxedo Kamen otti Sailor Chibi Chibin syliinsä.

"Aimi-chan, älä tee tätä!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Suoritan Queen Metalia-saman minulle antaman tehtävän", Aimi sanoi hypäten kauemmas Sailor Moonista. "Kerro minulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuudet!"

"Crescent boomerang!" Sailor Venuksen oikeaan käteen ilmestyi kuunsirpin muotoinen, kultainen bumerangi, jonka hän heitti kohti Aimia siten, että tämä pudotti miekkansa  
parvekkeelle.

"Sinulla on nyt tilaisuus vapauttaa Aimi Queen Metalian hallinnasta, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus huusi.

"Kyllä!" Sailor Moon vasempaan käteen ilmestyi vaaleanpunainen sauva, jonka toisessa päässä oli vaaleansininen, kristallinen kuunsirppi. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Sailor Moonin puolikuu-sauvasta ilmestyi kultainen energia-säde, joka osui Aimiin.

_"Luuletko tuon todella tehoavan, Sailor Moon?!" _Tosi iso, violettimusta energia kysyi ilmestyttyään parvekkeen lähelle. Energiassa oli kaksi sinistä silmää, punainen suu ja sen otsassa oli punainen timantti-kuvio

"Queen Metalia!" Sailor Venus sanoi tunnistettuaan parvekkeen lähelle ilmestyneen olennon. Sailor Venus alkoi vapista hieman, kun näki energian vartalossa olevan kultaisen kristallin, jossa oli hopeinen ketju.

_"Akumu Lady_, _pakota Sailor Moon kertomaan sinulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun salaisuudet!'_ Metalia käski Aimia, mutta Queen Metalian yllätykseksi Aimi pudotti miekkansa parvekkeen lattialle. _"Miksi et taistele, Akumu Lady?!"_

"Jätä Aimi-chan rauhaan, Queen Metalia!" Sailor Moon huusi

Queen Metalialle.

(Aimin mieli)

_"Jätä Aimi-chan rauhaan, Queen Metalia!" Joku huusi._

_Aimi istui pimeän huoneen lattialla, ja hänen ympärillään oli monia peilejä._

_Aimi käänsi katseensa oikealle nähdäkseen Sailor Moonin vieressään._

_"Sailor Moon?!" Aimi kysyi uskomatta silmiään, kun Sailor Moon kumartui Aimin viereen._

_"Kaikki hyvin, Aimi-chan", Sailor Moon hymyili._

_"Oletko se todella sinä, Sailor Moon?' Aimi kysyi asettaen varovasti oikean kätensä Sailor Moonin vasemmalle olkapäälle siinä pelossa, että Sailor Moon katoaisi._

_"Et kadonnut?" Aimi kysyi, kun hän huomasi, että Sailor Moon pysyi Aimin vieressä._

_"En tietenkään. Tulin tänne pelastaakseni sinut Queen Metalialta", Sailor Moon sanoi._

_"Pelastamaan? Mutta kaikki muut katosivat, kun lähestyin heitä", Aimi kuiskasi ihmeissään._

_"Katso taakseni", Sailor Moon vilkaisi nopeasti taakseen, ja Aimikin katsoi kyseiseen suuntaan nähdäkseen ison peilin, jossa oli hänelle tuttuja ihmisiä._

_"Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite ja Zoisite? Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter ja Venus? Uranus, Neptune, Chibi Chibi, isoveli? Miten tämä on mahdollista?! Kun lähestyin teitä, katositte aiemmin ja olin ihan yksin", Aimi ihmetteli._

_"Luulen, että Queen Metalia valehteli sinulle silloin, Aimi-chan. Sinä et ole yksin. Et kertonut Shittennouneille, miten Queen Beryl kohteli sinua, koska halusit suojella heitä. Hehän ovat_  
_sinulle kuin veljiä, eikö niin?!" Sailor Moon _kysyi.

_"Kyllä. Miten saatoin antaa Queen Metalian huijata itseäni?" Aimi kysyi ymmärrettyään totuuden_

_"Sinähän taistelit Queen Metaliaa vastaan jo 1000 vuotta sitten. Teit sen suojellaksesi niitä, joista välität. Älä siis kuuntele Queen Metalian kertomia valheita", Sailor Moon sanoi._

_"Olet oikeassa!" Aimi totesi ymmärrettyään Sailor Moonin puhuvan totta. _

_Aimi oli sanonut Queen Berylille aiemmin sen, ettei Aimi antaisi Queen Berylin käyttää enää ketään hyödykseen. Aimi aikoi tehdä saman asian Queen Metaliankin kohdalla. Oli tullut aika nousta Queen Metaliaa vastaan. _

_Sailor Moonin sanat antoivat Aimille itseluottamusta. Sailor Moonin sinnikkyyttä oli pakko kunnioittaa._

(Dark Kingdom)

Queen Metalian kehossa oleva Gōruden Kurisutaru alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti samalla, kun se irtosi Queen Metalian kehosta, ja siirtyi roikkumaan Aimin kaulaan.

_"Mitä tapahtuu?!"_ Queen Metalia kysyi, kun Aimin keho alkoi hohtaa indigonsinistä valoa, kunnes Aimin ylle ilmestyi indigonsininen mekko. Aimin jalkoihin ilmestyi indigonsiniset korkokengät. Aimi oli muuttunut takaisin 14-vuotiaaksi.

"Prinsessa Chikyū!" Sailor Venus sanoi katsoen Aimia uteliaana.

Kaikki katsoivat tilannetta yllättyneinä.

Aimi avasi silmänsä, ja ne olivat siniset.

"Minä palasin ennalleni?" Aimi katsoi itseään yllättyneenä. Seuraavaksi hän vilkaisi parin metrin päässä seisovaa Sailor Moonia, joka hymyili hänelle.

"Kiitos, Sailor Moon", Aimi uskalsi hymyillä takaisin samalla, kun poimi miekkansa oikealla kädellään.

_"Vapauttiko Sailor Moon sinut hallinnastani?!"_ Queen Metalia kysyi Aimilta

"Queen Metalia, sinä valehtelit minulle ja sait minut tuntemaan, että olisin ihan yksin!" Aimi huusi vihaisena.

_"Kun kukistit Berylin, olit vihan ja hämmennyksen sekaisten tunteiden vallassa. Minun oli silloin tosi helppo ottaa sinut hallintaani!" _Queen Metalian otsan symbolista ilmestyi vihreä  
salama, joka oli osumassa taistelua katsoviin ihmisiin, mutta Aimi teleporttasi itsensä taistelua katsovien ihmisten eteensä ja kohotti miekkaansa ylemmäs luoden kaikkien eteen ison ja indigonsinisen suojakilven pysäyttäen Queen Metalian hyökkäyksen.

"Enää et käytä ketään hyödyksesi, Queen Metalia! Jos haluat päästä käsiksi ystäviini, niin sinun pitää selvitä ensin minusta!" Aimi huusi Queen Metalian hyökkäyksen kadottua ja hänen otsassaan oleva Maapallon symboli alkoi hohtaa tosi kirkkaasti.

_"Mitä ihmettä?!" _Queen Metalia kysyi nähtyään Aimin otsassa olevan symbolin hohtavan tosi kirkkaasti.

Samassa Aimin eteen ilmestyi indigonsininen, ilmassa leijuva muodonmuutos-kynä, jossa oli Maapallon tunnus.

"Muodonmuutos-kynä?!" Zoisite sanoi hämillään.

Aimi otti muodonmuutos-kynän vasempaan käteensä yllättyneenä, minkä seurauksena kyseinen kynä alkoi hohtaa kirkkaammin.

_"Mikä tämä tunne on?!_" Voima suorastaan virtasi Aimin sisällä ja tuntui, kuin häntä ei voisi pysäyttää mikään. Samassa hän tiesi tarkalleen, mitä hänen piti sanoa:

"Earth Power Make-Up!"

Aimin ylle ilmestyi valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli tummansininen rusetti, jonka keskellä oli indigonsininen rintaneula. Hänen lantiolleen ilmestyi tummansininen minihame, jonka takapuolelle ilmestyi indigonsininen rusetti. Aimin jalkoihin ilmestyi indigonsiniset saappaat. Kyseiset saappaat ylettivät Aimin polviin asti. Hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti, ja olivat indigonsiniset kyynärpäiden kohdalta. Aimin kaulaan ilmestyi indigonsininen kaulanauha. Aimin korviin ilmestyivät indigonsiniset kristalli-korvakorut. Hänen otsansa eteen ilmestyi kultainen tiara, jonka keskellä oli indigonsininen jalokivi.

"Olen merimiespukuinen rohkeuden ja oikeuden puolustaja! Sailor Earth! Tämä saa nyt loppua!" Aimi huusi.

"Aimi, sinähän", Kunzite sanoi uskomatta näkemäänsä.

"Olenko minä, Sailor Senshi?" Aimi kysyi yllättyneenä samalla, kun Sailor Moon hyppäsi hänen viereensä.

_"Sailor Earth, miten aiot toimia nyt?!"_ Queen Metalia kysyi ampuen toisen salaman kohti Aimia.

"Saphir Wall!" Sailor Earth huusi iskien miekkansa parvekeen lattiaan, josta nousi hyvin nopeasti esiin tosi iso safiiri-seinä, joka pysäytti salaman.

"Sailor Moon, tämä kuuluu sinulle", Aimi palautti Maboroshi no Ginsuishoun Sailor Moonille, joka otti sen vasempaan käteensä.

"Oletko nyt varmasti ennallasi, Aimi?" Kunzite kysyi.

"Kyllä, Kunzite. En ole varma, kuinka kauan Saphir Wall pysyy pystyssä!" Aimi mainitsi epäilyksensä ääneen.

Sailor Mercury painoi oikean korvansa korvakorua ja aktivoi hologrammi-lasinsa alkaen tutkia Queen Metaliaa samalla, kun uusin Sailor Senshi piti seinää pystyssä voimillaan. "Tuo otsan merkki on Queen Metalian voimien lähde!"

_"Eli jos isken Gōruden Kurisutaruni voimaa Queen Metalian otsan merkkiin, niin voisin ehkä onnistua suojelemaan muita Metalialta. Tämä on vähintä mitä voin tehdä sen jälkeen, kun tottelin Beryliä ja Metaliaa. En anna Metalian enää satuttaa ketään!"_ Sailor Earth päätti ottaen Gōruden Kurisutaru-kaulakorunsa pois kaulastaan vasemmalla kädellään.

"Gōruden Kurisutaru Power!" Sailor Earth huusi irrottaen oikean kätensä miekkansa kahvasta, jonka seurauksena hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi hänen pituisensa, sininen valtikka, jonka huipulla oli Gōruden Kurisutaru.

Gōruden Kurisutaru alkoi hohtaa samalla, kun sen energiaa siirtyi Metalian otsan merkkiin Safiiri-seinän kadotessa.

_"Luuletko tuon tehoavan minuun?!"_ Queen Metalia huusi Sailor Earthille.

"Sen on pakko toimia! En voi antaa sinun satuttaa muita!" Uusi Sailor Senshi huusi ajatellen lähellään olevia ihmisiä kyyneleet silmissään.

"Kärsit Queen Berylin pahoinpitelyssä, ja sitten Queen Metalia otti sinut hallintaansa. Haluat hyvittää meille muille sen, että tottelit Queen Beryliä, ja Queen Metaliaa, ja siksi yrität nyt pelastaa meidät kaikki yksin!" Sailor Moon mietti katsoen Sailor Earthia.

Sailor Moon puristi toisessa kädessään pitämäänsä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Hän ei vain voinut katsoa tilannetta sivusta. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti, ja nousi ilmaan.

_"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou hohtaa?!"_ Sailor Moon ajatteli nähtyään kyseisen asian.

Kaikki katsoivat tilannetta ihmeissään.

_"Otan Maboroshi no Ginsuishoun ja Gōruden Kurisutarut teiltä!"_ Queen Metalia syöksyi kohti Sailor Senshejä ja Shittennouneja, vaikka Sailor Earth teki kaikkensa estääkseen Queen Metaliaa tulemasta lähemmäs.

"Queen Metalia!" Sailor Moon kohotti Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta ylemmäs, ja hänen toiseen käteensä ilmestyi pitkä ja vaaleanpunainen valtikka, jonka huipulla oli Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Maboroshi no Ginzuishoustakin lähti energiaa, joka kohdistui Metalian otsassa olevaan merkkiin.

"Sailor Moon?!" Sailor Earth kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Anna minun auttaa sinua", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Taidan ymmärtää, mitä tarkoitat", Sailor Earth sanoi ojentaen valtikkaansa lähemmäs Sailor Moonin valtikkaa niin, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ja Gōruden Kurisutaru koskettivat toisiaan ja niiden energiat yhdistyi kasvaen koko ajan isommaksi.

"Yhdistittekö te Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun ja Gōruden Kurisutarun voimat?!" Queen Metalia kysyi nähtyään kyseisen asian.

"Kyllä! Sinä et enää satuta ketään!" Sailor Earth huusi Queen Metaliella. Sailor Earth ajatteli hänen, ja ajatteli Sailor Moonin seurassa olevia ihmisiä.

_"Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite ja kaikki muutkin. Pyydän teiltä anteeksi sitä, miten käyttäydyin silloin, kun olin Queen Metalian hallinnassa! Haluan suojella teitä ja tehdä jotain teidän hyväksenne!"_ Sailor Earthin silmistä valui koko ajan enemmän kyyneliä, mutta nyt hän oli iloinen siitä, että saattoi tällä kertaa suojella hänelle tärkeitä ihmisiä.

Kaikki kuulivat Sailor Earthin ajatuksen.

"Tiesin, että voimasi kasvavat, Aimi", Zoisite sanoi.

"Olen Sailor Moon ja Prinsessa Serenity!" Sailor Moon ilmoitti Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, ja Gōruden Kurisutarun hohtaessa kirkkaammin.

"Olen Sailor Earth ja Prinsessa Chikyū! Queen Metalia, sinetöimme sinut pois lopullisesti", Sailor Earth siirsi valtikkaansa lisää voimaa.

_"Olette vahvoja!"_ Mamoru ajatteli samalla.

"Isosisko?" Sailor Chibi Chibi sanoi.

_"Haluatte tosissanne sinetöidä Queen Metalian pois!"_ Sailor Moonia ja Sailor Earthia tarkkailevat ihmiset ajattelivat.

Sailor Senshit ja Shittennounit katsoivat Sailor Moonia ja Sailor Earthia samalla, kun joitain heidän voimiaan siirtyi Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Earthin miekkoihin, jotka alkoivat hohtaa yhtä kirkkaasti kuin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, ja Gōruden Kurisutaru. Miekoista nousi kirkas energia-säde, joka osui taivaalla loistavaan Kuuhun, joka alkoi hohtaa kirkkaammin.

"Tämä voima! Sitä on...liikaa minulle!" Queen Metalia huusi tuntiessaan kyseisen asian. "Kehoni...ei...kestä...tätä voimaa!"

"Queen Metalia, tämän jälkeen et enää palaa!" Sailor Earth ja Sailor Moon huusivat, kun heidän valtikkojensa huipulla olevat kristallit muuttuivat hieman kukan näköisiksi. Niiden kristallien voimat tuntuivat vahvistuvan entisestään.

_"Aaaaaaaaarh!"_ Queen Metalia huusi tuskissaan, ennen kuin se katosi lopullisesti.

Sailor Moon ja Sailor Earth kaatuivat polvilleen uupuneina pudottaen ensin käsissään pitämänsä tavarat parvekkeen lattialle.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Earth!" Muut ryntäsivät heidän lähelleen.

"Huh huh. Nyt...se...on..ohi", Sailor Earth hymyili huojentuneena kääntyen kaikkien puoleen. "Antakaa anteeksi. Kadun sitä mitä tein, kun tottelin Queen Beryliä ja Queen Metaliaa".

"Tiesimme ettet ollut oma itsesi silloin, kun olit Queen Metalian hallinnassa, Aimi", Kunzite sanoi.

"Sinä säikäytit Nephriten pahan kerran", Jadeite sanoi.

"Anteeksi, Nephrite", Aimi sanoi.

"Katson sen tällä kerralla läpi sormien, kunhan et tee sitä enää toiste", Nephrite sanoi.

"En tee sitä enää. Kun olin Queen Berylin seurassa minusta tuntui aina siltä, kuin häneltä olisi puuttunut sydän. Uskomatonta, miten pahasti kateus voi turmella jonkun ihmisen", Sailor Earth sanoi.

"Aimi", Mamoru sanoi tullen lähemmäs.

"Isoveli, anteeksi, että taistelin joskus sinua vastaan", Sailor Earth sanoi.

"Tiedän, että olet pahoillasi. Tämä ei ole sinun syysi", Mamoru hymyili.

Aimi nyökkäsi kääntyen Shittennounien puoleen:

"Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite ja Zoisite. Nyt kun tiedän keitä olitte 1000 vuotta sitten ymmärrän viimein sen, että miksi minusta tuntui siltä, kuin olisin tuntenut teidät tavatessamme ensimmäisen kerran. Muistatteko tämänhetkiset nimenne?"

Shitteennounit pudistivat päätään.

"Teidän täytyy jotenkin saada tietää nykyiset nimenne", Sailor Earth sanoi Shitennouneille.

_"Usagi-chan, kuuletko minua?"_ Joku sanoi hyvin kaukaa.

"Luna?" Sailor Moon kysyi. "Missä olet?!"

_"Olen Kuussa",_ Luna sanoi. _"Usagi-chan, sinä ja muut palautitte Silver Millenniumin ennalleen. Tulkaa Kuuhun Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, ja Gōruden Kurisutarun voimien avulla!"_

Sailor Moon ja Sailor Earth nousivat jaloilleen poimien valtikkansa ja miekkansa, jotka alkoivat hohtaa. Kaikkien ympärille ilmestyi kultaista hohdetta, joka kietoi kaikki sisälleen. Kun hohde katosi, kaikki olivat loisteliaan, valkoiset palatsin edessä.

"Niin kaunista", Sailor Earth sanoi. Tämä oli sama paikka kuin hänen unelmissaan, jotka olivatkin oikeasti olleet hänen aiemman elämänsä muistoja.

"Tämä on teidän ansiotanne", Luna tuli paikalle Artemiksen kanssa.

"Aimi", Atemis sanoi nähtyään uusimman Sailor Earthin.

Sailor Earth nyökkäsi.

Luna ja Artemis johdattivat kaikki siihen huoneeseen, josta Sailor Moon oli aiemmin löytänyt miekkansa silloin, kun he olivat viime kerralla käyneet Kuussa. Kyseisessä huoneessa oli nyt tosi iso, sininen kristalli.  
Huoneen seinät olivat valkoiset lattian tavoin, ja huoneen katossa oli kultasinistä kuviointia.

"Se on niin kaunis", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Usagi-chan, sinusta tulee joskus Kuun uusi kuningatar", Luna sanoi.

Sailor Moon oli sanaton.

"Neo Queen Serenity", Sailor Earth laittoi toisen kätensä Sailor Moonin toiselle olkapäälle hymyillen samalla.

"Olen kuitenkin vielä liian nuori ryhtyäkseni kuningattareksi", Sailor Moon sanoi.

_"Tiedän",_ Tuttu ääni sanoi, ja huoneen lattialla olevalle kivipöydälle ilmestyi heijastus naisesta, jolla oli ystävälliset kasvot. Nainen oli pitkä laiha. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen mekko. Hänen valkoiset hiuksensa oli kammattu samanlaiselle kampaukselle, kuin Sailor Moonin hiukset. Naisen iho oli vaalea, ja hänellä oli hopean väriset silmät. Hänellä oli otsassaan kultainen puolikuu-symboli. Hänellä oli korvissaan kultaiset korvakorut.

"Queen Serenity-sama", Sailor Earth tunnisti huoneeseen ilmestyneen naisen siksi, että Sailor Earth oli nyt saanut aiemman elämänsä muistot takaisin. Sailor Earth kumarsi naiselle Shittennounien tavoin.

_"Prinsessa Chikyū. Osoitit todellista vahvuutta välittämällä ystävistäsi suojelemalla heitä äsken Queen Metalialta. Se __teki__ sinusta Sailor Senshin",_ Queen Serenity selitti.

"Ymmärrän", Sailor Earth nousi täyteen pituuteensa Shittennounien tavoin. "Queen Serenity-sama, haluan että Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite ja Zoisite muistavat nykyiset nimensä".

_"Se onnistuu kyllä",_ Queen Serenity hymyili. _"Prinsessa Chikyū, tee parhaasi Sailor Earthina, Maan prinsessana ja suojelijana. Rohkeuden ja oikeuden Senshinä. Ole rohkea ja luottavainen prinsessana olemisen suhteen. Äläkä unohda sitä, että olet lisäksi tavallinen tyttö. Todellinen merkitys vahvuuden takana piilee siinä. Uuden Gōruden Kurisutarusi voima riippuu sydämestäsi"._

"Kyllä", Sailor Earth sanoi.

"Queen Serenity, aion suojella ystäviäni", Sailor Moon hymyili.

_"Olkaa onnellisia",_ Queen Serenity sanoi kadoten. Silloin Sailor Moonin muodonmuutos-rintaneula muuttui vaaleanpunaiseksi. Siinä oli tähden kuvio ja kuunsirpin kuvio. Siinä oli punainen, vihreä, sininen ja keltainen helmi.

"Usagi-chan, kun muuntaudut, sinun täytyy tästä lähtien sanoa Moon Crystal Power Make-Up", Luna sanoi.

"Queen Serenity", Sailor Moon hymyili.

"Meidän taitaa olla aika palata kotiin", Sailor Earth kohotti valtikkansa ylemmäs Sailor Moonin tavoin, ja kimalle ympäröi kaikki. Pian he seisoivat Dark Kingdom-linnan parvekkeella.

_"Olen nyt Sailor Senshi. Minulla kestää varmasti jonkin aikaa tottua Sailor Senshin asemaani",_ Sailor Earth hymyili katsoen nousevaa aurinkoa. Yllättäen häntä alkoi pyörryttää ja hän olisi kaatunut, ellei Zoisite olisi ottannut Sailor Earthia syliinsä.

Sailor Mercury ryntäsi muiden tavoin Sailor Earthin eteen, ja alkoi tutkia Sailor Earthin vointia:

"Sailor Earth on kunnossa. Tuo pyörtyminen on vain voimien liiallisesta käyttämisestä seurannutta rasitusta".

Sailor Earthin valtikka katosi samalla, kun Gōruden Kurisutaru palasi alkuperäiseen muotoonsa, ja leijui Sailor Earthin syliin.


	22. Chiba Aimi

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Dark Secret-fanfictionin uusi ja viimeinen luku. Suunnittelen tekeväni tarinan, joka jatkaa tämän fanfictionin juonta. Nähdään tämän fanfictionin juonta jatkavan tarinan ensimmäisessä luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimi avasi silmänsä ja nousi istumaan huomatakseen, ettei ollut omassa asunnossaan.

Huoneen seinät olivat valkoiset katon tavoin ja sänky, jossa Aimi makasi oli hieman isompi kuin hänen oman sänkynsä. Aimin päällä oli tummansininen peitto. Aimin alla oleva lakana oli valkoinen. Aimin pään alapuolella oleva tyyny oli valkoinen. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli tummat verhot, jotka ylettivät lattiaan asti. Huoneen ikkuna oli ilmeisesti kyseisten verhojen takana.

_"Kenen huone tämä on?"_ Aimi mietti huomattuaan oikealla puolellaan, yö-pöydän päällä olevan Gōruden Kurisutarun ja muodonmuutos-kynänsä. Hänellä oli yllään Dark Kingdom-asunsa.

"Heräsit näemmä", Joku sanoi huoneen vasemmalta puolelta, ja Aimi käänsi katseensa vasemmalle nähdäkseen isoveljensä, joka nojasi takanaan olevaan seinään.

Mamorulla oli yllään tumma, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan tummat housut, ja harmaat sukat.

"Isoveli", Aimi sanoi. Monet tunteet velloivat hänen sisällään. "Missä muut ovat?"

"Olohuoneessa puhumassa viimeaikaisista tapahtumista. Jotkut tosin nukkuvat vielä", Mamoru sanoi. "Tämä on minun asuntoni".

"Entä Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite ja Zoisite? Muistavatko he vihdoin nykyiset nimensä?" Aimi kysyi. Hän välitti Shittennouneista tosi paljon. Nämä olivat opettaneet hänelle taistelemisen lisäksi paljon muutakin.

"Kyllä. Jadeiten tämänhetkinen nimi on Sawamura Haruki. Zoisiten nimi on Fukui Shirou. Nephriten nimi on Kusakabe Nobuyuki. Kunzite taas on Shiratori Katsu. He sanoivat, että voit kutsua heitä yhä Kunziteksi, Nephriteksi, Jadeiteksi ja Zoisiteksi. He saivat muistinsa takaisin sen jälkeen kun pyörryit. Kaikki olivat huolissaan sinusta. Shittennounit sanoivat, että olet heille kuin pikkusisko", Mamoru istui vuoteelle katsoakseen Aimia tarkemmin.

"Hyvä, että he ovat kunnossa. Kun kasvoin heidän kanssaan, heistä tuli minulle kuin neljä isoveljeä. En vaihtaisi päivääkään pois heidän seurastaan. En halua loukata sinua, mutta minä välitän heistä kovasti", Aimi sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Olet samalla luokalla Usakon kanssa, ja koulussa nimesi on Chiba Aimi, vai mitä?" Mamoru kysyi.

"Niin. Zoisite auttoi minua kirjautumaan kouluun Chiba Aimi-nimellä esittäen äitiäni muuttumalla naiseksi, joka näytti minulta. Tuota, isoveli. Tietävätkö isä ja äiti sen, että löysit minut?" Aimi kysyi.

"Siitä minun pitikin kertoa sinulle", Mamoru meni hiljaiseksi. "Kadottuasi etsimme sinua kaikkialta. Kun olin 6-vuotias, menetin vanhempamme auto-onnettomuudessa. Sen lisäksi menetin muistinikin. Aloin etsiä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta nähtyäni unta Prinsessa Serenitystä ja hänen siskostaan. Niissä unissa Prinsessa Serenity sanoi vain Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Ajattelin, että jos löytäisin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, saisin sen avulla muistini takaisin. Katsos, muistinmenetykseni ansiosta muistan vain pieniä yksityiskohtia menneisyydestäni, esimerkiksi sen yön, jolloin Queen Beryl sieppasi sinut. En muista isän ja äidin kasvoja. Aluksi en muistanut sinunkaan kasvojasi, mutta kun Nephrite kertoi minulle oikean henkilöllisyytesi jäädytettyäsi Tokion, muistin kasvosi täydellisesti".

Aimi tunsi surua kuultuaan veljensä menneisyyden, mutta hän oli huolissaan Tokion asukkaista, joiden kimppuun hän oli mahdollisesti hyökännyt Queen Metalian aivopestyä Aimin:

"Onko Tokio yhä jään peitossa?"

"Ei. Pyörryttyäsi Sailor Moon poisti jään Tokiosta Moon Healing Escalation-hyökkäyksellä", Mamoru sanoi.

"Huh. Tuo rauhoitti paljon. Olen velkaa Usagi-chanille niin paljon", Aimi sanoi. "Teen parhaani Sailor Earthina. Entä mitä Shittennounit aikovat nyt tehdä?"

"Etsiä nykyiset perheensä", Mamoru sanoi.

"Siinä voikin kestää jonkin aikaa, Aimi", Tuttu ääni sanoi ja mainittu tyttö vilkaisi ruskean kaapin vieressä olevaa, ruskeaa ovea josta Zoisite tuli sisälle Amin kanssa.

"Millainen on vointisi, Aimi-chan?" Ami kysyi.

"Voimaton. Olen tosin aiheuttanut monille muille paljon ikävämpiä ongelmia", Aimi sanoi suoraan. Samassa hän huomasi, että Ami piti Zoisitea kädestä. "Ami, Zoisite, onko teidän välillänne tapahtunut jotain erikoista viime aikoina?"

"Aimi!" Zoisite sanoi punastuen, ennen kuin vilkaisi Amia huomatakseen, että Amikin oli punastunut. "Hyvä on, jäin kiinni".

"No loppu hyvin, kaikki hyvin", Aimi totesi hymyillen.

"Ehkä sinun kannattaisi vielä nukua", Ami ehdotti.

"Hyvä idea", Aimi sanoi, mutta ensin hän ojensi molempia käsiään eteenpäin ja sängyn oikealla puolella olevalle yöpöydälle ilmestyi jalokiviä, jotka olivat kyyneleen muotoiset. "Näiden avulla löydän teidät, ja voin auttaa teitä taistelussa, jos joudutte joskus hyökkäyksen kohteiksi. Voimani näyttävät olevan ennallaan. Minun oli pakko tarkistaa kyseinen asia".

"Ymmärrän. Pystyit tuohon jo aiemmassa elämässäsi", Mamoru sanoi. "Ehkä Queen Beryl löysi sinut juuri tuon kyvyn avulla sinä päivänä, kun katosit. Silloinhan sinä teit noin ensimmäisen kerran".

Aimi sulki silmänsä, ja nukahti pian.


End file.
